More Than Lovers
by redridingharlot
Summary: Sequel to 'Lovers or Friends'. Kurt and Blaine are now together, hopefully they stay that way. But all relationships have ups and down, join Klaine on their adventures of love and romance. And how their love strengthens with obstacles. Rated M for content
1. It's Halloween

**Author's Note: It would be beneficial to read Lovers and Friends first because this is the sequel. I hope you all enjoy it, the plot is a bit rough to start with but I'm satisfied, even if this chapter is a bit short.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer, I don't own glee.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt laughed his golden laugh and pushed away from Jack and Joseph just as Blaine came in. "You ready Babe?"<p>

Kurt looked over, pausing the movie that they weren't really watching. "I didn't think you'd be ready so soon, but yeah I'm ready whenever you are."

"Good, hey Joey, Jackie," Blaine said to the other two boys, using the nicknames Kurt gave them, "Don't forget to tell your dates that you are expected at my place by ten."

Joseph lifted an eyebrow, "Your boyfriend already sent out a texting threatening us if we don't show. I think we'll be there. All six of us. Now go get out of my sight we're watching a movie."

Kurt stood going to Blaine and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Come on we have to be quick. I promised Doll to help her get dressed."

* * *

><p>At the Andersons' residence Kurt went striaght inside the main part of the house, where Sara was baking. "Hey Sara, is Doll in her room?"<p>

"Yep, she is playing with Dave, he's such a sweet boy never pegged him for a kid lover though." She chuckled holding out a cookie which Kurt denied.

"Well he's full of surprises. I'll see you later, I have to go get her ready for trick-or-treating."

He went up the stairs to see Dave on his knees, looking as if he was pleading with Claire. "Please Princess, I didn't do it I swear!"

"Off with your-" Claire spotted Kurt and grinned. "Kurtie! Yay you're here! Davey and me were playing Princess."

Dave stood, a blush rising in his cheeks at being caught. "Hey Kurt. I should go..."

"Dave don't forget we're meeting in Blaine's room later." Kurt demanded. Dave smirked.

"I won't Kurt. Promise. Jay and me are just going out for dinner, we'll be back in time for the movie marathon." Dave left the room and Kurt pulled out Claire's costume. She grabbed it and went to put it on while Kurt sat up the hair supplies he brought over. After thirty minutes are working hard on getting Claire ready she was finally dressed as a princess, her curls pinned to the top of her head and a tiara, sparkling.

"There you go princess. I told you the blue and silver dress was perfect." Kurt chuckled as she spun around the room. "I have to go get dressed now okay, you can go on downstairs and wait if you want."

"No! You have to walk me downstairs! You're the prince!" She protested looking in the mirror again.

Kurt chuckled and made his way to Blaine's rooms. "Blaine?"

"You aren't allowed in the bedroom. I'm almost ready." Blaine hollared, Kurt laughed and grabbed his costume bag, going to the bathroom. Once he was dressed he left, calling to Blaine that he needed to meet him in the living room quickly. He escorted Claire down, glad to see everyone saying she was beautiful. He then stood fidgetting, he had a cloak around him, wearing a fancy button up, black shirt with tight black pants and his boots. Finally Blaine came in and Kurt, and the Andersons had to keep from cracking up, while Dave asked.

"You're a Harry Potter character?"

Blaine scowled. "Correction. I am Harry Potter. Kurt?"

"You look lovely but as I'm you school rival I can't kiss you." Kurt smirked, he had told Claire he was a prince but Draco Malfoy was always called the prince of Slytherin.

"Oh come on I love me some Drarry!" Blaine protested moving his curls out of his eyes and fixing the tie. "Please?"

"One kiss then we should go." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and smiled, "We're leaving now. We'll be back later."

* * *

><p>Kurt was stuck walking arm in arm with Blaine and holding hands with Claire when they finally noticed how late it was and that Claire kept yawning. "Here Princess. I'll carry you home."<p>

She shook her head. "No I don't wanna."

"Princesses mustn't walk around tired, and you have plenty of candy." Kurt said softly.

"But princesses don't get carried by their princes." Claire protested.

"Sure they do Claire Bear. Come on." Kurt lifted her on his hip, handing her candy bag over to Blaine. She immediately laid her head down and Kurt smiled his victory. When he entered the Anderson home he sought out Sara. "If I brought her to her room could you change her?"

"Of course dear. Blaine, you should go get ready for your party."

"Of course Sara. See you in a minute Kurt." Blaine whispered, a large smile on his face as he ran to his rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I sort of changed the original glee time line so Kurt and Blaine met before halloween because I really wanted to do this scene. The halloween party will be next chapter :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three reviews like always my lovely readers.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Omg reviewing this once more I noticed how short it is! Eek I'm sorry!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you see tonights episode? Poor Santana, she made me cry, like seriously, when she broke down in Sue's office, tears streamed down my face. Then I was going to discuss it with my normal glee talking buddy, because he's gay, and I'm sorta more or less in Santana's situation, so I know how much that must have sucked, and yeah I cheered Santana on for slapping Finn, she wasn't ready yet. Oh well anyways my normal glee talk person was tired. So instead you all get to read my thoughts!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I loved how Kurt ran up to protect Rory. Like this whole episode was really sweet, the only downfall is that Kurt's first time wasn't mentioned, like ugh seriously.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you notice in the ND mash-up Blaine's hair was his normal hair? I thought it was precious... Now I'm gonna let you review.<strong>


	2. Halloween Party

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, and the ones that added this story to their alerts and faves, I love you all.**

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided to do something new, I'm going to comment on reviews I was given here, it might answer some questions, and sometimes I just respond to the review out loud when I read it and then my family thinks I'm crazy. Oh also I'm going to put warnings up now.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So...<strong>

_**Sara's Heart Of Flames**_** Thank you, I hope you do love it :)**

_**Mylisa777**_** I didn't notice him wearing socks... How could I miss that :O... Did you see his crotch grab when singing 'Hot For Teacher' with Puck? That was hot!**

_**marli-slashs fan **_**Thank you so much, you was the third reviewer, though I was going to come home and update this anyways... But I was checking my reviews on my phone and saw yours and literally squealled!**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay okay Disclaimer. I don't own Glee... Yadda Yadda.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Underaged drinking...<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled over at Blaine as they stood in his tiny kitchen, making popcorn and putting the treats Sara baked and some Kurt found time to make, on platters, he could get used to sharing a kitchen, a bed, a home, with the other boy. "I still think chocolate covered popcorn would work well."<p>

"No Baby it won't. Too fattening. Can I take off my robe yet?" Kurt asked, it was getting hot underneath the heavy garment.

"Fine, but then people won't believe who you are." Blaine huffed, making Kurt grin.

"I'll just show them with my 'I'm superior to thou' act okay love?"

Blaine shook his head placing some things on the coffee table in the adjourning room before going to the fridge and pulling out wine coolers and beers, much to Kurt's amusement. "You aren't allowed to touch anyone after you start drinking?"

Blaine placed the alcoholic drinks down and wrapped his arms around Kurt, "Does that include you honey?"

"Mmmm I'll think about it." Kurt kissed the slightly shorter boy. "Go order the pizza now. I'll finish setting up."

Blaine nodded pulling out his cell and calling the closetest pizza place. About fifteen minutes later Jay and Dave came up, loaded with chips and drinks. Dave finished helping Kurt set up, while Jay started eating at the snacks. Not long after the pizza man came and they all chipped in for the many pizzas that won't live til the end of the night. Kurt got some halloween music going and finally the guests started arriving.

Kurt eagerly bounded over to the door first time there was a knock and grinned, it was Jeff, Nicholas, Jack and Nick. "Welcome, make yourselves comfortable, theres the living room, kitchen, bathroom, our room... Don't go in our room, its not very wise."

The four rolled their eyes but claimed some seats talking to Jay and Dave as Kurt allowed others in. Finally, when most of the Warblers were there Blaine walked to Kurt a smile playing on his lips. "Our room?"

"Did I say that?" Kurt blushed, he didn't realize that, it just came out naturally.

"Oh yes, but I love it. The sound of it. Imagine, when we are done with high school and go to move out, it will really be our home." Wrapping his arms around Kurt.

Kurt smiled kissing Blaine's cheek. "Can't wait love. Now get the music going a bit louder, force Thad to drink something so he'll loosen up and let's actually get our little party started okay?"

Blaine huffed and detangled himself from his boyfriend. "If I must. Oh get the door that must be Joey."

Kurt playfully nudged Blaine. "And when did I agree to become the housewife in this relationship?"

"Just now, when you did that lovey-dovey bossy act. Go get the door before they leave." Blaine got lost in the sea of Warbler's and their girlfriends, while Kurt answered the door, surprised,not to see Joseph and Puck dressed like Batman and Robin, but with Finn behind them who looked severely uncomfortable, and wasn't dressed up.

"Joey, Noah! Who said you could bring my brother here?" Kurt hugged them all anyways, leaning on Finn for a moment longer.

Finn scowled. Puck laughed though. "Finn and me have been doing Halloween since we were seven. He had to come along. I brought some more alcohol. The strong stuff."

Joseph laughed, "And I can drink with no fear because I actually have a boyfriend."

* * *

><p>Long after midnight Kurt was sitting in the kitchen with Joseph and Finn, the others were getting drunker and they were only buzzed. "Finn you really need a girlfriend."<p>

Finn scowled, he and Rachel broke up not long ago. "Uh uh. Nope no way. No more."

"Finn! your so ignorant. You're nice looking... Kinda..." Joseph trailed offf he didn't know what to say after that, and he was distracted by Puck's lips on his anyone esle could speak Blaine came in the room, standing next to Kurt but not touching him.

"Baby, so happy you could join us. You look tired." Kurt said softly, they responsibly left all the keys inside the house with Sara who, though she didn't like the thought of so many teenagers drinking, figured this way she knew they were safe.

"Uh, Kurtie can I touch you?" Blaine asked, making Finn gag and Joseph grin.

Kurt covered his mouth trying not to laugh. "Come here babe."

Blaine plopped on Kurt's lap and started playing with Kurt's hair, "You smell good."

Finn stood awkwardly, going out to the living room, a couple minutes later he came back. "Almost everyone is asleep!"

Kurt laughed, "Well push everyone off the couch to pull out the bed, pump up the airmattresses and if you want to you, and only you can go sleep in the living room in the main house."

Finn nodded but slumped back in his spot again, Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and made him stand, grabbing two wine coolers, "Come on babe our bed is calling."

* * *

><p>They made it to Blaine's room, Kurt locking the door behind him and putting a movie in the tv. Blaine sat on the bed smiling like an idiot, trying to open one of the wine coolers. Kurt giggled and opened it for him taking a drink. "What we watching Kurtie?"<p>

"Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince." Kurt responded crawling up to the middle of the bed, not even bothering to kick off his shoes. Blaine struggled his way back to Kurt.

"Why? You hate HP." Blaine said, and Kurt couldn't help but think about how wrong Blaine was, with his gryffindor tie almost completely undone and glasses crooked.

"Impossible to hate Harry Potter when your boyfriend is the hottest Potter ever." Kurt mumbled. "Anyways Draco and Harry have a wand fight, in the bathroom."

Blaine put the drinks on the floor and straddled Kurt, "Sounds hot."

"Mmm hmmm." Kurt pulled Blaine down, working at unbuttoning the robe while his mouth attacked the boy's neck, making moans escape.

"Kurt!" Blaine forced Kurt away from his neck and made him lie back so he could unbutton his shirt, his skin flawless. "You're so beautiful."

Kurt blushed but immediately blamed it on his buzzed state, Blaine latched on to Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt moaned, arching into the bite. Blaine was working on undoing Kurt's pants when Kurt smacked at him. "Too many clothes."

They separated and stripped to their boxers before laying on the bed, kissing and holding and biting again. Kurt finally stopped them, he didn't want to go too far when he was drunk. Blaine agreed and they snuggled together under the covers.

* * *

><p>Kurt had just finished helping Sara put up the groceries when Roger came in. "Kurt, is Blaine still cleaning up your mess from the party he has a friend here who wishes to see him. Sara I need to be leaving, I'll see you later."<p>

Kurt watched the elder Anderson leave with a smile before going to the garage. "Blaine! You're dad says a friend is here. Come down and see who it is."

Sara laughed when Kurt came back in, "You know you could have just walked up there and told him."

Kurt shrugged. "Nah, is Claire bear still at her aunt's?"

"Yep. And Jay and Dave are in the living room, making out, but if you walk in there they will swear that they are watching a movie." Sara shook her head lovingly, she really did love her step children, she grabbed her purse again, making sure her wallet was in it. "I'm going to get my nails done and my hair cut. I should be back in time to make supper. Tell Jay to go to his room and use protection if it comes down to it okay?"

Kurt laughed and gave her a hug just a Blaine walked in. "Kurtie! You aren't allowed to hug my stepmother, all your hugs are mine. Now lets go see who's here because I thought all my friends left a while ago."

Kurt allowed Blaine to drag him through the house to the front porch and was surprised when Blaine stopped short when they saw a boy, tall with burnette chopped hair and brown eyes. Blaine let Kurt's hand go, it couldn't be, it just can't be. After two and a half years, no. This wouldn't work out.

"Blaine. Look at you haven't changed at all." The boy said, trying to take a step forward.

Kurt turned to Blaine, "Baby?"

"Nothing. We'll go inside in a minute, um, can you go ahead and get me something for my headache? I don't remember where Jay tossed the pills." Blaine said, not taking his eyes off the other boy.

Kurt nodded tossing a worried glance behind him as he went back inside. Blaine glared at the boy. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

"Blaine don't be that way." The boy said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Then how should I be Stephen?" Blaine asked. "You switched schools and didn't even bother texting me after that night!"

"Like you did any better Blaine! After a monthe of being grounded for not telling mom in the first place it was too late. You didn't keep the same phone number, you switched to a private school. It was like you were erased off the face of earth." Stephen responded, he missed his friend.

Blaine sighed, "Sorry, I officially moved out of my mother's house and moved here, but my phone was destroyed when they beat us up. Let's just get to know each other again?"

"Good I miss my best friend. Shall we Baby?" Stephen said, taking up the nickname bestowed on Blaine by his family.

"Inside we go." Blaine grabbed his hand and led Stephen to the kitchen where Kurt was making iced tea. Kurt turned and rose an eyebrow, "Kurt this is Stephen. Stephen this is Kurt."

Stephen looked Kurt up and down and finally nodded, "Pleasure. I'm a friend of Blaine's from his old public school."

Kurt put the pieces together immediately but still forced a smile. "Would you care for something to drink? I'm getting Blaine tea."

"Tea's fine thanks." Stephen said, almost as if Kurt was a maid or something. Kurt poured one more cup then sat at the island. "So Kurt, are you Baby's friend or are you-"

"I'm his boyfriend." Kurt cut in quickly not liking how Stephen kept calling him baby, he didn't even know about the nickname until Jay told him.

"Oh. Baby you didn't tell me about your boyfriend!" Stephen said, though his facial expression said he didn't like that fact. Kurt frowned, he wasn't going to like Stephen at all was he?

Blaine didn't notice anything off, he instead, leaned against Kurt, "He's perfect isn't he? We met while he was trying to spy on my glee club."

Stephen shook his head, "Okay, this I've got to hear. You're dating a spy?"

Kurt stood, he wasn't going to listen to this conversation. "I'm going to finish clean the rooms okay babe, have fun talking to your friend."

* * *

><p>Kurt kept the door open as he finished tidying the room, he made sure it was spotless, because frankly he didn't like Stephen and he wanted a reason to not talk to the boy, but he didn't want to seem rude either. Unfortunately the rooms were clean. Even the bathroom so he had to eventually go back down. As he was entering the kitchen so was Jay and Dave.<p>

"Baby, K, we're hungry! Wanna go get some..." Jay stopped glaring at Stephen who leaning over Blaine's shoulder. "What's he doing here?"

Dave looked surprised at how lethal his boyfriend sounded, Kurt looked surprised the Blaine and Stephen both jumped up, Blaine blocking Stephen protectively, though Stephen was a good six inches taller then him, they stood as if it was almost natural to be in that position, Jay took a few steps forward looking furious. Blaine glared at Jay, "He's a friend, he has every right to be here."

"No the fuck he doesn't. He ran Blaine. Ran and left you for the dogs. Tell me he has every right. He would have left you to die." Jay hissed, tossing the keys he was holding on the table. "Then what would have happened? Kurt would have kept on being harrassed, Dave would have stayed an ass, the Warblers wouldn't have no chance in hell of winning anything, and all because of your so called friend."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, he didn't hear that part of the story. Blaine didn't even look away from Jay, not blinking an eye, as if he expected all that to be said. "You never liked Stephen! Admit it. You and Dave can go out to eat on your own. I'm going to stay here and talk to Stephen."

Dave looked at Kurt again, noticing how upset he looked, and decided to help him out of a situation he felt neither of them understood. "You coming K?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, who looked surprised that he was there. Stephen's look clearly said he wanted Kurt to go away, Kurt quickly decided he would, hoping his trust for Blaine was enough to keep Stephen from touching his boyfriend. "Yeah I'll join you. See you later Blaine."

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt's cheek and watching them leave before turning to Stephen. "I got the apartment above the garage if you want to come see it, then we can start talking again."

Stephen smirked, "Fine by me."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I was talking to my glee buddy and we was talking about Finn and his treatment to Santana, he said 'You know if you was to be in his <strong>**position you probably would have done the same thing'. So I literally said, without thinking, 'No, you want to know why? Because I'm a Slytherin, I might have said the same thing to her if I was made enough but I would have done it discreetly, because I'm Slytherin. Finn isn't worthy of any Hogwarts house title, he's a squib for being so mean'...**

* * *

><p><strong>So of course he called me a Potter-freak and I proudly said I was and he laughed and we started singing AVPM and AVPS songs :). Yep even in everyday life Glee and HP go together.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three reviews like always my loves :)<strong>


	3. Jealousy Leads To

**Author's Notes: Okay, well thank you all for reading my last chapter. Loved everyone's reaction to Stephen, that's exactly what I was hoping for from everyone. Uh... This chapter is shorter then my others have been but its the only way I felt this chapter should end.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mylissa777 <strong>_** Should I try to save Stephen from your wrath? In all fairness he knew Blaine before we did.**

_**eb012203 **_** I'm glad you don't like Stephen, I'm hoping no one does *insert evil grin here*. But you'll have to forgive Blaine, he just got a friend that he thought he'll never see again back.**

_**cgboi05**_** Thank you so much! What do you mean by a timeline though?**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** Thank you for reviewing again! I'm super glad you don't like Stephen... And he is sorta like Sebastian, I like the comparison, but I made Stephen before I saw Sebastian, but now when I'm writing him I'm trying to not make him so Sebastian-y which is hard.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own Glee, though I wish I did.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning. Some sexual content. ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt, what's wrong?" Dave asked as Jay left to go to the bathroom. Kurt had been quiet since they left.<p>

"Nothing." Kurt said quickly, though he was thinking about how happy Stephen looked to get Blaine alone. Dave sighed leaning back.

"He loves you and you know it. Whhy are you stressing about this boy that randomly reappeared in his life?" Dave pushed the fries over to Kurt, staring him down until Kurt took one, he always thought Kurt could afford eating more junk food.

"I'm stressing because your boyfriend said this boy left my boyfriend to die. This boy shouldn't be trusting anywhere near Blaine. I don't trust him." Kurt pouted, he was in every right to pout with the way Stephen leered at Blaine.

"Hey, how about we head back? I'm sure Jay won't mind and it seems as if you have too much on your mind to even act like you're enjoying yourself." Dave said softly as Jay was making his way back. Kurt nodded and they stood, Dave wrapping Jay in a hug, giving him a kiss, "We're ready to head back, I'm sure that movie is just _begging_ for us to finish it."

Jay immediately turned towards the door, walking quickly to his car. "Yeah, that movie was getting... interesting."

"Guys, I love you both, please stop with your subtle sexual refrences okay?" Kurt mumbled climbing into the car. They obeyed and decided to sing obnoxiously instead, though Kurt knew they both had lovely voices.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kurt entered the house he went to the kitchen, dismayed to find it empty he continued up the stairs to Blaine's 'apartment' where he could here laughter. When he opened the door it was to see Stephen straddling Blaine and tickling him, making Kurt angry, this boy thinks can ditch Blaine then come back and tickle him? That was not acceptable.<p>

"What in the devil is going on here?" Kurt asked trying to keep his voice light.

Stephen and Blaine looked over surprised and Stephen leaned back, to sit on Blaine's knees. "Oh hey um... Kirk."

"It's Kurt, What's going on here?" Kurt asked again, this time more forcefully, how dare Stephen be sitting on his boyfriend so casually.

"Hey Kurt, we was just catching up you know we spent two years away from each other and..." Blaine trailed off, his legs were falling asleep. "Move your arse off of me Stephen, my legs say you are way to heavy."

Stephen grinned, "Still a Potter Fanatic?"

'Duh." Blaine said, standing and sitting on the couch. Stephen stood as well.

"Good, gives us something more to talk about, no one esle I hang out with likes Potter. Now I must really go, but you got my number and I got yours so text me, we can hang out sometimes." Stephen went to the door, "Oh it was nice meeting you Kirk."

Kurt huffed, that was unacceptable really. Blaine stood going to the door with Stephen. "I'll walk you out, Kurt I'll be right back dear."

* * *

><p>As soon as the door shut Kurt tossed a couch pillow at it. Then he had a brillant idea and tossed the pillow back on the couch, going to the bedroom, pulling the curtains shut so the light that came in left a soft blue glow. The bed was made and he pulled the blanket down so he wouldn't have to fuss with it later. He shrugged out of his coat, hanging it by the door and grabbing a cup of sweet tea just as Blaine came back in.<p>

"Hey baby, have fun with Stephen?" Kurt asked, putting on a smile.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I miss having him around. He was my best friend for so long, then he disappeared. But now he's back!" Blaine said, leaning on the arm of the couch. "You have fun eating lunch with Jay and Dave?'

Kurt nodded, hoping for a few answers. "What was that about anyways?"

"Jay has never liked Stephen for reasons I can not fathom. But Stephen has always been accepting of anything Jay did so I never truly understood it." Blaine sighed he really has missed hanging out with Stephen as he did today. Kurt nodded sipping his tea, Blaine examined him, "What's wrong love?"

"Nothing. Come here." Kurt placed the cup on the side table, glancing to make sure the door was looked before capturing Blaine's lips in a kiss. Blaine was taken by surprise but reacted instantly, kissing his boyfriend thoroughly and when he pulled back it was only for a sharp intake of breath.

"You're... Ah... You're beautiful!" Blaine managed to grind out as Kurt rolled their hips together. Kurt was paying his neck alot of attention, listening to all the moans and gasps that Blaine let out.

"Bedroom." Kurt whispered, pleased that Blaine lifted him and carried him to the bedroom. When at the bed Kurt climbed down, undressing Blaine slowly. Blaine's fingers worked quickly at the buttons of Kurt's shirt. Kurt barely even shrugged it off before running his fingers over Blaine's well toned chest, wondering when he started finding chest hair hot.

"Mmm Kurt, what are you... doing?" Blaine bucked up in Kurt's hand as he palmed him through his boxers, his other hand working to get the jeans all the way off.

Kurt nipped at the sensitive skin on Blaine's hip. "Showing you how much I love you."

With that he slipped a hand inside Blaine's boxers, smiling at the noises Blaine made, this was the first time they ever actually touched each other there. He rolled the boxers down Blaine's legs surprised to see his manhood erect and dripping with pre-cum.

"Babe let me touch you too." Blaine begged his voice deep and full of lust.

Kurt shook his head, nope, he was showing Blaine that Blaine was his, not Stephen's or any other guy's. He wrapped his hand firmly around Blaine and started pumping it slowly. "Do you like that Baby?"

"Yes, oh yes." Blaine bucked up against Kurt's hand and Kurt slithered up on the bed, inbetween Blaine's leg, making sure Blaine was propped up on the pillows, before dipping his head and licking at the slit.

"Kurt... Oh do that again." Blaine begged, his head tossed back letting out a soft moan, he didn't even bother to why Kurt wanted to do this it felt so good, it felt so right.

Kurt smirked, and keeping his eyes looked on Blaine's he wrapped his mouth around the other boy's length. He brought his head as far down as it went without choking, breathing in and out through his nose. One hand held the base of Blaine's cock, the other held his hips to keep him from thrusting amd gagging him.

Blaine actually tasted good and it surprised Kurt to no end, he expected the first time he gave a blow job he would hate it, but hearing Blaine moaning, and feeling his cock twitching inside his mouth showed him how wrong he was.

"Kurt I'm about to..." Blaine let out another deep moan while Kurt pulled off like a suction cup.

"Do it Blaine I want to taste it." Kurt brought his head back down, sucking softly while Blaine exploded his load. Kurt swallowed as much as he could then cleaned Blaine off with his tongue and sat up. "Mmm you taste good."

Blaine's eyelids were closing but he moved to sit up, "Let me return the favor."

"No love, no favor to return. I wanted to do it." Kurt said, then in his head added, so you know that I can offer you more then just hand holding. Kurt slid up to the head of the bed, pulling the blanket over him and his naked boyfriend. "Let's just rest okay?"

"'Kay." Blaine muttered, already curling up in Kurt's arms. "Love you."

"Love you too Blaine." Kurt whispered and while Blaine slept he sat there, wide awake, wondering if he was really going to have an issue with Stephen or not. Praying he wasn't. As he laid there holding Blaine he wondered how far he would really go, how much he would give up, to keep Blaine, to keep his sanity.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Forgive me for the 'blowjob scene' I honestly have never given one, so I had to go off what I've read from others... And what all my more sexually active friends tell me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone catch the AVPM reference?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think? Its short I know but after three reviews you get more :).<strong>


	4. Shopping

**Author's Note: Love all the positive feedback I've been getting.**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is supposed to be kinda fun since the last chapter had all that Stephen business in it.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>marli-slashs fan <strong>_**Thank you so much, the whole time I was writing the BJ scene I was like this is horrid, no one will think its good, so I appreciate you saving me from my doubts. Kurt did both for his lover and because of Stephen, I mean if he wasn't ready for that step he wouldn't have done it, but Stephen gave him the push he needed to do it.**

_**Anonymous727 **_**I'm only hoping you checked back on the story, thank you for the review.**

_**mylissa777 **_**Stephen does make a reappearance, but that's to be expected he was Blaine's best friend until that one incident. He has been hidden away in my mind so unless you want to venture there to find him... (not the wisest idea my mind is scary)**

_**eb012203 **_**That's what I was thinking, if I came home to see another female, or male on top of my boyfriend I'd go all Lima Heights Adjacent on them lol. I'm so glad you liked the BJ scene.**

_**cgboi05 **_**Well I'm hoping it goes to the end of the senior year, but if not, expect a third because I've got plans up to then :) ****YAY! You got the reference, I literally rofl-ed on that line. Joe Moses is amazing! I'm glad you hate Stephen, that allows me to be meaner to him.**

_**Sara's Heart Of Flames**_** Thank you! Now I can be more confident on my future sexual related scenes :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own Glee because my genie says he can't give me the rights to someone esles work... He also won't give me Darren Criss :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: Talks of mature content?<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on his bed, waiting for Jack, Nick and Joseph, they were supposed to go shopping with Nicholas' younger sister, Amy, to get Nicholas something for his birthday. Blaine was going to playing games with Wes, David and Puck, who has ended up stopping by every other day to visit Joseph.<p>

"Kurt! Let's go. Jeff is keeping Nicky Boy occupied. But still got to speed out." Jack said quickly, out of breath and tangling up his jacket. Kurt nodded, grabbing his phone and wallet and they dodged out, going striaght to his car. Joseph took shotgun and the couple sat in the back.

* * *

><p>"Okay K spill the beans. You said something happened after the party what?" Joseph said when it was obvious Kurt wasn't going to speak.<p>

"Okay, a long lost friend of his came to visit. And when he left I decided to show Blaine just how much I loved him and how lucky he was to have me." Kurt smirked at the collective gasps.

Joseph turned off the radio and turned to face Kurt as the parked at their sister school, a few minutes early. "What exactly does that mean? You didn't up your V-card did you? Because take it from me, not a good thing to do just to keep someone."

"Joey seriously, you're a gay slut and you can't even say virginity? And no, I just gave him a blow job." Kurt squealed along with the other boys, listening to their congrats.

"So was it good... I mean..." Jack blushed and Nick, his boyfriend, reached out squeezing his hand.

"Yes, he tasted just as I imagined he-" Kurt broke off when Amy's face appeared outside the window. "Joey, hop in back."

Joseph unlocked the door and climbed back squeezing between the two that were previously holding hands. "Hey Amy, how are you?"

"Good, why'd you have to bring Warbler central? And who's the ginger?" Amy asked, popping the mirror down and fixing her lipgloss.

"Warbler Central needs to get your brother birthday presents. And the ginger is Jack, or Jackie, the newest Warbler, your brother's roommate. He's dating Nick and Joey should stop pestering him before they toss him out of the car." Kurt said easy, he glanced at Amy who was biting back a smile. "When we get to the mall we can ditch the three goons and shop together. Okay?"

"Perfect. Are we meeting up in the food court then?" Amy asked, looking more pleased now. The three boys in the back nodded eageredly and they drove most of the way silently.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Amy hooked arms, immediately loosing the other three Warblers as they walked to their favorite clothing store. Amy looked through tacky ties but wasn't really paying attention. "Okay, spill what are you hiding from me?"<p>

"I met a boy over the weekend!" She squealed her excitement getting the best of her. "Me and some of the girls were walking through the town square and there he was. He's so dreamy and adorable!"

"Why do I feel like there's a but situation?" Kurt asked pulling another hideous tie from Amy.

"But he's three years older then me. I'm just a sophmore. He's a freshmen in college." She sighed, slumping on the clothes rack. "What can I do?"

"Okay listen, you go out on one date with him, somewhere public, that you can walk to, or maybe get a ride to. Have your phone on at all times on speed dial me your brother, your father, any male you trust can come striaght away to get you basically, and bring a can of maize with you. Just in case this doesn't work." Kurt said, that was honestly what he thought would work best.

"I don't own any pepperspray though." Amy replied, though Kurt could tell she appreciated that offer.

"I'll give you a can, I have some in the car. Now when I say public I mean sun up, heavy populated area." Kurt said slowly, making sure she understood.

"Okay thank you. I'll text you any details now lets scurry away these ties are disgusting." They made their way to shirts where Amy got him a few nice looking ones then Kurt dragged her to jackets buying a nice black leather one that matched Damon Salvatore's.

"Okay, In his almost 18 years of living I've never seen him wear something like that." Amy exclaimed as they hooked arms walking out with their bags.

"But he will. He'll love it. I bet you." Kurt said laughing, he always wanted to see Nicholas wear a jacket like it, and once they broke up they were watching Vampire Daires together and he confided he always thought Nicholas looked like the vampire, of course that made Nicholas joke that Kurt only dated him to be turned into a vampire.

Amy rolled her eyes, dragging him to a book store and picking up one immediately. "He's been wanting this for ages, but no one has got it for him yet. You want to so I can give him the cd I always make him?"

"Okay, what is this anyway?" Kurt lifted an eyebrow at the book 'The Gift' by James Patterson.

"He got the first one last year for christmas." Amy explained as Kurt bought it.

"Great, so windowshop?" Kurt asked, meaning spending a ridiculous amount of money on new outfits. Amy nodded, linking arms again.

* * *

><p>"Babe you're back!" Blaine exclaimed, not looking away from his game.<p>

"Yep. You have fun with the boys?" Kurt asked, purposefully blocking the tv.

Wes groaned, leaning. "Blaine, control your boy."

"Control your dick." Blaine retorted looking up at Kurt. "Honey, please sit down."

Kurt pouted but sat down very close to Blaine, "So what's this about Wes and his dick?"

"He let his man parts speak his mind, his girlfriend broke up with him now all he has for company is his hand." Blaine said, swiftly hitting buttons on the controller.

"Wes, really? You must learn to control yourself. Poor Angie." Kurt shook his head, glancing over at Joseph and Puck, who abandoned the game so Joey could sit on his lap, their foreheads pressed together, quietly whispering and giving each other soft kisses. Nick and Jack were also kissing and cuddling up on the couch. "Blaine, Puck had the right idea, his boyfriend walked in and he abandoned the game."

Puck looked up with a grin while Blaine looked over getting shot on the game. "Love, I can't leave Wes and David to defend themselves."

Kurt pulled his legs off of Blaine's lap immediately curling them infront of him and pulling out his phone, giving Blaine a fake smile. "Of course dear."

Blaine shot once more then ran hiding hisself right next to Puck before turning to Kurt. "C'mere love."

Kurt glanced at Blaine, noticing the boy's hazel eyes shining with love he dropped his phone and cuddled up against Blaine. "I love you Blaine."

"Love you too Kurt, love, you, so, much." Blaine emphasized each word with a kiss to Kurt's neck, forehead, cheek or ear. Kurt moaned slightly at the contact, and ignoring Puck's glance over climbed on Blaine's lap to kiss Blaine.

"Blaine, can we move to our room?" Kurt asked, arching into Blaine's touch.

"Mmm no, too much moving." Blaine mumbled, biting at the tender part of Kurt's neck.

A few more minutes of intense makeout and David and Wes, and the two couples finally realized what was going on. David and Wes stood, hovering over them. "Boys."

"We love you."

"But you-"

"-Can't do that-"

"-Here." Wes finished, true Fred and George Weasley fashion, pulling Kurt off of Blaine. "Anyways Kurtie you're supposed to be all mine."

Kurt laughed, "I hope that wasn't you're attempts at seduction, because if it was its no wonder you can never keep a girlfriend."

Blaine, and the rest of the room, besides David who started biting his lip, started laughing and Kurt pulled free from Wes, grabbing Blaine's hand. "Come on baby, up to our room."

As they made to leave Puck called out, "I'm obligated to tell New Directions about this."

Kurt turned quickly, facing the mohawked boy, he stuck up his middle finger with a smirk. "Sit on it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Just a little fun, I noticed I haven't really done much with Amy or Wes and David. And I truly love the three so I'm adding them more starting now... Stephen reappears next chapter... I think, to lazy to go to that file and check.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three reviews and I'll post again :)...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh question... And I'm putting it as a poll on my profile as well, do you think I should have Wes and David get together or not? I adore Wevid, but I'm thinking I have too many gays for such a small place, I mean my normal crowd is mainly gays and bis but it seems as if in smaller cities and crowds there aren't alot... Oh well, go vote I have many different options to choose from :)<strong>


	5. Stephen's Confession

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, I figured it would be nice of me to post again before I go to sleep.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Songbird144 <strong>_**Thank you so much! I've had people tell me it was too this or too that so being told its a perfect balance makes my day!**

_**mylissa777 **_**Stephen has escaped your bonds and is now in this chapter. I'm hoping to add more of Blaine being with his guy friends, I've noticed I focused on Kurt, or Kurt and Blaine with the other gay Warblers, which isn't a bad thing but Blaine should have his group of friends too.**

_**cgboi05 **_**Yay! I'm glad someone else likes Wevid, some of my fellow Gleeks look at me like I'm crazy when I mention that pairing. It might just turn into a trilogy, so its good to know I'll still have a supporter if it gets that far. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer, let me spell it out for you, I. D-O-N-'-T. O-W-N. G-L-E-E.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Mentions of attempted rape.<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine checked his phone one more time as Kurt pulled off his Dalton uniform and pulled on a 'fashionable' outfit. Kurt glanced over as he buttoned up a pale green shirt. "What's wrong love? I swear thats about the fiftieth time you've looked at your phone."<p>

"Nothing, you do remember I'm hanging out with Stephen today right?" Blaine asked, not remembering if he told his boyfriend or not.

"Yeah, I'm going to hang out in Nicky boy's room with Jackie, Jeff still hasn't gotten him anything for his birthday." Kurt responded deciding to wear the scarf that Blaine always complimented.

Blaine nodded, that's right his birthday was coming up, he wondered when they were doing the party. "Did I get him something?"

"The present from me is a joint gift." Kurt responded turning to kiss Blaine. "Have fun with your friend, you really should be leaving."

Blaine grabbed his car keys, kissing Kurt swiftly and driving to the nearby resturant, pleased to see Stephen already there. As they sat down Stephen smiled his dazzling, breathtaking smile. "So, how's Gay Hogwarts?"

"Fine. Like always. And which ever school you're in?" Blaine said, giggling a little, Dalton really did seem like gay Hogwarts sometimes.

"Full of ugly guys. Not one of them is as cute as you Blainey Baby." Stephen pouted, making Blaine laugh. It was simple hanging out with Stephen, even without the two years they missed they had been friends for so long.

"Well Stevie, you know I'm always the right one for you." Blaine said over his ice cream, though he meant it as a joke he saw a flash of sadness in Stephen's eyes.

They talked lightly once more then started walking around the park. When Blaine thought of suggesting they should head back to their respective dwellings Stephen started speaking. "Blaine, what happened two years ago. I really regret it. That night, before we got attacked was the best night of my life though. Leaving you there, I've always regretted that and I thought that when I finally found you you might beat me up... Or worse, ignore me." Stephen grabbed one of Blaine's hands, gripping it as if it was his life line. "There was something I was going to tell you that night, but that happened instead..."

"What is it Stevie?" Blaine asked, wondering if he really wanted to know.

"Blaine. I love you. I have since we met. I know you have a boyfriend, and I don't care you need to know. I love you." Stephen said, holding tightly to Blaine's hand as Blaine looked at him surprised.

"Wait what? You... No you can't. Stevie..." Blaine muttered, thinking of Kurt and his brillant eyes and voice. "I have Kurt. I love him. Surely you understand its impossible for me to return your feelings?"

Stephen lifted an eyebrow, "Never doubt the impossible, it always happens. Didn't you once tell me that?"

Blaine nodded sadly, yes he did but this was truly impossible. "Stephen I-"

Stephen cut him off by kissing him, softly, holding him close, Blaine gasped and Stephen's tongue darted in his mouth. When he pulled back he didn't let go. "Tell me you didn't feel anything Blaine. Tell me."

"Stevie..." Blaine felt wretched, he knew he loved Kurt, but he's known Stephen for so long of course he felt something, but was it a platonic something or a something more something.

Stephen immediately let go. "Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have..."

"No I get it, I'm glad you told me. How about we go get some ice cream before we part okay?" Blaine said hoping it would get them back to normal.

Stephen just nodded and acted normal, Blaine couldn't see the wheels in his head turning though. If he could he would have stopped Stephen right there and had denied feeling something, he would have given up the friendship that he learned to live without already.

* * *

><p>"Where's Kurt, Nicky Boy?" Blaine asked when he got to the boy's room but didn't see his boyfriend.<p>

"I'm not his keeper. He got a phone call and left. Told us he'd explain as much of it as he could later. Hey you know french right? Help me please? Until K gets back anyway?" Nicholas asked, he had a test coming up, after all.

Blaine nodded, something to distract him was always a good thing, especially when his best friend had kissed him and then it was just brushed aside like it was nothing, perhaps he should have felt it was nothing.

* * *

><p>Kurt had gotten a phone call shortly after Blaine left, it was Amy, apparently she went out on her date and it turned out badly. He imediately excused himself and drove where Amy said she was. He found her sitting against a tree, appeared to be unconcious.<p>

"Amy?" Kurt whispered, she looked at him.

"My shoulder hurts Kurt. I don't want to move it." She said, wincing when Kurt put a hand behind her.

"Okay Amy, you'll be okay. Which one?"

"My left one." She moved to sit up and winced again. "I don't think I can stand on my own."

"Don't worry. Here, put your right arm around me, I'm going to lift you up." Kurt bent, lifting her carefully glad he was in good shape and spent countless hours watching crappy doctor shows.

Amy's left shoulder was bleeding through her pale grey top and Kurt unbuttoned his own shirt, knowing he had no old clothes in his car. "Look, we need to get pressure on this, then I'm taking you to the hospital. Here, stand still I'm going to find a way to make this tie on you."

She shook her head, looking pale and leaning heavily on Kurt. "No. You love your clothes they-"

"Are replacable, friends aren't." Kurt shivered slightly in the cool wind as he pressed the shirt on Amy's wound and tied it with his scarf. He pulled his jacket on Amy as well, grateful he was wearing a plain white t-shirt, he helped Amy to his car.

"Can I sleep?" Amy asked her eyes already drooping.

"No. No until we get there and we talk to the doctors. Tell me what happened Amy?"

"He... we went to a resturant then he wanted to walk me to the movies and we went through that park and he pushed me against a tree and tried to force me... Kurt I didn't I swear. But I pulled out my phone and threatened to call the cops and he ran, after pushing me. I blacked out from the pain... Then I called you." Amy's eyes were closing again and Kurt groaned.

"This is all my fault, if I hadn't- Amy don't fall asleep on me!" Kurt demanded, he could blame himself later, right now he was busy. At the hospital he immediately got out and helped Amy to the ER, explaining the problem to a questioning nurse, who took one look at Amy and sent them to a private room.

"Amy stay awake, come on you can do it." Kurt said softly, looking around the too-clean room. Finally a doctor came in.

"What have we here? If she's a minor we need to call her parents... Unless you're her guardian?" She asked, checking Amy's vitals.

"I'll text her mom, please, just do what you can now." Kurt said, whipping out his phone and sending his friend's mom a text message.

He then looked at the doctor who was starting to take off the scarf. "Can you do me a favor and bag the scarf and the bundled shirt?"

"Uh yeah of course. Did you do this handiwork?" The doctor said blinking at the odd request.

"Yes m'am. I was always told to put pressure on something to stop the bleeding." Kurt responded just as Mandie called him.

"What do you mean Amy is at the hospital dear?'

"Uh she called me to come get her and I did but she needed the hospital."

"I'm almost there Kurt. Can you wait outside for me?"

Kurt looked over to the doctor. "M'am, would it be alright if I stepped out to get Amy's mother?"

"Go right ahead. The nurse will need to talk to her when she gets back."

Kurt barely stepped foot out of the main doors when Mandie came. Without a word she followed him back to the room Amy was in. After her and the doctor spoke for a while she turned to Kurt. "Head on back to your school darling. I'll text you if anything happens, but stitches aren't too bad. I'll get Amy to call you tomorrow okay? I didn't know you were that close."

"Thank you Mandie." Kurt grabbed the bag with his soiled clothes and looked at his sleeping friend, "I hope she heals quickly."

* * *

><p>Blaine finally decided that he had enough of french and excused himself from Nicholas' room to go to his own. He expected Kurt back by now, it was past dinner time after all. When he entered his dorm he heard the water running in the bathroom and turned towards it to see the door open, Kurt's frame could be seen at the sink.<p>

When he went to the doorway he saw Kurt scrubbing at something in the sink, wearing just his jeans and his usual white undershirt. Peering in the sink he noticed it was Kurt's shirt and scarf, rusty red staining them. "Kurt?"

Kurt sniffled, he had been crying but didn't want to show Blaine. "Hey babe, have fun with Stephen?"

Blaine shrugged that off, pulling Kurt's hands away from the sink and looking at him. "You've been crying what's wrong?" So Kurt told him, everything. About Amy coming to him for advice and what happened to Amy, and he wanted his scarf clean. Blaine held Kurt tightly. "It's not your fault love. And you have millions of scarves and shirts."

"That's your favorite scarf on me Blaine I want it-" Kurt stated, eyes filling again.

"No. I don't care about some scarf honey. I care about you." Blaine whispered, but even as he said that he felt guilty. He let Stephen kiss him, that's not how things were supposed to go when he finally got his best friend back. "But if it makes you feel better we can get you a new scarf."

Kurt nodded, knowing it wouldn't help. "So... What did you and Stephen do?"

"Nothing really." Blaine responded a bit to quickly and started feeling guilty again, its not like he was cheating on Kurt, he wasn't! He loved Kurt. But Stephen, Stephen has always been there.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Who wants to help me kill Stephen? He decided it was fine and dandy to kiss Blaine. <strong>_**My**_**... uh I mean... **_**Kurt's**_** Blaine. And that's not allowed.**

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm sorry for doing that to Amy, I'm not quite sure as to my reasons behind that... But I had to do it, my mind made me!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to vote on the Wevid poll... Oh and I have a new Klaine fanfic '<strong>_**A Kiss To Heal The Pain**_**', I'd love it if you all started reading that one as well :)**


	6. Karaoke

**Author's Note: Stephen isn't physically in this chapter, you may all cheer now. **

* * *

><p><strong>Okay okay enough cheering. :) Thank you for the reviews and stuff? So guess what? This is the next chapter. hahaha. For those of us in USA, my thanksgiving break started today, I was supposed to go to my dad's, but my mom works the day after thanksgiving so I get to stay home with internet (victory dance put in here).<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>eb012203 <strong>_**I loved your review, I think I managed to call Blaine a dipshit a few times while writing that chapter as well. But you have to see where he's coming from, he's been BFFs with Stephen since they were little, they miss two years but it really doesn't matter because of how close they were before then. Like I've had a friend move to Texas, when I eventually see her again (which is inevitable) it will seem like she never left.**

_**mylisa777**_** Stephen has expressed a fear of you. I think that's why he went in hiding for this chapter.**

_**Sarah's Heart Of Flames**_** Loved your reaction. I'm updating now :)**

_**marli-slashs fan **_**Agreed some boys don't deserve to have their manly parts. I love all the negative energy towards Stephen, its amazing!**

_**gottriplets**_** Blaine doesn't think its worth fessing though. And he doesn't want to stop being friends with Stephen whom he just got back.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Why do you think I do?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Mentions of blowjobs?<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt twisted on the loveseat when Wes plopped on his lap. "KURTIE! Tell me you love me!"<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes, looking over at the rest of the Warblers. "You know who you haven't shown alot of love to who I think needs loving? Dylan. Yep go love on him."

Wes looked thoughtful for a moment before jumping up and attacking the small boy. "Dylie poo! You're my new best friend. Come sit on the table with me! I might even let you touch my gavel!"

The Warblers all looked over shocked while Dylan's eyes were wide, backing away as far as he could. Wes didn't let anyone touch his gavel. Not a soul. Why was Wes being so clingy anyways? "Uh... I don't want..." Dylan looked around but no one seemed to eagered to step forward to his saving.

Kurt sighed, saving the boy he had just tried to doom with Wes' craziness. "Wes, you never offered to let _me _touch your gavel."

Wes grabbed the loud hammer-like thing and skidded to Kurt, landing on his knees in front of him and holding the gavel out as if it was a priceless jewel. "Here, touch it, bang it, play with it."

Kurt reddened, that's not what he meant. "Dylan I saved you, hide! Blaine save me."

Blaine stood immediately, "Wes, if you ever offer to let my boyfriend do anything with your gavel I will kick your ass from here to Bumfuck, Kentucky got it?"

Wes hid his gavel behind his back, "Kentucky isn't that far away."

Blaine groaned, "Thad, call the meeting to order or else I'm going to my room and barricading the door."

Thad rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone. "Fine. Meeting is in order. What songs do you think we should do for Sectionals?"

Everyone glanced around the room the finally Dylan, who was sitting behind Trent and Cameron called out, "Blaine and Kurt should do a duet!"

Everone agreed quickly, that was an obvious one. "Okay, Klaine, can you think up some songs you want to do?"

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "So that's our New Directions couple name, David?"

David nodded a pleased grin on his face. Blaine shook his head amused. "Okay, we'll look through songs. But you all need to look through songs as well."

Thad nodded, "Okay good good, what about our other song, want it to be a group collab or a solo or what?"

"What we need to do is look through songs, find ones that showcase each others voices. Maybe take a page from Nude Erections book and write our own song. What does everyone think about that?" Trent asked, he always wanted to perform original songs and he didn't see why he shouldn't.

Wes blinked, that was a good idea, but there was a small problem. "We don't know anyone that writes songs though, so that's out."

Kurt looked towards Blaine, Wes was one of his best friends and didn't know Blaine wrote music? "Wes if we was able to come up with a good song will you let us try to perform it?"

"I..." Wes sighed, he could never turn down his endearing little Kurt. "Fine. So boys what do you say we go to the bar?"

Kurt looked up surprised, "Uh what?"

Blaine laughed, "The karoake bar that I took you to when we first found out we were roommates. Cameron's family owns it. Wes always talked about getting us all there one day. I guess today is the day?"

Wes nodded with a grin as Cameron stood, "I finally caved and told him it would be okay to do, I already warned my aunt so she'll be prepared for the rush of Warblers. I'm going to head over there now though, four boys out of uniform come along. They'll figure out everyone else's transportation."

Four people, including Trent, whom Cameron was close friends with, followed Cameron out. David stood from his spot at the council table. "Okay everyone, we are all going, unless of course you need to work on homework. Everyone get down here in ten minutes."

* * *

><p>Kurt stood, he had already changed but Blaine hadn't and he figured Blaine needed a hand. In their room Kurt locked the door kissing Blaine deeply. "What do you want to wear babe?"<p>

Blaine shocked by the kiss whined at the loss as Kurt traveled towards his dresser. "You can pick something. I trust your judgement love."

Kurt grinned and grabbed a decent outfit, handing to Blaine who laid it on his bed and started taking off his uniform. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands when he was down to his boxers, kissing him gently. "Mmmm you're so hot."

Blaine gasped into Kurt's mouth, "We need to be heading down, so I need to get dressed."

Kurt smirked, kissing Blaine again, "Okay." As he went to pull away he allowed his knee to go to Blaine's half-hard erection. Blaine moaned, at the swift contact but blinked, he didn't want to force Kurt into anything, and he was still a bit uncomfortable about Kurt giving him head without even talking it over first so he pulled on his clothes. Kurt was satisfied to know his kisses turned Blaine on so much and he happily walked downstairs with the shorter boy, glad to know that when the shower was running tonight the moans he heard would be caused because of him. In the main hall they were debating who goes with who.

* * *

><p>"We want to go with K!" Joseph, Nicholas and Jack all exclaimed, Nick and Jeff laughing and rolling their eyes.<p>

Blaine smiled, "I'm going with Kurt, obviously. David, Wes who esle do you think should?"

"Ah, take Jeff and Nicholas, Jeff's car is broke down currently and-" David started.

"Not broke just makes a funny noise." Jeff huffed. Kurt lifted an eyebrow and made a note to ask about it later.

"Okay, anyone else?" Kurt asked, grabbing his keys out of pocket.

David look around it seemed as if everyone was in groups of five already. "Where's Thad? Go get Thad. We need him down here. Maybe he can find a girl tonight and get laid and then he'll loosen up."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'll go fetch him, but he seemed a bit rushed to get the meeting started when it finally started so maybe he has something to do tonight."

David and Wes laughed, "Doubt it, he probably wanted to organize his ties, really who organizes their-"

David cut off at the sharp glare Kurt sent him. "You all go ahead, we'll follow in a minute."

* * *

><p>Kurt went up the steps knocking on the door to Joseph's and Thad's room. When the door opened Thad was dressed in jeans and a sweater, a white collared shirt under it. "Joseph is downstairs Kurt."<p>

"I know, but you aren't. Come along you're going out with us, unless you had plans tonight, I'd understand you know, its friday night, having plans would get you out of the insanity of the Warblers." Kurt said, gauging Thad's reaction to see if really did have plans.

"Uh yeah I do, I have to..." Thad trailed off, trying to think of something that would get him out of this.

Kurt shook his head, "You have to come out with us so I'm not being forced to deal with the insanity on my own. Come along."

Thad sighed, everyone knew that once Kurt's mind was set he got his way so Thad wasn't even going to try to fight it. "Fine. But I'm not going to enjoy myself."

Kurt laughed and dragged Thad downstairs, he would make sure Thad enjoyed himself. In the car Thad claimed a window seat, not like Jeff and Nicholas really minded, Blaine spent the short drive talking.

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying babe you never see your family any more. You should go there tonight." Blaine said softly, ignoring the text message he knew was from Stephen, until he knew no one would be able to read over his shoulder, Stephen has had a habit of texting things like 'hey beautiful' or 'lover when you coming back to my bed'. Blaine never read to far into it though, because Stephen always texted him like that. At the small karoake bar Cameron already had some tables put together. The was an elderly couple singing on the stage and the Warblers smiled at them as they sat, ordering their food. "Blaine! Are you going to hump the microphone pole again?"<p>

"Kuuuurrrtt! You aren't supposed to bring that up! I was desperate! I had to do it." Blaine protested, eyes wide as hugged Kurt tightly.

"Uh huh. You know what we should do? Get Thad to sing!" Kurt said loudly, getting every to look over and agree. "Go Thad you'll have fun! I promise."

Thad shook his head, grabbing the milkshake that was placed before him. "I don't wanna."

Kurt rolled his eyes and started eating as a few of the boys stood and started singing something. Blaine sat across the table holding Kurt's hand but watching Thad. After a couple more boys song Kurt nudged Thad. "Hey. That girl over there is checking you out."

Thad looked over. "What? No she isn't."

"Oh yes she is, go over there and talk to her... Or go sing to her from the stage."

"No I've nothing prepared." Thad said, looking over in the dark corner where a group of girls kept looking over at him. "They are probably looking at you or Blaine anyways."

"Go buy them some drinks then." The girls all had cups in front of them but nothing esle, they could use drinks.

Thad shook his head, looking away from the table. Kurt stood winking at Blaine before going over to Wes and David. "Hey, you know Nicky boy's party? Can you do me a favor, invite that group of girls over there. I'm gonna make sure Thad drinks at the party and then he can maybe chat up one of those girls."

"Okay, that sounds fun, maybe we'll be able to get some of the girls as well." Wes said grinning widely. "But we will have Thad invite them. When did you become a matchmaker anyways?"

"Secret skill." Kurt responded, a shrug of his shoulders.

At that David went to the table that Kurt just left and sat across from Thad. "Okay buddy look, you see those girls? We want them for tomorrow. Do you mind inviting them?"

"Why?" Thad asked, glaring at Kurt.

"Because! We never have girls and its okay for those of us who are gay, but us striaght guys need to get someone. So go invite them." David said, leaning away from Blaine's darting hand as he mentioned the gay guys.

"Yeah Wes and David have a way of scaring everyone off." Kurt chimed in, dodging a smack from David. "Just being honest."

Thad sighed and looked over at the table of girls. "Okay okay. I'll go invite them."

Kurt smirked as they watched Thad walk over, say something to them and sit down. A few minutes later he came back grinning widely. "They said they'll come."

"You give them your number?" Blaine asked, winking at Kurt.

"Yep." Thad grinned once again and seemed happier for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Another fun little chapter. Next is Blaine and Kurt at Kurt's house. No physical Stephen in that one either, he's still hiding from <strong>_**mylisa777**_** :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Three reviews then an update :)<strong>


	7. Night at the Hummels

**Author's Note: You all are quick aren't you? Sometimes I feel you just lurk online waiting for the notification... Its creepy... In a good way.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>gottriplets<strong>_** Stephen is a douche. I've said it. He thinks he can get anything he wants and thats a problem. He's been threatened though so he can't try to hard to hurt Blaine and Kurt's relationship. I decided that I needed a new toy to play with cause I had a great side plot for the story and thats where Thad comes in, poor guy gets to be part of the insanity :).**

_**eb012203**_** Well Blaine's way of thinking was, 'good thing Stephen didn't get hurt as well since I convinced him to come to this stupid dance'. Oh Blaine was defintely stoked about getting head but... Just read on it's totally explained in this chapter.**

_**mylisa777**_** You will get the party, its next chapter... I think? Stephen won't be appearing then either.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. Don't own Glee but can't wait for next weeks episode :).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Mentions of sexual content.<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine grabbed his and Kurt's over night bag, they were staying one night at Kurt's house and then were going to go back for Nicholas' surprise party. Blaine had grabbed his guitarcase at Kurt's pleading so when he entered the house he went straight to Kurt's room to deposit his bags. When he got back down to the living room Kurt was sitting on the couch and he happily sat next to him.<p>

"Hello Burt, Carol. How have you been?" Blaine asked politely as Kurt snuggled into him.

"We've been good Blaine, Kurt says if it wasn't for you he wouldn't come tonight?" Burt said, smiling at the boy. It took him a while to come around to accepting Blaine after the first time he broke up with Kurt, but now it was like none of that happened.

"That's right. He didn't see the point to come for one day only. So I of course asked him to. But now we have something to ask you Burt." Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's arm so he would ask.

"Dad my friend has something wrong with his transmiter. He keeps saying its something esle but I peeked at it before I left its the transmiter. His boyfriend is Nicky boy, and its his birthday tomorrow. They coming by the shop can you make sure it will take a while to fix so I'll be the one driving them back?" Kurt bit back a smile at Burt's look, apparently Burt forgot Kurt was still friends with Nicholas.

"Yeah I can do that. But if it is the transmiter it will be fixed by sunday." Burt said shaking his head at his son's antics.

"That shall be fine. Now we must really go work on our song for the Warblers before Finn gets back. Come Blaine." In Kurt's room Kurt sat on his bed, getting the empty sheet music out of Blaine's bag while Blaine grabbed his guitar.

* * *

><p>"Kurt why are we doing this?" Blaine asked, he normally fooled around not actually write music.<p>

"Because it will be fun. Check your phone, its gone off at least five times since we got in the car to come here." Kurt demanded, wondering who Blaine was ignoring.

Blaine grabbed his cell opening, there was six texts from Stephen and one voicemail. The texts were, "_Hey sexy what are you up to? -S_', '_Beautiful are you too busy to respond? -Stevie_', '_My god Blaine did you drop your phone in another toilet? -Stevie_', '_Blaine! I will come and hunt you down. -Stevie._', '_Are you ignoring me Baby? that's not nice. -Stephen_', and '_Blaine I love you so much and if you don't respond I'll come and make out with you infront of Kurt! -Stephen._'

Blaine rolled his eyes, checking the voicemail, he really hated reading the messages when Kurt was around, they made him feel guilty, even though there was absolutely nothing between him and Stephen. "Hey Blaine baby, what's up? Are you too busy to text your friends these days? I just wanted to ask you if you could stop by my place sometime this weekend? I got something you want, just found it so... Well yeah, I guess I'll talk to you later beautiful. Bye love ya bunches."

Blaine put his phone up, "It was just Stephen Kurt, lets get to work huh?" Kurt wrinkled his nose was Stephen and Blaine fighting or something. He shrugged though as Blaine played a few random chords. "Okay babe, what is this song going to be about?"

"Well what's on your mind right now?" Kurt asked, he had no clue how to write songs.

"You." Blaine said quickly then he blushed looking down. Kurt tried not to squeal as he leaned forward, putting his hands on top of Blaine's. Blaine looked up and Kurt gently kissed him.

"You're so cute Blaine. I love you." Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, he loved hearing those words, they sent shivers down his spine.

"I love you too Kurt. We should really work on our song though." Blaine mumbled as Kurt started nibbling on his ear.

"Mmm yeah we should. But you taste good." Kurt said, breathing on the sensitive spot on Blaine's neck. Blaine moaned, putting his guitar on the floor and leaning towards Kurt, kissing him hard.

* * *

><p>Kurt smirked as they laid out on his bed, kissing each other, rubbing against each other full of moans and kisses. Blaine pulled back too soon though, wanting to speak to Kurt. "Babe, can we talk?"<p>

"Of course love, anytime. What's on your mind, Kurt crossed his legs, hoping it will hide his obvious erection.

"What you did after Halloween... When you um..." Blaine blushed, this was embarrassing to talk about.

"When I sucked you off?" Kurt asked, looking down blushing red as a cherry.

"Yeah, that." Blaine couldn't believe he was blushing like a little school girl when he was the one that that tried to have 'the talk' with Kurt the previous spring.

Kurt shrugged, slithering up to the head of the bed, "What about it?"

"Uh why did you do it? I mean, not that I didn't like I did, I loved it, I mean it was totally awesome, but..." Blaine stopped, now he really wished he didn't bring this back up.

"I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable baby, I just wanted to show you again how much I love you. If you wasn't ready to go that far babe you could have stopped me I would have understood. Do you think I went to far?" Kurt asked hesitantly, hoping he didn't go too far with his boyfriend just because he was jealous.

Blaine shook his head curling up against Kurt, "No that's not it. I done said I loved it and that's... That's what I've been thinking of when I get rid of my problem..." Blaine blushed again. "But I always thought when we took the next step that we would discuss it first, and do it together. You didn't even let me do it to you after you was done."

Kurt sighed kissing Blaine softly. "I'm sorry babe, next time we can talk about it first and make sure we are both okay with it. I didn't let you do it to me because I felt that you felt you had to do it just because I did. If you aren't ready its fine. I did it because I wanted to, I don't expect you to do it back."

Blaine huffed, "You're not fair you know that."

Kurt laughed, "I don't care, I find it very fair."

"I love you." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's cheek. "I love you so so so much."

Kurt smiled, "I love you too babe, more then words can ever tell. Shall we get to work now?"

"No meanie." Blaine crossed his arms, pouting.

Kurt laughed, tickling Blaine's sides. "Get to work love. How about I go find us something to eat, we only had milkshakes at the karaoke place."

"Kurtie! That tickled!" Blaine protested scooting away from the advancing fingers, childishly.

"Then get to work silly. What do you want to eat?" Kurt said laughing again, Blaine was so cute when he acted childish.

"Uh I don't know. Anything I guess, I love your cooking." Blaine said, picking his guitar back up. "As long-"

"As it doesn't have onions. I know, okay I'll be back up soon okay?" Kurt hummed as he entered the kitchen, it was already late, after eight, so he figured something small. He didn't find anything that looked good so he entered the living room. "Dad Carol, have you eaten supper yet?"

* * *

><p>"Uh, nope not yet son why? Didn't you go out to eat with your friends today?" Burt asked, pausing the movie.<p>

"Blaine and I didn't eat. Maybe we should order out since its late?" Kurt asked sitting on the arm the couch.

"We could head to breadstix? I'll pay." Burt said quickly.

"Dad they-" Kurt started, about to lecture on his heart and how bad breadstix was for it.

"Its better then a greasy pizza Kurt. How does that sound? In fifteen minutes so Carol and I can get cleaned up? I'm sure you want to fix your hair." Burt said, noticing how out of place his son's hair looked.

Kurt nodded, jumping up the stairs going to the bathroom, his hair was ruffled and he groaned, surely it was Blaine's fault, Blaine had a habit of messing up his hair while they made out. When he was satisfied with his hair he went to his room, where Blaine was writing quickly, as if his ideas will leave him if he didn't stop. When he moved to play another note on his guitar Kurt spoke.

* * *

><p>"Love, we're going out to Breadstix. Do you think you can stop and come with?" Kurt asked softly.<p>

Blaine looked up hands still poised to play. "Kuuurrt! I'm trying to write a song!"

"Bring the pad with you then. You can practice the instrumental part when we get back." Kurt said simply, going to pick up the notepad when Blaine snatched it away.

"You aren't allowed to read it yet silly boy. Its not done." Blaine said, snatching it quickly and hiding it behind his back. Kurt smiled walking closer and kissing Blaine deeply.

"Is that so?"

"Mmm hmm." Blaine pulled Kurt on his lap, kissing him and wrapping his hands around his waist.

"Touch my hair and I'll kill you." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's lips. Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt's nose.

"You're adorable." Kur smiled kissing Blaine once more, trying to act as if he didn't feel Blaine's growing erection, or that he wasn't getting one too.

"Ready to go... KURT!" Burt had stopped by the open door to ask if they was ready, he did not want to see his son and his son's boyfriend in the middle of what looked like a heated make out session. Kurt detatched his lips from Blaine's and burried his head in Blaine's neck embarrassed.

"Uh yeah dad?" Kurt asked, voice muffled by Blaine's neck, sending shivers down the curly haired boy's spine.

"Get off of Blaine so I can speak to you and feel as if you are listening." Burt demanded and Kurt hesitantly scooted so he was sitting next to his boyfriend instead. "Okay. Now I was wondering if you was ready to go, but obviously you was filling yourselves up with each other so-"

"Okay dad we're ready please don't finish that sentence?" Kurt stood, grabbing his jacket and handing Blaine his. Burt watched them walk out infront of him shaking his head, sometimes he wondered why he even allowed Blaine over, it made him feel like he was losing his little boy.

* * *

><p>At breadstix Blaine order his and Kurt's usuals and grabbed Kurt's hand under the table. Burt was watching them too closely, making Kurt squirm. "Burt love, stop being so hard on the boys, they were just kissing, not like they were doing something else."<p>

"Carol! He's only seventeen he shouldn't be kissing anyone." Burt protested, making Kurt go red, he's done more then kissing, Blaine looked down into his cup as if he wanted to drown in it.

"I'm almost eighteen dad, and you never protest to Finn kissing anyone." Kurt interupted, hoping the conversation topic will change.

"I didn't raise Finn though." Burt huffed, but allowed himself to change the topic. "What are you trying to write about in your song?"

"Kurt." Blaine answered immediatly, then both boys blushed a bit before he clarified. "Love. But hopefully it doesn't come out like a sappy love song, but as something really catchy."

"Kurt are you helping him write it?" Carol asked.

"No. He won't even let me read what he has written down and he keeps pulling out the notebook and writing corrections!" Kurt complained, biting into his food.

Blaine chuckled, "It'll ruin the surprise love."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note. <strong>_**eb012203 **_**Did that answer your question? I hope it did, you know even if Blaine made out with Joey they never went that far so he just figured that Kurt, being a baby penguin, would want to discuss it first.**

* * *

><p><strong>I had another AVPM reference. And omg, on my contacts on my cell my mom is 'Mama Umbridge' so one day I was watching AVPS and I was like 'MOM! Come watch this its your name sake' so she came and we watched it together and she actually laughed at some of it! Mission Accomplished!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>She also said Darren Criss had a big nose though :(, I told her she needed new glasses lol.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three reviews my loves. And I guess I should finish writing the next chapter shouldn't I?<strong>


	8. Nicky Boy's Birthday

**Author's Note: Wow its like an explosion of reviews and faves today in my inbox... Sort of creeped me out :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all I spent forever trying to get this chapter just right and I'm still not satisfied, so I hope you are.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sara's Heart Of Flames<strong>_** Darren Criss doesn't have a big nose, my mom needs new glasses :D. Will technically Blaine is his own person so... okay you don't have to give me the evil look. Blaine is Kurt's. lol.**

_**eb012203**_** Wouldn't that be a problem for you though? If you was gay and your baby penguin gave you head but wouldn't let you do anything to him? And about Stephen's texts I know! But like I have a friend who texts me like that all the time, so I basically took the messages like how he would text me.**

_**mylisa777**_** I knew it, your the stalker! lol. There's more Wes flirting with Kurt to come because I love it as well. Uh... Stephen is frightened of you, he is insisting on getting a restraining order... So maybe you should acquire a gun, you know so you don't violate the order? :)**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** I was eating lunch when I read your review, and I started laughing like crazy... My mom thought I lost my marbles so I was forced to explain it to her. Thanks I think making them make out is the hardest thing for me so I always keep it really short...**

_**Songbird144**_** I thought we agreed he was my Blainers? I just let Kurt borrow him, kidding! Don't send Kurt after me with his sai swords, he scares me sometimes!**

_**gottriplets **_**I know Stephen has no right texting Blaine like that while Blaine has a boyfriend. And so far the is no Thad-Stephen interaction planned. ****Yes that was the AVPM reference! I say the phrase 'totally awesome' all the time and get strange looks for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Stephen should go in hiding from all of you, you all frighten him! And with all the evil threats you write I'm going to start sympathizing which is not cool!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own glee why do I have to bother telling you this.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Sexual content. Underage drinking.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you was all 'my dad can surely fix it' and then it turns out that its going to take a while." Nicholas pouted, Jeff had said they could go out to eat since it was his birthday, his parents did a small dinner for him yesterday so he could spend his birthday how he wished.<p>

Kurt glanced back in the rearview mirror, making sure Nicholas wasn't leaning over and reading Blaine's text. "Look, we are almost to campus. How about when we get in you can go change and I'll let Jeff use my car?"

Nicholas looked at Jeff who nodded, "That would be wonderful Kurt. Thank you."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, who kissed his cheek, which signaled to Jeff and Kurt that they weren't ready for Nicholas' return just yet. "Okay okay, but if I'm upping my car would you all mind if I make a pit stop? I have something I want to buy."

Nicholas huffed crossing his arms. "We're going to walmart then."

Everyone laughed at that, Kurt really did have a habit of shopping alot, going to Walmart though meant that he'd want out quickly before anyone could see him. Kurt pulled into the closest Walmart and leaned into Blaine whispering into his ear. "What are we supposed to buy?"

Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt along. Nicholas huffed as Blaine pulled Kurt towards the back and finally Kurt reached out looping arms with him as well. "Shut it birthday boy. Blaine and I want to get the newest Harry Potter movie while we are here, maybe we'll have another Potter-thon."

Jeff was biting his lip trying not to laugh, his arm hooked through Nicholas' other one. Finally Blaine got the 'ok' text and subtly decided they got enough junk food for the night. After Blaine paid they went back to the car, Kurt driving to Dalton, filling up with excitement.

* * *

><p>When they got there, music was playing from the largest practice room, but Kurt and Blaine drafted Nicholas to help them carry some bags in and they made it to the practice room together, Blaine and Kurt opened the doors and let Nicholas and Jeff walk in, when they entered though they noticed no one was in the room, or it seemed like it.<p>

Nicholas groaned, wasn't everyone hanging out in here when they left a couple hours ago? "Where is everyone? Damn it Jeff let's just-"

"Surprise!" The Warblers yelled out, jumping out from cabinents and behind curtains, even under tables.

Nicholas stumbled back into Kurt and Blaine who caught him. "Happy birthday Nicky boy. We are forcing you to have a party with the Warblers!"

Nicholas pouted, looking at Jeff, "No we had plans tonight!"

"Yes we did, to celebrate your eighteenth here with all of our friends. Come on birthday boy, it'll be fun. And do you know how hard it was to plan this party? We all worked super hard so you wouldn't find out." Jeff said, hugging Nicholas to him.

Nicholas nodded, "Okay fine, but I get to open all my presents now, I'll be too drunk to do so later, and so will everyone esle."

That led to a scramble to get presents out, while Thad called for pizza and Wes and David got the cooler out of its hiding place. Nicholas sat and slowly started opening the presents. When he got to the one from Kurt and Blaine he squealed when he saw the book. "How did you know I wanted this? I never told either of you."

"Hey theres more Nicky boy." Kurt repriminded, making a mental note to thank Amy again. Nicholas reached into the box and pulled out the jacket, the room got silent, Nicholas in leather? They knew Kurt bought it what was Kurt thinking?

Nicholas laughed though, putting it on, "So? Does it complete me?"

"Yes very much so, which is good because it took forever to find the right one." Kurt answered hugging Nicholas tightly.

* * *

><p>Kurt answered the knocks ducking as a balled up t-shirt was tossed over his head. At the door was the girls from the karaoke bar, "Hello ladies, come right in, its one of our Warblers birthday so the party is a bit crazy already... Look there's Thad."<p>

They went off to him and Kurt shook his head going back to his boyfriend's warm arms. When Wes and David spotted the girls they gathered wine coolers to bring to them, in hopes of chatting them up. Kurt stopped watching them as Blaine started nibbling on his ear. "Hey love, how about we go up to our room?"

Kurt smiled, they hadn't drunk much, they had been sharing a wine cooler which was still half full and he nodded eageredly leading the way so he could make out with his boyfriend without worrying about people watching. Blaine locked the door, propping one of the desk chairs under it before laying Kurt back on his bed. "Beautiful, I love you."

Kurt moaned, "Love you too."

Blaine smirked kissing down Kurt's smooth neck. "Can I...?"

Kurt gave him a curious look, but nodded quickly as soon as Blaine's hand touched to bulge in his pants. Blaine smiled nibbling on Kurt's neck as he tried to undo the boy's tight jeans. Kurt trying to keep from writhing too much reached down helping Blaine with his pants then pulling at Blaine's as well. Blaine let out a soft moan when Kurt's erection was free and brought his hand to it stroking it softly, he wasn't quite ready to give Kurt head, but he knew Kurt would understand. Kurt groaned as he released Blaine's own hard dick and wrapped his hand firmly around it, pumping quickly, sitting up just enough to attach his mouth to Blaine's ear. "Baby that feels so good. Faster."

They were quickly a pile of panting, sweating teenage guys, and were coming into their lovers hands. After catching his breath Kurt sat up just a bit. "We should go clean off and rejoin the party love."

"Mmm why can't we go to sleep?" Blaine moaned, though he stood and went to the bathroom to clean off. Kurt followed and they quickly washed before going downstairs to join the party.

* * *

><p>It was well after midnight and Kurt had lost Blaine in the midst of the party but gained Thad, which confused him. Him and Thad weren't really close so Thad clinging on to him as if he was his last hope in the world? That was strange. Thad was also drunk. Drunker than Blaine was when he kissed Rachel. Drunker than Kurt was when he puked on Ms. Pillsberry shoes.<p>

"Kurtie! You know... You know..." Thad trailed off looking at a piece of wrapping paper on the ground. He picked it up, pulling the ribbon off of it, giggling as he put it on his head. "I'm a present now!"

Kurt stiffled a laugh. "I now see why you never drink."

Thad pouted his lip. "You think that girl will wanna dance with me?"

"Yeah go ask her." Kurt agreed, wondering if it would get Thad away from him long enough for him to find Blaine, he wanted to cling on him.

Thad went to move over there but shook his head. "Don't wanna. You dance with me instead. Kurt dance with me! Dance!"

Kurt giggled, the alcohol in system did anyways, and he stood sloppily wrapping his arms around Thad and dancing. Though it was really just swaying side to side. Blaine had entered the room, searching for Kurt, he had just evaded a pillow fight between Wes and David. When Blaine saw his boyfriend dancing with Thad he giggled, pulling out his phone to take a picture before interrupting.

"Thad! He's mine!" Blaine pouted, wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind. Thad stuck his tongue out at Blaine.

"He was dancing with me though." Kurt giggled again as they all three swayed, him in the middle. "That makes him temporarily mine."

"Nu uh! He's mine. We sleep in the same bed." Blaine exclaimed, and in his drunken state that seemed perfectly logical.

Kurt squirmed. "I'm not a teddy bear. You can't fight over who gets to play with me so play with each other!" Kurt pulled from between then and stumbled back watching them with a stern look until they swayed together.

"You're drunk." Nicholas stated, appearing from beside Kurt.

Kurt stuck out his tongue childishly. "You're my ex."

Nicholas laughed, he only had a few drinks and wasn't as hammered as everyone esle was. "That's true. So why is Blaine and Thad dancing?"

"Because I'm not a teddy bear." Kurt responded, shaking his head, silly Nicholas should have known that.

"Oh of course. Perfectly reasonable." Nicholas smiled grabbing Kurt's cup and frowning into it. "Enough of this. Get yourself some water."

"But water is yucky!" Kurt complained, reaching for his alcoholic beverage. Nicholas pursed his lips walking away with it, how did one surprise party lead to all the Warblers getting so drunk they were talking nonsense? One thing was for sure though, he never wanted to be near any of these horny crazy boys when they tried getting high or doped on pain meds.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So its short, but cute and fun. What did everyone think? Oh Stephen appears next chapter... Then I'm planning sectionals in a couple chapters. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So I currently have no life now because mostly everyone I talk to is friends with another one of my friends, and I'm ignoring her like the Black Plague because I felt guilty over something I did and there is no way I can face here again and it just sucks majorly because she's my best female friend that I haven't known since I was born. But because I can't fix it I hide behind my computer and ignore my phone calls, like my cousin just called me a few minutes ago, but she's really close to this friend of mine too and I just know if I answer the phone she'll ask about the friend and I can't face this right now. <strong>

**So the only thing I do is type on my fanfics and text people don't know this friend or that knows the full story and is just staying mutual (that would be my best male friend and even he scolds me for letting this get so out of hand).**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways. I'm working on the next chapter now, and you are all really lucky you get to hear my rantings about my life...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three reviews then the next chapter shall be posted.<strong>


	9. Date With Stephen

**Author's Note. Firstly for my American readers, Happy Thanksgiving. I'm currently preparing to head to my uncles so you might not get this until after I come back...**

* * *

><p><strong>Anywho on to reviews...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>mylisa777 <strong>_**I used something you said in this chapter, hope you don't sue me :). And he moves to Alaska then you can't torture him!**

_**gottriplets**_** I know I love Nicky Boy, but you see he wasn't expecting the Warbler party at all, and he is a very calm drunk, whereas the other Warblers aren't. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just got back from my uncles, I'm stuffed to a bloating point and we played trivial pursuit, girls vs boys, girls won twice and boys won twice! I got the Harry Potter questions correct, and the broadway question *victory dance*.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>eb012203 <strong>_**Who wouldn't want to reciprocate when your lover is as hot as Kurt?**

_**marli-slashes fan**_** I try not to have them drink except for special occassions, but I know many teens that do drink almost every weekend so its not too farfetched. And I loved writing the Thad/Blaine/Kurt scene, it was hilarious. And Nicholas just had to butt in because he's a Damon Salvatore wannabe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer, don't own glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Teen smoking.<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine woke to the sun being too bright. He rolled over and fell of the couch he was sleeping on. Why was he sleeping on the couch anyways? And why was Thad on the couch that he just fell off of instead of Kurt? He leaned against the couch squinting to block out light and trying to find Kurt in the mess of sleeping Warblers. He gave up and shut the curtains, to much light. Where was the emergency pills and coffee?<p>

He made his way to the kitchen to see more Warblers asleep, and on top of the counter with his shirt off wearing Nicholas' new leather jacket was Kurt, still sleeping peacefully. Blaine walked to him, shaking his shoulder whispering, "Kurt get up!"

Kurt sat up grumply, frowning. "What do you want? My head hurts."

Blaine nodded in agreement and was pleased when Kurt started the coffee pots. "Do you know where the asprin is?"

"Uh Thad's room, under his bed in the dark blue suitcase." Kurt responded closing his eyes to the bright lights.

Blaine frowned, but went up stairs grabbing the few bottles of asprin there was. When he was back downstairs Kurt was smiling a coffee cup in his hand and another steaming on the counter. Blaine didn't speak until he downed the pills and half the coffee. "Okay how did you know that?"

"Because he's the responsible one so I made sure all the pills were there before anyone was really drunk." Kurt answered, drinking the rest of his coffee and pouring another cup.

"Next question. Why can you be smiling so soon after waking up with a hangover?" Blaine sat carfully on the counter, trying not to kick Trent who was slumped beside in, snoring, in the face.

"I'm cool like that. And I hope that last night was a blur to everyone else because alot of it was embarrassing." Kurt moved his way around the few boys laying out. "Have you seen my shirt?"

"Nope. I wasn't there for you strip tease apparently." Blaine joked with a smile. The coffee helping his hangover slightly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go get dressed then I'll go make a donut run, most of the guys shouldn't go outside today. I honestly don't care if they eat something sugary at the moment, damn Warblers making me get used to junk food."

* * *

><p>Blaine just nodded, drinking his coffee. Kurt came back half an hour later, dressed and showered, kissing his cheek before leaving for donuts. As he was pouring his third cup of coffee his phone rang and he answered it without even looking at the name. "Hello?"<p>

"Oh Baby you finally answered!" Stehpen's voice filled his ears and it was loud.

Blaine winced. "Ugh Stevie shut up. What did you want?"

"Can we meet up today? I have something to give you." Stephen asked, humor in his voice.

"Uh yeah sure. You don't mind Kurt coming do you? I don't think I should drive right now."

Stephen didn't respond for a moment but when he did he sound pleasant. "That's fine. I'd love to get to know the boy that's stolen my Baby's heart. How about we meet at our usual place in an hour?"

"Sounds fine. Though I don't see why you call it our usual place if we've only been there once." Blaine walked carefully up to his room, coffee cup in one hand phone in the other, stripping to his boxers before finding a new outfit.

"Fine, SRP it is." Stephen responded. "What are you doing? What's with all that rustling?"

"I'm getting dressed. Good thing I showered last night before I drunk because I'm so not in the mood for it now." Blaine said swiftly, still trying to find something appropiate to wear while hanging out with his best friend and his boyfriend. "What's SRP?"

"Secret Rendevous Place. So right now you're talking to me naked?"

"No perv. I'm in my boxers. Trying to find some jeans." Blaine didn't even think anything of the intake of breath Stephen did.

* * *

><p>They talked for a bit longer and just as Blaine was buttoning his shirt the door opened revealing Kurt. "Hey Stevie, Kurt's here, I'll talk to you later."<p>

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, 'Stevie' that had to be Stephen. He still smiled though. "You finally decided to return his phone calls?"

"Yeah sort of. Hey look he wanted to give me something, do you mind if we do that today?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt to him kissing him.

"I guess." Then Kurt brightened, he wasn't going to show his jealously, "It would be great to get to know your best friend, babe."

"Funny, that's what Stephen said as well. He wants to meet us at a small resturant in thirty minutes. He's paying." Blaine clarified as they left the room again, waking up the sleeping guys as they went. Once all the guys were up, and drinking coffee Blaine looked at Thad, "Who gave you permission to sleep with me last night?"

"Uh I what?" Thad asked, completely baffled, most of the night was a blur.

"I woke up on a couch with you! I'm Kurt's he's the only one allowed to sleep with me."

Kurt's chest filled with pride at those words, take that Stephen, he thought. Nicholas on the other hand laughed. "It seems as if you and Thad fought over Kurt who, because he's not a teddy bear, made you two spend the rest of the night together."

That left most of the Warblers confused and then Wes looked at Kurt. "You are a teddy bear Kurtie! You're my teddy bear."

"Ugh, Blaine can we leave yet?" Kurt groaned as Wes wrapped his arms around him.

"Five more minutes. Wes he's mine!" Blaine objected, "Go get your own boy toy."

"No. You get your own boy toy. Remember Kurtie allowed me on his lap before you. And he can play with my gavel." That sent more laughs through the Warblers, though Kurt pulled from Wes.

"Okay I'm leaving now. Come on love."

"K! How are we going to get my car back?" Jeff asked, glaring at the boy that was trying to escape.

"Ugh talk to Joey, I'm sure he's going to visit Puck, or Puck is coming to visit him. You can get one of them to bring it. Does my dad have your car key?" Kurt asked inching back slowly.

"Yeah. Joseph?" Jeff turned his attention to the long haired boy who was eating a donut.

Kurt took that chance to dodge out to his car, his boyfriend close behind him. Kurt got in his passenger seat, handing Blaine his keys, he didn't know the restaurant he was going to so it was easier that way. Blaine drove, speaking about the party while Kurt half payed attention. The other half of his attention was on the fact that he didn't like Stephen and he didn't really have a solid reason for not liking the boy. When they parked Blaine rushed to open the door holding out his arm for Kurt to loop his own through.

* * *

><p>Stephen was leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette, a backpack slung over his shoulder. When he saw Blaine he grinned, flicking his ash and making his way over. "Blaine! Glad you decided to come. Hello Kurt, pleasure seeing you again."<p>

Kurt blinked when he heard the boy say his name correctly but responded lightly. "You too Stephen. Did you know those are bad for your health?"

Stephen laughed as Blaine shook his head. "You're still smoking Stevie? I guess we should stand here and wait for you to finish it?"

Stephen nodded with a smile. "You don't smoke anymore Baby?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, not missing the way Kurt's widened, he knew they were going to talk about it later though it was in the past. "I stopped that night. Been clean for two years, so if you please put that out so I don't get tempted?"

Stephen took another drawl. "Blaine, seriously you're eighteen you could go buy me a cartoon right now so I don't have to get them for double the price from a shady classmate."

Blaine shook his head, an amused smile on his face as he took in his friends appearance. "Uh Stevie, is that a black eye?"

Stephen shrugged snuffing out the cigarette. "Yep. I'l l'll tell you the story while we eat, shall we Blaine? Kurt?"

Kurt blinked, once again surprised at the recongnition. He figured he'd be stuck bored while Blaine and Stephen 'talked'. But they went inside, Blaine ordering for the three of them and they found a private booth while Blaine waited for the food, with Stephen's wallet in his hand. Kurt gave Stephen a once over, wishing he was the one to give him a black eye. "So was it at fight or what?"

"Oh the eye? Let's save the story for when Blaine sits with us." Stephen sat, placing his bag beside him, indicating Kurt should sit as well. "How are you treating my Blainey?"

"Better than you. I never ran from him." Kurt noticed the visible flinch and immediately felt bad, even if he didn't like Stephen because he was jealous of his close relationship with Blaine, he shouldn't have said that. "Oh Stephen I didn't mean that. Seriously I didn't. I just can't stop thinking about how you left him there, what if he got injured worse than he did?"

"I regret it Kurt but you have to see it from my point of view," Stephen started, not knowing why he was even trying to explain himself to this boy. "We were waiting for his dad to come get us, but these guys approached us and called us names and started swinging and I was scared. I ran. It was a natural instinct. I ran, I'm ashamed to admit it but glad I have him back in my life now."

Kurt frowned, he couldn't help but think it would have been better if Stephen stayed out of Blaine's life. But before he said anything Blaine came over carrying a tray. He handed out what they ordered and sat beside Kurt. "So boys you getting along with out my being here?"

Kurt and Stephen's gazes immediately went to Blaine's, were they being to obvious about the dislike for each other? But Blaine had a grin on his face meaning he was joking. Kurt and Stephen did fake laughs and sent each other glares. Blaine was oblivious though, eating his burger with a grin.

"So Stevie, you didn't call me hear for nothing. What did you want to give me?" Blaine asked.

Stephen frowned. "Stop being so impatient. Don't you want to hear how I got my black eye?" When Blaine gave an exagerrated sigh and nodded Stephen leaped into full story mode, unaware of Kurt's hand tracing designs into Blaine's thigh, distracting the short Warbler. "So I was buying my normal packs of cigs on Wednesday. And in the middle of our transaction a girl came up flashing a twenty in front of Billy's face. Billy immediately turned his attention to her. I got frustrated, you see I had other obligations that day and was already running late. So I got mad and said something like, 'hey bitch, go be a slut somewhere else. You can come back in two minutes when I'm done'. She glared at me and said, 'you're just jealous I can get cock when I want it'. Which ticked me off anymore so I said, 'yeah well at least I'm not aiming to get AIDs'. Then she punched me. I can't hit a girl or I would have!"

Blaine bit his lip. "Stephen, you need to learn to control your temper."

"No. What do you think about it Kurt?" Stephen asked, showing Blaine that he wanted to seem like he was reaching out to his boyfriend.

"You shouldn't have called her a bitch and a slut. It wouldn't have escalated if you didn't." Kurt said simply, taking a fry off of Blaine's plate.

Stephen huffed, "Blaine! You're my best friend you're supposed to stick up for me. Not some bitch!"

"You're doing it again Stephen." Blaine said, shaking his head, Stephen did always let his anger get to him.

Kurt sighed, "I'm goign to use the restroom since I'm done eating, I'll be back in a minute babe."

Blaine stood letting Kurt out kissing him softly on the lips. "Love you."

Blaine scooted in the seat, pulling his food back to him. "So I got something to tell you!"

"What? Spill? You've been glowing since you stepped out of Kurt's car." Stephen said quickly.

"Last night me and Kurt took the next step! It was amazing! I never felt that way for anyone and it was... There's no words for it. I loved it, it made me feel so much closer to you and..." Blaine trailed off noticing that Stephen's grip was tightening around his cup. "I'm sorry you don't want to hear this do you? Not after what you told me anyways."

"No, Blaine I want to hear everything about you no matter what I said." Stephen saw Kurt coming back and grinned leaned over getting closer, resting his hand on Blaine's. "But I'm always here when you want to come back. I know you felt something in our kiss. You just- Oh Kurt!"

Kurt had stopped beside the booth, glaring at both the boys, what kiss and why was Stephen offering himself to Blaine? "Want to clarify what your _friend_ is talking about Blaine?"

Blaine looked over flustered, "Kurt, its not what you think."

"Really? Then you best start explaining, and explainiing now!" Kurt stood arms crossed, because he loved Blaine he was going to listen to what Blaine had to say.

Stephen noticed Blaine trying to find exactly wht to say and decided to save him, he didn't want Blaine mad at him and to stop talking to him. "Kurt sorry, you weren't meant to hear that. He was gushing about how much he loves you and with a surge of jealously I told him what you heard. The kiss is just something we did at the Sadie Hawkins dance. It was really nothing."

Kurt folded his arms not sure if he should believe that. But just this once he decided he would. He sat back down looking at Blaine intently. "Okay, I just wanted to know."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt, pulling him closer. "I love _you_ Kurt. Only you. Forever and always."

Kurt grinned, tossing a look of victory to Stephen. "Love you too honey."

Stephen rolled his eyes, now he had to be even more careful so Blaine didn't figure out he was working to get what he wanted, and what he wanted was Blaine. "Okay I just grew a cavity. Thank you so much. How about we go ahead and leave? I'll give you what I found then we can split ways before my teeth fully rot."

Blaine nodded and they stood, throwing away their trash before going to Kurt's car. Stephen opened his backpack, pulling out a brown bag. Blaine glanced at it and slowly opened it. Inside was a Harry Potter blanket and the first Harry Potter book, dog eared and worn from being read so often. They were his that he left at Stephen's a long time ago. "So you did have my original copy of Sorceror's Stone? And I could have sworn this blanket was at my place before that night."

"Nope, you left it at my place the weekend before. Hey Kurt, we should trade numbers, that way we can get to know each other... You know since we are such a big part of Blaine's life." Stephen suggested, smiling slightly.

Kurt kept his fake smile up, "Yeah okay."

Blaine just grinned, his best friend and his boyfriend were going to get along for his sake. Now all he had to do was tame Stephen to not say the things he's been saying, that was going to be a very hard task.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_**mylisa777 **_**I hope you don't mind, but when you mentioned giving Stephen a black eye I thought it was excellent, so I used it.**

* * *

><p><strong>So tomorrow I have to go with a friend who's getting a root canal, he's terrified so his mom has convinced me to go. But I'll have my phone to check <strong>**reviews so if I get three reviews before I get home I'll post the next chapter immediately after I get home.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three reviews, tell me what you think? I'm thinking in the next two or three chapters to have them head to sectionals... Hopefully it comes out as I planned. Since the next chapter isn't done, I can't give no heads up on anything...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh one more thing. I have two people saying no Wevid and two saying yes Wevid... One more vote then I'll know how to further that relationship friend wise or boyfriendwise...<strong>


	10. Texts

**Author's Note: So after my friends root canal where we got in so much trouble for crawling up the steps (don't even ask, he was nervous for the numbing shot and we had like a two hour wait so we sat on the steps and was trying to see who could get their phones to the top of the steps without standing), I went back to his place for a couple hours. When his mom got mine from work she also got my eldest sister, who is having boyfriend troubles. So I was asked to watch my younger sister and my friend's younger brother so they could go out.**

* * *

><p><strong>I did and they went out to my uncles until two in the morning. While I watched Glee episodes that my friend has on his DVR :). But I was so tired I wouldn't have been about to finish this chapter and update it. So when I woke up it was the first thing I did.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Songbird144 <strong>_**Yes that's what Wevid is. Thad get's some loving in this chapter :). But after much consideration, he is not gay.**

_**Mylisa777**_** I figured you wouldn't mind... No way will I split Klaine up again, its too painful whenever I try. But I'll keep the Wert comment in mind, maybe I'll write a fanfic that starts out with Wert or something, I didn't think people would like that pairing.**

_**Sarah's Heart Of Flames**_** Does Stephen need a restraining order on you too?**

_**gleemusiclover911 **_**and **_**Babyboyerful **_**Noted, thanks.**

_**gottriplets**_** Blaine doesn't want to distance himself from the friend he just got back though. He's so stubborn headed sometimes.**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** Stephen is still here and as interfering as ever, he refuses to leave no matter who threatens him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. Don't own Glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Language, I guess. And nosing into someone esles private property.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled his tie off groaning, it was Tuesday afternoon and after some talk, Thad convinced them to hold a later meeting then normal. Meaning Blaine went off to hang out with Wes and David, or maybe Stephen, Kurt didn't really know, Blaine just said he was hanging out with his friends. Kurt on the other hand he wanted the meeting to be over with because he was supposed to hang out with Amy afterwards, she said she had something to tell him.<p>

Kurt was wearing just his jeans and a white undershirt when he heard a ringtone that wasn't from his phone. He looked around to see Blaine's school bag laying on his bed and went to search through it. He was surprised to see one missed call from Stephen, and one missed text. Biting his lip he opened the text reading it quickly, _'Baby I dreamt about your lips last night when you meeting me at SRP so we can do it again? -S'_. Kurt practically growled and read through all the other messages from Stephen. Who did he think he was saying these type of things to _his_ Blaine, and what was 'SRP' anyways?

Kurt quickly pulled on one of his button ups and a vest giving himself a glance in the mirror before locking Blaine's phone on that screen and stuffing it in his pant's pocket. He then made his way to Nicholas' room, not surprised to find the two couples and Joseph there. As soon as he entered to room Joseph jumped up pulling him into a hug. "K! They keep kissing and it sucks."

Kurt laughed. "Puck not coming today?"

Joseph waggled his eyebrows, "I'm pretty sure he is. But no I don't get to see him til the weekend! Something about Rachel saying he isn't allowed to fratenize with the enemy. Not fair, she hasn't banned Jay and Dave."

"Jay isn't on the Warblers though Joey. Hey, Jeff, Nicky boy, Jackie and Nick. You keep making out when I have something to talk about I'll split you up." Kurt curled up on Nicholas' bed after the couples stopped playing tonsil hockey and all five boys moved to the bed to listen to Kurt.

"Okay so while I was getting dressed Blaine's phone rung." Then Kurt told them about the messages, pouting slightly. It wasn't fair really. The boys all listened with open ears, sure they were friends with Blaine but they were closer to Kurt, before Kurt came along Jeff and Nick were just goofballs who didn't have a close friendship with other Warblers, and Nicholas thought he was striaght. He helped Jack out when he first transferred and even though Joseph had been Blaine's make out buddy, Joseph and Kurt just seemed to click, friend wise.

"Maybe your reading too much into it?" Nick said quietly, wanting to make sure Kurt wasn't ready to rage out on this guy.

"Maybe." Kurt said, letting his head fall back against the wall. "But sunday Steven even said something about a kiss and love or something like that. I don't know the guy makes me feel so jealous sometimes!"

Nicholas patted Kurt's knee, "You traded phone numbers didn't you? Why don't you call him, set up a time to hang out today... Or tomorrow."

Kurt nodded pulling out his phone and calling his boyfriend's friend, putting it on speaker phone. "Kurt?"

"Yeah. Look its probably stupid to call you but can we hang out sometime tonight? Or maybe tomorrow?"

"Uh I got plans tonight... And I'm pretty booked tomorrow. Unless you want to meet me at like seven in the morning for coffee." Kurt looked at his friends who all nodded.

"That's fine. It'll give us half an hour to talk as well. So coffee in the morning?"

"Yep see you then." As soon as he heard a dial tone Kurt hung up. Looking around at his friends who immediately attempted to distract him.

* * *

><p>"Thad you're late." All the Warblers announced as the senior council member came in, Kurt took in his appearance though and made a note to speak to the boy. His hair was a tangle, his Dalton tie loosened where it looked barely tied at all and his cheeks were red.<p>

"Sorry. now. On to more important things. Such as Sectional songs?" Just like that they discussed the duet and finally agreed on one, planning the arrangement for it. As soon as the meeting was dismissed Kurt walked to Thad.

"We should talk but right now I have somewhere to be." Kurt said quickly, checking his watch.

Thad shook his head, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him upstairs to his room, where Amy was sitting in the desk chair reading a book. Kurt looked at the two. "I'm missing something here."

Amy giggled. "Hey Kurt."

Kurt sat on Thad's bed looking Amy over, this was his first time seeing her since she was in the hospital. "Okay. Explanation?"

"Well... You know those girls I met at the karaoke bar? They turned out to be Amy's friends. And though they were all taken they talked me into seeing her saturday, like early saturday so we all hung out at the park-"

"But I didn't go to the party because Nicholas is my brother, I don't ever want to see him drunk." Amy cut in.

"So today we had an official date, well sorta we had smoothies after school..." Thad trialed off blushing. Kurt laughed.

"Wow, okay so you're..."

"Dating but nothing official." Thad and Amy answered at the same time. It was obvious they talked it over and Kurt grinned.

"Great. Thad. I'm kidnapping Amy for half an hour. Then you can take her back to Crawford." With that Amy and Kurt went to Kurt's room, where Blaine was tearing up his half of the room. "Lose something babe?"

"My phone. I can't find it anywhere!" Blaine exclaimed, he was sure it was in his school bag.

Kurt shrugged, he'll have to put it somewhere plausible when Blaine wasn't around. "Haven't seen it. So Amy. I'm glad you found Thad, he's sweet he'll-"

Blaine glanced over at the two sititng on Kurt's bed, "What? Amy you're dating stick-up-his-ass Thad?" Kurt tossed a pillow at his boyfriend. "Didn't mean it in a bad way, just... I didn't think he... Okay, I'm done. There is no way to get out of this conversation."

Kurt roleld his eyes, "Amy, he'll treat you right, if not tell me, you'll have six... seven... eight... nine..." Kurt counted on his fingers how many people would stand up to Thad just because he asked. "Okay like every Warbler kick his ass... As well as my New Direction friends. Okay?"

"Kurt, we aren't even official yet. Chill." She giggled though, "We have a true date tomorrow night!"

Kurt grinned, "Great! You'll have to text me afterward! See Blaine I told you Thad could get a date, and you have to admit, Amy is good looking... Now we only have to worry about what Nicky boy will say."

Amy sighed, "Thad and I discussed it. We aren't telling him anything until we are officially something."

Kurt just nodded and they started talking outfits for her date. Blaine just shook his head, making his way to Wes and David's room, maybe he brought his phone in there.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke even earlier then usual, pleased to see Blaine still sleeping quietly. He took a shower then got dressed as quietly as he could so he didn't have to wake his boy, which was a hard task as he was used tto singing and humming while getting ready for the day. When he was dressed he grabbed himself a jacket and scarf along with his school bag, before sneaking out of the room, Blaine's alarm just going off.<p>

Kurt drove to the coffee shop ordering his coffee. Five minutes later Stephen showed up, dressed in a school uniform that was nothing like Daltons. Stephen came to him after getting a coffee and sat down. "Good Morning."

Kurt fought to keep the scowl off his face, "Morning Stephen. We should talk some."

Stephen nodded, trying to figure out the motive behind this early coffee date. "Of course, I'd love to get to know Blaine's boyfriend more. Let's see we could talk about movies, or music, your in Glee club so you must like music."

"No. We need to talk about this." Kurt pulled Blaine's phone out of his pocket. Showing Stephen the messages. "You know very well that Blaine is taken. Why do you even bother?"

Stephen looked at the messages. "I've known him longer. I held him on nights that he cried. I snuck out to comfort him, or just to goof off with him. This has nothing to do with you. It never will. As soon as Blaine sees what a stuck up bitch you are to his best friend he'll stop dating you. Then I can date him. He will one day be mine."

Kurt frowned, shaking his head. "Are you nuts? Its not about who's known him longer, or who's been there the most. Its about who's willing to give up everything for him. And I am. Now tell me about the kiss. When did it really happen?"

Stephen rolled his eyes, "A few days ago. Want the deats? I told him I loved him, and kissed him. And guess what? He kissed me back. We kissed for about five minutes before we stopped. I calmly apologized and said we should forget it, at least while he was with you. You know why he invited you along Sunday? He was scared that he'd be tempted again. And this time if he kisses me I won't stop until he says so."

Kurt stood quickly, letting his chair clatter back as he snatched his boyfriend's phone back. "Go fuck off. Leave him alone he's mine you bastard."

Kurt stormed out, making sure his school bag hit Stephen on the way out, a very satisfying 'oomph' escaping the boy's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So Kurt finds the text messages and confronts Stephen but not Blaine? What will happen next chapter?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>More people said yes to Wevid then no to Wevid, so I'm going to start coporating that into the story, it won't be alot, it'll be just like all the other <strong>**non-Klaine couples.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three reviews then next chapter... Once I get it written.<strong>


	11. Cold Shoulder

**Author's Note: So I'm sick, and am currently drinking hot tea with milk and sugar to help my throat. Last night though I was working on this chapter while watching The Lord Of The Rings and my mom calls saying she's going to Krogers and asking me to get her card, saying I could go along if she wanted... So we was at Krogers til like three in the morning. Then we came home and I was trying to finish my movie but mom got eggnog, and teabags... and hot chocolate. So while the water for tea and hot chocolate was boiling we drank eggnog and I sorta stopped working on the chapter. I just finished it and now you may read it :).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>gottriplets<strong>_** He didn't truly lie... he exagerrated. And this chapter is all about Kurt and Blaine really.**

_**mylisa777**_** You terrify Stephen.**

_**DoctorEMF**_** Updation complete lol**

_**CrissColferendgame**_** Here you go :)**

_**Meganator97 **_**Not all of Dalton is gay... Just seven people (that I actually write) and Wes and David will be bi. lol**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** Stephen doesn't fear Kurt yet, but he fears some of my readers. And I like that I made them family, this is how a club should be :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. Don't own glee. Do own yummy hot tea.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. I went <strong>_**italics crazy**_** this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Kurt got back to his school with ten minutes to go before class starts. The five that knew of where he went were talking outside leaning and sitting on a low wall. Blaine on the other hand was standing opposite the walkway of them, talking to David, a slight frown on his face. When Blaine saw Kurt he smiled, and raised a hand to beckon him over, so he was positively upset when it appeared Kurt didn't even look his way but went striaght to his own friends.<p>

While Kurt was telling his small group of friends what happened Blaine sighed. "You see what I mean David?"

"Yeah, he would have normally waved before ignoring you." David responded, but he shrugged. "Maybe he's stressing about Sectionals. Which reminds me, have any of you written a song?"

"Uh yeah, I have. I'll sing it during Warblers practice if you want. Hard to believe Sectionals is only a few days away. We were much better prepared last year." Blaine sighed looking at his boyfriend as the five minute bell rang. "I guess I should go talk to him before class. See you later."

Kurt had just finished telling his story when Blaine walked over to him. He didn't even say anything as his friends all said hey. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurts waist, and Kurt stiffened. Blaine noticed it but didn't remove his arm as they made their way inside the school and to their first class. Kurt was still acting cold to him though. Barely speaking to him and when he did it was in short clipped sentences.

* * *

><p>During lunch Kurt was late, and when he did arrive he sat across from Blaine and not beside him as Blaine was used to. "So David, how long do you think our Warbler practice will be tonight?"<p>

"A couple hours maybe, we're doing arrangments for sectionals. Why what's up?" David bit into his burger ignoring when Wes slid beside him and took his fruit.

"Just wondering. Anyways, like I was saying in french Joey, I'm pretty sure my Thanksgiving plans are pretty boring compared to what you're used to but if you wish to stop by some day within the week I think it will be totally fine. I don't think my dad hates you, nor anyone else. Though you might be stuck having to listen to my Aunt Millie's rants on everything. She lives in Kentucky so comes up to visit for the whole week." Kurt said, once again not even glancing at Blaine as he spoke.

Joseph smiled. "That's great. I'll think about it. Its so boring at my place during Thanksgiving weekend but my mom insists I come home even still. Are any of the Warblers staying here Wes?"

"Nope. They all have family plans. Its going to suck. Who's place are we meeting at for the thanksgiving party on friday?" Wes asked, looking at everyone at the table. David gave a grin.

"My parents are leaving Thursday night! We can have the house to ourselves... And that includes the open bar in the basement." That made Blaine laugh, distracting him from Kurt's unusual attitude.

"You really just want another reason to get drunk. So what's going to happen _this _year?"

"No freshmen. That's what's going to happen." Wes and David said together. Freshmen killed the fun. Kurt rolled his eyes at them.

"I'm not giving up my Annual Black Friday shopping for your silly party. I refuse the invitation." That had Joseph snickering. Of course only kurt could say something that lightly.

Wes pouted his lip, "Kurtie! You can't. You have to come! It will be so boring without you. Please?"

Kurt shook his head. But gave in, "What time is your party?"

Wes let out a cheerful whoop and Blaine shook his head again, "So Kurt, are we doing anything the week off?"

Kurt's head snapped in Blaine's direction and he pushed his tray away mumbling slightly. "Unsure."

Blaine blinked, why was Kurt being distant? Why was he being so cold to him? Kurt turned his attention away, once again he didn't care at the moment. He was so upset with Blaine he couldn't just act like nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>Blaine grabbed his guitar before going to the practice room. Kurt was still being cold to him but he hoped once he sung this, even if it wasn't used in Sectionals, that Kurt would once again know how much he loved him. In the practice room everyone else was already seated, hearing that Blaine was going to sing an original song.<p>

Blaine didn't even sit, but leaned against his boyfriend's chair while the council got everyone under control. "Okay Blaine. You can sing now."

"I wrote the notes hoping it can easily be changed to acapella form. And of course like everything I do, this is dedicated to Kurt, the love of my life." Blaine started strumming slightly, his voice singing out the words he has written, even as he begun, he knew the sung will be declined.

_My life is a,  
>series of actors changing places,<br>except there's no back stage  
>and there's no place for me.<em>

_It's okay though,  
>the jokes on the television<br>make me laugh, remind me that it's okay  
>not to have a backstage door or place to hide.<em>

_Well I've got dinner on my plate,  
>got my paycheck yesterday.<br>How great, how cool.  
>I've got places, I've got Friends,<br>I've got Joey, Ross, and Chandler, then..  
>there's you.<em>

Blaine winked at Kurt as the Warblers laughed, only Blaine would incorporate the show 'Friends' into a song.

_And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,  
>doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,<br>but, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,  
>well I still think that we're in love.<em>

_Oh, shoes and jackets,  
>purses and tennis rackets,<br>make their way as they please,  
>in those SUVs to the country club.<em>

_I don't play much,  
>but I do enjoy having the ball in my court,<br>and what's more,  
>I like playing, for love.<em>

_But I've got arms and you've got legs,  
>together we've made some mistakes.<br>But hey, we're doing well!_

Blaine smiled again he loved Kurt, of course they were doing well.

_Well I've got reason to believe,  
>in the power of you and me to break,<br>this spell._

_And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,  
>doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,<br>but, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,  
>well I still think that we're in love.<em>

_One more question:  
>how is this one big lesson?<br>I don't think that there's a quiz,  
>but if there is I'll be, outside;<br>playing in the yard,  
>swinging on monkey bars,<br>exercising my life to this recess from this lesson  
>that I tried, oh<em>

_But I've got arms and you've got legs,  
>together we've made some mistakes.<br>But hey, we're doing well!  
>Well I've got reason, to believe,<br>in the power of you and me to break,  
>this spell.<em>

_And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,  
>doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,<br>but, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,  
>well I still think that we're in love.<br>well I still think that we're in love, love, love.  
>well I still think that we're in love.<br>Ooh.._

Blaine whistled a few notes, and then stopped playing, his eyes searching out Kurt while everyone esle cheered. Kurt was looking at him, a mixture of emotions in his eyes. "So?"

"Blaine, the song was good, that's no lie. But I'm not so sure its Sectionals material, so-" Wes started after a whispered conversation.

"I get it, trust me I thought the same thing as soon as I started singing it today. I have another almost finished that you can listen to later if you wish. Other then that, well we need to start looking for a song to be sung." Blaine said, going to sit on the arm of Kurt's chair. "So, what now council?"

"We're giving you one more day Blaine. But now we need to work on the arrangments ofr the duet. Blaine Kurt, everyone else places."

After running through the song no less then ten times Thad checked his watch. "Okay, enough. I've got places to be."

As Thad pulled on his jacket Wes and David made sounds of disbelief. "You? Last year you made us suffer through six hours of practing and now you have _plans_."

"Yes." Thad nodded, sighing as they blocked the door.

"Oh who's the lucky girl... Or guy?"

"Wouldn't that make them unlucky if they are going out with Thad? He's such a stiff." Wes commented.

Blaine shook his head. "Wes, David leave the boy alone."

They ignored him, "Seriously we want names and details."

Kurt stood. Standing beside Thad. "Wesley Montgromery. David Thompson. I'm severly disappointed in you. Move out of the doorway. _Now_!"

They obeyed, cause Kurt was doing that scary diva-bitch act. When Thad left though they turned to Kurt. "You know where he's going? You and Blainey both because you both stuck up for him!"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist again, "Of course we don't. Now if you mind, we have a date."

Blaine caught sight of five furious faces before he led Kurt to their room. Kurt crossed his arms. "We have a date?"

"Please may I take you out for a couple hours?" Blaine asked, eyes getting big and puppy dog. Kurt cussed internally.

"Fine. But its supposed to snow so I'll be damned if we get caught in it. Where are we going?"

"Surprise? How about you change into something esle. I'll be back in a moment." Blaine darted out of the room and Kurt picked up his phone, dialing Joseph, he knew the two couples were currently getting ready for their own dates.

"K?"

"Apparently we are going on a date, taking his car. I'll _try_ talking to him then, but if I don't and can't stand being around him, I'm calling you to come get me." Kurt said, placing the phone on his dresser and putting on a light grey longsleeved sweater over a white polo, a blue/green scarf around his neck and dark grey skinny jeans. He took the phone of speaker. "I'll speak to you later k?"

"Okay. Call me if you need me."

"Will do. Don't bug Thad about tonight please? He really does not deserve it." Kurt hung up just as Blaine answered, smiling as he got dressed himself.

"You ready Babe?" Blaine asked, grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt just nodded, ready to resign himself to whatever Blaine had planned.

* * *

><p>Blaine was more happy now and talked happily on his way to the mysterious location, mainly about what song should be sung as the solo. When they got to a dirt road and swerved onto Kurt gasped. "Blaine? Where are we going?"<p>

"Someplace I've been dying to take you. Look just get out and follow me k?" Blaine said, getting out and grabbing a backpack and shoulder bag from the back. Kurt sighed but agreed, walking a very short distance to the edge of a small creek. Kurt looked around it was beautiful, green, with changing leeaves, and the water in the creek _looked_ cold and choppy.

As he was looking Blaine had pulled a blanket out of one of his bags, situating it on a rock that overlooked the creek and smiled down at Kurt. "Come climb up?"

Kurt sighed, next time he wasn't going to wear a new pair of boots. But he clambered up on the rock sitting beside Blaine on the blanket. Blaine smiled. "So may I ask why you've been cold today? It just seems like every time you saw me you'd tense up."

Kurt tensed at that sentence, though Blaine made a distance between them, they were facing each other instead of beside each other. "Why don;t you bring _Stephen _here and enjoy this with _Stephen_. I'm sure you'd love to kiss him him senseless. Its not even like me and you kiss heatedly all the time anymore."

"Wait what?" Blaine blinked surprised, he thought Kurt forgave him for the kiss, even if he was told the wrong time. "Is this about the kiss. Kurt that happened ages ago! You know as well as I do I have no feelings for Stephen."

"Really? Then why did you make me tag-along Sunday? Why do you never take his calls or answer his text messages when I'm around?" Kurt asked furiously. "It's as if you never even acknowledge me honestly when we are with Stephen. Now that he's come about it feels as if you're hiding secrets. I didn't even know you smoked."

Blaine gaped. "I want you and Stephen to be friends that's why are asked you along. And I hate being on the phone or texting anyone when I'm with you. I'm sorry if it seemed I didn't acknowledge you, I was so happy to have you both sitting there with me, being civilized, I don't for some reason I thought you wouldn't like him. I'm not hiding anything from you honey. I can't hide anything from you, I love you too much to do so. Yes I smoked Kurt, but that was in the past. I'm not going back to that nasty habbit ever again."

Kurt crossed his arms. "Alright if you are always honest with me. When did you and Stephen kiss?"

Blaine sighed, he should have seent that coming. "Babe you remember the day I hung out with Stephen, and you went to help Amy and got blood on you?"

Kurt nodded stiffly his hand touching his phone in case he needed to call someone to come get him. Blaine leaned over, placing a hand on his knee. "Stephen told me he loved me and always has. But I told him I have you, I love you. And it was impossible to reciprocate his feelings. He used something I used to say against me 'never doubt the impossible, it always happens'. And when I went to tell him again I loved you, he kissed me. I didn't kiss back Kurt. I promise. Believe me."

Kurt frowned. "If you didn't kiss back why didn't you tell me? If you told me that night it would have been alright. I would have understood."

Blaine groaned, why couldn't Kurt just see he did what he thought best, "Honey, you were so upset over Amy I didn't want to upset you even more over nothing. Then I just forgot about it. Babe you believe me right?"

Kurt sighed of course he did, though he wasn't sure he wanted to. Kurt nodded. "Of course baby. I love you. And you can be around Stephen still, I guess. But next time he makes a move you and you don't tell me then that will be a real strain on our relationship."

Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt, before pulling out the picnic he packed. At the moment everything was fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm starting to sympathize with Stephen... That's not a good thing... I'm unsure but I'm thinking of making the next chapter <strong>**sectionals...**

* * *

><p><strong>The song is <em>I Still Think <em>by Darren Criss.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways review? Three reviews then next chapter (when its written) will get posted.<strong>


	12. Sectionals

**Author's Note: I'm indulging myself in self-pity. I lost my voice! Seriously all I can do is squeak! That means I can't sing obnoxiously to any Glee songs. :(. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>gottriplets<strong>_** would you have confessed if you was Kurt? I wouldn't have... I didn't when I was in his position. Its fine not to like Stephen. I've got plans for him.**

_**mylisa777**_** At least you finished it :). Its hard not to... I've sorta been in Stephen's place so I know how hard it is to love your best friend but not being able to act on it. I'm sicker, but hopefully I'll be better soon.**

_**Songbird144**_** I have a plan for Stephen to get some loving, only because I started sympathizing him though. And thank you.**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** Klaine is better then any other 'ship. And thank you it took me forever but I have a small plot for them as well. I make sure I'm very well educated with anything he does *cough* stalk *cough* so I've watched alot of the starkid vids with him :), I so wish I could have gone to the space tour.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. Don't own glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Public gay kissing? Heavy making out?<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt glared as he got his tie on correctly, today was sectionals. He was going against the New Directions once again. Blaine was warming up his vocals by singing and they had about an hour before leaving. Kurt, full of nerves went to the kitchen, finding the couple kettles they owned. He started tea and found enough mugs for all of the Warblers, placing them in a row on the counters he decided with a smirk what everyone would get from him for the holidays. He made enough cups of hot tea, with milk and honey for everyone before standing in the doorway.<p>

"Warblers! Get your butts in this kitchen now." They all scurried down to Kurt's delight and he gave them all hard looks. "I made warm tea with milk and honey. Everyone gets a mug, it helps your throat. I demand you drink, because if not you won't be very happy."

They all sighed and grumbled taking a cup. Blaine took his sipping lightly wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. "You're wonderful love. Completely wonderful."

Kurt smirked, sipping his own drink. "I know. So did you invite Stephen?"

Blaine nodded, he still didn't know that Stephen was the one to tell Kurt everything, "Yes, he's coming. But afterwards, win or lose, me and you should do something."

Kurt laughed, "You don't want to go to the party you know Wes and David are-" He got interrupted by his phone and picked it seeing it was Amy. "Yeah?"

"Kurt, can you be there when we tell Nicholas today? We're telling him after you win Sectionals." Amy said, sounding breathless.

Kurt's eyes sought out Thad and they held a private conversation just be gestures. "Of course, he'll tell me when and I'll be there okay? Blaine will be too."

Blaine looked surprised at the mention of his name, when Kurt hung up the phone he lifted one triangular eyebrow. He just mouthed Amy before joining their mouths into a sweet kiss. Ignoring the others Blaine pushed Kurt against the island, careful not to touch the taller boy's hair or wrinkle his outfit as they kissed, clinging onto each other. Ever since they talked Wednesday night Blaine made certain to show Kurt his love more often. Even if surrounding Warblers protested.

After a few minutes of making out Kurt some how ended up on top of the counter, legs wrapped around Blaine to keep him close. They were completely oblivious to the rest of the room. "Blaine! Kurt! Stop making out right now!"

They pulled apart breathly, glaring at Wes. "Shut up it was just a kiss."

"Just an intense kiss. I was frightened for the younger Warblers innocence, want to make gay porn? Do in your own room." Wes demanded. Turning on his heel to face everyone. "Look guys, these Nude Erections are tough. We all know it. We faced them last year. We have to be on our top game, got it."

"Got it." The Warblers replied, used to frantic Wes.

"Good. Joseph. You are to be attached to David, Thad or me at all times. I don't want you getting weak because you're competing against your boyfriend. Kurt, Blaine. Same for you. You both have friends on Nude Erections."

They rolled their eyes but agreed. Not like it did them any good to not do something. Soon Mrs. Ricketts, who was their chaperone, came, telling them the bus was waiting. They piled on nervously, fidgetting and claiming seats by their closest friends but being unnaturally silent for the Warblers.

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder listening to the soft whisperings and thinking about the songs they were doing. "We're going to lose."

Everyone glanced back at him shocked. Blaine put a hand on Kurt's, "Why do you say that Babe?"

"Because we are. Is it too late to change the duet? Or the arrangement? Or something?" Kurt suddenly wished they weren't acapella, if they weren't they could do that easily. He should know.

"Yes Kurt it is." Thad said, frowning slightly at the boy. "If we lose because of the duet it it won't be our fault. It would mean the judges are blind. You understand?"

Kurt gave a small smile, listening as every Warbler sent him reassurance. "Can we at least cut that last bit you all want us to do?"

"No." Thad, David, Wes and half the other Warblers responded. David sighed, "We get your hesitation but we are doing this the way we rehearsed. okay?"

* * *

><p>Kurt fidgetted, they were going on after New Directions. Before New Directions were the Nightinggales, which was a glee club from a neighboring town. When the New Directions were done singing, two songs that Kurt wasn't very familar with he, Blaine and Joseph all stood. There was a fifteen minute break before they had to go on.<p>

David saw them and nodded. "Best be backstage in ten minutes."

They escaped, glad New Directions were talking in an excited circle. "Guys, you were amazing!"

Joseph and Puck hugged, pecking lips, Dave wrapped an arm around Blaine's and Kurt's shoulder. "Thanks, let me guess you will be even better."

"You know it Dave." Kurt laughed hugging everyone in the circle. "Oh I miss you all. Promise we get to hand out one day during Thanksgiving break?"

"You know it boo." Mercedes grinned, her hand still in Sam's.

Kurt grinned as Brittany grabbed both his hands. "I missed your soft baby hands. You need to come back more dolphin."

They laughed, Kurt's nerves easing up as he was with his friends that were so much like family. They talked for a few more minutes, just to talk then Blaine pulled at Kurt and Joseph. "Come on, Wes is probably going off his rocker."

* * *

><p>True to Blaine's word Wes was going a bit crazy as they got into position. Blaine and Kurt hidden in the middle of the Warblers. Kurt took a deep breath sighing as Blaine let go of his hand and the curtains opened. The Warblers started harmonizing and Kurt begun his part.<p>

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<em>

The Warblers parted, dancing in the background as Kurt smiled over at Blaine, stepping to the side so he could sing his song in the spotlight.

_I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<em>

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him downstage, behind him the Warblers harmonizing perfectly.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Kurt spun around getting lost in the sea of Warblers singing. Blaine mocking pushing his way through reaching towards Kurt.

_I know that if we give this a little time  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

Completely lost in the performance his fears of the judges being homophobic didn't stop him at all from spinning with Blaine on the center floor.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Kurt shared a smile with his boyfriend, a kiss goodnight was perfect. This song was amazing and he wasn't even a big country fan.

_No I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<em>

_Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight_

Blaine pulled from Kurt then slowly danced his way back as the sung the chorus one last time.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight<br>Kiss goodnight_

Lost in each other's eyes they put their lips together in a very chaste kiss. The room got silent before filling up with cheers much to Kurt's relief.

* * *

><p>Stephen who was sitting in the crowd scowled. How on earth did Kurt dare kissing his Blaine like that? He figured once he talked to Kurt that Kurt and Blaine would have broken up. Jay on the other hand was proud of his brother and Kurt, surprised they basically just said screw you to any homophobes sitting in the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine stepped away from Kurt as all the Warblers begun harmonizing once more. He begun the song grinning slightly, it was one of his favorites, so being able to sing it on stage was amazing.<p>

_Day after day I'm more confused  
>Then I look for the light through the pourin' rain<br>You know, that's a game, that I hate to lose  
>I'm feelin' the strain, ain't it a shame <em>

The audience started cheering loudly as he got to the chorus, doing some silly dances, they figured it would be best if the dancing in this song was carefree.

_Give me the beat boys and free my soul  
>I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away<br>Give me the beat boys and free my soul  
>I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away<em>

Blaine pulled Kurt spinning him around before switching off to dance with Joey.

_Won't you take me away_

_Beginin' to think, that I'm wastin' time  
>And I don't understand the things I do<br>The world outside looks so unkind  
>And I'm countin' on you, you can carry me through<em>

_Give me the beat boys and free my soul  
>I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away<br>Give me the beat boys and free my soul  
>I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away<em>

_Won't you take me away_

_And when my mind is free  
>You know your melody can move me<br>And when I'm feelin' blue  
>The guitars come through to soothe me<em>

_Thanks for the joy you've given me  
>I want you to know that I believe in your song<br>And rhythm, and rhyme, and harmony  
>You helped me along, you're makin' me strong<em>

_Give me the beat boys and free my soul  
>I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away|<br>Give me the beat boys and free my soul  
>I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away<em>

_Won't you take me away_

_Give me the beat boys and free my soul  
>I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away<br>Give me the beat boys and free my soul  
>I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away<em>

_Won't you take me away_

* * *

><p>Blaine was breathless as he bowed and ran backstage with the rest of the Warblers. Surprised when they were barely off stage and Kurt pulled him into a fierce kiss. "You were amazing babe. Absolutly amazing."<p>

"So were you love. Thank you for singing with me." Blaine whispered, holding Kurt tightly as all the Warblers told them they knew they could do it. They waited impatiently to be called back on stage, Kurt biting his lip his doubts resurfacing. Finally they were all called back and Kurt and Blaine stood infront of the group, nervous as could be.

One judge had stepped up. "All three of you have done excellent. It was a hard desicion but when finally decided. In second place, New Directions."

After a silent beat the group cheered, they at least placed. Kurt's nails dug into his palm so now they either got first place or they didn't place. The judge smiled at the audience. "In first place, for being daring with good voices, The Warblers."

It was silent, until some whoops, presumely by Jay and other friends and family, came from the crowd. Kurt and Blaine jumped, clinging onto each other as they accepted the trophy graciously. They were stunned, their daring performance led them to win. It was amazing. They went back stage, the Warblers and New Directions giving each other congrats before splitting and going to the lobby. Kurt noticed Amy and nudged Thad and Blaine nodding to her.

"Nicholas! Kurt! Blaine! Thad! You were so good!" She pulled them all into a hug. "Nicholas, I have something to tell you."

He frowned, wrapped in Jeff's arms. "Yeah?"

"Thad and I are dating." She said softly.

The Damon-Salvatore wanna-be's head snapped to Thad, detangling himself from Jeff and lurching forward, grabbing the front of Thad's shirt, having everyone esle jump inbetween. Jeff stood back shocked. Kurt was the one to look into Nicholas' eyes. "Let him go."

"No! He's touched my sister! He can't have her! No one can." Nicholas tightened his grip dangerously, Thad stood helplessly, knowing he couldn't try fighting back. "You listen to me dick, you are to never ever talk to her again you get that? She's not some-"

"Nicholas! Let him go now! Think of all the guys you know, who esle could you trust to date her and actually treat her right besides Thad?" Kurt asked, finally managing to get Nicholas to let go of the other boy's shirt and pushing him back.

"But-"

"No buts. You apologize to him and your sister. Jeff get him on the bus. Everyone esle follow behind. Thad, we'll give you and Amy two minutes before we want you on the bus as well. Got it?"

They all obeyed and Kurt walked out, wrapped on Blaine's arm. Still excited for their win they were loud the bus ride back to school, gave up on quieting them and only when the bus stopped and most of the Warblers were running in the house to get their things for Thanksgiving break did she talk to Kurt and Blaine. "Congratulations boys. You did excellent."

"Thank you Madamoiselle." Kurt responded as Blaine gave an award winning smile.

"Kurt, I have something to ask you. You're my best French student, one of the Warblers is very close to getting a bad grade in my class, and you know bad grades means no clubs. May you tutor him?" She asked quickly.

"Which Warbler?" Kurt asked, knowing already he would do it.

"Dylan."

"Oui Madamoiselle, I'll do it." Kurt said, grinning, "See you after the break."

Blaine escorted Kurt into the house, pulling him close letting his tongue trial over Kurt's bottom lip. "Mmm Kurt, don't speak french around me anymore, to big of a turn on."

Kurt laughed, "Fine but just so you know, I like turning you on." Kurt allowed his hand to brush the bulge in Blaine's pants before skipping up the stairs to get his things.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So didn't really proof read I'm not feeling good enough to but review please?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Have you heard the songs on tomorrows glee? Listen to <strong>_**perfect **_**by pink that Kurt and Blaine sing! Its amazing, I'm trying not to squeal because it hurts my throat to do so but Blaine raps and its amazing, I have it playing on repeat right now! **

* * *

><p><strong>And Jolene by Dot Marie Jones sounds amazing too.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways. The songs I used in this chapter are, <strong>_**Just a Kiss**_** by **_**Lady A**_** and **_**Drift Away**_** by **_**Uncle Kracker**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three reviews please.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty pretty please? lol<strong>


	13. Hotel

**Author's Note: OMG! OMG! OMG! Last nights episode was amazing! The songs were amazing! It was so emotional I teared up on some places. I'm still sick so I'm blaming it on that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Can't wait for next weeks... 'White Chocolate' is coming back. And I said give me a dollar right when Rachel did it was amusing.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a cute little chapter, it came to me in a dream and I decided to write it :).<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>gottriplets<strong>_** Thank you, Stephen doesn't invade in this chapter... I don't even think his name is mentioned. I still have it on repeat :D it truly is perfect. My mom has threatened my computer because she got tired of it. And I have my voice back sorta so I squeak along :)**

_**mylisa777**_** Did you like Perfect? No voice meant extra sleep. And Stephen can't get that he should want Blaine's happiness, he's as stupid as I am in that department.**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** Thank you. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. Don't own glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Fired-up Kurt. (run everyone) and around the end I used alot of ( ) lol.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt grinned as Blaine shut his door, they were going to spend one night together, skipping the Warbler's Party, then Kurt had to head home to Lima. When Blaine took a street away from his house Kurt looked at him surprised. "Where are we going?"<p>

Blaine put a finger to his lips. "Shh its a secret. Do you really trust Puck driving your car?"

"It gives me an extra hour with you." Kurt said, laying his hand loosely on Blaine's thigh. That was truly his only reason. Blaine smiled as he pulled into a Holiday Inn. "Uh Blaine what are we doing here?"

"I wanted a night with you, no other Warblers, and not in one of our houses. I hope you don't mind. If so we could always go back to my house. It doesn't really matter to me." Blaine said, taking the keys out of the car as he spoke.

Kurt grinned, "No this is fine baby, just surprised me."

Blaine nodded, grabbing the over night bags he packed for this and going to the front desk. "A reservation for Anderson?"

"Yes. Room 307. Hope you have a pleasant stay." Blaine took the key and walked with Kurt to the elevators.

"So what do you want to do first? It's still early, I'm taking us to the small resturant for dinner, but other then that I'm down for whatever you want to do."

"I don't care honey, whatever you want will be fine." Kurt said, looking around the room. It was nice. One king sized bed in the middle, night tables on each side. Directly across the bed was a stand and a large TV. Beside that was a mini fridge. Right by the door was a desk and a loveseat, a lamp by it. A dresser was behind the door and there was another door that probably led to the bathroom.

"Well first lets put these clothes up, you'll freak if they wrinkle won't you? Get comfortable. I got it." Blaine demanded, pleased when Kurt stretched out on the bed.

"You packed my skin care things right?" Kurt asked, his head propped up on a pillow as he watched Blaine dig some clothes out of the bag.

"Of course love. You know I wouldn't forget such an important thing in your life. How about you decide what you want us to do love? This particular hotel has an indoor pool, a bar, a gym, a computer room... Stop me anytime." Blaine said, sliding up on the bed kissing Kurt gently.

Kurt laughed, "Okay okay. Let's go to the pool?"

Blaine jumped back up, grabbing a plastic bag out of the dresser. "Here, your's are blue. Mine are green. I went out and bought them a few days ago."

"You planned this love?" Kurt asked, grabbing his swim trunks. Blaine just shrugged.

"I left something in the car. See you in a minute?" Blaine dodged out while Kurt slowly made his way to the bathroom, shocked to see a hot tub, a shower, and a bath. He wondered how much this was from Blaine's pocket as he pulled on the swimming trunks and grabbed one of the robes hanging on a hook. Blaine was in the main room when he got back, pulling on his own trunks.

"Babe you are aware there is chlorene in the water, its going to get in your hair." Blaine teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Come on, I didn't go swimming a whole lot this summer and I miss the feel of water."

Blaine nodded, getting his robe on before going to the door, taking Kurt's arm and walking out. They weren't surprised no-one was in the pool, but Blaine was surprised when Kurt just jumped in. Blaine eased himself in, grimacing at the thought of his hair getting wet, he absolutely loathed his curls sometimes.

* * *

><p>When they finally decided they swam enough (after a splashing fight that resulted in clashing lips), they went to take quick showers (seperately). They then cuddled on the bed, having an hour left before appropiate dinner time. Blaine held Kurt to his chest while a show neither one of them were watching played in the background.<p>

"So babe how much is this costing you?" Kurt asked quietly, looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes.

Blaine's breath hitched, did Kurt know how hot and _innocent_ he looked when he did that? "Not as much as you think. And you aren't thinking about paying me back or you?"

"Maybe." Kurt responded, of course he was. Blaine got them a hotel room for the 'fun of it'.

"I'm not accepting any payment love." Blaine said sternly. Seriously he just used his birthday money for it, plus he still had some left over. Kurt groaned, of couse his boyfriend would be stubborn. "Anyways I'm thinking its time we get dressed, unless you want us to go to dinner in our boxers?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Fine. What do you want me to wear? You pick I don't feel like getting up."

Blaine chuckled when Kurt rolled off him. He went to the dresser getting them both an outfit before crawling back on the bed. Kurt gave him a smile before pulling him down for a kiss. Blaine moaned, at this rate they won't leave the hotel room. Finally Kurt pushed him away slightly. "Your stomach says we need to feed it before our lips get too full on each other."

Blaine shook his head, handing Kurt the clothes he picked out and getting himself dressed. Five minutes later they were going to the small resturant, Blaine ordering for both of them. They clasped hands on the table top, waiting for their food. "You know, this really does feel different then normal. I guess cause we are truly alone."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "That's what I was thinking. I'm glad you agreed to this. It seems like we always have some breathing down our necks."

Kurt got quiet as he tasted the chicken placed infront of him surprised at the good quality. "Mmm yes. Do you really have to go to Seattle?"

"Yes babe, dad said that if we went for Thanksgiving then they get to come here for Christmas break. I figured you prefer me being gone one week then two weeks."

"Does that mean no Black Friday Party?" Kurt asked, smiling at his boyfriend, he did prefer the one week.

"Yes honey. But you can still go, Wes has taken a liking to you." Blaine laughed at Kurt's horrified expression. They ate slowly, just relishing in each other's prescense when an elderly woman stopped at their table. Blaine looked up, a smile on his face. "Yes m'am, may we help you?"

"Yes, may you please take your disgusted gayness elsewhere? My husband and I are trying to eat." She said coldly.

Blaine noticed Kurt's hand tighten in his and he pushed his almost empty plate away, not wanting to face confrontation. "Come on Honey, if you're done we can go back up to our room."

Kurt shook his head letting go of Blaine's hand and glaring the woman down. "You listen here, if you and your balding husband can show your horrible faces in public then we can very well have dinner in public. You didn't see us going over there asking you to leave because you look disgusting why do you think you can do that to us?"

She frowned. "We aren't commiting a sin. Maybe if you chose to be normal-"

"You think we chose this fate? Like we choose to be ridiculed and judged? Maybe you're just jealous that we are in a loving relationship and your husband hates coming home at night because he has to see your horrible face." Kurt said, fired up. Blaine looked shocked and reached out to put a calming hand on Kurt's arm.

"Maybe we should just go." Blaine whispered.

The woman looked pleased. "Listen to your boy toy."

Kurt stood. "I'm getting tired of you, we aren't hurting anyone and we aren't ready to leave." Kurt bent over kissing Blaine deeply, when he pulled back, he smirked at the woman, "Any other complaints?"

She looked livid and Blaine was pleased when her husband came up. "Greta. Leave these boys alone. Thay aren't doing anything wrong."

"They are being gay. That's wrong!" She exclaimed, much too loudly, drawing attention to them.

"And I fear you shouldn't have ordered an alcoholic drink. There is nothing wrong with homosexuals. Greta go back up to our room. I'll get the food to go." When she walked away he turned to Blaine and Kurt sheepishly. "I'm so sorry boys, she isn't usual like that."

Kurt sat down crossing his legs. "Its fine, you aren't to blame for your horrid wife. Have a good night."

When people finally stopped staring Blaine laughed. "Ready to go up now?"

* * *

><p>The next morning they ordered roomservice for breakfast before packing their thingss to go. Blaine grinned over at Kurt as they checked out, this night had gone better then he imaged, besides the old woman. Maybe he should try getting Kurt away from everyone else more often.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay what the hell happened at the end? I didn't plan that. Next will be Kurt's thanksgiving break. Then I'm doing Blaine's, since they'll be seperate.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three reviews? Love you all.<strong>


	14. Kurt's Thanksgiving

**Author's Notes: Okay, so being sick has gotten old. My mom works second shift and came home late last night, I fell asleep in her bed with my eight year old sister who demanded me to read to her. So when mom came home and I woke up from trying to hack up a lung she said she bought medicine for me. When I got the energy I went to the bathroom to see she bought cough drops, throat lozgenes, Dayquil and children's cough syrup (it has more effect on me then regular cough syrup). So I took a very small amount of the cough syrup, like less then required for young children and it knocked me out for a good twelve hours, which wasn't good because I took it at one in the morning and it meant skipping another day of school.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways. Dayquil has the effect on me that Nyquil should, it knocks me out, so when I take it tomorrow before school I'm going to be fighting myself <strong>**to stay up.**

* * *

><p><strong>On to actual story related stuff huh?<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>gottriplets<strong>_** Who doesn't love BAMF Kurt? I just want to know where that lady appeared from, I honestly didn't plan writing it.**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** I know! Everyone needs their own Blaine... That might be why I can't keep a boyfriend, I'm a hopeless romantic and I compare guys to Blaine... Yes this chapter is Klaine free. But it's also Stephen free. :)**

_**mylisa777 **_**We get Wert in this chapter... Not for the party though.**

_**Sarah's Heart Of Flames**_** Thank you very much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. Come on I don't own Glee. But I decided they need to make Glee dolls that sing. I would buy the Blaine one that sings Teenage Dream and I'll sleep with it. And I'll buy the Kurt one so he could keep Blaine company when I'm not home.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Underaged drinking. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. I have the days written on this chapter. As I will next chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>! Monday !<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed, letting his head fall on the back of the couch. It was only Monday but he was so bored already. Finn was in school because the stupid public schools had them go Monday and Tuesday. Burt and Carol were at work and he had nothing to do! His days were normally full of Warbler hectic-ness or Blaine and now he wasn't doing anything and it was boring! He slumped even farther in his seat, Finn wasn't due home for another two hours and the house was too quiet.<p>

With a exagerrated sigh he stood going to the kitchen and pulling out flour and other baking things, his aunt was coming in tomorrow so he won't have that day to make all the Thanksgiving desserts he normally makes.

After an hour there was a knock on the door. He jumped surprised, covered in flour, he went to the door, more then shocked to see Joseph. "Uh, why are you at my house without warning me? Hurry up and get in I'm a mess."

"Noah texted me and said to go ahead and wait here he's coming here with Finn and before I was sitting in my car bored." Joseph said easily, following Kurt to the kitchen and sitting.

Kurt shook his head. "You can help me bake then. Start by mixing that dough."

* * *

><p>By time Finn and Puck arrived Kurt was pleased at the desserts he had made. "Noah, Joey arrived for you. I'm going to go take a shower okay?"<p>

When he came back down he was surprised to see all of the New Directions there. Mercedes jumped up hugging him. "Boo! We never get to see you anymore!"

Kurt laughed. "You saw me Saturday where I and the Warblers kicked your butts with our vocal skills. Isn't that right Joey? And no dry humping on the couch!"

Joseph groaned but made a very small distance between his pelvis and Puck's. "Cockblocker."

"Got that striaght. If I'm not getting none for a week. Then you aren't getting any in my house." Kurt said, huffing just a bit. All the New Directions, besides Puck looked at Kurt shocked, and oblivious to the reason Kurt sat beside Joseph. "What?"

Finn frowned. "Kurt have you and Blaine... Well you know?"

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "No Finn I do not know."

"Have you two had sex?" Santana asked.

"Why is it any of your concern? Any of you? And Joey, Noah, Dave, I advise you to keep your mouth's shut." Kurt crossed his arms, what he and Blaine did was none of their concern.

Surprisingly it was Artie who spoke. "Kurt, you may be a Warbler now but you will always be apart of the New Directions family. If Blaine is somehow forcing you to do stuff you aren't ready for I think you should tell us. And if you want to subtly hint at your physical aspects of your relationship at least tell us something first."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine isn't forcing me to do anything. Trust me. We haven't had 'sex' as you so eloquently put it. We've... _fooled_ around. Now if your mind? Noah, I swear I'm going to toss you and Joey both out of the house. Stop touching each other like that you have us surrounding you."

Puck jerked back, he was hovering over Joseph rubbing slightly down 'below the equator', but when Kurt spoke again he moved away. "Fine fine. Joseph and I have a date, see you all tomorrow."

Kurt huffed, why was he stuck dealing with the New Directions alone? He wasn't used to their craziness anymore. Dave also looked awkward and Kurt had a feeling this was the first time that he hung out with all of them outside of Glee practice.

* * *

><p>! Tuesday !<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up with just enough time to shower and get ready for the day before he had to drive to the airport and pick up his aunt. As he was in the car he called Blaine. "Hey love, you just get up?"<p>

"I wish. More like I'm on my way to the airport to get my aunt. What about you?" Kurt asked, turning off the highway.

"Oh been up for an hour or so. My cousins are so loud. And one of them stole my hairgel. Kurt save me!" Blaine squealed, and sounded like there was a tackle and the phone fell. Next time a voice came through it it wasn't Blaine's.

"Hello. Is this Kurt?" The voice sounded young-ish, a teenage male, Kurt decided.

"Yes and who is this to have kidnapped Blaine's phone?"

"Corey. Blaine's cousin. So he says your his best friend, don't you think-"

"Corey next time you touch my phone I'm killing you. Dad! Tell your brother to contain his kids. I'm going for a walk." It got quiet from Blaine's end before he said something else. "Sorry babe. I still haven't came out... Jay and I talked, we decided he gets to come out first this time. I don't know how they will take it."

"Blaine, you don't have to tell them if you don't want to. I understand." Kurt said simply, standing close to the gates.

"No I need to. For myself, not just for you, okay?"

"Fine." Kurt huffed, hoping Blaine's extended family took it well.

"I love you. Text me?"

"Love you too honey. Call me and tell me how it goes." Kurt looked at his phone a bit upset, he knew Blaine's extended relatives didn't know what if they didn't accept him. Kurt shook his head of those thoughts, looking out the window, his aunt's plane had already landed, so now he had to just wait for her to come through. Finally he saw her and leaned back against the wall until she came to him. A woman following behind her.

"Kurtie! Oh I've missed you honey it's been so long. And you never call me or anything." She said, Kurt took in her appearance, her hair was cut short and in layers, she got it highlighted since he last saw her. Her brown eyes shining with the same light he remembered his mother's shining. She was wearing casual jeans and a black and red mock turtleneck. "Are you done appraising my new look?"

"You look great Aunt Millie." Kurt grinned, hugging her. She smelt good today, like vanilla. "New perfume?"

She laughed. "Let me introduce you to someone Kurtie. This is Laurie, we've been dating since February."

Kurt crossed his arms, "You've been dating someone since February and this is the first time I heard of it!" He pouted at his aunt but held a hand out to Laurie, appraising her as well. She was shorter then Millie, but slim, her hair was long and blonde, with blue eyes that made her look younger then she was. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too Kurt. You aunt never shuts up about you." She laughed as Mille went to slap her arm. "Come on dear, lets get our bags, I'm sure Kurt has better things to do then hang around here all day."

Mille grumbled but went to the baggage claim. Once they had their suitcase they followed Kurt to his car. A short ride later they were back at his house, Millie had jabbered the whole way about her job and what Laurie did but it seemed as soon as they were inside the house a switch flipped. She started the coffee pot and sat at the kitchen table.

"So... Tell us what have you been up to?" Millie asked, grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Nothing much... You know I go to Dalton now right?"

"I thought Burt couldn't pay for your senior year?" Millie asked, her and Burt had very long conversations about it.

"Well one of the guys on the Warbler commitee got me a scholarship. I board there to, in the Warbler house." Kurt grinned.

"So you got friends there? Alot?"

"Yeah, you'll probably meet one of them today." Then Kurt went on talking about everything that's happened and that he was now dating Blaine and his doubts about Stephen. Millie and Laurie listened intently, actually interested.

"Well I'm glad you're happy Kurt. I expect to meet Blaine over Christmas break-"

"NO! You'll threaten him." Kurt objected immediately, taking a sip of his coffee.

Millie just rolled her eyes, rummaging in the fridge and started cooking as she spoke. "Has he met your mom?"

"Yep. He really is sweet. This week we are having apart is killing me already. But now that you-" There was a knock on the door and Kurt sighed, going to it not even greeting Joseph as he went back to the kitchen.

"Who's this Kurtie?" Laurie asked. Kurt groaned, someone else calling him Kurtie.

Joseph pouted, "They can call you Kurtie but I can't? That's so unfair K! I think you're favoritizing." He then turned to the females, "I'm Joseph, pleasure making your acquintance."

"Laurie. And the one fussing in the oven is Millie, my girlfriend and Kurt's aunt." Laurie answered. "And I think Kurt is just tolerating me calling him Kurtie."

Joseph shrugged. "K! When are they coming?"

"An hour Joey be patient. He's the one that decided to kiss Blaine before me." Kurt sat in his seat kicking Joseph purposefully.

Millie laughed, pulling out the pizza she made for them to eat. They easily got caught up in another conversation, making smooth transitions from one topic to another.

* * *

><p>! Wednesday !<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up early, starting more baking, his cookies and other sweets already got eaten by his family. Carol joined him in the kitchen not long after. "Laurie and I decided to go last minute grocery shopping you want to tag-along or to have us get anything?"<p>

"No I'm fine. Thanks though. Have fun." Kurt said, cutting the cooled brownies and putting them in a tupperware bowl. She smiled and headed out. When Finn and his dad came down he smacked at their hands. "Don't touch the sweets. They are for tomorrow."

"Kurt one won't make a difference." Burt complained.

"One could make a difference on your heart. Remember, you agreed to eat even healthier so you can have some foods tomorrow that I normally wouldn't let you have." Kurt lifted an eyebrow as if daring him to try to go against him and was pleased when he didn't.

* * *

><p>Kurt was surprised when Millie said there was someone in the living room for him, later that day but dried his hands anyways and went in to see Wes standing awkwardly by the couch. "Wes? What's wrong?"<p>

"Hey Kurt. Is there anyway you can ditch cooking tonight and going out with me for about two hours?" Wes asked, still avoiding his gaze.

"Uh I guess? Where you wanna go?"

"I'll tell you later." Wes stressed. Kurt just shrugged.

"Okay then Wesley, but I was in the middle of preparing for the dressing so what time do you want us to head out?"

"Half an hour? Please?" Wes asked, hugging Kurt when he nodded.

* * *

><p>"Okay so where are we going?" Kurt asked, uneasy about letting Wes drive.<p>

"KURTIE! Stop being so impatient. Hey did you know that David broke my gavel?" Wes pouted his lip. "You haven't even played with it yet."

"Really Wes? I don't want to play with your gavel. Not now not tomorrow, not ever."

"But Kurtie!"

"No." Kurt answered shortly. "But if it makes you feel better. Friday, I'll look for a new gavel for you."

Wes grinned. "Yay! I knew you loved me!"

"Don't see why." Kurt groaned. A few minutes later they pulled into a place only familar in the passing. "Scandals? Wes, this is a gay bar."

"No really Kurt? Here's your ID, you're my date tonight. But if another cute guy comes rubbing up on me you best vanish." Wes demanded.

"I have a boyfriend Wes, and I thought you was striaght. Something you'd like to tell me?" Kurt asked, not moving to open up the door.

"Okay okay, I'm really bi, but you can't tell anyone, the only person who knows is Blaine. And now you. Sometimes Blaine would accompany here, but now I got you and its all good, you're a better dancer then him anyways. But he said I should tell you and invite you instead." Wes said, searching Kurt's face, wondering if his secret was still safe.

"Okay then, so let's go in then shall we?" Kurt asked, grinning at Wes.

Wes pratically jumped out of the car taking Kurt's arm and leading him inside the bar, flashing their IDs before going stright to the bar, buying them both alochol-free drinks. "So what do you think? Your first time here right?"

"Yep. It's... Quaint." Kurt said looking around and sipping his drink.

After he got them alcoholic drinks Wes pulled Kurt to the dance floor. Grinding up on him, but respecting his boundaries at the same time, just like he did with Blaine. Kurt danced with Wes, just glad Wes trusted him enough to open up to him.

About an hour later Wes sat on a barstool. "So Kurt what are you thinking?"

"Why are you so secretive about it?" Kurt asked, frowning slightly.

"My parents would get rid of my trust fund if they knew. As soon as I graduate it gets transferred to me and they can't take it back. Then I will tell them. I need the trust fund to go through college." Wes said looking intently at Kurt, wondering if he got it.

"Okay. So do you like anyone? Anyone that I know that is?" Kurt asked, sitting on a barstool and ordering another drink.

"Yeah, but he's striaght so it doesn't matter. I've liked him since I've known him. But he doesn't feel the same." Wes shrugged, it was a fate he was used to.

"Who? If it isn't prying too much."

"David." Wes answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh Wes I'm so sorry I-"

"It doesn't matter. Let's dance some more okay?"

* * *

><p>A few hours later they were completely drunk. Dancing obscenely and Wes looked ready to pass out. Kurt found his phone and dialed Finn's number, knowing they couldn't drive drunk. "Hello Kurt? Why you calling so late?"<p>

"Is Aunt Millie up?"

"Yeah... Her and Laurie said they would wait up for you so we could go to sleep." Finn answered and Kurt heard a rustling, as if Finn was getting up.

"Good put her on the phone and go to back to bed."

"Kurt what's up?"

Wes started retching and Kurt shook, "Wes, come on lets get you to the bathroom... Aunt Millie I love you so much."

Millie sighed when his words slurred. "You was drinking? Okay where are you and your friend? And I'll Laurie to come and drive his car."

"We're at Scandals. See you soon?" Kurt asked, moving away so Wes wouldn't puke on his shoes.

"Yes, we're on our way now."

When Wes seemed to be done puking Kurt led him outside, to lean against the wall and get fresh air. "Kurtie, thank you. For being a good friend. You've only known me for a year but you take everything I do in stride."

"Wes! Don't be sappy. Looky, there's my aunt. Come on! She smells good." Kurt pointed to his aunt when she stepped out and she shook her head.

"Give me Wes' keys. Laurie will drive his car." Kurt dug in Wes' pocket taking the keys and handing them to Laurie. She took them and looked at Millie.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Nope these two will tell me somehow." Millie said, urging both boys in the back seat. She pecked Laurie's lips before getting in the driver seat. "Kurtie where does Wes live?"

Kurt gave her directions and pushed at Wes. "Hey you. You're in my spot."

"Nu uh. This seat is mine. I'm going to lay out and sleep right here because I can!" Wes laid his head on Kurt's lap, holding around Kurt's waist so he wouldn't roll off.

"So Kurt want to explain why you was at a Gay bar with a striaght boy?" Millie asked.

Kurt looked at his aunt and blinked. "It's a secret you can't tell anyone. Noone. Okay?"

Millie nodded, glancing at her nephew and his friend through the rearview and making sure Laurie was still following them. They finally got to a too big house and Laurie pulled into the driveway, Millie pulling in behind her. "Wes, time to go in."

Kurt had Wes sit off of him, "You going to get caught?"

"Nah, no one's home." Wes responded. Trying to put his jacket back on.

"No one's home? What are you doing for Thanksgiving then?" Millie asked.

Wes shrugged, "Bologna sandwiches I guess."

Millie shook her head. "Nope. You're having a Hummel Thanksgiving."

Laurie had got back in the car and looked back at the boy. "What?"

"Will dad be okay with it?" Kurt asked.

"I'll make him be okay with it. Come on lets get you both home and in bed."

* * *

><p>! Thursday !<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt was cooking all day, glad Wes got along so well with Finn, he didn't feel guilty for leaving him to watch the various games that way. Teenage Dream sounded from his pocket and Kurt huffed, as soon as he was elbow deep in making German potato salad. "Ugh, Aunt Millie how are your hands?"<p>

"Clean. Which pocket?"

"Back left." When his aunt's hand pulled out his phone he shuddered, "That felt so awkward. Answer it. It's Blaine."

"Hello? Is this Blaine?" Millie got silent for a second. "Oh you sound hot. I demand to meet you over the holiday break... Oh silly me, I'm Kurt's aunt...Yes he's here, covered in-"

"Aunt Mille! Stop talking to him and put the phone against my ear." Kurt huffed, giving a grateful smile when she did. "Happy Thanksgiving baby."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too, love. You cooking?"

"Not really. My aunt can take over." Kurt moved to wash his hands a silly grin on his face now that he was hearing his boyfriend's voice. He was going through withdrawals not being near the boy.

"Ah yes she seemed, er, nice?" Blaine said, sounding uncertain. Kurt laughed and skipped up to his room laying out on his bed.

"Ugh is it Saturday yet?"

"Two more days babe, I promise. My cousins are driving me insane. And... Jay came out to them. They took it well. They asked to meet Dave. Tonight I'm going to come out as well."

"Are you ready to babe?"

"Yep. Look I have to go. My uncle wants me to help him with the little cousins. Love you a bunch."

"Love you too. Kisses." Kurt looked at his phone. On it was a picture of him and Blaine that Nick had managed to take of them. After a minute he traveled downstairs, glad the his aunt, her girlfriend and Carol were in the kitchen to distract him.

* * *

><p>! Friday !<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt took the bags and spread everything on his bed. Shopping was good this year. His ribs are probably going to bruise but his bed and some of the floor was buried in his buys so he found it a good year. He was pleased to get some holiday shopping out of the way. He might be atheist but his family wasn't and Blaine wasn't, he celebrated the holidays for them. Wes had gone home the night before with enough food to last a normal person a couple nights, after thanking Kurt and his family greatly.<p>

Kurt seperated everything, a pile that goes to Dalton with him, a pile that stays here, a pile that goes in Blaine's 'apartment' and a pile that was gifts that he won't wrap just yet. It was already five in the afternoon and the party started at seven that meant no nap before he went to David's party. He took a shower and got dressed again before heading downstairs and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Going somewhere again son?" Burt asked, surprised to see him dressed in a different outfit then the one he went upstairs with. Millie rolled her eyes at her brother-in-law and took one groaned as she landed on Boardwalk on the monopoly game they were all playing.

"Uh yeah, the Warblers are having a sleepover at David's tonight." Kurt responded, perching on the couch.

"But aren't you all returning to that school tomorrow? Isn't it like a permanent sleepover there?" Burt asked rolling the dice and getting sent to jail.

"Dad! Its not the same! We're at school then, we're focused on homework and singing. When we go to each other's houses its like a huge party."

"Party?" Burt looked up to see Kurt looked guilty, he hadn't meant to say party. "I trust you son. Just don't do anything dangerous."

"I never do." Kurt replied, glaring at Millie and Laurie who both started laughing, they had kept their word and not told Burt about his night at Scandals though.

* * *

><p>"KURT! KURT! Kurt's wearing blue!" Jeff was drunk, everyone was drunk. Kurt giggled, he only had one drink, grabbing an empty bottle and spinning it. David saw the spinning bottle and pointed at it excitedly.<p>

"Let's let's play spin the bottle!" David exclaimed. Grabbing the empty bottle.

Wes who was holding his new gavel to his chest and growling at anyone who looked towards it. "Davey bear, the only girl here is Nicky boy's sister."

"Soooo? We can kiss boy's then." David glared at everyone until they formed a circle, uneasy about this, even the gay guys weren't so sure it was a good idea. David handed the bottle to Kurt. "Here you go first. Since you're going through kissing withdrawals."

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. I'm supervising. I refuse to kiss on people when my boyfriend isn't here."

Wes pouted his lip, "Kurtie you have to play."

Kurt sighed spinning the bottle. Smiling slightly when it landed on Joseph. They leaned forward joining lips in a soft kiss. When they pulled apart Kurt shuffled back so noone would be able to land on him and kiss him. When finally Wes got to spin it landed on David. Wes' look got directed to Kurt, looking desperate.

Kurt acted like he didn't see it so Wes leaned forward and kissed David's cheek, embarrassed then pulled away. David grabbed his shirt. "Uh uh, you have to kiss my lips you jerk."

So Wes did slowly Kurt watched intently, glad to see it seemed like they forgot they were in a room full of other people. That truly made him happy. But then as David pushed Wes against the walls never breaking the kiss Kurt started worrying, maybe David would regret it in the morning. And if so Kurt would feel responsible for Wes' depression.

* * *

><p>! Saturday !<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt gave his room one last look, not knowing if he would come stay a weekend or so before christmas break. Finally he decided he had all the neccasities and went to the living room, hugging his dad, Carol and Finn. Millie and Laurie were waiting for him, he had to drop them off at the airport on his way back to Dalton.<p>

"Aunt Millie thanks for coming down. Call me more often. Laurie it was a pleasure meeting you, you're coming down for christmas right?"

Laurie laughed. "Of course, won't miss seeing Millie grill your boyfriend."

"Try to distract her from that?" Kurt asked, hugging them both tightly. "Call me as soon as you land okay? If you don't I'm going up to Maine and killing you."

They laughed hugging him once more before reminding him that his boyfriend was most likely at Dalton right now waiting eageredly for him to arrive so he could kiss him senseless.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So... Wes is bi and I added Scandals! Next Blaine's Thanksgiving :) You get to meet his cousins and uncle and aunt.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three reviews?<strong>


	15. Blaine's Thanksgiving

**Author's Note: Still sick. Starting to think its permanent. Last night I had on Glee Radio and me and my eight year old sister danced around the kitchen until about five in the morning. Funny thing is, we was watching the First Time episode early that night and when Sebastian came on my sister threatened him :') she's learned from the best hasn't she?**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews and the adds and stuff, I appreciate it :).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, I live in Kentucky, it has yet to have snow, but at the moment I'm watching Christmas movies to get me into the Christmas Spirit :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On to the various reviews.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>gottriplets<strong>_** I know! More Aunt Millie will be mentioned in the Christmas break chapter(s). More is to be elaborated on the Wevid relationship next chapter.**

_**mylisa777**_** Glad you chose to stalk me :) It makes my day getting reviews from you.**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** If I didn't know you loved Wevid I do now :). Blaine's family will meet Kurt. I'm making sure of it! Love you too!**

_**Meganator97**_** Thank you so much. I figured days will make it easier since its almost a whole week in one chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own Glee silly people.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Don't eat while reading.<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed as they bored the plane early in the morning. Why did his dad insist early flights were the best. He just wanted to sleep. He hated going to his uncle's. He uncle had five kids, and this was the first time going there without Michael. Claire was sleeping as soon as they were in the air. Blaine laid his head back, he could never sleep on the plane. It felt so strange to try to. Jay elbowed him.<p>

"So we coming out this time around Baby?"

Blaine glared at the nickname. "Why do we have to?"

"Because as much as we don't like them they are family. So are we?" Jay asked.

"You go first. If they react anything like your mother and twin did I'll come out like right before we leave okay?" Blaine asked, leaning forward. The plane was uncomfortable and he was bored already.

Sara glanced over at them from the aisle across from them. "Find your book and read. Your fidgetting is going to drive me nuts."

* * *

><p>When they landed Blaine lifted Claire up on his hip and went to the baggage claim to find their luggage. "You sleep good?"<p>

"Yep. Can't wait to see everyone." Claire giggled, but she still buried her head in Blaine's neck as she saw her Uncle and one of the older cousins making their way to them. Blaine grabbed their luggage and poked Claire's side.

"I thought you couldn't wait to see everyone." Blaine teased, rolling his suitcase behind him. The reason he was quick to pick Claire up was so he could hang back, he was a bit shy as well when it came to his extended family seeing how things have been with his own personal family since he came out. Claire shook her head and Blaine felt wetness on his neck. "Dad go on, we'll meet you in the coffee shop we always visit. Can you take my bag."

"What's wrong Blaine? Is Claire hurt or sick?" Roger asked, going to try to feel his daughter's forehead.

"No dad. Just give us a moment. She's shy when we first visit and I need to compose myself to not talk to out of bounds about Kurt okay?" Blaine asked trying to make his dad go. Roger nodded and walked away going to the rest of the family and leading them away. Blaine sat in a chair, putting Claire on his lap. "Okay Doll what's wrong?"

"They're gonna know that I'm the one to make mommy leave. They are gonna hate me." She sobbed.

Blaine sighed, holding Claire close. "Doll she left because she didn't care. And even if she did care, its my fault she left."

"How?" Claire asked, her innocent eyes looking up at her brother, he's never done anything wrong. Blaine was the best big brother ever.

"Because I love Kurt. Because I love boys. But remember we can't tell anyone here yet. It's a secret." He said, glad when she wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I won't tell noone."

"Pinky swear." Blaine held up a pinky, glad his sister took it. "Good. Come on lets go get breakfast."

They went to the coffee house where his uncle nodded at him and hugged Claire. "Blaine, you're looking good boy. Much healthy than last year. You've been taking care of yourself then?"

Blaine snorted sipping his coffee, "Nope not at all. My roommate has, Kurt."

His cousin rolled his eyes. "Who's Kurt? I figured you'd room with the asian."

Blaine tried not to laugh at his cousin, when they came to visit last year Wes came to stay the night for a few days. "No Corey. Kurt's my best friend, he transferred to Dalton last year and acts like a mother hen to all of us Warblers. It's really _endearing_." Blaine's lip quirked up at the word.

"Oh well. Dad please can we go, I could still be sleeping."

"Oh fine. Jay, Blaine, you're riding with Corey so go ahead with him." Blaine huffed but followed his brother and cousin, who was the same age as him.

* * *

><p>"You two are stuck bunking in my room. Dad decided that Claire is sharing with Lily and Jill, and Sara and Uncle Roger get their own room." Corey said entering the house, "Bill and Harry will bug you both. And I'm not going to save you got it?"<p>

"Payback for last year?" Blaine and Jay asked at the same time. Last year they teamed against Corey and dyed his normal brown hair pink.

"Hell yes." Corey grumped as they went to the kitchen.

"What was that boy?" Corey's mom, June, asked. "Hello Jason, Blaine. It's so good to see you again. I've missed you so much!"

"Aunt June! Really? We've missed you too!" Jay said grinning. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Hello Aunt June. Are the kids-"

"Getting ready to see their favorite cousins and Uncle." June interruped pinching Blaine's cheek. "You look healthy. That's good. Why is your hair gelled down?"

"Because its a nuisance." Blaine mumbled, everyone in his family was cursed with Anderson curls. Then he thought about how often he kept it ungelled here recently when not in class.

"Pish posh. Want some muffins? You are both way to skinny." They sat at her pushing picking at the muffins, until two girls, seven and twelve came running in.

"BLAINE! Dad said you wasn't going to come this year!" The youngest pouted.

"Uncle George is a liar." Blaine said, putting her on his lap. "How are you doing Lily bug?"

"Good." She giggle her green eyes shining.

Jill, the other girl sat beside Blaine. "Can you play us the guitar? Please?"

"Girls, let him eat."

"No no it's fine Aunt June honestly. Jill go get me the guitar, Lil bug, you've gotten heavy, go sit on Jay's lap."

Corey groaned. "Ah yes, now perfect Blaine gets to sing a perfect song about how perfect he is. Isn't that just perfect."

George and Roger who had just walked in the kitchen rolled their eyes. "Only been here for an hour and you're already mad at each other."

Blaine grinned, "Not mad Uncle George, he's just jealous of my incredible talent."

"No. I'm not. You wish I was though." Corey stuck out his tongue and stood. "Love to stay but I'm hanging out with Mindy today."

* * *

><p>Tuesday<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine groaned tossing a shoe at the wall. "BILL! HARRY! SHUT UP! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"<p>

Corey tossed his pillow at Blaine. "Yeah and you just woke them up."

Blaine groaned sitting up. "Fine. I'm taking a shower and getitng ready for the day."

Fifteen minutes later he was tearing apart his cousin's room. "Corey, I'm only asking once, did you take my gel."

"Nope. Why would I?" Corey asked, his back to Blaine.

Blaine groaned and went down the hall to the two boys room. Bill was fifteen and Harry was ten. "Did either of you take my hair gel?"

"Nope. But since you're here you should-" Harry started.

"Not right now." Blaine went back to Corey's room relooking through his suitcase. His phone started ringing out 'If I Had You' and he answered it quickly. "He love, you just wake up?"

"I wish. More like I'm on my way to the airport to get my aunt. What about you?" Blaine was so relieved to hear Kurt's voice, he hated being so far away. "Been up for an hour or so. My cousins are so loud. And one of them stole my hairgel." Blaine complained, smiling when Kurt chuckled. "Kurt save me!"

"Hey breakfast is-" Corey jumped on Blaine, tackling him to the ground, making him yelp like a girl. Corey got the phone in his hand and put it to his ear. "Hello. Is this Kurt?"

"Yes. Who is this to have kidnapped Blaine's phone?"

"Corey. Blaine's cousin." Corey stood on the bed pushing Blaine away. "So he says your his best friend, don't you think-"

Blaine snatched the phone and pushed Corey down. "Corey next time you touch my phone I'm killing you." Blaine went to the front door. "DAD! Tell your brother to contain his kids. I'm going for a walk." After a minute he spoke again. "Sorry babe, I still haven't came out. Jay and I talked, we decided he gets to come out first this time. I don't know how they will take it."

"Blaine you don't have to tell them if you don't want to. I understand." Blaine's heart swelled he knew that was true.

"No I need to. For myself, not just for you, okay?" Though Blaine knew he was also doing if for Kurt.

"Fine." Blaine grinned like an idiot, Kurt was adorable when he was stubborn.

"I love you. Text me?"

"Love you too honey. Call me and tell me how it goes." Blaine looked at the phone. Why was he so far from Kurt? He wanted him here right now.

He sighed going back to the house. "Corey, never touch my phone again. Now which one of you cretins took my gel."

He looked at everyone around the table and glared at Jay who was laughing openly. "But Blaine your curls look so _cute_ why must you always conceal them?"

Blaine growled and went to attack his brother to be caught by his uncle. "Boy you don't need hair gel. Sit and enjoy breakfast."

"Uncle George! I have to gel down my hair I look like Frodo with it ungelled."

"Who's Frodo, Blaine?" Lily asked.

Blaine sighed and slumped in his seat. "You all have to watch Lord of The Rings. Don't know who Frodo is. How can I call you all family if you haven't seen Lord of the Rings?"

Corey rolled his eyes, "Because we aren't 'Lord of the Dweebs' Blaine."

Blaine rolled his eyes, grabbing a biscuit and buttering. "So what's on the schuedule today?"

"Sara and June are going grocery shopping. We was hoping you would watch the younger four kids so we can get some work done." George said, looking at Blaine intently.

"Meaning you two want to go out and play poker with your childhood friends?" Blaine said, groaning. "Why can't Jay or Corey watch the kids?"

Lily looked over from playing with Claire. "Because we love you Blaine. Jay and Corey are meanies!"

Corey stood, nudging Jay to do the same. "And we have things to do. See you later."

"Leave your car for Blaine's use." George demanded. The whole table ducked as keys got tossed in Blaine's hand.

"Fine. Kids what are we doing today?" Blaine asked, he should have known that he'd be stuck babysitting. Not that he minded, Claire, Lily and Jill were good enough, but Harry was a pain, and he had ADHD which resulted in hyperness.

* * *

><p>! Wednesday !<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine tuned the guitar again, playing a few chords before frowning, he didn't have his muse there with him and he couldn't play anything with feeling. He groaned strumming roughly before pushing the guitar away. Claire and Lily who were sprawled on the floor coloring came to him, their eyes filled with worry.<p>

"Blaine, what's wrong. You always play music when you're here!" Lily said, looking at the guitar, as if it was to blame.

Blaine shrugged, "Just can't think of a song I want to play. My inspiration is back home."

"What's your inspiration Baby?" Lily asked, sitting on Blaine's lap with Claire. Blaine ruffled her hair.

"My best friend of course." Blaine answered, sighing at his phone, Kurt was busy with pre-thanksgiving cooking so they couldn't really talk today. Next time they had to be apart for a long amount of time they should really ween off each other first.

"Well sing a song about missing him then silly. Like that one about new york."

"Which one?" Blaine asked, racking his brain for a song about New York.

"The one about Delilah." Lily said, as if it was obvious.

"Oh Hey There Delilah?" Blaine asked tickling her sides. "Thank you but I don't know the chords to it. How about I color with you two?"

They colored for about half an hour before Blaine's cell started ringing. He answered it when he saw it was Wes. "Yeah?"

"I want to go to Scandals. Why are you so far away?" Blaine sighed, Wes had a secret. He was bi, but his family wouldn't accept it so Blaine was the only one who knew. David would probably know if Wes didn't have a major crush on him. Blaine went to the porch.

"Well... Maybe you could ask Kurt to go?" Wes' breath grew fast and Blaine could hear the tell-tale signs of a panic attack coming on. "Wes, speak to me. Where are you?"

"Home. Porch." Wes answered shortly.

Blaine groaned. "Wes details. Distract yourse;f and breath." When Wes' breathing evened out Blaine sighed, it was hard to control the boy's panic attacks over the phone, and he always only had small signs he was having one. "Now what was that about?"

"Kurt would ask questions and he might not accept me and-" Wes' breath grew harsh again.

"Wesley Montgromery. Snap out of it! You know Kurt won't mind and he'll keep you secret. You know that. Now calm down. Drink some juice and go to Kurt's and ask him if he wants to go out. I'll see you saturday okay?"

"Fine. Thank you Blaine. You're a good friend."

Blaine laughed, "Yeah yeah, says the one that kept me from becoming depressed when I transferred, I got to go."

* * *

><p>Jay looked at Blaine who nodded then Jay looked at everyone. "Uncle George, Aunt June. Multiple cousins. I have something to tell you."<p>

They looked up from making a mess of the pizza and goofing around surprised. "What?"

"I'm gay. Look I know you didn't suspect it and I know its not idea, and if you won't accept me that's fine. I can get a hotel room for the next couple nights and-"

George scoffed, "A hotel the night before Thanksgiving? Doubt it. We aren't going to kick you out, not like you can help it or anything. We're fine with it promise."

Maybe it was Blaine's imagination but it seemed as if George's eyes flashed over to him.

* * *

><p>! Thursday !<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine picked at the orange while he watched Sara and June cook. "... Boyfriend's name?"<p>

"Dave. Why did I ever tell you? Baby tell them about the Warblers or something." Jay pleaded. Blaine shrugged stepping outside and dialing Kurt. It took a minute for the phone to be picked up and when it was it wasn't Kurt's voice but a woman's.

"Hello? Is this Blaine?"

"Uh yeah? Is this Kurt's phone?" Blaine asked though he knew it was.

"Oh you sound hot. I demand to meet you over the holiday break." Blaine blushed.

"May I inquire who this is?"

"Oh silly me, I'm Kurt's aunt."

"Oh pleasure to meet, Kurt speaks very highly of you." Blaine said, he's heard many 'Aunt Millie' stories. "Is he there?"

"Yes he's here. Covered in-" Kurt squealing and yelling at Millie interrupted her and a second later Kurt's voice was on the phone.

"Happy Thanksgiving baby."

Blaine girnned, he loved hearing Kurt's voice. ""Happy Thanksgiving to you too, love. You cooking?" Blaine sat on the steps, wondering how long he and Kurt had to talk this time.

"Not really. My aunt can take over."

Blaine chuckled, "Ah yes, she seemed, er, nice?"

"Ugh is it Saturday yet?" Blaine's heart did a flip, Kurt really missed him alot.

"Two more days babe, I promise. My cousins are driving me insane. And..." Blaine stopped, making sure noone was around. "Jay came out to them. They took it well. They asked to meet Dave. Tonight I'm going to come out as well."

"Are you ready babe?" Kurt's voice was filled with so much concern, it was sweet.

"Yep." George stepped out looking at Blaine.

"Can you please come help with the kids? They keep bugging June and Sara."

Blaine nodded, "Look I got to go. My uncle wants me to help him with the little cousins. love you a bunch."

Blaine heard Kurt's sigh and couldn't help but feel the same way. "Love you too. Kisses."

When they hung up Kurt looked at his phone. On it was a picture of Kurt that he took without the other boy knowing. He had a smile on his face and his eyes shined with laughter from a forgotten joke.

* * *

><p>Blaine put the pot in sink, trying to dodge a soapy flick from Corey. When they finished cleaning up the kitchen he was going to come out to everyone. Him, Jay, Bill, and Corey got drafted in cleaning the kitchen. The girls and Harry were working on the dining room, cleaning up the food and such.<p>

"Blaine, one more peep that sounds like a song and Bill and I are going to drown you in the dish water!" Corey said as Blaine started singing Teenage Dream and jumping around the kitchen.

"Oh really?" Blaine asked, _You make me. Feel like I'm living a-_, Blaine yelped when suds got tossed at him. "Just because you don't have anyone that makes you feel like that."

Bill laughed. "Blaine. Why must you sing. I think the job would get done much faster if you didn't."

"But Billy! I like singing. I aspire to one day go off and become a famous singer, then you will be famous just by being my cousin." Blaine said, ruffling the boys curls. "So should I practice my singing?"

"Fine." Bill grumped. Putting the broom against the wall and grabbing the dried dishes.

After they were done Blaine was curled on the floor, Lily and Claire wrapped against his sides, "Hey, I have something to tell you all... And I'm hoping you take the news better then Claire's and Jay's mother did."

George looked at him surprised, "What kid?"

"I'm gay. I came out to dad and the family about two years ago. Jay came out about a monthe ago. We decided to let him come out to you all first."

George shrugged. "As we told him, we are fine with your sexual prefrence, but if you ever find the right one you have to adopt or something, understand?"

Blaine grinned thinking of Kurt, "Trust me we will definitely have kids."

"We?" June asked, "So you already found the one you want to settle with?"

"Yes, I think so. Its Kurt. I met him a year ago but now I can't imagine living without him. He's the bright spot to my day. He's amazing and I love him. We've had our ups and downs but We always make it through better because we know how much we do care for each other."

"Well tell us about him then Blaine." Corey demanded.

Blaine grinned while Jay scoffed, "Please, get him started on Kurt and he'll never shut up."

* * *

><p>! Friday !<p>

* * *

><p>"BLAINE! Come get your hairgel." Corey hollared, having hidden it in his underwear drawer. When Blaine grabbed it Corey smirked, "Does your boyfriend like the stiff gelled look?"<p>

"No on the contrary he loathes it. But he understands my need to contain it. Just as I understand his need to have it loose and curly when not in school and around him." Blaine put some gel on his hands, putting it through his hair properly, knowing that he won't put it in for the rest of the weekend.

Corey rolled his eyes, flopping on his bed. "At last I'm free! Go play with the little onces and convince them not to bug me okay?"

"Oh no no no. Bill and Harry are getting very strict instructions and. Oh my god this isn't my hairgel!" Blaine yelped as he looked in the mirror. His hair was purple and sticking up at funny angles.

"Nope. Its hair dye and honey. Permanent hair dye. And your flight is leaving tonight so hahaha. You're stuck with purple hair." Corey laughed.

Blaine screamed a bloodcurdling scream, and attacked Corey, making sure to rub his puple honeyfied hair all over Corey's clothes and he was already dressed for a date. George and Roger came running, George with his phone out and Roger holding a bat.

"Boys! What's the meaning of this. Lily and Claire are scared one of you is hurt and you're fighting?" Roger asked, pulling his son of his nephew.

Blaine glared at Corey, they both had hurting knuckles. "You're delinquent nephew, your son Uncle George, replaced my hairgel with honey and hairdye!"

"So you decided to pummel him?" George asked, though both boys sported blood and hurting knuckles. "Fine. Blaine, use the girls bathroom to clean up. Corey. Your bathroom. I want both of you downstairs in an hour, and I'm having Harry keep an eye on you and make sure you don't come in contact with each other."

Fourty-five minutes later Blaine groaned. He had blown dried his hair, and used some of Jill's gel, like he's been doing most of the week. His hair was a dark shade of purple, which seemed like it would be alright if he was in a dark area but Dalton is a very bright school. He slowly made his way downstairs not surprised to see Jay jabbering on the phone, most likely with Dave.

"Blaine, I'm all for supporting gays, but that went a bit far."

Blaine glared, "Our favorite cousin did it. Don't tell Dave, I'm going to find a way to hide it from Kurt."

Jay shrugged and started talking into the phone again. In the livingroom Corey was already sitting on the couch, a bruise forming around his left eye to match the one on Blaine's right cheek and eye.

"Now boys why must we go through this every time these two families get together?" Roger asked.

Blaine sat beside Corey nudging him over. "Because we so dearly love these conversations you two have with us dad."

Corey snorted. "You two are going to be all 'you need to end this personal fued and learn to love each other'. Then we are going to look at each other grossed out and scoot far away and at the same time go 'no way, we love to fued with each other'. Then-"

"Son stop talking! What Roger meant was, why must it always end in fist fights?" George said, glaring at his eldest son.

Blaine shrugged, "Corey makes a good punching bag for my vent up anger."

"Same for you cuz." Corey said ruffling Blaine's purple hair. "And as for the color, it looks good."

"Not as good as pink did on you." Blaine retorted then glanced at George. "I figured you'd be happy things have gone completely back to normal and I didn't refrain back to how I was two years ago."

"I am happy you aren't depressed Blaine, but sometimes your fightings get a bit out of hand, why can't you fued normally?"

Blaine and Corey grinned, leaning on each other and spoke at the same time, "When did this family become normal?"

Roger sighed. "I regret sending them to the same private schools and camps til they were preteens. I really do."

"Me too. Now we should make sure everyone's bags are packed, you have to leave soon for your flight." As soon as the two brothers walked away Blaine jumped up.

"I'm taking your black beenie. You will get it back during christmas break if my hair is normal colored."

"FIne take it. Jerk." Corey grinned, "Glad you're back cousin."

"Love you to douche." Blaine said going upstairs to Corey's room with a sigh.

* * *

><p>! Saturday !<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine barely ate breakfast before hugging his family and leaving, going back to Dalton, the place he had started to think of as home. He knew he'd have to speak to Wes, but hoped Wes arrived late, so he could kiss Kurt senseless. He had stopped by a small corner store on the way, buying hair dye, it would be closer to his natural color.<p>

As he was getting back in the car he got a text from Kurt that was a mass-send to all Warblers '_If you expect me to cook anything or make anything I expect you Warblers to restock the kitchen and Blaine, that includes coffee. -K_'. Blaine laughed going back inside the corner store and finding coffee and cream and sugar, heaven forbid if Kurt wouldn't make it just because no one bought any.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow. Don't you just love family? I sort of made Blaine's extended family similar to mine, except I don't have that many cousins that I actually know and my 'fued' is with extended 'adopted' family, which is just a family that I've claimed as mine. And he's actually my friends friend, or my friend's step-dad's almost stepson, if that made any since. And like Blaine and Corey, we were friend's for since I was about five, until I was thirteen but my mom hates his mom so we stopped talking for a while and now we fight and argue good heartedly.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow sorry about that *points above* ummm... I meant to add some Stephen in here but didn't so if he invades the next chapter its not my fault. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anywho... I made a tumblr and have gotten caught up in fun little Klaine related thingies.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three reviews...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Watching Elf and the part where Jodie sings Baby it's Cold Outside in the shower just came on and the only thing I can think is Kurt singing it and Blaine peeking in :)<strong>


	16. Wes' Problem

**Author's Note: Finally they are both together again :). So... Who's seen the Red Solo Cup video? It kills me I've watched it so many times its hilarious!**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was supposed to be mainly Klaine but I have Wes hanging out with them alot so... What should that be called? WeKlaine? Wertine? I <strong>**don't even know lol.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>gottriplets<strong>_** I know! Me too, can you imagine my Thanksgivings used to be even more chaotic then Blaine's was? I know one year we had a huge argument over who made the best lasagna so instead of regular Thanksgiving foods we had like five lasagnas instead... and they said us kids were childish :)**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** I did love writing Corey, can't wait for the christmas chapter to write him again :). And Kurt's reaction was so hard to write, but its in this chapter.**

_**meganator97 **_**I put the warning in just for you :)**

_**mylisa777**_** Yeah I'm glad Stephen didn't invade as well. And I did see the EW exclusive, I have it posted on my tumblr! When I was watching it my sis was watching over my shoulder and she asked what a meerkat was, when I told her she said that he didn't look like meerkats because they are cute lol, I trained her well. Poor Grant Gustin though, everyone hates him because he's trying to break apart our Klaine.**

_**Aaannnaaa**_** Omg thank you so much, I fear my other stories are a bit neglected at the moment though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. Don't own Glee. You know what I own? A phone with Darren Criss as my screen lock. Yep your jealous.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Mentions of underage drinking?<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt left his stuff in the car when he saw that Blaine's car was there already. He climbed out quickly making sure his hair was perfect before running into the house that's become a home to him. "In the kitchen Kurt, he's putting up some groceries with Wes."<p>

Kurt nodded his thanks to Trent, and went to the kitchen. When Blaine saw him he put down the milk jug and orange juice he was holding. They looked at each other, seeing if they had changed in their six days apart. Kurt was wearing tight light blue pants and a grey button up with matching boots. Blaine was wearing black jeans, his converses, a blue button up, a black bowtie with a black beenie, which confused Kurt, he knew Blaine liked his hats but a beenie?

Wes who turned from the fridge to see why things stopped getting passed to him sighed, "Yes you two are more beautiful then when you parted and I know you don't want to stop gazing into each other's beautiful eyes, but please for the sanity of myself just kiss, split apart, help put up the groceries then go have a make out/feel up session in your room okay?"

Kurt huffed at the rude interruption, but him and Blaine closed the small distance between them and slowly kissed, eyes closing in bliss. Wes rolled his eyes, he was going to be stuck putting these groceries up on his own wasn't he? After a few intense minutes of kissing, which felt like hours to the two boys they pulled apart, Blaine putting his forehead against Kurt's.

"I've missed you so much baby. Never again can we be apart for that long." Kurt whispered.

Blaine chuckled. "Agreed. Next time I'm staying here, with you, or else your whole family can come visit mine."

Kurt laughed wrapping his arms around Blaine. "I love you."

"I love you too. Forever and ever." Blaine said, grinning widely.

Wes grabbed an orange and tossed it at the two. "I love you both. Help me put the groceries up. After all Kurt, you're the one who demanded we make pit stops at the groceries. Look not even half the guys have arrived and I got on grocery duty so help me."

Kurt laughed, going to the counter. He shook his head at the food laying there, most of it was junk food. Not like it was a big deal, they had breakfast, lunch and dinner in the cafeteria most days, but sometimes they didn't. He seperated everything, demanding Blaine and Wes to start putting it up. "When everyone is back I'll ask them to pitch in and we can go shopping for real. I hate all the junk food and school food. It all goes right to my hips. Look at them they are getting huge."

"Oh shush they are perfect." Blaine said, putting some sugar in a container. "You are perfect."

Wes rolled his eyes. "Really, cut off the lovey doveyness its embarrassing. Hey you sent in early decision applications right?"

They nodded, looking at Wes who was glaring at the orange juice. He really hated that stuff. "Yeah, we applied to a few places for early decision."

"Cool so when you get acceptance letters tell me! I want to know if we get into the same places." Wes demanded, shutting the fridge. "Now, I'll leave you to do whatever."

Kurt frowned, "Hey Wes, you want to tag along when we go shopping for groceries?"

Wes nodded a smile gracing his face. Blaine took Kurt's hand dragging him up to their room. "I've missed you so much, do we have to go grocery shopping today?"

"Yes we do. So you going to tell me why you're wearing make up?"

Blaine groaned, he thought he covered the bruise well enough. "Well... Corey and I got in a fight."

"What? It wasn't because you're gay is it? Because you said they was fine with it. Babe?" Kurt sat up, hand resting on top of Blaine's as his other reached for a wet wipe to wipe away the make up. "Oh this looks bad baby."

"Its my fault, I attacked him. But its normal. Me and him always fight when we visit each other."

"That shouldn't be normal."

"But it is." Blaine said quickly. "I'm fine. Just didn't want you fussing over it so I hid it. So honey did you have fun shopping?"

"Of course... I also spent all my savings so I fear its up to you to pay for our coffee until dad decides to give me more money." Kurt said, grinning as he kissed Blaine's bruises softly.

"I'll gladly pay for all of our coffee love." Blaine said, fixing the beenie to cover his hair. Kurt sighed, relaxing against Blaine, he missed this. Just the feel of being with Blaine.

* * *

><p>It was already afternoon and Kurt had just woken up. Him and Blaine must have fallen asleep. Kurt stretched as well as he could while being wrapped up in Blaine's arms tightly and looked up at his handsome boyfriend to see his beenie had fallen off and his hair was... Wait, why was Blaine's hair purple?<p>

Kurt sat up quickly and went to the light flipping it on. Yeah Blaine's hair was definitely purple. Kurt grabbed the beenie and gently shook Blaine awake. Blaine sat up rubbing at his eyes, wincing a bit when he touched his bruise then he ran his fingers through his hair. "I uh... Where's my beenie?"

Kurt held it up, "Want to explain the purple hair?"

"It's why I attacked Corey. He hid my hairgel bottle and ended up giving it back filled with purple hair dye and honey. It's stuck like this I'm afraid." Blaine said nervously running his fingers through his hair. "But I bought hair dye to redye it. I promise."

Kurt glared at Blaine and picked up his boyfriend's phone scrolling through it and finding a number and putting it in his phone. "Give me one minute and don't speak okay?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt pressed talk. "Hello Corey speaking."

"Corey. This is Kurt. What the hell did you do to my boyfriend's hair?" Kurt asked, standing to pace.

Corey chuckled. "I just gave him his hairgel bottle."

"Which you so happened to fill with purple dye! Are you an idiot?" Kurt asked, missing Blaine's amused expression.

"Hey last year he replaced my conditioner with pink dye!" Kurt's glare transferred to BLaine.

"You did what Blaine? How can you tamper with his hair? I haven't even seen it but I bet it looked better before you dyed it pink."

"It did." Corey cut in. Kurt could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Don't think you're off the hook. Is the dye you used permanent?" Kurt asked, Purple wasn't the best color for Blaine's hair it dimmed his eyes.

"No I'm not an idiot if he washes his curls real good once or twice it should be fine. So Kurt are you always so mean? Or is it because of thehair thing?" Corey asked, still laughing.

Kurt shrugged. "Well, wouldn't you like to know? I guess you'll find out over christmas break won't you?"

Corey huffed, "You're going to hang up on me now aren't you."

Kurt smirked, "Unless you want to hear me and Blaine in the show-" A dialtone occured making Kurt grin and turn his attention to Blaine. "Strip and go to the shower. I'll be in there in a second to help you. And no this isn't some type of foreplay. I just think we should get that horrid stuff out of your hair as soon as possible. In fact keep your boxers on so you aren't tempted. Now go."

Blaine groaned. "Evil, Kurt! You're really evil."

An hour later Blaine and Kurt stepped out of the shower dripping and clothes less. Kurt wrapped one towel around his hips and handed another to Blaine who was smiling like the cheshire cat.

"I should let you wash my hair more often love." He mumbled, nipping on his neck. Kurt playfully shoved him away.

"As much fun as that sounds, I'm well spent. Now sit so I can blowdry your hair." Thirty minutes later they were dressed and went to each door to see if the occupant had money for them to shop for 'real food'.

Finally between all the Warblers there they had at least a hundred dollars and Wes, Blaine and Kurt got in Blaine's car to go to the groceries. Kurt twisted in his seat to look at Wes. "Fill Blaine in about what happened last night then you can tell us what happened this morning got it?"

Wes groaned, but obeyed quickly telling about the spin the bottle kiss and how they stayed kissing most of the night. As Blaine pushed the cart for Kurt's obsessive grocery shopping he looked at Wes. "So what happened?"

"Well we woke up tangled into each other... BUt he freaked." Wes stopped talking and pretended to be interested in a box of Ritz cracker. Blaine put a hand on the small of Wes' back to calm him.

"We can talk about this in the car okay?" Blaine whispered. Kurt glanced at them as they went through the diary isle.

"After I get some Eggnog we can leave. The extra money will go in a jar for any future grocery trips."

Wes walked out of the store without saying another word, the whole time keeping some physical contact with Blaine. When at the car Kurt got in only after putting the groceries up and got in front to drive, while Wes and Blaine sat in the back.

"I'm going to run the groceries in then we can talk okay Wes?" Kurt said softly after grabbing the bags. Wes barely nodded and Blaine mouthed 'thank you' as Kurt shut the door and went inside. Kurt told Trent to put the groceries up then he went back to the car, driving them to a small cafe' that noone really went to that they knew.

Wes looked at them knowing he could trust them. "David.. He freaked. When we woke up. He just freaked. I don't even remember everything he said, I said. But I think we stopped being friends right there. I don't know what I'm going to do." Wes' stopped speaking again. Looking in his coffee cup as if he wished to vanish. Kurt and Blaine both reached out, grabbing his hands. Blaine looked at Kurt carefully, did Wes tell him about his panic attacks as well?

But it didn't seem as if Kurt knew about them, he just knew Wes needed comforting. "I... I thought I could handle it if we didn't advance after the kiss and just stayed friends. But right now we aren't friends and its hard. I don't know what to do."

Kurt squeezed Wes' hand. "Do you know when he's arriving Wes?"

"He might already be there." Wes said, once again glad he didn't hear pity in Kurt's voice, just understanding.

Kurt nodded, "Okay, then you'll just sleep in our room until you and him figure something out okay?"

Blaine nodded in agreement. "And I'll speak to David and try to get to the bottom of everything."

Wes shook his head. "Have Kurt do it, he was there he could find a way to mention it casually. And guys, thank you. You don't have to always be here for me so the fact that you are really makes me feel better."

Kurt squeezed his hand again, sharing a look with Blaine. They drank their coffees and went back to the car. Wes feeling only slightly better. In the car Blaine turned to Kurt.

"I know how David is when he demands Spin The Bottle. Who did you kiss?"

Kurt blushed. "Joey. But you can't complain, you've kissed him too."

* * *

><p>Wes was sprawled on Kurt's bed, claiming that he would no way be caught on Blaine's because it had his Harry Potter blanket but there was no ravenclaw symbols on. Kurt and Blaine was on Blaine's bed and they were just talking and being bored when Blaine's phone started ringing. He glanced at it, noticing it was Stephen put it to the side. Kurt on the other hand looked at it and concealed a glare while making Blaine answer. "Hello?"<p>

Wes looked over at Blaine's grumpy tone. Noticing the glare Kurt was giving the phone. "I got back late last night, so you're back in town?"

Kurt stood using the excuse that his phone was laying on Blaine's desk plugged to his charger to have moved. He sent another glare to the phone as Blaine sighed and flopped back on the bed.

"You know my uncle and Corey both hate you?... Uh huh, I told them the full story, they threatened to kill you." Blaine said, not noticing Kurt look of glee. "Fine fine. I'll see dork... That doesn't mean yes... Gods you're annoying... Oh really? Well I hate you." Contrary to his last sentence it did not sound like he hated Stephen.

"So is he going to steal you away from me so soon baby?" Kurt asked, trying to keep a light note in his voice.

"What are you doing Monday?" Blaine asked back standing and wrapping arms around Kurt who was now sitting on the desk.

"I don't know... I guess I could start tutoring Dylan." Kurt said, then he smiled. "Have fun with your friend Blaine. I'll find something to keep me busy."

Wes finally sat up. "I don't mean to be nosey, but when did you get another friend?"

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, Blaine didn't tell Wes about his friend. Blaine groaned but explained everything yet again, Wes' eyes darkened much to Kurt's delight, this meant he had someone else who didn't like Stephen.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well there you go, David freaked. Next chapter Kurt talks to David and Blaine hangs out with Stephen... What's going to happen? <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three reviews please my loves?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and I know I have yet to mention college yet I have it mentioned here... But really I'm a senior but me and my friends try our best not to speak about college, unless of course we get sent an acceptance letter... Which I've yet to get from anywhere :(<strong>


	17. French and Skating

**Author's Note: Sorry took so long to post this chapter, was going to post it earlier but I got caught up in writing another fanfic (its about Kum, or **_**Hevans**_** as some call it, but its eventual Klaine) so...**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Tonight's Glee episode! Blaine angry, Blaine boxing, Blaine spinning, Blaine Blaine Blaine. Now that that's out of my system. I adore Grant Gustin, he is a great actor, I love him playing Sebastian but it makes it hard to hate Sebastian who deserves hate the way he talks to Kurt's boyfriend :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay and can I just say, Blaine was a bit out of line when discussing the sexy body roll... When he said, 'That's what you had to think so you could sleep at night'. Sam did that for his family, and as much as I love Blaine he should have never said that. I also love Sam, he never takes anything for granted. And we need Samcedes back!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and is it just me or was Blaine stressing way too much about sectionals? It was almost like he was on his man-period, I love him being angry but for some odd reason he went abit overboard on everything.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways. I'm so happy that I live in northern Kentucky. I can imagine that Sam lived in my city, which is totally plausible, the strip club he was at reminds me of one near my house, not that I've ever been there. I just want sorta went there one day, while it was closed cause my mom's friend... Anyways shall I get on to this?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I also missed my healthy dose of Klaining, it seemed like every Klaine moment got interrupted. Now on to my answering reviews?<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>gottriplets<strong>_** I know! I hate myself for doing this to Wes. Kurt and Blaine will have them talk it out. Promise. Kurt's reaction in Red Solo Cup, amazing! **

_**Songbird144**_** Thank you so much :) I try to update alot to please my readers.**

_**mylisa777**_** Have you sneaked into my computer because alot of what you said is planned out. Yes I watched Darren on the Trevor Project, he looked so tired though, he needs a good nights sleep.**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** Are you feeling better? Wouldn't you be confused if you was David though? **

_**Aaannnaaa**_** Thank you so much. And I'm not worried about acceptance letters, I'm aware I'll probably have to go to a community college before I can get into a really good college, my grades and attendence isn't good enough to be accepted to a good college off the bat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. Don't own Glee. I want to own Klaine.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Hmmm, none for real.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he looked over at his bed, it was Sunday and Wes and Blaine had both fallen asleep while watching Harry Potter. Kurt decided this was his oppurtunity to go talk to David, as it was already late and David only just arrived earlier that afternoon.<p>

Kurt went to the room that Wes and David shared and knocked once before entering. "Hey, care to join me for Eggnog, it seems everyone else is asleep."

David glanced at Kurt, he waas never really close so he didn't know why Kurt was asking this now. But he agreed and they sat in the kitchen with cookies and eggnog. "So the party was fun..."

David glared at Kurt. "I made out with Wes. My best fucking friend and all you can do is say 'the party was fun'. Are you on drugs Kurt?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You was the smart one that said 'let's play spin the bottle' when it was all guys."

"Yeah well I didn't think I'd be stuck kissing Wes of all people." David grumped.

"Well too bad you did. So why did you freak on him?" Kurt asked naturally, breaking a cookie.

David glared at Kurt, "What would you have done if Blaine was striaght and you liked him. You played spin the bottle and kissed him and ended up kissing him all night long?" David stopped, drinking his eggnog for a minute, Kurt wondered if David knew that Wes liked him. "I freaked because I don't think I would have been able to live if he was the one to freak on me. He's my best friend. He has been for years. That kiss was everything I ever wanted. I can't get him out of my head. Everytime I look at him I have this pain in my chest and I know its fault, that bitch."

Kurt sighed, "David maybe-"

David stood. "Thanks for the eggnog, I think I should go to bed now."

Kurt washed his cup and David's. So David liked Wes? Now he had to find out how to help them both. He needed to help them. Before their friendship was ruined for good.

* * *

><p>"Honey, Dylan is probably waiting for you." Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips. Kurt groaned but pulled away.<p>

"Fine. You're bringing Wes with you today right?"

"Yep." Blaine said, the three were going to the skating rink. Wes pratically begged to go along so Blaine had to agree, though he and Kurt were still trying to find a way to get Wes and David talking again.

Kurt grinned, maybe Wes could see through what ever Stephen was doing. Blaine kissed his cheek again and he turned going up the stairs to Dylan's room.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, here for french?" Dylan asked, stepping away from the door, his room was slightly messy, some clothes tossed around and the bed not completely made but Kurt ignored it pulling up the desk chair and sitting down.<p>

"Yep. Madamemoiselle Ricketts said most of your troubles was with actually speaking?" Kurt asked, watching Dylan sit on his unmade bed.

Dylan shrugged. "I guess, I just hate having to learn a language I will never need. I could be doing other stuff instead."

"Well now we can hold a conversation in french okay? If you have troubles I'll help you. But this way, you're getting the tutoring done and we can actually talk, which we haven't done in a while." Kurt leaned back looking at Dylan as he grabbed his french dictionary. "You start."

Dylan frowned, "Que devrions-nous parler, Kurt?" (what should we talk about?)

* * *

><p><strong>(AN presume everything these two say is french until I say otherwise because I don't feel like translating it)**

* * *

><p>Kurt shrugged. "Tell me about your break, you wasn't at the party."<p>

Dylan laughed, "I was on my way but I stopped for a coffee, I always handle alcohol better with caffiene in me. And at the coffee shop, I met a guy."

* * *

><p><strong>(French is over)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay forget speaking about this your french is terrible, I expect details when we are done working though." Dylan nodded grinning,<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine tightened the strings on his skates and pulled away from the wall going around the rink while Wes and Stephen got their own skates on. "So you're his friend from his public school?"<p>

"Yep, and who are you exactly? Like you position in his friends?" Stephen asked, he couldn't tell if his gaydar was going off on Wes, and unless he knew for sure Wes was a potentional threat.

"I became his best friend after you ran. I was the one that kept him from getting depressed. And I'm telling you right now, I don't like you. I don't the way you suddenly reappeared in Blaine's life. Or the way you left him that night. Or the way you look at him or talk to him. He has a boyfriend you know." Wes rolled out to the rink, catching up with Blaine. Stephen caught up when they came back around, and acted like nothing happened.

"So how was your family for the holidays?"

"Good, Corey dyed my hair purple. What about you?" Blaine asked skating backwards to watch his two friends.

"I don't know. I ignored them all. But Blaine! I met a guy friday." Stephen said, before skating away quickly. Blaine's eyes widened and he followed just as quickly, not noticing when Wes stepped out of the rink and leaned on the wall to watch them.

"You? Who did you meet? Give me details Stevie." Blaine said, looping arms with his taller friend, not noticing the boy's smirk.

"I met him at a coffee shop. We talked for hours. Then hung out again Sunday. But I can't tell you anything else. He said he wants to tell his friend about me, then we can hang out again tomorrow. I think we're starting to date."

Blaine grinned, hugging his friend, that was good. Very very good.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at his watch. Blaine should be arriving soon so they could head down to supper, so Kurt gave up on helping Dylan with french. "Okay little one, spill."<p>

Dylan frowned, "Little one? Really K?"

"Why must everyone call me K?" Kurt asked, cursing Joseph mentally. "And yes, I have a right to call you little one, you came out to me first and asked me for advice, I sort of became your mentor, I can call you little one all I want. So tell me about the guy?"

"Uh well he's two years older then me. He goes to a public school. We talked in the coffee shop until it closed, which is why I missed the party. Then we went out for lunch yesterday. He asked me when's the next time I could go out and I told him I wanted to tell you about him first. I think we're starting to date. We're going out again tomorrow." Dylan gushed.

Kurt smiled, it was good for Dylan to have a guy there for him, someone that might be there romantically, not just for advice.

* * *

><p>When Blaine had went back to the hot food bar Kurt looked at Wes, "So what did you think of his friend?"<p>

Wes rolled his eyes, "I didn't like him. He seems like he's hiding a bad secret. I don't like Blaine hanging out with him. I think that he is trouble."

Kurt nodded in agreement, but not commenting when he saw Blaine was close to the table. Blaine sat down not aware that they were just talking about his friend. "Tonight we should watch some christmas movies, since it is almost christmas."

Wes glared at his curly haired hobbit-like friend. "No! We can only watch Christmas movies with David. you know that! It's the first thing that you actually enjoyed doing with us."

Kurt and Blaine shared a look but shrugged, "Then I guess we should go talk to him and tell him he has to accompany us to a movie night."

Wes glared. "In case you forgot, he's ignoring me."

"It seems like you're ignoring him too." Kurt said softly. "Look, you two have to talk. So Blaine and I are putting it on ourselves to help you become friends again. I swear we are not about locking you in the bathroom until you come to some type of mutual agreement."

Wes focused intently on his juice, he did want to speak to David, but what if David really didn't want to speak to him ever again? Then what will he do?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note. So? Oh and I don't know any french. I used google translate. And I just rewatched tonight's glee episode, isn't it creepy how Schue comes in as they finish 'We Are Young' and like hugs Blaine, or creepier how Blaine hugs back? So odd to see.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three reviews my loves.<strong>


	18. Dylan's Date

**Author's Note: Wow, took a bit to get the third review, I was planning on just posting but I got lazy. So... I didn't go to school friday, today in my speech class my teacher handed a sheet said to do everything on it then write a speech. It was about what they watched friday and I turned to a classmate and asked what they watched and he's like 'Glee'. And I grinned, I've seen every glee episode, so I asked which one. He said 'The one where the funny looking dude sings that one song.'. I smacked him with my binder, which probably confused him as we aren't really friends but honestly, 'funny looking dude?' None of them are funny looking. And what he said was totally not helpful. But he finally mentioned the Van Halen song and me being my dorky Gleek self went 'Mash-offs!' Really loudly. **

* * *

><p><strong>But I wrote the speech and read it to the class everyone agreed mine was the best because I knew people's names and what really happened in the episode :). Then people was all 'how did you know you cheated'. I glared and decided not to call them my classmates anymore. Though I did show them my phone's background which is the first Kliss.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways... On to stuff okay?<strong>

_**mylisa777 **_** I can't comment on your Stephen comments. But he is going away just yet, this chapter is filled with Stephen and Stephen related stuff. Blaine is hot no matter what he does, but I must admit, him boxing and being sweaty his curls coming loose was to die for.**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** Thank you for the translation, I'll have to fix it later. And I'll keep in mind that you can help with french next time I need it thank you.**

_**bz11**_** I love that everyone loves Dylan, it took me forever to decide to use him for Stephen or not and I fear you will all come after me if Dylan gets hurt.**

_**.anderson**_** Thank you so much for reading my story :) I love your name btw. Here's the next chappie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. If I owned Glee then Kurt and Blaine would act like a couple whilst in the choir room, not sitting on opposite ends of the room. I find it unfair everyone else gets to be with their boyfriendgirlfriend and have romantic scenes in public. Why can't Klaine?**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning. Arguements.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt glared at Blaine, "Why must I be the one to invite him to watch movies with us?"<p>

"Because I was the one that suggested watching christmas movies when its still November." Blaine grinned, grabbing the bowl of popcorn they had just fixed. "See you in our room babe. Don't forget to get David."

Kurt shook his head, a smile gracing his face. "Fine. But because of this I demand we watch Frosty the Snowman."

Blaine laughed, "Kurtie likes Frosty?"

"And if you tell anyone you'll be best friends with your hand, got it?" Kurt play-threatened, kissing Blaine's cheek before going up the stairs to get David. He knocked on the door and entered to see David sitting at his desk writing in a notebook. "Wow, some people actually use the desks."

David glanced at him, almost done with his math work. "Hey Kurt what's up?"

"Well my lovely boyfriend has decided we should watch Christmas movies. Which is a problem because Wes is also in our room. He refuses to watch christmas movies without you around. Can you please come to our room?"

David sighed, "Wes actually wants me there?"

"He won't let us watch movies any other way." Kurt grinned when David stood, putting his stuff up.

"What are you waiting for? Lead the way." David demanded, following Kurt to his room. Wes and Blaine looked at the door when it opened, Blaine's grin widened and Wes looked at David hesitantly.

"So you aren't going to ignore me forever?" Wes asked, sounding so upset it was heartbreaking.

David sighed, slumping in one of the desk chairs. "I think I was out of line Wes. There was just so much on my mind. I... I'm sorry I kissed you. I should have never insisted on playing spin the bottle. I should have never been so stupid. I don't want to lose you as a friend. Do you think maybe... We could forget that night?"

Wes' face fell even more for a split second before he grinned, "Of course Davey-baby. Now come on I want to watch movies."

Blaine positioned the tv so all four of them could see it from the two beds and put in Frosty. David and Wes curled on Kurt's bed, Blaine and Kurt on Blaine's. When the two clueless boys were into the movie Blaine leaned towards Kurt's ear. "We need to get them to confess."

Kurt sighed nodding, "But it will be harder for them then it was for us. And it took us forever. They aren't even admitting their sexuality."

Blaine glared at the two boys on his boyfriend's bed as he heard a snore. "I bet they haven't slept well since Friday night."

"No duh. They convinced themselves they are in love with their striaght best friend. They convinced themselves they don't have a chance. But they do. I wish they knew that." Kurt sighed standing up and grabbing an extra blanket to drape on the sleeping boys. He and Blaine changed into their pajamas before cuddling on Blaine's bed.

* * *

><p>"Dylan did you need something? Want me to get Kurt?" Blaine asked when he opened the door, surprised someone actually knocked and waited. Kurt was laying on the floor, on a pile of pillows, doing homework.<p>

"Yes actually. I need his help with something." Dylan said shyly looking down. Blaine rolled his eyes, pulling Dylan in the room.

"Your little sophmore friend is scared to enter our room." Blaine said grinning like a cheshire. They finally got Wes to leave their room.

"Blaine! Don't be mean to the little one, he is my prodigee. What did you need Dylan? Didn't you have a date to prepare for?" Kurt asked, sitting up and pulling Dylan to sit with him.

"Actually that's what I came here for. I don't know what to where and he's going to be here soon." Dylan said.

Kurt looked at the boy, he was still in his Dalton uniform. Why was he still in his Dalton uniform. "When is he coming here?"

"Fifteen minutes." Dylan's eyes widened. "Kurt that's not enough time to get ready!"

Blaine shook his head, Dylan was really going to become a mini Kurt. But Kurt didn't even say anything as he jumped up. "Where are you guys going? I'll let you borrow something of mine and then while you're gone I'm going through your closet. Tomorrow, during our lesson I'll show you how to coordinate your clothes got it?"

Dylan nodded. "Movies and dinner. Something simple then."

Kurt just shook his head, pulling out various things from his closet. "Blaine, he's going to have to wear your pants, mine are too tall for him. He's fun sized."

Dylan frowned. "Don't joke on my height K! That's mean!"

"Uh huh. Look get these jeans on I'll be right back." Kurt ran to Nicholas' and Jack's room, ignoring Jack and Nick as he grabbed a shirt from Jack's closet, tossing a simple, 'I'll fill you in later' over his shoulder as he went back to his own room. "This with this shirt halfway buttoned over it, your normal black jacket and-"

"My grey scarf? Thanks Kurt. You're a miracle worker." Dylan said, he was wearing Blaine's jeans, which were actually perfect for him. Kurt ushered him to the bathroom, making him get dressed before doing something with his hair.

"You look positively dashing. Don't you think Blaine?" Kurt asked his boyfriend who was watching this all with amusement.

Blaine nodded. "Totally. Knock him dead little one."

Dylan glared. "I hate you Kurt. You have Blaine calling me that!"

"It's cute though. Hey if the date goes well you should invite him in or something. I wanna meet him. My little one's first crush!" Kurt gushed. Dylan reddened as his phone went off. He checked it.

"Okay he's here waiting for me. Thank you Kurt."

Kurt watched Dylan walk out before turning to Blaine. "He's getting so grown!"

"Will you be like this when we have kids kurt?" Blaine asked casually. Kurt turned to him shocked.

"When _we_ have kids you've planned that far ahead?" Kurt asked, a grin spreading on his face.

Blaine looked sheepished, "Yeah I have a bit but-"

He was interrupted by Kurt tackling him into a huge hug. When Kurt pulled away he grinned softly. "We aren't naming one of our kids Katy though."

Blaine laughed, "Fine, but that means no Gaga either."

* * *

><p>"Blaine. I swear you're getting more flour on you then in the bowl. It's even in your hair. Go take a quick shower. Now." Kurt demanded, they were making cookies because Kurt was bored and he wanted to see if Dylan was going to bring home this mysterious stranger.<p>

As Kurt was pulling the cookie sheet out of the over he heard Dylan's voice. "Smells like cookies. When do you think you need to... Oh hey Kurt."

Kurt turned, cookie sheet in his oven-mitted hand to see Dylan and... Stephen? Why was Dylan with Stephen. "Hey Dylan and-"

"Stephen." Dylan interrupted.

Kurt's eyes narrowed, "Hmm, Dylan, sorry to pry you from your date, but can you please go tell my loving boyfriend to get down here?"

Dylan nodded and left the room. Kurt put the cookie sheet down and approached Stephen. "What are you doing with him?"

"Well it looked like I was out on a date Kurt." Stephen said, smirking slightly. "Do you claim Dylan too?"

"I don't claim any- Blaine! You got all the flour out of your hair i see. Thank you little one for getting him. Blaine. Do you see who Dylan's date is?" Kurt said, trying to make his tone light.

Blaine lifted an eyebrow. "Stevie? Why are you dating little one?"

Dylan huffed, "Stop calling me little one!"

Stephen shrugged, "We met up and he got me talking for _hours_. You know how hard that is. Hell you're my best friend Blaine and you rarely get me talking for hours."

Blaine nodded, but pouted. "You could have told me you was dating a Warbler."

Kurt sighed, putting the cookies on a plate. "Hot chocolate, eggnog, milk?"

"Eggnog. Duh." Dylan and Stephen answered. Blaine just nodded, eggnog was fine with him. Kurt poured them all a glass and they sat at the island, couple facing couple.

"So... Do you two think something will come from this dating?" Kurt asked, his eyes trained on Stephen, he was pretty sure Stephen wasn't as interested in dating Dylan as he appeared to be.

"Actually." Stephen blushed, "Dylan would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Dylan reddened and looked down, mumbling, "I'd love to."

Kurt glanced at Blaine who seemed happy enough. He decided to leave things be for now, but he will be paying attention to this couple, if Stephen did anything to hurt Dylan he would be in big trouble.

When Stephen left Dylan was grinning, "So he's your best friend Blaine? I didn't know you had friends outside of Dalton."

"He is my best friend, I've known him since we were young. He was out of my life for a few years but now he's back and everything is perfect."

Kurt frowned, he didn't think Stephen being back was perfect. Things were fine before he came back. Stephen caused troubles. "Look Dylan I don't know him that well, but if does anything at all to hurt you, or make you uncomfortable, you can confide in me okay? I'm sure he'll confide everything to Blaine."

Dylan nodded, "Thank you Kurt. For everything. I should really go get some homework done now though."

Kurt shook his head, "Blaine what do you think about this?"

"You don't like them dating." Blaine said sharply.

Though it was true Kurt huffed, "I didn't say that-"

"You also don't like Stephen. I can tell by the way you talked to him. What don't you like about Stephen. He's my best friend. You should accept my best friend. I accept yours."

"You accept my best friend because you _are_ my best friend. You've been my best friend since I met you." Kurt said haughtily, that was true, Blaine knew so much more about him then any of his other friends. "You're right. I don't like Stephen. I don't like what he did to you and I don't like how you accepted him so easily in your life after that. But you know what I'm making an effort. I'm trying to not go off everytime I go out with you two, or I see him. It's not like I'm forbidding you to hang out with him. I know I can't stop you. And I'm not trying to convince Dylan not to date. Yes I'm going to keep an eye on this relationship. I don't trust Stephen as far as I can through him. But I will never try to stop him. I'm giving him a chance to show me he's a good guy."

Blaine blinked, good thing he didn't tell Kurt about everything Stephen said about loving him. "How can you not trust him when you hardly know him?"

"Because he left you Blaine! He left you, you could have died that night! If I was in his position, I would have never ever left you." Kurt really didn't want to be fighting over Stephen of all things.

Blaine shook his head. "Whatever Kurt. Its getting late. I need to go ask Trent something then I'm going to bed."

Kurt took the plate of cookies with him as he went upstairs, debating who to talk to about this. He decided on Wes, because Wes actually met Stephen. He knocked on the door barging in. "Hey David. Wes, I want to talk to you. I brought cookies."

Wes sat up immediately, "Sit please, we can talk about anything as long as I get some of your cookies!"

David rolled his eyes. "What's up Kurt?"

"Did Wes tell you about Stephen?" Kurt asked, relieved when David nodded with a scowl. Kurt sat, telling them all about Stephen and Dylan with Stephen and everything else that had to do with the boy.

When Kurt finally went to his room he noticed Blaine was asleep, clinging to the hated Harry Potter blanket. Kurt sighed, changing before crawling into his own bed. Normally he would have snuggled up with Blaine but after their arguement he was sure Blaine wouldn't appreciate it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So they fought again over Stephen. What's going to happen? Is Stephen really interested in Dylan? <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three reviews loves, I'm tired and ready for bed.<strong>


	19. Blaine's for the Weekend

**Author's Note: Firstly, sorry it took so long, I got all the reviews like the night I posted but I was stuck. I knew where this chapter should start and how I wanted it to go, but the words weren't forming themselves correctly. *pouts childishly* So instead I started reading fanfics and started yet another Glee one, that I should try and post soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, I just got off the phone with my best gay *grins*, and we do this thing where we have to choose between two guys. The last time we did it, he asked me Darren Criss, or Treavor (a guy I was sure was a god last year, and the year before in my school, he was truly a dream guy)... I chose Darren Criss of course. So today he was like 'I have one, Darren Criss, or Adam Lambert'. I practically cussed him out over the phone, they are both definitely my two dream guys... I still haven't chosen, his phone died on me, but I pulled two pics up on my computer and both of them the guys look like they are saying pick me... So who would you choose? Ignore the sexual orientation.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and I started watching Doctor Who... Its good.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways let's answer and comment on reviews eh?<strong>

_**mylisa777**_** I know... I refuse to let him take little Dylan's virginity unless he actually falls in love with Dylan though, then I might have to actually kill him. Blaine is just confused, as always.**

_**bz11**_** I kept trying to make him freak out more but it just didn't feel right, I'm glad you liked it though :)**

_**Meganator97**_** You have the benefit of the doubt for Stephen? Well I'm glad someone does :)**

_**gottriplets **_**I don't think I've really decided what Stephen is doing just yet, he has a mind of his own. I already have the Wevid date planned :)**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** Love the Stephen hate, if he hurts Dylan it won't be too badly because Kurt is really protective of his little one. I also love the Wevid support :)**

_**SaraMH **_**Thank you so much, here's your update... And I've never had a beta so I'm not sure how that would work out, but if you're interested you could message me? We could discuss what exactly you'll do to help my terrible grammer and stuff okay?**

_**.anderson**_** Kurt and Blaine are strong, maybe stubborn, but they're strong they'll pull through anything Stephen plans. Oh **_**Meganator97**_** also complimented your name :)**

**Disclaimer. If I owned Glee... Let's just say it would be moved to HBO or something similar and move on okay?**

**Warnings? Cuteness, and stubborn Kurt at the beggining.**

Kurt laid his head on Joseph's lap legs tossed over the arm of the loveseat, it was a few days after his and Blaine's arguement and instead of making up and making out they've sort of pushed each other farther away. "So you actually staying the night at Puck's?"

"No, we talked about it and I'm going over there for a bit but then he's staying at my place. Why is it a bad idea?"

"I didn't say that Joey. I'm sure you'll have fun. May-"

"Okay, we need to start this meeting. Regionals is after christmas break obviously, but we should seriously start thinking of the songs we should be doing. Any suggestions?" Thad said, he looked eagered to leave though and it amused Kurt.

"I have a suggestion. Stop thinking about Amy and get your head in the meeting." Kurt said, surprised when a book flew and hit him. "Hey violence is not the answer Thad!"

Wes shook his head. "Well Klaine killed it when they sung. Should we have a duet again? And Blaine solo-ing?"

Everyone agreed and Kurt frowned, sitting up a bit off Joseph's lap. "Wait, no. We can't have both. Either get rid of our duet or get rid of his solo. We should seriously have a group song. Maybe, or someone else solo-ing."

The council shared a look but nodded. "We'll give it some thought. But we really loved your duet."

Kurt smirked, "Of course you did, you love watching Blaine and I make out David."

David glared at the boy. "Fine. How about we discuss our Christmas performance instead?"

Thad looked at everyone. "We're doing two duets, a group song and a solo. We're holding auditions all of next week for the duets and solo."

They discussed a bit more business and then got dismissed. Kurt sighed, now he was going to be bored all weekend. Joseph gave him a one armed hug. "Hey talk it out, you are being really stubborn. See you sunday."

"Have fun. And don't even think about telling me about how good he is in bed. I don't want to know." Kurt demanded, shoving Joseph away. Too soon only he and Blaine were in the room.

* * *

><p>Blaine took Joseph's abandoned seat. "So... I'm going home for the weekend. Claire would love to see you, and there's this party at dad's work tomorrow night, I'd love for you to be my date."<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes, "So when do we leave? And what type of party?"

Blaine grinned. "Ten minutes? And Sara has gotten you an outfit to were for the party."

"Okay fine. I'll go get my laptop and school bag, I have an essay to write. I'll be down in a minute." Kurt stood walking away with a smile he stopped at the door. "We got plans sunday around eleven just so you know."

Blaine was surprised but wasn't able to say anything because Kurt was already going up the steps. Ten minutes later they were in Blaine's car, music playing and Kurt looking out the window. Blaine huffed, reaching out and tracing designs in Kurt's hand as he drove. "Are you going to be silent and distant all weekend?"

Kurt shrugged, "Maybe. Remember I'm only going to see Claire and for the party."

Blaine sighed, "Kurt, please now that we have both calmed down some, can we talk about this?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We aren't going to agree. And I'm not talking to you about it in the car."

"But this way neither one of us can storm out dramatically!" Blaine protested.

Kurt smirked, "Exactly." When they pulled up to the house Kurt looked at Blaine. "Your rooms in ten minutes. I want to go say hi to your family."

Blaine shook his head, this would be fixed easily, they would just have to agree to disagree or something like that. He went up to his room though, placing their bags on his bed.

Kurt entered through the kitchen, going to the main room. "Sara, Claire!"

They got up hugging him, Claire demanding to be picked up. "Kurt! I missed you."

"I missed you too Doll. How was your Thanksgiving?" Kurt asked looking at Sara as well

"It was good Kurt. Thank you for agreeing to come to this party with Blaine. He would have been a pain otherwise."

Kurt laughed. "No problem. But I should head up there now. Claire I'll be down later and we can play okay?"

She nodded and Kurt went to his boyfriend's rooms. Blaine was in the kitchen, trying to figure out why he had milk in there as it was obviously bad. "Babe?"

* * *

><p>Blaine turned. "Okay Kurt, let me speak? Please?" Kurt nodded, sitting on one of the chairs. Blaine sat beside him, grabbing his hands. "I know you don't like Stephen, I see why you don't. I'm not going to try and stop you from not liking him. At least you act civilized around him. I'm not going to tell you to try to become besties with him, as long as you're acting nice to him I'm happy thank you." Blaine smiled, "And I probably overreacted, I don't expect you to get along with everyone I do. Just as I don't expect to get along with all of your friends."<p>

Kurt laughed, "We both overreacted Blaine. I admit I don't know Stephen very well and I just feel negative towards him from what I heard." He kissed Blaine's cheek. "Let's just forget this?"

Blaine shook his head. Picking up Kurt's hand, playing with the ring on it with his thumb. "When I gave you this ring I promised to always care for you. To talk when someting was wrong. Honey you should have told me before that you don't like Stephen."

"I was hoping that he would prove himself a good friend." Kurt said simply. Though that wasn't neccessarily true.

Blaine nodded, "Well are you going to tell me what you meant when you said I was your best friend?"

Kurt shrugged, "You are, you know almost everything about me, you know more then Cedes, or Nicky boy, or any of my other friends. You became my best friend the day we met."

Blaine smiled softly, "When you spied on us?"

"Yep. I told you something I couldn't tell anyone else." Kurt admitted, leaning into his boyfriend's sudden embrace. "I love you so much Blaine. So so much. I love you enough to even name our future child Katy."

Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt's forehead. "Come on lets go cuddle on the couch and watch one of those romantic movies you love so much okay?"

Kurt nodded and they cuddled on the couch, watchign 'When Harry Met Sally', when the movie was almost over there was a knock on the door. "Come in its not locked."

Sara entered smiling softly. "I need to go into work for a last minute meeting. Could you two please watch Claire? I've left money for takeout and I should be back by eleven."

Kurt sat up immediately and nodded, "Where's Roger?"

"Chicago for a meeting. He'll be back tomorrow before the party." Sara said as they traveled downstairs.

* * *

><p>Kurt fixed the tie on his boyfriend shaking his head, "I don't see why its so hard for you to tie a tie correctly, you've been doing it for how long now?"<p>

"Before you came along Wes or David would help me honey." Blaine responded, helping him in his coat.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I don't see why Claire isn't forced to go."

"Because she's young. Come on, dad promised that we don't have to stay the whole time, and if we do, we don't have to interact. Anyways, Dave is being forced to go." Blaine grinned as they entered the garage, glad to see the other two couples already waiting. Claire was staying the night with a friend.

Dave stood uncomfortably, arm wrapped around Jay's waist wearing a tux. "Kurt, I think something major is happening in Lima, we should go there now."

Kurt nodded, "Agreed."

Blaine tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hand. "You make it sound like you two are meeting our family or something. It's just a stupid dinner party where we will be ignored for the most part. Dad loves forcing us to go and I think he's punishing me and Jay for keeping our rivarly with Corey Thanksgiving break."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay, so I take it we're taking Sara's minivan?"

Roger nodded, "Now come on. The weather is starting to look bad."

They piled in the vehicle, Kurt immediately turning to Dave and asking him about the happenings of New Directions. Dave complied, giving away small information.

"Oh Cedes and Sam fought." Dave said as Roger pulled into a parking spot.

Kurt, who was going to unbuckle stopped, jaw dropping. "Wait what? When? Why? They aren't allowed."

Blaine nudged Kurt out, taking his arm, him and Jay kept their boyfriend's walking next to each other as they were gossiping. Roger glared back at them. "Gossip later okay? We need to do introductions."

The party was in a hotel's ballroom, complete with caterers walking around with trays of champagne, and o'rderves. Kurt was pleased to be on Blaine's arm as they walked in, Blaine leaning forward. "What are you celebrating tonight?"

"This a joint, 'we got the deal party' and holiday party." Roger responded, Sara tight on his arm, "Oh there's Henderson. Come, let's get him."

Blaine rolled his eyes, but he was the perfect _dapper_ son, shaking hands, being polite. Finally Roger excused the four and they found a corner, Kurt leaning on the wall looking at Dave. "So they fought? Details boy."

"Well, Sam didn't like that Mercedes has taken me under her wing, per say. And he got fed up, Wednesday, I think it was. Apparently he planned this huge date but she decided to go out with the girls and myself, declaring my wardrobe was in a desperate need of a makeover."

"She was right." Kurt, Blaine and Jay all responded. Making Dave pout. Kurt on the other hand was surprised that Dave practically took his place as New Directions token gay.

"Anyways, I told them repeatedly to just ignore it but of course she wouldn't, you know how Mercedes is. So Sam got annoyed and they fought." Dave looked guilty and Kurt wrapped an arm around him.

"Its fine Dave. Definitely not your fault. Cedes is probably having some troubles that she doesn't want to talk about so she wants to take it out on something else." Kurt said, knowing his friend.

Dave nodded and Jay leaned into him, whispering in his ear. Blaine striaghtened up, "Come along let's find things to nibble on and ignore everyone else okay?"

Kurt laughed and they started walking around. After about an hour that got boring so they started swaying on the dance floor where very few couples were dancing. Finally Blaine sighed, "There's a patio garden, want to sit out there for a secret rendavous?"

Kurt lightly pushed Blaine but they stepped outside, cuddling into each other to keep warm. "Let's dance out here, less people watching."

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's neck though he was the taller one. They swayed softly before Kurt started shivering, it seemed to be getting colder. He looked at Blaine who was smiling. "Its snowing."

Kurt looked up, indeed it was, snowing hard too, white fluffs falling to the ground and on them, and sticking. Blaine grinned tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Kurt stood back watching his boyfriend spin in the snow. "It's wonderful Baby, but you're going to get sick playing in the snow."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "But you have snow in your hair and on your eyelashes and its beautiful."

Kurt laughed pulling Blaine just inside the doorway. "Your snow ruined our hair. I blame you."

Blaine's hand ran up to his head, the gel coming undone because the snow had fallen so hard and melted through. Kurt just laughed, wrapping into each others arms and kissing deeply. This is why he loved his boyfriend. The small things that make his eyes light up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So its short... But I'm sorry, I honestly got stuck. Next chapter is another fun cute one... Or at least I'm planning for it to be. Oh my holiday break has officially started, *raise glass of eggnog* Cheers.<strong>


	20. Wevid

**Author's Note. Ack sorry it took so long. How are the holidays treating everyone? I'm so sorry but I will rant for a moment, then talk about needless things then go on to posting this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas, it was my first Christmas without my grandma. We did what we've done for the past few years while she was in hospitals and went to my uncles. The thing is, my cousin, the eldest out of all of my grandmother's grandkids, disowned us last year at my grandma's memorial. I mean she was the one person, besides his mom, that stuck up for him anytime we started picking on him, or getting mad at him and he says 'When this is over I'm not coming back here. I don't think of any of you as my family, and I never have. I'll be glad when the rest of you die'. <strong>

**Well he came back up for christmas. Not just that, he got kept getting mad over every little thing we did, which was all in tradition of our christmas. Such as, everyone was playing Trivial Pursuit after we ate, so our stomachs would settle before we opened presents, I decided not to play, as my niece, who is one and I hardly get to see, was there and she would have gotten bored. My cousin also opted not to play, so I was sitting on the loveseat, my niece in my lap leaning her back and tickling her with my hair and she was giggling and my cousin was sitting on the couch and he goes 'shut that annoying ass brat up.'. If my niece wasn't in my lap I would have probably broken his nose, of course no one else heard it, they were being loud with their game. Later my uncle was handing out presents when he said my name I walked by my cousin, who was sitting in the middle of the room and stepped on his toes, and stood there as my uncle handed me my gifts. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ranting is over.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>For now.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I got the Glee 3D concert. But it was the blu-ray version and I don't own anything that plays blu-ray so I have to wait until friday to go to walmart and return it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Today is the one year anniversary of my grandma's death and it seems like so much has happened since and I miss her so much. I still wish one day I'll wake up and it'll be 1228/2010 and she'd be alive and she'd call that night and we'd talk for an hour, she'd tell me not to kick the cat and finally say the nurse is bugging her saying she needs to go to bed. I'm starting to learn I'm going to be wishing that every day for the rest of my life and I just need to know that if she was here she'd want me to move on, and stop mourning because it won't bring her back.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, enough emotional. I have a glee marathon to get back to. <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>mylisa777 <strong>_**I feel the same about Blaine! Kurt is adorable when he cuddles with the others but Blaine can't.**

_**Gleek-Klainer**_** Thank you for reading! **

_**.anderson **_**Wevid coming up soon? Are you psychic?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own Glee people!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Some parts are emotional. Its a cute chapter if I can say so.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't wake Blaine when he woke up, instead he made his way down to the real kitchen, pleased to see the only other person there was Dave, who stayed over the night before, sleeping on the couch. "Hey you start the coffee?"<p>

"Ew. No. Want me to?" Dave wrinkled his nose leaning back to look at Kurt, it looked like he had just woken up.

"Well you suck now don't you?" Kurt started the coffee pot everyone but Claire and Dave had some in the moring and it was still early. "Why are you up anyways?"

"Couldn't sleep. I was thinking too much." Dave said, standing and grabbing a poptart. "What about you?"

"I always wake up early. And Blaine kept stealing the blankets." Kurt laughed as he grabbed a banana, taking a small bite from it. "What was you thinking about anyways?"

"Nothing really. So are you excited for winter break?" Dave asked, turning away from the table as Kurt poured himself a cup of coffee.

"A bit. Can't wait for the New Directions to get together again. You know what? We should definitely have a Warbler/New Directions winter party. What do you think?" Kurt sat gently stirring his coffee, nudging Dave.

"Really? Who's house do you expect to do that at?" Dave was a bit intrigued, he's met the Warblers a few times but to mix all the Warblers and New Directions, that would be entertaining to say the least.

"Well, I could probably talk dad into going to Columbus or something for a night with Carol, then toss the party."

Roger had came downstairs to make coffee, surprised that Kurt and Dave were up. "What's this about a party?"

Kurt glanced over smiling at his boyfriends dad. "Nothing Roger. You work today?"

"Yep, me and Sara both. Jay and Dave are going to watch Claire for us. You boys had plans didn't you?" Roger asked Kurt, pouring himself some coffee.

Kurt nodded, "Yep. Then we need to head back to the school. I'll see you soon though."

Sara entered the room, grabbing herself some coffee. "Where's Blaine and Jay? Its rude of them to let their boyfriends be up while they are busy sleeping the day away."

Kurt laughed, "But we like not hearing them bicker for once. Anyways Dave and I never get to talk anymore."

Blaine came in the room then, still in his pajamas, hair a mess. "Hmm because everyone loves speaking to their former bullies."

Kurt rolled his eyes, handing Blaine his cup of coffee. "Morning you grump. I honestly don't think you should ever open your mouth before you drink your coffee."

Dave just grinned, standing up, "I'm going to wake up Jay. He isn't sleeping all day again. See you later Kurt, Blaine."

Kurt grabbed his coffee back. "I expect you to be ready by ten got it?"

"Bossy." Blaine muttered. "Dad, Sara, we'll see you soon okay?"

"Don't be a stranger, you can call us you know. Or come visit. It's not like Dalton is that far." Sara said, hugging her step son before pulling on her coat. When she and Roger were gone Blaine leaned back, looking at his boyfriend.

"So what are our mysterious plans anyways?"

Kurt smirked, "You'll see, now won't you."

* * *

><p>Blaine was completely confused as Kurt drove them to a greek resturant. What was the point of this? He was even more confused when he saw a familar car. Wes'. He looked at Kurt. What was the beautiful boy planning anyways? Kurt just grinned, getting out of the car, carefully moving himself around the icy snow on the ground and waiting fro BLaine at the front of the car.<p>

Blaine sighed getting out wrapping his hand in Kurt's. "So what are we doing here?"

"Uh isn't it obvious. We're here for a double date with Wes and David."

"Do they know that's what it is?"

"Nope." Kurt grinned. He will get the two boys to find out that they liked each other. They entered the restaurant, Wes and David waiting for them.

Wes gave Kurt a half grin. "Hello Kurtie! Did you sleep well last night wrapped all snug in Blaine's arms."

Kurt grinned as the waitress led them to a booth. "As well as you slept in David's arms."

The two boys looked away for a second, Kurt grinned again, he was going to very slowly get them together. They ordered their drinks and Blaine leaned forward, looking at his friends. "You two slept together? How come Kurt knows but I didn't?"

David kicked at Blaine, missing and hitting Kurt who gave his best bitch glare. "Sorry Kurt. And Blaine its not like we had sex. We fell asleep in the same bed last night, having a Doctor Who marathon. How did you know anyways Kurt?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "One David, never ever kick me again, or my knee high boots would be shoved up your ass. Got it? Secondly. You two seemed happy when we came in You're always happiest after you sleep together, because only then do you two get a full night of sleep."

"Do you know how creepy it is that you know that Kurt?" Wes asked, glaring just a bit at the countertenor.

"I'm pretty sure all the Warblers know that." Kurt responded airily as they got their drinks and ordered lunch. "So like I was saying, you two were practically glowing with happiness, so you slept together."

David pouted, "Must you say it like that though? You make it sound like we were having sex or something."

Kurt smiled as Blaine spoke, apparently Blaine caught on to his plans. "Well maybe if you did finally have sex us Warblers wouldn't be stuck dealing with your sexual tension."

"We don't have sexual tension!" The two objected, making Kurt laugh into his diet coke.

"And I'm not gay."

They stuck their tongues out at Kurt at the same time. David speaking up. "We decided to humor you and come here because you said you were paying. But frankly, I don't see why you're even attempting this conversation."

Kurt sighed, acting like he was going to give. Wes stood. "I have to use the restroom. Blaine. Come with me."

Kurt bit a grin back, looking at David, who glared at him. When the door to the bathroom shut he leaned forward. Whispering just a bit harshly, "What do you think you're doing? You know how I feel about him, I don't like you playing with my emotions like that."

Kurt sipped his diet coke. "I'm sorry, I am. But I'm hoping that maybe you will confess your feelings to him before one of you get hurt. Why won't you?"

"I don't want to lose my best friend." David muttered.

* * *

><p>! Blaine and Wes In the Bathroom!<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell is your boyfriend doing?" Wes asked, washing his hands without need and tossing the papertowel at the mirror.<p>

"It seems like he's teasing you two." Blaine answered, knowing it will get on Wes' nerves.

"Well can't you two stop? You know how I feel about David, yet you still sit there and tease me. I hate you both you know." Wes leaned on the sink, trying to recollect himself before going back to the table, where the food should be arriving soon.

"Maybe you should talk to him, tell him how you feel about him. Then you won't have so many panic attacks. You won't drag me to Scandals any longer, you'll have this weight lifted off your chest." Blaine said, squeezing Wes' hand.

Wes glared at his friend. "No, I don't want to lose my best friend."

Blaine sighed, pulling Wes off the sink. "Maybe you might lose him if you don't."

With that Blaine walked back out to his boyfriend, sitting down and taking a bite of the food that had arrived. Kurt gave him a questioning look and he nodded as Wes came back out, looking shaken. David looked worried as he sat down.

"Are you okay?"

Wes shrugged, grabbing his fork and glaring at Blaine, how dare the short, curly haired boy even suggest him keeping silent might tear at his friendship with David. It's not fare and his feelings for David was no one elses concern, he was starting to regret telling the couple across from him.

As they were finishing up eating, Wes was getting fidgety, he had given enough thought to what Blaine said and decided he was going to tell David. Tell him everything. He was going to start with the worse part though. So if David didn't stay with him, he knew there was something he still had private, a part of him he didn't bare to his friend.

What he didn't know is David was thinking the same thing, he was ready to tell Wes everything. He just didn't know how. Thinking quickly he pulled out his cell under the table, texting Kurt while still being in the conversation, they were talking about who should audition for solos and duets for the Christmas show.

Kurt checked his phone when it beeped, surprised when it was from David. _'Don't you dare even comment on this outloud. I'm going to tell Wes. Today. After this. Can you find a way to convince us to go to Blaine's? Like his apartment? Watch movies or something. -David.'_ Kurt slipped it to Blaine and gave a slight grin, "Sorry, just the girls trying to figure out why Blaine and I are always too busy for them."

Wes rolled his eyes, tapping his fingers, "Well are we done here?"

"Yep, but you know what? I want ice cream. How about we go back to Blaine's it allows us a few more hours away from Dalton. We could watch movies or something?" Kurt said as they stood.

David nodded, looking at him trying to communicate his thanks. "Well lets go."

"David, how about you go with Blaine. I'll go with Wes okay? That way we can pick up ice cream." Though David wanted to protest he knew he couldn't.

!1 Kurt and Wes !

Kurt got in the passenger seat reaching out to lay a calming hand on Wes'. "Are you okay, you seem kind of... panicky."

Wes pulled out quickly, looking to Kurt, "I'm fine. Just fine. Lunch was great Kurt. The talk was pleasant. Food was good. So was the company. No need to be panicky."

"I still say you're panicing. Maybe we should pull over, let you take a moment to breathe." Kurt went to remove his hand from Wes' but the asian's breath got harsh so he placed it back again. "Look, this grocery store is fine for ice cream. Pull over."

Wes did as commanded and Kurt got out swiftly, he went over to Wes' side, looping arms with Wes to keep contact, he could tell it calmed the boy. Wes looked at him. "I should tell him shouldn't I? I'm going to. Today. Would you be there for me?"

"Of course Wes. I won't leave your side unless you want me to." Kurt reassured, grabbing the rocky road, it was Blaine's favorite so it was the flavor they normally had. "What kind do you want?"

Wes looked at the selection, "Death by Chocolate."

"And for David?" Kurt asked carefully.

"He loves Death by Chocolate as well." Wes responded, watching as Kurt nodded. "What am I going to do if he hates me afterwards? I've known him for so long I don't want to not have him around."

Kurt sighed, "He won't leave you for confessing your love Wes. I promise. It might take some getting used to, but you saw what a mess he was when you two weren't talking. He won't be able to handle it either."

Wes nodded, pulling out his wallet before Kurt could and paying for the ice cream.

* * *

><p>! Blaine and David !<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine glanced at David as he pulled into his garage. "Okay, simply put. I know how you feel about Wes. I'm glad you've decided to tell him. He deserves to know."<p>

David glared at his short friend. "Even if it means I might lose him Blaine? We've been friends for so long I don't know what it would be like with out him by my side."

Blaine sighed, pulling out some bowls and spoons, glad Sara thought to equip his kitchen. "David, go pick out a couple movies to watch okay?"

The dark boy groaned but went to where Blaine kept some of his movies.

* * *

><p>Kurt kept contact with Wes until they opened Blaine's door, Blaine took the ice cream, dishing it out, he knew who liked what, as Kurt popped one of the movies in and pushed the two boys to sit on the couch, wondering how long they were going to sit there before they confessed, he refused to let them chicken out. Blaine handed everyone their ice cream and sat on the couch, glad it was big enough for the four of them.<p>

After two cheesy romantic movies where friends always got together in the end David sighed, turning to Wes, Wes had done the same thing, taking a small comfort in Kurt's hand placed discreetly on his thigh. "I need to tell you something."

They looked at each other, true they always joked they were psychicly linked but honestly. They motioned for each other to go first then David sighed, it was his turn to go first, last time Wes did. "Wes, I think I love you like romantically, and don't say nothing please. I never wanted to tell you because I don't want to lose your friendship, but I'm scared not telling you will do the same thing and-"

Wes started laughing, hysterically, grabbing his sides when they started hurting. David looked shocked, and close to tears, Blaine and Kurt were seriously worried about Wes' sanity. David stood. "I'm sorry, I should have never told you-"

Wes grabbed David's wrist, tightening his grip so David couldn't move as he tried to catch his breath. "Honestly, you think you love me romantically?"

David nodded slowly, regreting doing this. Wes smiled, "For how long?"

"Uh I'm not sure... Since I've known you."

Wes laughed again standing and pulling Kurt up. "You hear that Kurt, David loves me. He loves me."

Kurt was pulled around the room spinning far to quickly. David frowned and looked close to tears. "I'll just go."

Wes stopped, letting a dizzy Kurt fall on to Blaine as he grabbed David. "Are you stupid! I love you. Damn it David I love you. I love you so much. So much."

They then clutched each other, giving desperate kisses, tears cascaded down their faces from the intense emotions. Kurt nudged Blaine and they snuck into the bedroom. Blaine laughed as soon as the door shut. "You did it babe. You did it."

Kurt gave a cocky smile, "Of course I did. Now how about we pack our stuff and convince the two to stop sucking face so we can go back to school?"

* * *

><p>"This calls for celebration!" Nick had said as soon as they saw Wes and David holding hands. "Let's play in the snow."<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked around, it seemed most of the Warblers were lounging around either playing the game, watching others play doing homework, or laying out with their boyfriends. Not surprisingly Thad wasn't there. But neither was Joseph or Dylan. Kurt unraveled from Blaine's arms, pulling off his coat. "You all go have fun. I'll bake something."

Blaine immediately tried to unbutton his coat but Kurt stopped him. "Go play, I know you've been dying to."

Blaine grinned and nodded, tightening his scarf, "Come on guys lets go play."

!

Kurt was putting brownies out to cool and placing cookies in the oven when someone came in, not just someone, Joseph, and he didn't look his normal happy carefree self either. His long hair was a tangled mess, as wear his clothes which nowhere near matched, he had his eyes were rimmed red and he had bags under them. He looked depressed, Kurt thought, taking out some juice for his friend and guiding him to sit down without saying anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Ah just kill me! I'm so sorry, I fell asleep while revising, so this came in even later and ah! You have permission to kill me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Ducks* Hey I didn't mean it! You can't really kill me. But you can send me reviews.<strong>


	21. Snow

**Author's Note. Happy New Years. I have a glee snuggie and I officially hate Darren Criss for his perfectness. That is all.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>gottriplets<strong>_** :). I love that I finally have Wevid together.**

_**Songbird144 **_** Yes! I converted someone to the ways of Wevid!**

_**mylisa777 **_**I just watched the Glee movie last night, it did disappoint, I was expecting so much more. But I still hung it over my friend's head. I'll try to update more often.**

_**Sarah's Heart Of Flames**_** You wish my command.**

_**marli-slashs fan **_**Yes, I can live to write more! I'll try to think about writing Wevid sex. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own Glee. But for my New Years kiss I'm kissing my laptop because I have a hot pic of Darren Criss on it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning. Relationship troubles and cold snow.<strong>

* * *

><p>Joseph sat on the stool for a minute, looking at Kurt. Kurt squeezed his hand. "What's wrong Joey? Did Noah hurt you?"<p>

Joseph shook his head. "No. No. Of course he didn't. I think I broke up with him though."

Kurt who wasn't expecting that leaned on the counter near the cooling brownies. "What do you mean Joey?"

"We... Are you going to be able to actually listen? No running out or playing with your phone? I can only talk while all the guys are out there." Joseph asked, rubbing at his eyes as if wanting to to get the redness out of them. Kurt nodded, sitting down immediately, the timer would beep when the cookies were done. "Last night, at my house, you know how my parents left yesterday for a meeting or something? Well Puck stayed another night.

"We were relishing in being home alone and started going farther. We went all the way. But afterwards... I don't know, we started arguing. Well I started the argument, and I told him to leave, that I didn't want to see him anymore." Joseph leaned back, looking at Kurt. "I don't know why I did that."

"Joey, do you think you could get him back? Talk to him or something?" Kurt asked.

Joseph shook his head. "You know what, thank you, I appreciate this. But I'm going to head out for a while. I'll be back by eleven okay?"

Kurt watched Joseph run out and sighed as he cut the brownies, one couple gets together, one couple breaks up, is it really so hard for everyone to be happy for a whole week? No troubles? The timer dinged and he grabbed the oven mitt, taking the cookie sheets out and closing the oven letting the cookies cool. He thought Joseph and Puck were happy together, he'll just have to find out soon what Puck had to say about everything.

* * *

><p>When the cookies were cooled he put them in tupperware and put his coat, scarf and gloves back on. He walked outside, not surprised that it wasn't just the Warblers playing, and having a snowball fight, it was most of the boarders. He manuevered through everyone, it seemed as if they were smart enough not to hit him, he would have ended up going after them if they did. He wanted to find Blaine and kiss him senseless, and while he was at it make sure everyone else's relationships were doing good.<p>

He finally spotted his boyfriend's hair behind a tree and dodged over there. Blaine was leaning against the tree, making snowballs and passing them quickly to Jack or Nicholas, who were throwing and attacking everyone else. Kurt knelt to Blaine's height and kissed him, making him forget his snowball making. When they pulled apart Blaine panted, still close enough to feel Kurt's breath, "What was that for?"

"Did you know how much I love you? I mean I really really love you." Kurt breathed.

"Wow guys that was hot. Now please get off of him Kurt, we need him." Jack said tossing some snow on them. Kurt pulled back, balling up a snowball and tossing it at Jack.

"Fine, come on Baby we have to help these two now." Kurt started balling up the snow, passing it over quickly, while Blaine sat back watching him, he didn't know Kurt knew how to make snowballs. He decided to make a pile as well, watching Kurt's open back to make sure noone snuck on him.

"Kurt did you have fun with the baking?"

"Hmm. Yep. I was thinking we could order out pizza or something with the kitchen money. I could make hot cocoa, we could all watch movies, the next couple weeks are going to be stressful on us, with midterms and all. But then break!" Kurt passed one last snowball before he was hit in the back with a snowball. Kurt turned to see Thad standing there, grinning cockily. "Blaine you care for these two, I'm going after him."

Kurt stood quickly, taking a snowball in his hand and chasing Thad who turned, running through the snow, Kurt wasn't running as fast as he could so when he noticed Thad was getting tired he hit him with the snowball, and then ran to his full speed, Thad stopped falling in the snow and Kurt sat next to him looking around, they were completely alone, in the middle of the soccer field.

"Wanted to talk?" Kurt asked.

"No I decided to hit you with a snowball and risk my life for nothing." Thad answered sarcastically. "When did you and Blaine first kiss? I mean who made the move to do so?"

"Well technically, our first kiss was a drunken one, But our first real kiss happened the night he told me he liked me. Why do you ask?"

"I have yet to kiss Amy, I mean I'll hold her hand, and give her small hugs, or sometimes kisses on the cheek, but I've never kissed her. I think I should start kissing her after we go out on dates but I don't know how."

"Thad, you've never been kissed?" Kurt asked shocked.

Thad shook his head, "What do I do?"

"Just kiss her, bring a hand to her cheek, lean in slowly, make sure she knows you're about to kiss her, if she pulls away don't be downhearted, it just means she isn't quite ready."

"Thanks Kurt, I'm going to go join the snowball fight." Kurt followed Thad slowly with a smile on his face, just a year ago he didn't really belong here, no one made an effort to really talk to him, now it seemed like he was everyone's go to person for advice and he loved it.

* * *

><p>As he was headed to his boyfriend he got hit in the face by another snowball and saw Dylan turning away and tossing a snowball in someone else' direction. Kurt huffed, with the way people kept tossing things at him he would never get back to Blaine. He made a perfect snowball, tossing it quickly and walking towards Blaine still. Dylan raced ahead of him though and Kurt fopllowed tackling him to the ground and rolling in the snow with him.<p>

Blaine who was close by gave a fake glare, "Kurt, the only one allowed on top of you is me."

Kurt blushed and Dylan scrambled away. "You aren't funny Blaine."

Blaine grinned, "Oh little one I was just joking. How was the date with Stephen?"

Dylan burried his head in Kurt's shoulder, "You're boyfriend is mean K."

Kurt patted the sophmore's shoulder, "Its okay little one, how was the date anyways?"

"Good, went out to eat, walked through a snow-filled park. Discussed to him how bad smoking is."

"Hmm good luck with that. He won't stop. He's been doing it since we were elven." Blaine said, tossing a snowball behind them.

Dylan smirked, "Really, then why did I get him to agree? He gave me the two packs he had on him and promised he wouldn't smoke more then three a day."

"One after each meal. Smart, I wish that's how I quit." Blaine responded, he had quit cold turkey and it was difficult.

Kurt frowned. "Well I'm glad you took a stand Dylan, you don't need to date a smoker, and lord knows I would hate dating someone who smokes." He directed that to Blaine who looked down, that was noted.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. So its short, but I got distracted, the christmas chapter invaded my my mind so I've been writitng that. But I will update this one soon. Reviews?<strong>


	22. DeStressing

**Author's Notes. So, today was Darren's debut on Broadway. I've been tearing up about it all day, and watching Starkid things and Glee episodes with him in it. I'm so proud of him, he's achieved all he's dreamed of. It's too amazing and...**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, you proabbly want me to shut up because if I keep going then I probably won't be quiet. But this is really short, I didn't know how to write this chapter, the next chapter will probably be short as well, but then we get to the christmas chapters...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>mylisa777<strong>_** Puck and Joey will get back together, promise. I just don't know when. And you'll be happy to note Stephen has not invaded this chapter.**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** Kurt just seems like the person people go to for advice... I made him like me in that aspect, though I don't have a boyfriend *pouts and blames Darren Criss for sitting standards way too high*. I actually have something planned for the Wevid sex, hopefully I can write it correctly.**

_**gottriplets**_** It's not really a snuggie, its like a generic snuggie, my mom saw it at walmart while we was looking through pajamas for my sister that grows like five inchs a day. I had ten dollars left from buying Moulin Rouge so mom pitched in to get the Snuggie as well. You'll be waiting a few chapters to find out why Juck (which is what I'm naming Joey/Puck relationship) broke up. They are being stubborn about revealing it. You'll see more about Steven in a few chapters as well.**

_**sharion69**_** A new review? I think. Anyways, heres the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing.**

_**Uniqwarn**_** I enjoyed reading all your reviews, even if I've already posted the chapters so I couldn't use your feedback. Thank you so much for all your kind words throughout your reviews. The Blaine smoking story will be told. I just need to find a good time to do it. You're ****the first reviewer to mention it though, I figured everyone else just shrugged it off.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own glee. I wish I did. But I don't.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. It's so short. I swear. And Kurt is a bit prissy in it.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt grabbed his history book once more, glaring at the door. Why were the guys being so loud! It was only thursday but he had a paper due and the teachers were being really mean and strict. Finally he stood, opening the door, his hands on his hips as he yelled loud enough for the whole house to hear.<p>

"If you all don't shut up so I can concentrate then you will all be missing a very important device needed for babymaking."

Five seconds later the house was completely silent, as if they were to scared to even breathe. Kurt shut the door again, sitting at his desk.

* * *

><p>!Blaine!<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting in the kitchen, trying to make something to eat for him and Kurt while they studied and did homework when his boyfriend yelled. He winced and heard the house get quiet before going back upstairs and slipping to his room, quietly sitting a plate with wraps next to Kurt before going to his own desk. "Maybe you should take a break."<p>

"Can't take a break if I've yet to begin." Kurt muttered, flipping through his textbook.

"Well maybe you need to relax then."

"Maybe you should become best friends with your hand again." Kurt sighed looking at BLaine. "I hate history. I hate it so much."

Blaine laughed, standing behind Kurt and massaging his neck. "Take a short break. I'm sure you've scared everyone."

"I hate you, you know." Kurt moaned, the massage felt really good.

"That's okay, I've got enough love for the both of us." Blaine chuckled as he felt Kurt relaxing under his hands. "Now get back to writing your paper love."

Kurt sighed but obeyed, the sooner it was done the better.

* * *

><p>The weekend wasn't any better, Kurt practically locked himself in his and Blaine's room, books and note cards scattered everywhere. They were going to review and do finals the upcoming week and he had to make sure he had knew everything. There was a knock on the door and he didn't look up as Joseph entered.<p>

"Kurt. I think you should see the light, you hang out in here all weekend you're going to get paler then you already are."

Kurt huffed, "i don't wanna."

Joseph rolled his eyes, "So you don't mind me laying on Blaine's lap while we all watch Love Actually?"

Kurt stood. "I hate you Joey. Keep that in mind."

Joseph laughed, leading the way downstairs where Kurt promptly sat by Blaine pulling him in for a kiss and glaring at the room in general. "Blaine Anderson is mine. You aren't permitted to touch."

The guys were shocked, yeah Kurt was fine with PDA in the house but to outright claim Blaine like that? Not like any of them would dare split the two. Wes though was the one to speak. "K only you like Hobbit."

Both boys glared at Wes before Blaine turned to Joseph. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing. I'm innocent!" The boy sat on the opposite side of the room though, ignoring the glares Kurt sent at him.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm here, order whatever food you're ordering and then start the movie." Kurt demanded. Wanting to get back to studying in peace.

"Babe, you should de-stress. We are going to spend the whole week stressed over this and preparing for the performance. Take a break okay love?"

Kurt sighed but snuggled against Blaine, he loved Love Actually and since he was being forced to stay downstairs he might as well enjoy it. While the movie was playing there was a knock on the door and one of the guys got up with their money and opened the door. He came back with bags full of chinese food and the movie was paused so they could pass out everything. Kurt took his container of lo mein, and Blaine's sweet and sour chicken and leaned off of him.

Blaine rolled his eyes but got up, getting their drinks, "Who took the last apple juice?"

Kurt laughed, "You did. Last night when you made me come down and eat something."

Blaine's eyes widened. "But you need apple juice to eat chinese."

Kurt bit back a grin. "Fine, Thad can you please go get the extra apple juice from your room?"

Thad stood smiling slightly. Kurt leaned back, balancing his plate and handing Blaine his. This was probably the last night they could have fun anyways, until break. He didn't get his boyfriend's obsession with apple juice. They restarted the movie and Blaine kept an arm wrapped tightly around Kurt.

Joseph finally stood, storming out of the room. Kurt sighed but didn't move. "Guys, he's fine, he's just..."

Blaine nodded. "Go speak to him. We'll pause the movie if you want."

Kurt stood, placing his food on the coffee table. "Thanks babe. And stay watching the movie. I'll be back soon."

Joseph was in his room, flipping through a book. "I don't want to talk, Kurt. I just decided to study."

"Liar. What's wrong?" Kurt honestly knew what was wrong, but he wasn't going to say it. Joseph glared at him.

"Go watch the movie with your boyfriend. Please?" Kurt sighed, he could tell Joseph was trying hard not to break. But he nodded.

"Okay, just you can talk to me anytime you want Joey." Kurt walked out of the room and as soon as the door was shut behind him he pulled out his phone calling Puck.

"Puckzilla, speak."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the boy's tone. "Noah, what's happened between you and Joey?"

"Kurt? Uh nothing happened. We broke up. That's it. I got to go." Kurt frowned when the dialtone filled his ears. What did happened exactly?

He sighed, going back to his spot next to Blaine. He'll figure out what happened between the two, but first he wanted to pass his finals, or midterms or whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. Ahh, I can't watch glee and review a fanfic at the same time. I'm watching 'Furt' and Kurt is talking to Sue and Will about Karofsky and its so emotion. Why the hell am I being so emotional right now? Oh and when Sue says 'I wanted Tickle-Me-Doe-Face' she calls Blaine that in a different episode!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Enough. Emotions are on an overload and I'm trying to fill out college applications. That's not cool. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, review? The next chapter is going to be finals week... Or would it be midterms?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm having Kurt act like me when it comes to big tests, I freak and stress and get pissy so that's what Kurt is going to do. The difference, I'm stuck being that way because I don't have a Blaine in my wife to keep me calm. Which is good... I would probably bite someone's head off for telling me not to stress over tests...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just ranting now aren't I? Am I the only one that notices alot of important things on Glee happen in the boy's locker room? that's just uber-creepy. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and Schuester? He's always touching the students... He's secretly a pedo. I've decided that. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One last thing. If you are into Badboy!Blaine, or even if you aren't, you should definitely read 'Go Your Own Way'. I read it the other day, and though its a WIP I loved what's been published so far.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay okay, I'm done. Review.<strong>


	23. Midterms

**Author's Note: So this chapter was longer then I planned but whatever. I bet you all will like it being longer. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>marli-slashs fan<strong>_** Kurt gets violent sometimes. And the the Juck story will be told. I have it planned. But patience is a virtue I don't know when the story is coming up.**

_**mylisa777**_** Well maybe I should start reading more fanfics to reccomend then. Surely you haven't read them all. I feel the same way, I would kill to see the show so hopefully it gets filmed... Did you hear opening night a fan screamed 'I love you Darren' how unclassy is that?**

_**Uniqwarn**_** Joey is going through a tough time, he's confused, he won't be sad forever.**

_**gottriplets**_** I'm trying to figure out how to comment without giving anything away... So skipping everything you said about the fic, When the curtain was coming down it looked like Darren was crying!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. Okay honestly, I don't own glee. If I did you'd have to change the name to Klaine time or something and it would be on HBO and rated R as thats the highest rating (isn't it).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Kurt is so stressed don't take the threats literally. Okay, maybe you should take them just a bit literal.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt was a mess. It was only Tuesday and he was snappy. He didn't remember midterms being so hard when he first transferred. He blamed the fact that now he was actually living in the school. And he had a boyfriend. It was very distracting. He was currently in the practice room, reading over his notes.<p>

"Okay boys. We've decided on our duets through voting. So Kurt, Blaine. You got your duet. Then we also decided on Dylan and Joseph."

Both boys' heads snapped up. Dylan spoke. "We auditioned for a solo."

"Yes and we gave you a duet." David responded. "Anyways. The solo is going to Jack. Our group performance is going to be, the Twelve Days of Christmas. That means we get to showcase twelve voices. Now, we'd like to vote who you all think should do that."

After they voted Wes leaned back. "Okay, so Joseph, Dylan, you're singing All I Want for Christmas. We've made it into a duet. Blaine, Kurt, Baby its Cold Outside. And Jack, Where are You Christmas."

They nodded, grabbing their sheet music. Kurt grinned, their song was easy, they've done it before. Blaine was thinking the same thing and he kissed Kurt squarely on the lips. "This is going to be easy. But you know it means you'll have to meet my uncle and my family on that side first."

"Why?" Kurt pouted, they were supposed to be rehearsing the harmonies for the solo.

"Boys. Shut up. Only harmonizing is allowed." Thad demanded. Kurt and Blaine nodded, splitting up.

After two hours of harmonizing for the different songs Wes decided they were done for the day. "David and I'll count the votes on who should sing twelve days of christmas. We will inform everyone at tomorrows practice."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Meaning they want to suck face. Okay, I'm going back to intense studying. Bug me and I will cut you."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I'll get you down for dinner though babe. I didn't know you stressed so much over tests."

"I blame all of you." Kurt responded, taking his notes. "Nicky boy, Joey, want to review french? I need someone to help with the speaking. Oh and Little one, you might want to sit in as well."

The four went up to Kurt's room, sitting on the floor as it was the only space not covered with notes. Nicholas lounged back, "You know you're going to pass french. It's easy for you."

"No its not. And I hate math as well. Who decided we need it?" Kurt pouted, pushing his notebook away. "I need a break I'm going crazy. Little one how's Stephen?"

Dylan blushed. "He's good. We hung out over the weekend again, but since he's a senior I told him to take this week to focus entirely on his studies. That way he can pass and graduate."

"Hmm. Where is he planning on going after school?" Kurt asked.

"I have no clue. Anyways. Let's move on. Nicholas. How's Jeff?" Dylan said, trying his best to draw attention from himself.

Nicholas laughed, "You know how he is you see him daily. Now are we going to work on french or not?"

* * *

><p>The following day Kurt was helping the same three boys on their french, hoping he wasn't messing up his verbs. Blaine came in and he looked up. "Mon amour!"<p>

Blaine was suprised but grinned. "Hey babe. Time to go to dinner. Dylan, Joseph you should really practice your duet later."

Joseph groaned. "Am I allowed to kill Wevid and Thad? Not that I don't want to sing with you Dylan, but they really gave us no warning."

Kurt stood, "Well boys, I'm almost confident on the vocal french exam. Come on, let's eat, if I don't Blaine won't leave me alone."

"Got that right. Bundle up, its snowing again." Blaine pulled a scarf off his bed, wrapping it around Kurt's neck. "We need to get this room cleaned again. It's a mess."

"Then you clean it. Just don't touch my notes. At all." Kurt pulled on his coat, the three other boys going to get theirs.

Kurt stuffed a few notecards in his pocket, taking Blaine's hand while they walked down to the dining hall. Blaine grabbed a tray, making himself a plate full of food and when he noticed Kurt wasn't doing the same thing he made a plate for the boy.

"Kurt, please stop stressing for fifteen minutes and eat." Blaine sat down, handing the boy a salad and diet coke. "Please?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, pulling out his notecards. "No. I need to study. I hate history."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt. You know everything. Take a small break."

"I did. When we were rehearsing." Kurt retorted, glaring at his boyfriend. "I'm never going to memorize all these dates. I hate this."

"Maybe you should give me your notes, eat something." Blaine tried convincing him, giving the Warblers at the table evil looks for snickering.

"Maybe you should become friends with your hand again Blaine. If I fail the midterms then I can't go on to a good college then I'll be stuck in Lima forever and that's not going to happen." Kurt tossed his notes down. "These are wrong. I'm going back to our room to read the chapters again."

Kurt stood walking out as he fixed his coat. Blaine looked at the table. "Just so you know this all your fault. Last year I was the one stressing over tests. You want to know why? Because we were in his home and not a house full of crazies. I need to go get him to eat."

He went to put the food in a plastic container when his history teacher stopped him. "Mr. Anderson, what's wrong with Mr. Hummel?"

"He's just stressing out about the midterms and the Warblers christmas performance. You know he didn't board last year, he isn't use to the Warbler's way of studying, and we study pretty loudly. I'm just going to bring him something to eat, and make sure he eats." Blaine turned to the teacher cocking his head, "Mr. Jenkins, I know it isn't my job to pry, but what's his grade like in your class? He's especially worried about it."

The balding teacher frowned. "I trust you won't go telling anyone. But he's one of the tops of the class. You know what, after the dinner hour is over I'll head over there and speak to him before heading home. I'd hate for him to get sick from so much stress because of my class."

Blaine nodded, "Thanks sir."

Wes stopped him at the door though and he sighed but stood still to listen to whatever the boy had to say. "Look, it seems like Kurt is on the edge of a panic attack. I'm going to bring him his salad and speak to him. You're going to sit back at the table and eat your food. I've done told the table not to let you up until your tray is empty. Got it?"

"Wes, you aren't going I am. In case you've forgotten, he's my boyfriend, not yours."

Wes frowned, "Did you forget he's my friend?"

Blaine sighed, the was no way he could go up to Kurt without seeming like a jerk. "Fine. I'll be there soon though."

Wes nodded taking the salad and running through the snow to the Warbler's house. He took the steps two at a time and entered Blaine's and Kurt's room without knocking. Kurt was sitting beside the bathroom door with a book open, writing frantically. The room seemed to have gotten messier. "Blaine. I'm not eating. Go away. I have to get good grades or else they'll kick me out."

"I'm not Blaine, and no one is going to kick you out." Wes knelt beside his friend taking the book. "You need to calm yourself before you get into a panic attack."

"I don't have panic attacks." Kurt said haughtily.

"Yeah and I'm not in love with David." Wes deadpanned, handing Kurt the salad. "Look, you know I have panic attacks, I kno-"

"Wait you get panic attacks?" Kurt asked, he honestly didn't know.

"Uh yeah, only Blaine knew before, you know with the whole Scandals and liking David thing. I figured he told you when I came out to you. I mean it seemed as if you always knew exactly what to say or do." Wes sat back on his heels confused. "Okay, well, you know now and I think you should take a break before you have a panic attack."

"But Wes I'm going to fail! If I fail I can be kicked out then I'll have to go back to Mckinley. I want to stay here!" Kurt said, pulling at his hair, which was very quickly getting messy.

Wes grabbed Kurt's hands. "Look at me. You are not going to fail. You're one of the smartest men on the Warblers. You will do amazing. I promise. Now eat."

Kurt shook his head. "I can't. I need to study. My history test is tomorrow."

Wes rolled his eyes, looking around the room, at the mess. "Where do you and Blaine sleep? Your beds are covered with your notes. "

"Haven't slept since monday night. Been running on coffee. Blaine has been sleeping the bathroom." Kurt responded, reaching for his notes again. It was true, Blaine fell asleep in the bathroom last night while Kurt was taking a shower. He was in there to quiz Kurt.

"Damn it Kurt. You can study like crazy after you eat. Okay? And another thing, you need to sleep or else you're going to fall asleep in class when you're supposed to be taking a midterm." Wes placed the salad on Kurt's lap and handed him his fork. "Eat."

"Wesley you need to go away and let me study. If I get a grade below a C I will personally come after you and shank you got it?"

"You get violent when your stressed." Wes chuckled though. "Eat. Blaine's worried about you. Do us all a favor take care of yourself. Worry about your grades second. Okay?"

"Why is he worried about me?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Because he's your boyfriend. He loves you and he can tell you aren't caring for yourself. Eat your salad."

Kurt sighed, popping the top of the plastic container, "He doesn't have to worry, I know what I'm doing."

Wes shook his head. "You need to be asleep by ten tonight."

"No. I need to study for history." Kurt really hated that subject and he always mixed up dates and important people and places.

"No you don't Kurt." Wes said closing the history book and putting it behind him. Kurt stabbed his tomato.

"Wes. When I fail, I'm blaming you. Give me my history book. I'm going to multitask."

"Your brain is going to turn to mush, and we aren't going to find another countertenor in time to sing your part of the duet." Wes responded, Kurt got more stubborn then usual when stressing.

Kurt pouted as he ate his salad. When it was gone he reached for the history book again. "Wesley if you don't give it to me I'm gagging you up and locking you in the bathroom."

"Fine. But when Blaine gets back I and the rest of the guys are forcing you away from the textbooks." Wes stood, handing the book over before leaving. At least Kurt ate.

* * *

><p>Mr. Jenkins entered the Warbler house slowly, why was it so noisy, he was sure one of the boys would yell at the others to be quiet so they could study. And as if his thoughts were heard he heard Kurt Hummel's voice ring out.<p>

"Shut up! All of you. You want to be loud go do it elsewhere. When I fail I will kill you all. You bastards might be genius' from birth but I'm not. I have to study." The house filled with groans and people quieted. Mr. Jenkins shook his head, trying to figure out where he would find Kurt. He turned to the closest room to see two couples kissing and other guys lounged around quizzing each other.

"Teacher!" Trent called out ducking out of the room. Nick and Jack and Wes and David pulled apart, blushing.

"Okay, guys, I'm going to act like I didn't see you kissing, because I'm not going to be able to get that out of my mind. Blaine, where is Kurt?"

Blaine looked up, he was biting his lip to keep from laughing at his friends faces. "Uh upstairs, thrid on your right. Don't bother knocking, he won't answer, and he'll probably block the door if you do."

Mr. Jenkins nodded walking up to the designated room. He opened the door to see Kurt sitting next to a desk, knees infront of him holding a book. "If you are Blaine, Wes, Jack, Joey, Nicky Boy, Little one, Jeff, Nick, Thad, David or any other Warbler get the hell out of my room."

Mr. Jenkins rose an eyebrow but walked in the room anyways without shutting the door. "Kurt, can we talk?"

Kurt looked up, his jaw dropping to the floor. He definitely just cussed when a teacher was right there. Did the teacher hear him yelling as well. Mr. Jenkins seemed to guess what he was thinking. "Yes I heard your very loud shout, you've frightened your housemates, I might add. But no I won't do anything about the cursing as you wasn't aware of my prescense. Don't let it happen again?"

"Yes sir." Kurt stood, stretching and placing the heave textbook on the desk. "Uh may I help you?"

Kurt was immediately ashamed that his teacher saw his room in such a state, notes, notebooks, textbooks, open everywhere. His and Blaine's shoes just laying on the floor, their blazers tossed down as well. "Yes, I noticed how stressed you was during dinner so I took it upon myself to speak to Blaine Anderson about it. As I take it you two are friends?"

Teachers always tried to ignore the fact that two students were dating. "Uh yeah. Here I cleared off the chair. Sorry for the mess, my roommate and I are busy studying and this has been the outcome. Our room is normally spotless."

"I'm sure it is Kurt, you don't strike me as a messy person. As I was saying. Blaine told me you were getting stressed about the History midterm? You're top of the class, I don't think you have much to worry about. As for your other classes, you're doing great in every area. I think that what you really need is a good nights sleep and to thank your friends for caring for you."

"Mr. Jenkins, honestly I need to study, I don't remember any of the stuff you've taught us all term long and-"

"Kurt, you're going to do great. I think you're stressing yourself out too much and frankly its bad for your health. Dalton might be a strict school but that doesn't change the fact that we do actually care for our students. The test isn't that hard. Thirty multiple choice. Ten short answers. You aren't allowed to tell anyone that information by the way. Now I think you should clean up your room. Blaine will appreciate having a bed to sleep in tonight."

Kurt sighed and nodded, methodically putting all the papers away and closing up his textbooks. He stacked them on his desk. "I should go tell Blaine its safe to come up here then shouldn't I?"

"Yes. And I need to head home to my partner." Mr. Jenkins grabbed everything Kurt had stacked on the desk. Kurt pratically whined. "These will go with me. You've studied enough Kurt, I'm pretty sure you've studied yourself out. You will get these friday. After classes let out. Sleep well Kurt, I will deduct points if you fall asleep during my test."

Kurt groaned as the teacher left his room. He followed him out going to the practice room to see Blaine. "Hey babe. Boys, I would apologize for being rude, but since I'm not really sorry I'm not going to."

Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt into his lap. "What did Jenkins say to you and how can he get you out of our room but I can't."

"He took my books and notes. That's how. I hate him so much." Kurt grumbled, burrying his head in Blaine's neck. He really was tired.

"Well you know I'm not letting you go to sleep. It's still early." Blaine glanced at the clock, it was only eight. "How about you relax? I'll give you another massage?"

Kurt nodded, slipping down to the ground so Blaine could reach his neck. Wes frowned. "No Klaine sex in the practice room guys! Shouldn't you be practicing your duet."

Kurt gave a sly smile. "We've practiced it ages ago."

"Really?" Thad asked. It seemed as if Kurt was busy studying since they have told them the songs.

Blaine nodded. "Yep. We practiced about a year ago. We'll practice more over break."

The room looked at them confused but the two boys ignored them, enjoying being with each other.

* * *

><p>"Kurt honey, wake up. I got you a coffee. Last days of midterms then we get to go home."<p>

"Don't wanna. The bed is warm. Get back in it." Kurt muttered into the pillow. Blaine chuckled, pulling the blankets off the bed. Kurt bolted up. "Blaine Anderson! I was comfortable."

"Yeah, well you need to get up. Come on." Blaine finally got Kurt up and gave him the coffee. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs okay babe?"

Kurt nodded, sipping the coffee. "I love you Blaine."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Kurt held Blaine's hand as he walked up the steps to the history room. "You know what Blaine? We really should practice often over the break."<p>

Blaine chuckled. "Mmm I think you just want to see me more over break. I talked to the guys, we can meet up at Nicholas' tomorrow, to practice the group number."

"You're perfect. And you're coming to my house afterwards? For two nights? I'm splitting the guys up and we're going shopping. They have yet to get each other's presents." Kurt stopped at the door, knocking on it. Mr. Jenkins looked up and waved him in.

"Kurt, Blaine. Here for your notes?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay. They are over there. And if you want I can also give you the midterms. I've already graded your classes and put them in the gradebook." Mr. Jenkins looked at the two boys expectantly and they nodded.

He handed them their tests and Kurt's jaw dropped. He got a hundred percent. He showed it to Blaine, leaning against him to see his score. Blaine also got a hundred. "Yes. I did it. Thank you Mr Jenkins. Happy Holidays."

"You too boys. I'm one of the chaperones for your performance. Myself and my partner will be staying at the school the day and night before that you will be using for your decorating and practicing. I'll see you then."

Kurt nodded, grabbed his notes and textbooks and Blaine's hand. They eageredly walked down to their cars, which they parked right next to each other. After a few minutes of standing there, giving soft kisses. "I love you Kurt. Call me tonight okay? It's already getting late."

Kurt nodded. "Love you too. Tell your family I'll be seeing them soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So its longer because I didn't originally plan to write in Mr. Jenkins... He wrote himself. Uh... Review, and I'm going to finish taking my remedial history course (which I take online) so I can focus on an english project.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Love you all. Next chapter is the start of Christmas break.<strong>


	24. Winter Break Starts

**Author's Note: First, I was going to post this sunday, then apologize if I didn't post for a while. But my plans on Sudnay got sped up so I left before this could be posted.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, my schuedule is sorta hectic right now. I didn't go to school monday or today because a very close family friend, whom I look to as a second grandma was having surgery so her daughter (my mom's bff) and her son and sister were going to go the hospital monday to be with her before and after surgery. They asked me to stay to babysit the three year old and I agreed. My mom's friend's son is my bff so he stayed home monday as well to 'help'. They kept Meemaw at the hospital overnight so I stayed another night. My friend had to go to school though so I was there alone with a three year old for company... (we watched Scooby Doo and Smurfs. It was fun).<strong>

**But then I had to get my sister from school today so his daddy had to hurry and get me so I could walk to my sister's school. They're keeping meemaw another night so I might have to go back over there tonight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways... On to answering and commenting on reviews?<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meganator97 <strong>_**Good luck on your tests :). And thanks for the compliments.**

_**gottriplets**_** I loved Mr. Jenkins as well, I'm making sure there will be more of him. **

_**marli-slashs fan**_** Thank you so much for the compliment, I'm glad you enjoy it.**

_**mylisa777 **_**meanie poopie head? Did you just become seven? lol, that made my day when I read it. I did read the spoilers but I refuse to believe some of them. Even if they do happen, I won't believe it. I'll be like the Minister of Magic in AVPM.**

_**Uniqwarn**_** I figured it was about time a teacher caught a hint of how chaotic the Warbler's house is, and I didn't want Kurt cutting Blaine's hair because he was so stressed. Also, shhh, you can't tell my secrets!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I own a Glee snuggie. Does that count?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings, I'm tired, I had about three hours of sleep in the past two days and that sleep was on a cold hard floor. So I'm blaming all my normal spelling and grammer mistakes on that.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt grabbed his bags out of his car, finally finals were over and he was home. He pulled out his phone, texting Blaine as he made it up to his porch. The door opened before he reached it. "Dude! Burt was sending me out to get some milk you should do it instead."<p>

Kurt rolled hise eyes, "I just got home. I'm not going back out in this crap."

Finn huffed and moved aside letting Kurt in. Kurt went upstairs, quickly hanging his clothes and slipping out of his boots before heading to the kitchen, where Burt was standing at the stove and Carol was cutting something. "Need help?"

Burt turned, hugging Kurt. "Carol is making me help her! It's terrible."

Carol shook her head. "I'm glad you're home Kurt, want to prepare a salad?"

"Of course." Kurt found fresh vegatables and the salad bowl and sat to prepare it. "So when is Millie and her girl coming?"

"Tomorrow. Around nine in the morning." Burt responded. Moving back to let Carol take over.

"Can I be the one to go get them?" Kurt asked, cutting a cucumber.

"If you wish kiddo."

"Good. Don't forget Blaine is coming over and staying the night. I'll go to get him around noon." They talked until Finn came back. With the milk and a candy bar, claiming it called for him.

After supper Kurt went to his room, saying he was tired, he changed into his pajamas and called Blaine. "Hey Kurt."

"I'm getting you around noon tomorrow. You get to meet my aunt and her girlfriend." Kurt said.

"Wait what? Why? You know what? I'm sick." Blaine did a fake cough and Kurt laughed.

"You could say you had pnemonia, you are still coming. Besides babe, we have to practice our duet. I officially hate our council by the way, who ever heard of a school doing a performance two days before christmas."

"Oh shush, its their way of saying they'll miss us." Kurt scoffed, missed them? They was going to be together almost every day. Or at least talk with each other. "Since you're making me get up ridiculously early our first day of break, I'm going to bed now. Good night baby love you."

* * *

><p>As soon as Blaine hung up with Kurt he called Nicholas. "Blaine? What's up?"<p>

"You're with Jeff right?" Blaine asked, finding some clean sweatpants.

"Yeah, you just rudely interrupted a date. Why what's up?"

"Call Jack, Nick, and Joseph. Get us a partyline going. I'm planning something for Kurt and I need your opinions. Besides me you guys and Puck are the ones that he talks to the most." Blaine waited until everyone was on the phone before telling his plans, getting more excited then he should.

!

Kurt was out the door by eight thirty. Stopping to get a coffee before waiting at the airport. When his aunt's plane touched he went to wait by the gates. She came out, a huge grin on her face, holding Laurie's arm. She ran to Kurt and they both hugged him.

"Hey Aunt Millie, Laurie. I'd love to hang out at the airport all day, but I have things to do, so shall we get your luguage?" Fifteen minutes later they were in his car, talking and laughing.

"So what are your plans?" Millie asked, nudging her nephew.

"I'm going to Blaine's house for a few hours then we're going back to my house and he's staying the night." Kurt answered, forcing himself not to look at his aunt's expression.

"I get to meet him? Oh boy, Laurie, as soon as we get to Burt's we have to start forming the most embarrassing questions to ask!"

Laurie laughed, "Millie, don't be mean to him, remember he is dating your nephew. Kurt I simply can't wait, you've spoken so highly of him."

Kurt nodded at the blond, he really did like her, she was sweet, good for his aunt. When they finally got to the house Kurt helped then bring their bags to the guestroom, Carol and Finn were home, But Burt had to work at the garage.

Finn grinned at the two women. "Great! You two are fun. Especially because Kurt's invited Blaine over. All they ever do is make out. And mom and Burt aren't much better."

Kurt glared at his stepbrother, "We do not just make out! You're just jealous because you're inbetween girls. Again."

Finn huffed, pulling out his cellphone. "I hate you Kurt."

Kurt shrugged. "Laurie, you're going shopping with me and half the gang tomorrow. I'm demanding. Millie, you can come the next day."

"Half the gang?" Millie asked, curling up against her girlfriend with a slight smile, she knew this was Kurt, reaching out to the blond.

"Well yeah, most of the guys asked for my help to pick out things for their significant others, and I can't take them all as they are all dating each other. If you prefer going with the first bunch Millie you can. Blaine is accompanying us both times." Kurt said, checking his watch.

"I'll decide later then. Depending on how I feel about Blaine." Millie answered, "Go ahead and leave, we know you're dying to."

"It's not that its-" Kurt stopped, the other four in the room tossed unbelieving looks his way and he huffed. "Fine. I'm sure the Andersons would love my early arrivial. We'll be back by five, but first we have a double, triple... Some type of date."

Millie looked at him again, "Wait what?"

"It's not truely a date, just a few couples getting together and eating food, and singing. But I call it a date. Oh, Finn. Is there anyway you can convince Noah to come over here? He's been ignoring me and I refuse to let him do it any longer. OH and don't mention to him that I asked for him to come over okay? Ask to play a game or something."

Finn blinked. "Wait dude, why is Puck ignoring you? I thought you two became close?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "He's ignoring me because I'm friends with his ex. But that's not your business. Get him over here and text me when he's here. Got it? And stop calling me dude!"

* * *

><p>"Kurtie!" Claire squealed when Kurt entered the house.<p>

"Hey Claire-bear. What are you doing?"

"Coloring a christmas tree!" She said showing the picture she was coloring on. "Daddy says that you're going to come over here when Lily and Jill come to visit."

"Are Lily and Jill your cousins?" Kurt asked, kneeling in front of the younger girl, noticing Blaine out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. They are nice. Corey is mean to me!" Claire pouted.

"Oh is that right? I'll have to talk him when he comes over then. Can't have anyoen being mean to my little Claire bear can I?" Kurt asked, tickling her.

She giggled squealling and pushing at his hands. "Stop! Please! Stop!"

Kurt did, pulling her on his lap, She snuggled close to him holding on tightly to his shirt. Kurt stood with her in his arms and grinned at Blaine. "It's really rude to spy on people, don't you agree doll?"

Claire nodded, giggling again. Blaine rolled his eyes, walking into the room fully and kissing Kurt's cheek. "Sara went grocery shopping, I'm stuck babysitting."

"That's fine. We don't need to leave until around two-ish. That's only for the date or whatever you want to call it at Nicky boy's house." Kurt put Claire back down, "Go play doll, Baby and I are going to be in the living room if you need us."

Claire went upstairs and Kurt snuggled on the couch with Blaine. Blaine smelled Kurt's hair, smiling slightly, "You know, no matter which way you toss it, its not a date. Us, Nick, Jeff, Nicholas, Jack, Joseph, Dylan, Wes, David and Thad, Trent, and Cameron. Thad, Trent and Cameron are striaght. Joseph is single. If them four weren't coming it would be a date. Oh and Stephen won't be there with Dylan."

Kurt laughed, "Always have to look at the details. I don't see how we got added singing 'Twelve Days of Christmas' anyways."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You're just mad that if it wasn't for you being a countertenor you probably wouldn't have a line in the song."

"But my line is the best." Kurt argued, grinning as Blaine shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Review please, I'll update again when I get the chance. Next chapter we find out more on the Juck story and Blaine meets Millie.<strong>


	25. Blaine Meets Millie

**Author's Note: First off, Meemaw (the family friend) is better, she's out of the hospital now so that's a good thing. Secondly, this chapter was hard to write *growls at evil chapter* so I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>mylisa777 <strong>_**Well since you're seven next time I write Blaine and Kurt being really intimate you aren't allowed to read it :). **

_**gottriplets**_** They meet Blaine in this chapter. :). What line do you think he has? And what do you think Blaine's surprise is? I want to know if you get it right, although I probably won't tell you even if you do. **

_**marli-slashs fan**_** Thank you so much. And Blaine has a real good secret up his sleeves, I'm planning on giving him some alone time with the guys. I just don't know when.**

_**Uniqwarn**_** I wish I had aunts like them as well. *pouts* I guess its okay though, I have two aunts and three uncles and they are all terrible. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. If I owned glee you wouldn't hear any bad spoilers about Klaine.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Blaine meets the aunt. Be scared for him.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "Don't let Mille scare you. As a matter of fact, I demand you go striaght to Finn's room. I want to talk to Noah so you can take over his place on whatever game they are playing."<p>

Blaine nodded, not looking that worried as they entered the house, running up to Finn's room. Kurt stood infront of the tv. "Noah Puckerman. You're coming to my room with me. Finn, don't let Millie or Laurie in the room. Got it?"

"Kurt! You're blocking the game!" Finn Puck stood, passing the control to Blaine. "Thanks for inviting me dude. I'm leaving now."

"No. You aren't. You're coming to my room." Kurt said, grabbing Puck's arm and dragging him to his room. "Noah, please talk to me."

Puck slumped back on the bed. "Kurt, I have nothing to say. I'm tired of the drama. I actually have a date tonight."

"With who?" Kurt sat down, crossing his legs, "It's Santana isn't it? That's not a date its sex. And I thought she was with Brittney?"

Puck groaned. "Kurt, why can't you leave this be? Leave me be? Joey used me Kurt. Why can't you just get used to that fact and move on."

"Wait? He used you? What?" Kurt didn't hear that part. He turned to Puck again, the boy looked broken, and squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, we had sex. You know that right? Did he tell you that I didn't want to do it at first but then he told me that he loved me, that he didn't want to just have sex, he wanted to make love? Then after we did so, he broke up with me. He used me Kurt. I'm done. I give up. I won't try to get him back. He obviously doesn't care for me." Puck's eyes were filled with pain and it hurt Kurt. He pulled Puck into a hug.

After a few minutes of practically holding Puck, Kurt spoke. "I'm so sorry. Look, you know I'm here if you want to talk right? I'm here, so is Blaine, and the rest of New Directions."

Puck nodded. "Thanks Kurt. Thank you for all of this. But I need to go now, and you know what, I'll come to the holiday party. But I'm sorry I can't come to the Warblers christmas performance. Going to the grandparent's for Hanaukah."

"Its fine. Let me guess you're leaving now and are going to go mope in the you're room until Santana calls you?"

"Not at all." Puck stood, a small grin on his face. Kurt rolled his eyes going back to Finn's room.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Finn was playing one of those shooting games that Kurt didn't really get into and Kurt looked around the room in disgust. There was dirty laundry everywhere. He smiled though, he was glad his stepbrother and boyfriend were bonding. "I'm going to help finish supper. You boys have fun okay?"<p>

In the kitchen the females were all cooking, Kurt smiled at them, "Something smells good. What is it?"

"This great italian recipe of my nana's." Laurie said, they were having fun cooking, it was almost done. "Can you sit the table?"

"Sure thing." Kurt gathered plates and forks, sitting the dining room table easily, when he re-entered the kitchen it was to hold the door for them to carry food out. "I'll hollar for Finn and Blaine." Kurt walked up four steps and hollared up to the gamers, dodging Finn when he ran down. Blaine came down calmer, and grabbed Kurt's hand right away. Now he was nervous.

* * *

><p>"Mille, Laurie, this is my boyfriend Blaine. Blaine, my Aunt Millie and her girlfriend Laurie." Kurt sat down, laughing as Blaine held a hand to them both.<p>

"Its a pleasure to meet you both." Blaine sat and then sent a smile to Burt and Carol. "Its great seeing you two again."

"You too. How's school going?" Burt asked as they served themselves.

"Great. Just finished finals, with all body parts still intact, and we're working on our Warblers performance." Blaine responded giving Kurt a look when mention intact body parts, but Kurt could tell he was waiting on Millie to start interrogating him.

Finally, after Finn discussed something about the game he was playing Millie started grilling Blaine. "When did you two meet? Kurt is very vague on the details."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. "He was spying on the Warblers, stopped me in the staircase asked what was going on. I sung Teenage Dream, sort of to him. Then myself and two friends took him out for coffee to talk."

"And do you do that for all your spies?" Millie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, of course not. Just the goodlooking ones." Blaine joked, Kurt faked a gasp.

"I'm not the first?"

Blaine shrugged, a smile playing on his lips, "I'm always sent out to seduce guys. I thought you knew."

Millie laughed, "Well why are you so short?"

Laurie slapped at Millie's shoulder. "Oh my god Millie, you can't just ask people why they're short."

Kurt laughed, Blaine looked shocked, he wasn't that short. Kurt pouted at him. "Come on Baby you know I love you being shorter then me!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I'm not that short!"

"Are so." Finn interrupted. The whole table turned their heads at him. Kurt's glare was vicious.

"You can't comment Frankenteen. Everyone is shorter then you."

Millie shook her head, "Okay, Blaine what do you want to do once you graduate?"

"I'm hoping to go on to college and major in music. Once I'm done with college I'm going to try my best to get recongnized. Once I am recognized I'll wear only clothes designed by Kurt if he decides to be a fashion designer. If not I'm going to try to convince him to sing with me." Blaine grinned, he had thought out their future well.

"Hmm, do you want any kids?" Millie asked, it was her job to ask, she assumed Burt hadn't.

Blaine blushed looking down at his plate. Kurt bit his lip. How dare his aunt. The whole table was silent, watching the two red boys as they ate. Finally Blaine spoke. "Only if Kurt does."

"We are naming one Katy and one Gaga." Kurt smirked, Blaine blushed even redder.

"What he meant to say is we aren't naming our kids Katy or Gaga. We also don't really want kids until after college, if we do have kids at all." Blaine clarified, regaining his dapperness.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand under the table, "Aunt Millie are you done embarrassing him yet?"

"Yes. But we made cake while you was gone so while we eat that I have more questions." Millie grinned and Kurt groaned. This wasn't going to end well. After a few awkward minutes the table started speaking again.

"Kurt, when is Dylan go shopping with us? Tomorrow or the day after?" Blaine asked grabbing a breadstick and breaking it in half, dipping it in the creamy sauce.

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "That's disgusting. You're such a guy. Little one is coming the day after. Tomorrow his older brother is coming in from college."

"Do you mind if Stephen comes shopping with us tomorrow then?" Blaine was hesitant to ask but Stephen had asked for help shopping for Dylan. "And you should try it before you say its nasty."

Kurt made a weird face when Blaine held the food up and shook his head. "Ugh you're eating like Finn."

Everyone looked at the boy who was scarfing down his food and texting at the same time. He looked up surprised at the sudden attention. "Wut?"

"Chew, swallow, speak. Try it." Kurt said slowly, demonstrating the chewing and swallowing.

Finn rolled his eyes and glared at Kurt. "What did you do to Puck? He asked if we can play games at his place tomorrow instead of here!"

Kurt frowned, "I just spoke to him. You know true friends worry about their friends when they go through an emotional break up. Look tell him I sorry if I happened to upset him and I promise not to talk about the situation anymore."

Finn nodded, typing it quickly, "Mom, can I go to Puck's for the night?"

"I don't know sweetie." Carol started, she loved having both her boys together, and Blaine was quickly becoming a close addition. Plus Kurt's aunt was here.

"Mom please. Three couples and then me being single and lonely? I prefer playing videogames then see you three being lovey dovey."

Burt and Carol shared a look and Carol nodded. "You can leave after we have dessert."

* * *

><p>Kurt grinned as he took a drink of his diet coke. Maybe Blaine wouldn't mention Stephen again. Of course luck wasn't on his side. "Kurt babe, if you don't want Stephen to come along just tell me. I told him that it was up to you."<p>

Kurt sighed, "He can come. Tell him he best be there at ten. Waiting by Gap."

"Kurt. I'm not shopping at the Gap. I'm not going in Gap." Blaine pouted, he's been avoiding Gap like the black plague since the Jeremiah incident. He dipped his breadstick again. "Here try this please. And we can all meet up at Starbucks instead."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "If I try it will you agree to let us meet at the Gap?"

Blaine gave an exagerrated sigh. "Fine. I'll think about meeting at the Gap. Hows that."

"Perfect." Kurt opened his mouth and let Blaine feed him. Blushing when Millie, Laurie, and Carol all awed. He looked down at his plate for a second before looking up. "It was sort of okay Blaine. And I really hate you three."

Burt coughed. "Kiddo, please, you're-"

"I'm your little boy you prefer me and Blaine making no contact. Yeah. We know. So Gap?" Kurt asked, pushing his plate away and grinning slightly.

"Kurt you chose the Gap to annoy me didn't you."

"Of course not." Kurt bit his lip to keep from smiling. "How about we take this to the living room after you and Finn gather everyone's dishes?"

Blaine stood immediately, collecting the dishes, after a kick from Kurt, Finn did the same. Carol smiled. "I'll go get the cake, you four go relax okay?"

Kurt sat on the couch, pulling his knees up infront of him. "So Aunt Millie what do you think of him?"

"He is really short isn't he?" She asked, curling up against Laurie. Kurt stuck his tongue out.

"No he isn't. Dad! Control her!"

Burt laughed. "You're the one that wants her to come visit on holidays. I'm just fine without her being here and an annoying pest."

"Burt you love me so much, if I didn't come for the holidays you'd call me and beg me until I did." Millie laughed and kisssed Laurie making Kurt roll his eyes, he was glad that Millie was happy. He was also becoming attached to Laurie. Carol, Finn and Blaine came in, Carol sitting on the ottoman next to her husband, Blaine next to Kurt on the couch, and Finn as far away from Kurt and Blaine as he could on the couch.

Carol gave them all a piece of the chocolate cake they had made and Kurt grimaced, did they know how fattening that was? Blaine grinned though. "This looks amazing!"

Finn didn't comment as he scarfed his piece down. Kurt took a bit and gave a slight moan, it was good. "Oh my gosh. Who made this and why aren't you around to bake for me more often?"

Millie laughed, "Because you'd kill me for destroying your perfect figure?"

Kurt smiled, "I'm forfeiting making any desserts for christmas."

Blaine shook his head. "You promised the guys cookies."

"But Millie's baking-" Kurt protested, gesturing to the cake in his hand. It was mouth watering delicious.

"A promise is a promise." Blaine interupted.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You just want to eat the cookie dough."

Millie decided now was the time to ask the question she's been wanting to ask for a while and she waited until both boys had taken a bit of their food before doing so, "Blaine, have you two had sex yet? Who tops who?"

The boys in question started getting red once more, choking on their food. Burt had paled, Laurie and Carol were shaking with silent laughter and Finn stood. "I'm going to Puck's now."

* * *

><p>After a moment Kurt placed his and Blaine's plate on the coffee table, wrapping himself tightly in Blaine's arms and hiding his face. "Aunt Millie I hate you."<p>

She laughed even harder. "Oh but you should have seeen all three of your faces. Burt, breathe, I didn't mean to startle you that badly."

Burt gave Millie an evil look. "Really Mildred? I don't think that question was called for I-"

"You need to shut up. I've told you for the past twenty one years not to call me Mildred!" Millie turned to her nephew and his boyfriend. "With the way you reacted I'm guessing you have done the deed. So who topped?"

Kurt pulled away from his spot on Blaine's chest. "Aunt Millie. We have never had sex. And when we do, you don't get to know who tops and what not okay?"

She just gave a knowing smile. "Laurie, what do you think? Do you think Kurt will top because he's taller, or Blaine because he seems more guyish."

Laurie smiled, pulling Millie close. "Millie, I think you shouldn't think about your nephew's sex life."

Kurt flashed her a greatful smile. "So Millie are you going with us tomorrow?"

"Maybe. Who's Stephen? And what's this behind Blaine not liking the Gap?"

Kurt grinned, "Speaking of the Gap baby, I'm thinking about getting some socks from there."

Blaine pulled his arm from around Kurt's shoulders and grabbed his cake again. "Fine. Make fun of me. I'll remember that, next time any of the guys mess up your hair or your scarves or something, I'm not coming to your defense."

Kurt rolled his eyes and told the Gap story before he started talking about Stephen. Blaine stood. He did not feel like hearing Kurt rant about Stephen, again. "I'm going to go take a shower okay babe. Be back down in a minute."

As soon as Blaine left Kurt leaned forward, no one in his family knew about Stephen yet. He explained the basics, he was Blaine's best friend. Then he sighed. "He's dating Dylan, a sophmore I've taken under my wing. But I don't know how real his relationship with Dylan is. I have a feeling he wants Blaine and I don't want Blaine to be taken from me."

Millie stood sitting by Kurt and hugging him. "You look at me. Blaine, he loves you. Its obvious. He is so filled with adoration for you I don't think he'll ever stray. He's yours forever and you best treat him well Kurt, because that kind of love is so hard to come by."

Kurt grinned hugging his aunt. "I know he's amazing. I love him. But I don't neccessarily like Stephen."

Millie shook her head, "I'm going tomorrow. But now I'm going to take a shower. It sounds like Blaine is out. How about you all put in a movie?"

Kurt stood quickly finding Moulin Rouge, he's been wanting to watch it for a while but he had left it at the house. Blaine came in, sweatpants and a loose shirt, towel draped over his shoulders so his hair won't drip everywhere.

When the movie was playing Laurie leaned forwards. "Kurt, you're all that's left of Millie's family." Burt scoffed, "You are her brother-in-law. Kurt, is it alright for me to ask for Millie's hand? I want to marry her. We can do it in New York now."

Kurt grinned. "Laurie you're amazing. She loves you. You love her. If you promise to always care for her, and you know she can go a bit crazy. Care for her, love her, and you may ask for her hand."

"I promise Kurt thank you."

Kurt snuggled back in Blaine's arms, yawning, he wondered if he and Blaine would ever get married. He'd love to have the chance to call Blaine his husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: *yawn* damn I'm tired and I need to wake up in three hours for school. Leave me reviews loves. Tell me what you thought.<strong>


	26. Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note: I love everyone who's reviewed and favorite and put me on their alerts and who has kept up with the story. I'm watching **_**Repo the Genetic Opera**_** right now... No that has nothing to do with my love for you but the Graverobber... He's hot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>gottriplets<strong>_** Stephen always makes trouble, and the Juck story will be told completely soon.**

_**marli-slashs fan **_** I love writing Millie, I'm convinced she is my favorite adult character.**

_**Uniqwarn**_** You should still like Joey, it amuses me that you called him a slut though, I sorta framed him after a friend who is a slut and I read your review at his house and busted out laughing at it. Isn't Kurt thinking about his and Blaine's future, as husbands, adorable? **

_**mylisa777 **_**Millie of course has stuff to say to Stephen... In this chapter as well. And I'm taller then Blaine, that makes him short. oh my gosh, you magically aged? Are you a witch? Do you know Harry Potter? OMG! (I think my Potterheadness just shone through)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. Its very discouraging to say repeatedly I don't own Glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Kurt embarrasses Blaine... You shouldn't eat or drink for the beginning part of this chapter. <strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine walked close enough to Kurt to feel the heat coming off of him, but not to hold actually touch him. Yes it was obvious they were gay, but Kurt insisted not to be to touchy feely, he didn't want all the preachy christians that were christmas shopping saying they were sinners. Millie looped arms with Kurt she was still picking on Blaine though.<p>

"Ugh. Kurt, please, a travel sized bottle of gel. That's it. Please please please." Blaine pleaded again, he had forgotten his hair gel at his house, he didn't mind at Kurt's house but they were out in public.

"Nope. I love your curls. It's not like I sneaked the bottle you had out of your bag." Kurt said as they walked into the Gap. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh my god Blaine. Look. Blaine, look. Right there, near the socks."

Blaine's head whipped around and there was Jeremiah, the guy he serenaded for Valentines day. "Kill me now. Look, there's Nicholas, Jack, David and Thad. I thought Thad wasn't coming?"

"He changed his mind. Oh there's Stephen. How about we meet them in the middle. Which is right where the socks are. Great." Kurt laughed, waving at his friends and heading to the socks casually, making it look like he was looking around. He unhooked arms with Millie and turned 'accidently' bumping into Jeremiah. "Oh sorry."

"No its my fault. Were you looking for something particular?" Jeremiah stopped, his blue eyes wide, "Wait you look familiar..."

"Hmm, do I?" Kurt bit back a smirk. "Blaine, here you really need to remember to pack enough socks when you come over."

Millie bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, she had guessed who it was. Blaine was flushed. "Fine get me socks then. Can we leave now?"

Kurt laughed as Jeremiah looked at Blaine. "Blaine. Wow you're looking good. Your hair looks... Good."

Kurt smiled wrapping an arm around Blaine, running the fingers through the curly hair. "See I told you so."

Blaine nudged Kurt. "Hey Jeremiah, I thought you got fired."

"I pleaded until I got my job back. Oh god did you come here to serenade someone? I mean, i'd be honored, but I don't want to get fired again." Jeremiah was openly checking Blaine out, making Kurt frown, wasn't Jeremiah the one who told Blaine no?

Blaine saw it and wrapped his arm tightly around Kurt, their friends were standing behind them by now. "Sorry Jeremiah, I'm with Kurt. I've finally seen that he's the one I've loved all this time. But it would be nice to talk sometime. Maybe I'll come visit. Come on guys, we really need to start shopping."

Kurt smirked and pulled Blaine and his friends out of the story, dropping the socks on the way out. "Okay. Everyone this is my Aunt Millie. Millie meet Thad, Nicholas, David, and Jack."

Blaine rolled his eyes as Kurt purposely ignored Stephen. "And Stephen of course."

Stephen nodded his head, he had decided not to do anything off the wall today, he wanted to get on Kurt's good side. Dylan and Blaine were both close to the boy so he had to at least be civil. With that in mind he knew he would have to watch what he was going to say all day, and keep his comments to the minimum.

* * *

><p>After a few hours Stephen started getting talkative. "So we're going to the food court before finishing up?"<p>

"Yep that was the plan Stevie. Why getting bored already. I told you shopping with Kurt is a challenge." Blaine nudged his friend, grinning slightly as they found a empty spot in the food court.

"Nope not at all. So how are we doing this we need to save enough space for everyone." Stephen looked at the group of boys, though they haven't been overly friendly they haven't been rude either.

"I'll get my food, Kurt's and yours if you want. Millie what are you wanting? Then you three can save the this spot." Blaine said, pulling out his wallet as he spoke. After he got what they wanted the boys walked away.

Kurt sat in one seat raising an eyebrow to Stephen. "Okay. So we need to talk. While they are waiting in ridiculously long lines for food. Little one said you decided-"

"Wait I'm sorry, could please stop calling Dyl little one? It makes it sound like he's your kid. And if he's your kid that would make him Blaine's kid, which would be kind of distrurbing." Stephen held up a hand at Kurt's glare, he was going to get his way and knock Kurt down in the process, without it seeming rude. "I'm not saying never call him that. Just whenever you are talking directly to me about him okay?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. _Dylan_ said you were limiting your smoking?"

"Yeah. I'll only smoke three a day. One in the morning. One after lunch, and one after dinner. Why did you doubt me?" Stephen could tell Kurt did, and he just shrugged. "Kurt, you don't like me. I get it. But I'm not leaving Blaine's life, or Dylan's life, until they tell me to. Until then can't we just be civilizied towards each other."

Kurt huffed, catching Millie's eye who was watching the interaction intently. "One false move and you'll regret ever scouting Blaine out or meeting Dylan. Got it?"

"Of course Kurt." Stephen gave a fake grin turning his attention to his phone.

Kurt stood, telling Millie he was going to the bathroom before walking off, he didn't notice that the guys he was shopping with were all whispering intently to each other and not in food lines just yet.

Blaine was the center of attention, they were discussing his surprise for Kurt, he knew he wouldn't have a lot of time to get away from the boy over break, not that he was complaining, he loved being near Kurt.

Millie looked at Stephen, she didn't like the looks of him. "Stephen? Is that your name?"

"Yes m'am." Stephen responded, a slight cocky smile gracing his face.

"You listen here. I don't like you. I don't like how you treat Kurt. I don't like how you magically reappeared in Blaine's life and I don't like how you suddenly started dating one of Kurt's friends. I don't trust you. But Blaine does, so Kurt will act like he does, and I'll be paying attention. You act up, or hurt Blaine, Kurt, or Kurt's friend you'll have me to answer to and I've spent some time in jail for plenty of dangerous fighting."

Stephen looked shocked, everyone always thought he had the worst intentions. "M'am, how can I prove to you and Kurt that I mean no harm. To Blaine, to Dylan, to anyone?"

"By just being a friend to Blaine, nothing more. And never ever hurt Dylan." Millie answered as she leaned away again, Kurt and some of the guys were on their way back.

After they ate they quickly decided where to finish shopping at and within two more hours they were done for the day. In Kurt's car Blaine was grinning, it seemed as if Kurt was actually attempting to play nicely with Stephen. Blaine wound his fingers into Kurt's.

"Have I told you I love you today?"

"If I say no will you tell me again?" Kurt asked, eyes sparkling.

"If you say yes I'll tell you again as well." Blaine took a deep breath, as if what he was saying will be life changing. "Kurt Hummel. I love you."

* * *

><p>The following day was probably more fun, because Kurt wasn't worried about Stephen. Laurie fit right in with his friends as well, she was fun and helpful, giving the best suggestions. But even though he was having fun shopping, Kurt got excited on the way home, Laurie told them she was going to propose that night, at dinner. Though the family decided to order out.<p>

Blaine leaned against Kurt smiling into his neck. "I have to go home after supper. I'm being forced to clean my rooms."

"Ah yes, the dreaded uncle and company is coming in-"

"And you and Dave are coming over for supper and staying the night right?" Blaine asked, they had cleared that up as well.

"Of course babe. Now I think its time to go downstairs. The doorbell rang. Meaning food is probably here."

They sat around the living room, having ordered chinese, which Kurt decided was really bad for him, and he cursed the Dalton boys for making him think its okay to eat salty, greasy foods.

Millie opened her fortune cookie, "Today will be your happiest of days."

Everyone shared looks and Kurt gave Laurie an encouraging nodded. She didn't kneel, just shifted in her seat to face Millie, she grabbed her hands. "Mildred Jackson, I love you. We've only been dating since February, but we've known each other for so much longer. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Millie grinned immediately, hugging Laurie tightly. After a moment she pulled back and casted a worried look towards Kurt. "Kurt I-"

"You're going to let me help you plan this wedding. I'm so happy for you!" Kurt gushed, diffusing any thoughts that Millie had about him not accepting it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I'm now watching Beauty and the Beast. Amazing movie. I love Disney!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, I wanted to let you all know, my family and myself are planning on moving soon. Like really soon. My birthday is February 7th and we're hoping to be moved into the new house by then, which is good cause then I can have a huge sleepover and still skip school on my bday. <strong>

**Like I was saying, that's our plan, so I have to work writing my fanfics around packing, school, homework, babysitting, and the few hours of social time I give myself each week. When I don't update for a few days, that will be the reason. Also, I'm not sure when we are getting our internet transferred to the new house, but with the way my mom is planning, we're supposed to be getting new beds and bringing our neccessaties to the new house first while we pack this one, so depending when the internet gets transferred also depends when I can update this fic. **

**If we don't transfer it until we are officially moved in I don't think I'll have the time to update. But if it gets transferred when we start sleeping there I'll have a bit more time to update...**

* * *

><p><strong>So review my lovelies? Next chapter Kurt meets George and Co.<strong>


	27. Kurt Meets George and Co

**Author's Note. Okay, so I'm putting a major rant at the bottom of this. But just know, I almost got my computer taken away.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>mylisa777<strong>_** Your secret is safe with me... Maybe. You got to see Beauty and the Beast in theatres? I want to go so badly!**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** Thank you so much for all the compliments. Packing is going okay. Though my mom has forced me to start packing my books :'( I'm going to be so bored until we move.**

_**gottriplets**_** Don't forget Wes, Wes doesn;'t like Stephen either. And its a surprise, I like prolonging your wait. You'll get it before school starts back up for Dalton okay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. If I owned glee then we would have seen so much more of Klaine in the last episode.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning. Kurt gets diva-y, just a bit. And we find out another secret about Blaine.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt was getting nervous as the day progressed on. After much planning they decided it would be best if himself and Dave drove up together (to save gas) around the time supper will be served. Dave was supposed to be heading over to Kurt's house soon, they will take Kurt's car to the Anderson's place. Kurt stood off the stool pulling out flour. Millie was in there as well, but she was reading or looking through some type of book.<p>

"Aunt Millie where is your fiance?"

"Shopping with Carol. Burt is at the garage. Finn is still at Puck's. I stayed here simply to watch you pace. And, oh lord are you about to stress bake?"

"Nope. Don't know what you're talking abo-" The doorbell interrupted him and he finished tying his apron as he made his way to the door. Dave was standing there shifting on his feet, "Come on in."

"Hey Kurt, is that an apron?"

"I'm not commenting. Come on do you mind sitting in the kitchen?" Kurt asked, leading them to the kitchen, getting the other a drink and placing it on the island. "Dave this is my aunt, Millie. Mille this is Dave Karofsky."

Millie glared at him. "_He's_ the friend you invited over? Kurt what the hell? He molested you!"

Kurt was already pouring his ingredients in his baking bowl and he rolled his eyes. Dave on the other hand was shocked. "What- I...- Kurt?"

Kurt chuckled. "He didn't molest me. He kissed me without my approval. There is a difference, there was absolutely no groping or touching. Just lips. Okay Millie? He was confused at the tim-"

"What about him pushing Blaine when Blaine was trying to help him?" Millie countered. Dave bit his lip, he thought he was done with all of this.

Kurt put his whisk down glaring at his aunt. "Aunt Mildred, he was confused he didn't think he would be accepted when he came out. He thought he was going to lose all of his friends. And guess what he was right. He did."

Dave gave a small smile. "But the friends I gained are much better Kurt."

"You're a sap. Millie, apologize for accussing him when you didn't know the whole story. I'm so yelling at Blaine later for giving you bits and pieces."

Dave laughed, "You're going to yell at him in front of his family? You are vicious. It's fine I forgive him. There, now don't go all nuts on him when we are just meeting his Uncle and company."

Kurt rolled his eyes, Dave was only forgiving because Dave knew he shouldn't have done it in the first place. "He's still getting an earful from me. I guess I could do when we're getting ready for bed though."

* * *

><p>Dave fidgeted they were getting closer to the Anderson's, maybe it isn't too late to turn back and act like they couldn't get the car to work. Kurt was also getting nervous and as he was about to speak his phone rang, 'Teenage Dream'. "Answer that and put it on speaker. Its Blaine and I don't want to take my eyes off the road, its icy and slippery."<p>

Dave did as asked. Blaine's voice filled the car. "Kurt? How close are you?"

"Hmmm a few streets away. Why?"

"Well they just got here but we forgot to get desserts. Or punch." Blaine sounded as if he was outside, the wind was howling in the phone.

"Okay well stop by and get some punch makings. Orange sherbet and ginger ale?"

"Yes. Thank you honey. I love you."

"Love you too. I'll call, or have Dave call when we pull up. I expect no one in the kitchen but the family members we know."

"Okay, be careful see you soon."

Dave sighed as they pulled into the store. "Are you sure we aren't needed at Lima?"

"Actually, I think we should go back now. But Blaine and Jay would probably kill us. Hmm, three things of ginger ale and two big tubs of orange sherbert should work." Kurt muttered as he walked down the aisles.

"What about desserts?"

"Did you forget all the baking I've done for the last few hours. I got dessert covered. Hmm do you think we should pick up some junk to eat for tonight as well?"

"I'll get on that-"

"Remember-"

"Low fat, healthy stuff. Okay. I know Kurt. I'll go gather a few things and meet you up front okay?" Dave turned the corner and Kurt took his items to a lane and waited impatiently for the cashier to ring up his stuff. He noticed Dave getting in the next lane over and nodded to him motioning to the car before going to it.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later they were walking into the kitchen. Blaine already had a punch bowl out, grinning when he saw Kurt. "Hey babe. Hello Dave."<p>

Dave nodded towards him. "Hello Blaine."

Kurt took his coat off hanging it on the back of the chair. "Uh uh, don't 'hey babe' me. I'm mad at you."

"Wait what why?" Blaine was surprised did he do something wrong?

"I'll talk to you about it later. We want to avoid making a bad impression of me infront of your family. Put the punch in the fridge."

Blaine obeyed, wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing him softly. "Dinner is ready. Ready to go out and meet everyone."

At that moment Jay came in kissing Dave firmly, "I've missed you. So you talk your dad into it?"

"Yeah. He can't wait actually." Dave wrapped his arm around Jay and looked at the other two. "So we can hide out in here instead?"

"Boys don't make us come in there." Roger's voice sounded. They groaned, making their way out to the dining room. Kurt's hand tightened in Blaine's he was so nervous, he didn't want to meet the cousins and uncle and aunt anymore. When they entered the room everyone looked over and Kurt burried his face in Blaine's neck hiding behind Dave.

"Blaine, Jason, are these your boyfriends." George asked, his voice sounding stern. Kurt held his head high, stepping out from behind Dave, he could do this.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, Blaine's boyfriend. This guy beside me, who should have taken my advice and not wear his letterman jacket is Dave Karofsky, Jay's boyfriend." Dave gave a feeble wave and Blaine stepped up to stand next to his boyfriend. He was about to introduce everyone when Claire jumped out of her seat.

"Kurtie! Davey! Daddy said you two weren't going to come because your afraid." Kurt scooped the girl up hugging her before handing her to Dave, he then glared at Roger.

"Because we're afraid? Apparently you've never met me. Hello sir, I'm Kurt Hummel, resident diva who has a lot of courage and snark."

Roger rolled his eyes. "Boys sit."

Finally Blaine got to the introductions, him and Jay 'rock, paper, scissors-ed' to see who was going to do it earlier. He introduced Corey last and Kurt glared at the boy, who was sitting directly across from him. Corey finally got unnerved by it as they ate their meal, they were playing interrogate Dave, then they were going to turn around and interrogate Kurt during dessert. At least that's what George said.

"Uh Kurt, why are you glaring at me? I feel like you're burning a hole through my head."

"Yeah well I haven't forgiven you for dying Blaine's hair purple. Do you know how hard that stuff was to get out." Kurt asked, taking a bite of his food delicately. "Sara, this is excellent, like always."

Sara laughed, Kurt had already eaten most of his plate, he really needed to learn how to subtly change the topic, and Corey frowned. "But Kurt I-"

Kurt gave him his bitch look and turned his attention to Dave. "So tell them something else that they don't really care about."

Dave stuck out his tongue. "You're fiesty today."

Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling when his fingers brushed Blaine's. Once dinner was ready Kurt and Blaine volunteered to clean up. The younger kids were going to take their baths or showers and then they were going to eat dessert and punch before bed. Kurt had Blaine washing the dishes while he dried and put them up.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later they were carrying out the punch bowl, plates and the desserts. June sat up from laying on the couch, giving them room to sit. Blaine started pouring the punch and passing it around.<p>

"So Kurt, Roger had Baby have you buy us dessert, what did you buy." June asked. Kurt shrugged.

"I didn't buy anything. I brought some things made at home."

Dave shook his head and laughed. "No, he spent about five hours baking. He was completely covered in flour and had to rush a shower."

Kurt darted his foot out kicking the boy. Blaine put an arm around him pulling him close so he could whisper in his ear. "You were stress baking love?"

Kurt pushed away from him blushing. "Okay, so brownies and cookies. Oh and Sara I put another container in the kitchen for you all. I know Jay and Blaine alone could scarf down one container, who knows what all the Anderson boys could do."

"Thank you Kurt." Sara responded, they have had Kurt's bake it was amazing.

Kurt nodded grabbing a paper plate and leaning forward to open the container. "Claire bear, Lily, what do you want?"

"Brownie!" They both exclaimed from their spots on the floor. Kurt gave them each a plate with a brownie and then leaned back so everyone else could get what they wanted. When everyone else had something he grabbed the last remaining plate, putting a cookie and a brownie on it before snuggling into Blaine's protective side and handing him the cookie.

"Who said I didn't want a brownie."

"I did." Kurt muttered tearing off a corner of his brownie and feeding it to Blaine. "You know I won't eat all of mine anyways. Oh and I saved you some cookie dough. I placed it in the fridge so unless Finn ignores the warning you can eat it next time you come to my place."

Blaine just nodded, he was waiting for George to start questioning Kurt. Prepared to jump in if things got to be too much. Instead when George opened his mouth it was only to comment on the desserts. "This is excellent Kurt. Blaine never said you was such a good cook."

"Thank you sir. I appreciate it." Claire stood, her brownie only half gone.

"Kurtie can I sit on your lap?"

Kurt pulled her up, wrapping an arm around her. "Of course Doll."

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later the girls were all upstairs, sleeping, as was Harry. Bill had borrowed Jay's laptop and was also upstairs. George finally leaned back looking at Kurt. "So we know some about Dave. Time to know you Kurt. Blaine wasn't telling us alot."<p>

June nodded in agreement. "Like where did you learn how to bake like this?"

Kurt gave a soft smile. "They are my mom's recipes, she taught me everything I know."

"She sounds like a nice woman." George responded.

Kurt bit his lip. "She was."

Blaine rubbed his boyfriend's shoulder, Dave and Jay reaching out to pat his leg. "His mother passed away when he was eight."

"I'm so sorry I didn't know." June looked apologetic, poor boy, if she had known she wouldn't have mentioned it.

Kurt smiled, "I didn't expect you to know. So I guess this is where you ask me alot of questions and I regret coming over right?"

Corey laughed, "You're alright Kurt. Didn't see how you're attracted to that stick in the mud though."

Kurt glared at the boy once more, wondering when he should stop acting so mean. "Blaine isn't a stick in the mud. He's amazing. Even if he can act like a four year hyped on sugar."

Corey rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Uh huh. I'm going to lean back and watch my parents interrogate and embarrass you now since your being mean."

George sighed, "Don't start another fued Corey. The one you have with Blaine and with Jay is enough. Kurt, what are your grades like in school?"

"They are okay." Kurt muttered, of all things his grade is brought up. Really?

"He makes better grades then me. He got a hundred percent on his history test." Blaine interjected, smiling once more at his boyfriend.

George grinned, "Great. What are you wanting to do once you graduate?"

"I'm actually unsure. I really want to become a fashion designer. But just as badly I want to go on and be an actor, hopefully on broadway. I love musical theatre."

"Yes Blaine did say you was part of the Warblers. Blaine, do me a favor and go get our bags from the trunk of your dad's car. We didn't carry them all in." George directed.

Blaine looked surprised, that couldn't be good, he didn't want to leave while they were questioning his boyfriend. He looked at Kurt who smiled. "Go ahead its not like your uncle is going to kill me, incase you forgot, your dad, stepmom, brother and Dave are all here to keep anything to disatorious from happening."

Blaine sighed but nodded. When he had shut the door George leaned forward. "What are your intentions with Blaine? I feel I have a right to know since Roger's known you before you started dating I know he didn't really question it."

Kurt blinked. "I love Blaine, I want his happiness, at whatever cost."

George frowned. But Corey cut him to the chase. "You don't get it Kurt, if you hurt Blaine even unintentionally, I'm sorry but all of us will probably take a hit on you."

George tossed a napkin at his son. "All I'm saying is, around the time Blaine transferred to Dalton he fell into a depression. According to Roger your the main reason he is happy now. But it killed us seeing him like that. He stopped caring for himself. He smoked. I suspect he drank, I don't know the full details. But he was like that for a while then all of a sudden he's happy again. We're grateful to you. But we don't want you hurting him and making him worse then before."

Kurt was surprised and his face probably showed it. "I promise that I will do everything I possibly can to keep him at his happiest. As I've said before I don't want him hurt. Ever. I never knew about his depression and all that but even if I still didn't I would give my own life if it meant his eternal happiness."

Blaine had snuck back in the room quietly and was prepared to start yelling at his uncle but when he heard Kurt's repsonse he got teary-eyed, he knew Kurt felt like that, but hearing him tell his uncle that he's just met is completely different. "Kurt."

Kurt, and the rest of the room, who was listening in the conversation, looked up. George and Corey both looked immensely guilty, Blaine wasn't supposed to hear any of that. They both stumbled over their words together, "I... Blaine... Uh..."

Kurt stood wrapping his arms around Blaine. "I love you."

Blaine relaxed in his boyfriend's arms. "I love you two honey. I always will. You're making us talk later tonight aren't you?"

"Just something to add onto the list of things we are talking about tonight." Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine back to the couch. "Anything else?"

George looked down sheepishly. June shrugged, "You and Dave seem pretty close, how do you know each other?"

"Dave was Kurt's-" Blaine began before getting elbowed by Kurt.

Jay kissed Dave's cheek and Dave sighed. "No Kurt, might as well let Blaine tell them, they'll find out either way."

Kurt crossed his arms and nodded to Blaine, Blaine sighed. "Kurt and Dave went to the same school before Kurt transferred, Kurt would you mind them knowing why you transferred?"

"I transferred because I was the only out gay kid at school. I got bullied constantly for it." Kirt gave Dave's hand a reassuring squeeze, nodding for him to continue.

Dave looked down ashamed, "I was in denial of who I was. I was Kurt's biggest tormentor. I'm guessing it was shortly after he met Blaine when I forced a kiss on him."

Blaine nodded. "I cut school myself the following day to help Kurt confront him about it. He practically pushed me down against the railing of the stairs."

Kurt gave a small grin. "We decided he wasn't coming out anytime soon."

George gaped at Dave. "You've molested Kurt then tried to date his boyfriend's brother?"

Kurt started laughing, shocking George, Corey and June, he was laughing about being molested? "Why does everyone think he's molested me. All he did was kiss me! I didn't return the kiss so we say he stole my first kiss. He didn't know Jay was Blaine's brother. And at the time they started dating, Jay and I was on excellent speaking terms. I'm still trying to convince him to change his warbrobe but he won't nudge."

"There is nothing wrong with my boyfriend's wardrobe, just because you insist on always looking like you've stepped out of a magazine." Jay mumbled.

"Every moment is a chance for fashion Jay." Kurt turned, looking at the three that didn't know the story. "I have fully forgiven Dave, not everyone can have as much courage as me to be out."

June nodded, "Okay, we won't comment anymore just because you have indeed forgave him. How about you tell us about your family?"

"Well until last year it was just me and my dad at home. But he married one of my old glee-mate's mother. So now its myself, my dad, Carol and Finn." Kurt gave a soft grin. "My aunt just got engaged, she's in town as well, for christmas."

"We'd love to meet them." George stated.

Roger and Sara perked up. "Kurt, could you invite your family over here tomorrow night? We'll have a small get together. Dave's parents are coming as well. And Blaine we convinced Stephen to stop by for a little bit."

Kurt looked surprised. "Seriously Sara? I'm sure they will love to. I'll give dad a call later tonight. Roger I think Jay and Dave have known each other long enough to get what you gave me and Blaine."

Roger laughed, last time he saw Kurt they had mentioned it and Kurt said he wanted to embarrass the two boys. "I've been thinking the same thing. How about you all talk for a minute so I can go get something."

As soon as Roger walked out Blaine gaped at Kurt. "You just... Why?"

"I'm not commenting. But I think its fair to embarrass them in front of your uncle and aunt." Kurt twisted in his seat. "So Corey, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope. Yeah... Kinda. She confuses the crap out of me."

"Maybe if you didn't dye other people's boyfriend's hair purple." Kurt retorted, trying hard as he could not to smile at the boy.

"You hold your grudges don't you."

"You have no clue how hard that stuff was to get out."

Corey smirked, "So you joined Blaine, alone, in the bathroom for around half an hour."

Kurt refused to blush this time. "Maybe I did. Is it your business."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Boys. Behave."

"Sara! He started it." Corey exclaimed.

Kurt snorted curling up against Blaine's side, kissing his neck. Blaine smiled into his hair, "Are you okay with Stephen coming over?"

"Hmm. Of course. Knowing your dad he probably told him to bring anyone he wants. That means Little one might show." Kurt was delighted with the idea to see his sophmore friend again.

"Of course he will." Blaine made a note to text Stephen to make sure he did indeed bring Dylan, it might ease some tension.

Corey glared. "Stephen? You're still talking to him? Why?"

"Because he's my friend. You used to be friends with him too."

"Not as closely as you though. And after what he did-" Corey started, he would never be able to forgive the boy for leaving his cousin like that.

"Corey, shut up. Roger your back good. Corey is getting on my nerves." Kurt said, he didn't want to hear anyone rant about Stephen, because it meant he'd start ranting.

Roger sat, tossing a box and a bottle towards Jay and Dave who flushed bright red when they saw what it was. George glared at his brother. "You gave your sons and their boyfriends condoms and lube? That's like saying you want them to have sex."

Corey smirked, "You know what, I think you should adopt me Roger."

"No Corey. And it's not saying go have sex, it was simply stating that if they choose to I prefer they were protected and safe." Roger grabbed his punch and looked at his sons and their boyfriends. "I look at them all as sons. Dave helped Jay be honest and Kurt saved Blaine from himself. I owe those two alot and they are welcome in this family no matter what happens between them and my real sons."

Kurt stood. "I'm done with the sappiness. Blaine how about we head to your room. Who else is sleeping up there."

"My brother, Dave and Corey." Blaine responded, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "Come on guys, gave the parents time to talk, we can watch movies or something."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Review please?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RANT!<strong>

**So I probably never mentioned it but I'm a cutter, stop right here if you don't want to hear more.**

**So I stopped for like a year after my grandma died, this was when I was reaching out for religion and I knew that it was sin to kill yourself or whatever. But when my grandma's one year anniversary to her death came around I got urged to cut again, and haven't been able to stop since.**

**My aunt saw my cuts and mentioned it to my mom who said, "Let me see" and blocked my path out. When I told her no she grabbed my arm, feeling the cuts. I pulled away, leaving out the back door and walking around the block a few times to clear my head. When I got back my mom said, "When did you get so psycho?"**

**That was it on the matter. Well that night I fell asleep on the couch and when I woke up in the morning, mom was packing, I reached for something she was trying to hand me and she saw my other arm with more cuts and scars and she just looked at me for a minute before saying, "Give me whatever knife or sharp thing you're using or else I'm taking your computer and phone."**

**Now you all might not get that, but that's like saying she wanted to take my lungs, or my heart. And I need both of them to live. Finally I decided to give her one of my old blades that I never use anymore. She took it and threw in the trash, telling me that she best not see any fresh cuts or else the computer and phone will go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, okay, anyways. Please review? <strong>


	28. Love and Coffee

**Author's Notes: Okay... Um...**

**I should start off by apologizing, I should have probably never ranted to you. I don't even know what got over me, I normally wouldn't do that, so I apologize for the rant, don't expect it to happen again, I'll do my best to keep it from happening anyways.**

**Secondly, thank you for everyone that read, favorited, alerted or reviewed, I love you all so much!**

**On to reviews,**

_**Meganato97**_** Thank you for the support, I actually told a friend about it and he sorta helps me through it. But last night I had a dream that I met Darren Criss and he saw the cuts so he brought me to his dressing room and wouldn't let me leave until I took his phone number and agreed to call him anytime I felt the urge to cut. My dreamself was stupid and kept arguing with him though. **

_**marli-slashs fan**_** The dinner is in the next chapter :) and thank you so much, I'll try to stop, but I can't promise anything.**

_**gottriplets**_** Stephen and Millie never get along :). And you sound like one of those 'it gets better' ads, thanks though, I appreciate it.**

_**mylisa777**_** Why would I let Stephen get abducted? He's fun :), and thank you, you are very sappy :D.**

_**Uniqwarn**_** Stephen likes to scheme, but that's okay because our boys love each other. And your life wouldn't have gotten ruined without a laptop? Even before Klaine I spent the majority of my time reading fanfics.**

**... I'm waiting for the day my regular reviews change their names just slightly, because I have them practically memorized.**

**Disclaimer. Does it sound like I own Glee? If I did we would have a Dalton spin off.**

**Warnings, Sexual things happen. **_**Mylisa777**_** you can't read it :P.**

Kurt stood off the floor where he and Blaine were wrapped around each other, Jason was sleeping on the couch, Dave was asleep on one of the airmatresses and Corey was texting someone his air matress beside him but not blown up. "Baby I'm going to get ready for bed. Corey you should blow up your airmatress."

Both Anderson boys rolled their eyes, as soon as Kurt was in the bedroom behind the shut door Corey sat up. "Blaine, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have mentioned it to him. But he deserves to know. You know he does. He seems to love you which is good. You need someone to love you. But look, if you want to escape him, just run out here, we can go get ice cream or something."

Blaine rolled his eyes just as Kurt entered the room again. "Corey, get up."

The boy obeyed and Kurt pulled the air mattress open and attatched the pump. "Blaine maybe you should go change?"

"Don't wanna, my floor is comfortable. Can I sleep here?" Blaine asked, laying back and grinning at his boyfriend. "What are our plans for tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Its your family." Kurt responded, pulling Blaine up. "We do have that dinner thing to do though."

"So Burt said yes? Great. Come on babe lets go to bed." They went to the bedroom and Blaine pulled on his sweatpants, looking at Kurt, "You just going to stand there?"

!

"You were depressed before you met me?" Kurt asked, curling his feet beside him and looking expectantly at Blaine. It seemed like the longer he knew Blaine the less he actually knew about Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "My mom disowned me, I got beaten close to death and was in the hospital... No, it started before then didn't it? But you see, I never knew I was depressed. I did start smoking, I saw a classmate doing it and asked for one. Soon after both Stephen and I were practically chain smoking. I stopped paying attention to school and it got worse after I got hospitalized. I spent the first few monthes sneaking cigarettes and smoking in the bathroom. Wes finally managed to talk me into going to a Warblers meeting. I started behaving. No more smoking, I made sure my uniform was always prestine, but it still felt like I was going through the motions. Then, one day the most wonderful man stopped me on the stairs, I could tell he wasn't a new kid, but his eyes, they caught me under their spell. I started actually living again that day."

Kurt pulled Blaine to him, giving him a sweet kiss. "I love you. So so much."

Blaine was surprised, he definitely wasn't expecting for Kurt to cling on him as if he was about to vanish, he held back telling him all this until now because he was scared of what the reaction was going to be, now he realized the reation was amazing. "Kurt, I love you too. You are quite literally my life, you know that don't you?"

Kurt hugged his boyfriend to his chest, "You've saved me just as much as I've saved you, if it weren't for you who knows what would have happened between me and Dave, the homophobia, it was getting to be too much. Now though, now I have you, more friends then ever before and none of them are ashamed of me."

Blaine sat up, holding Kurt's face gently. "Never forget my love for you? No matter what happens? I might be an ass sometimes, sometimes we might not see eye to eye, but Kurt, I do love you. With all my being."

Kurt smiled his eyes getting misty. "Same here Blaine."

! Don't read, this right here is what makes this rated M!

Blaine brought his lips to Kurt's and they slowly kissed, getting more frantic, more needed. Kurt gently pushed Blaine backwards, one hand going beside Blaine's head so he doesn't crush him with his weight, the other carrassing Blaine's chest as they kissed.

"Mmm you taste so good." Blaine moaned, his hands holding Kurt's hips.

Kurt laughed a little, kissing down Blaine's neck, listening to his little moans, feeling him writher under him. Blaine was in pure ectasy, trying his best not to moan too loudly, his cousin was probably still awake in the next room.

Kurt's hand traveled down, playing with the band of Blaine's pajamas pants. "Kurt, shit we can't... Kurt, Corey-"

"Won't bug us. Your door is locked." Kurt whispered, licking the shell of Blaine's ear when he was done speaking.

Blaine sat up, running his own hands over Kurt's body, gripping his butt tightly and making their hips collide in sweet friction. Kurt moaned, biting into Blaine's neck, softly, licking the spot when he pulled away.

Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt to keep their erections pressed together as he rolled his hips. "Blaine!" Kurt gave a low moan, letting his head fall against Blaine's chest, feeling his heart beat quicken.

"Feels so good." Blaine worked at getting their pants down and Kurt was eagered to help, kicking off his pants and tossing Blaine's on the ground and pulling off his shirt.

Blaine quickly flipped them, pinning Kurt to the bed, marking his neck and chest lightly. "You want more babe?"

Kurt moaned, arching up, "Yes please."

Blaine lightly kissed and nibbled down Kurt's chest and stomach, nuzzling, one hand going to Kurt's cock, lightly stroking it as he kissed the head. This will be the first time he was going to actually give Kurt head, but he had a feeling he was going to enjoy it just as much as his squirming boyfriend. He slowly started sucking in Kurt's cock, holding the boy's hips so he wouldn't buck into his mouth and gag him.

Kurt fisted the blankets, he was trying to keep from thrusting into Blaine's mouth, it felt so good, better then he ever thought it would. All to soon Blaine had brought him to the edge, "Blaine... Ah... I'm going to... Oh babe... Gonna cum."

Blaine sucked harder, looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes, how could the boy look so innocent while he had his cock in someone's mouth? Blaine brought a hand to his own hard dick and came just as Kurt shot his load down his throat.

Blaine sat up lazily, looking at the mess on his bed. He grabbed his towel and cleaned himself and Kurt, before getting the bed clean and slithering under the blankets with Kurt, still naked.

! You may read again !

Kurt yawned, but he couldn't stretch that well he was tangled in Blaine's arms. There was another loud knock on the door though and he glared towards it.

Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt, slowly opening his eyes. "Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep good?"

"Like a baby. What about you honey?" Kurt asked not letting go of Blaine.

"Perfectly, I had my boyfriend snuggled against me all night to keep me warm and-" The banging got more persistant and Blaine groaned. "Who is outside my door?"

"Open up. Now." Corey's voice demanded. Blaine sighed but untangled himself from Kurt's warm body and pulled on his boxers before opening the door.

"What?"

Corey walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Roger and dad thought it would be good for us three to go out and do stuff together. Meaning you two can't lie around all day."

Blaine groaned, "Fine. What do you propose we do." Kurt reached down, pulling up his boxers and slipping them on under the blanket.

Corey noticed this and lifted an eyebrow. "Wow, okay. I'll give you half a hour then we can go out for coffee or something."

Kurt erupted in laughs, Blaine slumped against the door, locking it. "I'm gonna kill him Kurt. He's going to die! You know he only came in here because he knew what we was doing last night and-"

"Baby, please take a breath. He had no clue. He just felt like embarrassing us, and now he probably won't be able to look us in the eye for the majority of the day. I think thats a win." Kurt slipped out of the bed, wrapping his arms around Blaine and kissing his neck, he had a strict 'no kissing lips until our teeth are brushed' rule. Blaine smiled at Kurt, glad after their talk last night everything was going to be the same.

Kurt pulled away, finding a pair of his jeans and pulling them on, as well as his undershirt, before putting on a pale green button up of Blaine's. He then went to the door. "I'm going to finish getting ready. You need to get dressed."

He went to the bathroom, relieving himself before opening the door again and brushing his teeth, doing the shortened version of his facial routine and fixing his hair. Blaine finally stumbled in as he was leaving the room. "No gel."

Blaine huffed but nodded before shutting the door. Kurt went to the living room to see it was empty, but the air matresses were still inflated and there were blankets everywhere. He folded them with a smile, humming under his breath. Finally Blaine joined him, kissing him softly before leading him down to the main living room, where Corey was sitting, texting on his phone.

"Ready for some coffee?" Kurt asked, pulling on his coat and scarf.

Corey stood, "Yep. I'm always ready for coffee. Lets go?"

Blaine nodded and they went to his car, plugging in his ipod and letting Kurt control it as he drove to the Lima Bean. Corey slumped in the backseat, still texting.

"Isn't it a bit early for anyone in Seattle to be awake?"

"Isn't it a bit early for you to run your mouth?" Corey asked pocketing his phone. "Where are we going for coffee? Starbucks?"

Kurt turned in his seat, raising an eyebrow, "Uh, no. The closest Starbucks is too far away, we are going to the Lima Bean, we're going to enjoy coffee and act like we are paying attention to you when you talk to us."

"Kurt! Why are you so mean?" Corey whined as they parked.

Kurt shrugged, opening his door. "Mean? I call it honest."

Corey rolled his eyes and followed them to the line, ordering himself a latte and biscoti, he looked around and smirked looking in a corner. "She's hot. I'm gonna go talk to her."

Both Kurt and Blaine turned, surprised to see she was looking at Rachel, who was sitting with her dads. Kurt and Blaine shook their heads. "Don't bother."

"Is she a lesbian?" Corey asked, sitting and still watching her.

"No. But don't she totally focuses on her voice, and your cousin dated her." Kurt said, smirking at Blaine.

Corey looked at Blaine, surprised and shocked at the news. "I thought you was gay."

"Yes, I am. I... Kurt! Why did you have to mention it." Blaine sunk in his seat, pouting slightly. "I hate you."

"No, you love me and you know it. Corey I advise you-"

"Kurt, Blaine! I haven't seen you two in a while." Rachel had made her way over and Kurt was refraining from hitting his head on the table.

"Hello Rachel. Sit, please." Blaine said, smiling at her. She did sit and turned to face them.

"I can't wait for your holiday dinner party, for those vocally challenged they will need that time to practice for regionals." Rachel's eyes darted to Kurt when she said 'vocally challenge' and Kurt suppressed a groan, it was too early in the morning to deal with this. Just because Blaine was 'vocally her twin'.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand atop the table, "I think none of us Warblers are having any difficulties vocally. We enjoy doing functions for our friends and family. Also, I think Warblers would go crazy if they didn't have the chance to see each other over break and this just gives us an excuse."

Kurt sat up, "Anyways Rachel, you've been rude."

Rachel looked at him then saw Corey, putting on her greatest smile. "My apologies, I'm Rachel Berry the star of New Directions, the Warblers competition and the Glee club Kurt's step-brother is in. You are?"

"Corey Anderson. Blaine's cousin from Seattle. We came in for the holidays."

"Good, that means Kurt isn't going to mope the whole time. Do you sing?" Rachel asked, ignoring the eyerolls from Blaine and Kurt.

"In the shower only, I have major stage fright. So Rachel, you're a star, where's your bodyguard?" Corey asked, lightly placing a hand on hers.

Kurt gave Blaine a look of disbelief as Rachel let out a very nonRachel giggle. "I don't have one at the moment."

"Oh is that so. Mind letting me be your bodyguard for a while?"

"Of course not." Rachel grinned again and looked back, "My dads are waiting for me, want to accompany us?"

"It would be an honor. Blaine, Kurt, I'll see you at tonights dinner."

As soon as they left Kurt busted out laughing. "Oh my gaga, Corey is going to call us in about an hour asking for us to save him."

Blaine shrugged, "Well it would be his lost because I'm taking you back to the house and I'm going to ravage you."

"Is that a promise Baby?" Kurt teased as they got their coats back on.

!

They didn't go back to the house and ravage each other though, as soon as they got out of the car Jay and Dave attacked them with snowballs so they decided to join them and the kids in the snow

**Author's Note: So I need to be leaving out the door like now for school so I couldn't finish proof reading. **

**How was the smut scene? Does that even qualify for smut? I wrote it when I got back from hanging it with a friend, and someone who's... almost more than a friend. :)**


	29. Dinner Party

**Author's Note:... So... My little minions *cough* *Cough* I mean, my little readers... Yep that's what I mean. Saturday I went out with two of my friends and we went to this coffee shop across then park and it was amazing. It looked very similar to the Lima Bean and it had good coffee and it was yummy yummy yummy. Okay. Anyways, its now going to be one of our fave hang outs (one of my friends I was with is a huge gleek and we decided its our own personal Lima Bean).**

* * *

><p><strong>You know what, I bet you don't even care. I bet you want me to stop talking so you can get on with your lives and this story don't you? Don't you? Fine.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>mylisa777<strong>_** Of course you read the smut, you never listen *shakes head*. I'm glad it was a good start to your day.**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** I do plan a heavy smut scene... just not at the moment :). **

_**gottriplets**_** Corey amuses me, writing him is fun. He's so carefree, and is a very flexible character. **

_**Uniqwarn**_** I mean could you imagine walking in on a relative and their signaficant other? Or the other way around? Normal people would be scarred for life. And you actually had a life? I've always wondered what that feels like, having a life... lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. Don't own Glee. I want to. But I don't.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning... Uh anger, alot of anger, poor characters in my head.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kids, come get cleaned up for supper tonight!" Sara's voice called from the kitchen. The kids reluctantly went in and Kurt smiled at Blaine, they played out in the snow all day, now they were feeling the coldness seep in.<p>

"You take you shower first love, I'll go find some extra towels. " Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek. Kurt went to the bathroom, keeping the door unlocked as he showered, singing as he washed up. When he got out he wrapped the towel firmly on his hips, heading to Blaine's room to get dressed. Blaine was there, shifting through his clothes.

"Go shower. I'll be in the kitchen helping cook when you get out." Kurt said softly. Blaine jumped up, going to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When Kurt was dressed he entered the kitchen, Sara and June were there cooking already. He bounded over to them. "What are you making and how can I help?"<p>

"Garlic chicken on pasta with garlic bread." Sara looked at the boy and motioned to some vegetables. "Cut those."

"Garlic? Ugh do you know what its like to kiss someone tasting like garlic?" Kurt asked, skilled hands cutting the vegetables.

"Exactly. Oh, Kurt dear, your phone has been acting crazy." June was working on making dessert as they spoke.

Kurt grabbed his phone unlocking it quickly, apparently Corey, Finn, and Dylan have all called him. He decided to call Dylan back first, Corey was supposed to suffer the hands of Rachel, and he had no clue what Finn wanted.

"Hello?" Dylan answered, "Kurt?"

"Yeah, did you call?"

"Uh huh, Stephen has asked me to accompany him to a dinner at Blaine's. I was just wondering if I should come or-"

"Yes come. Please Little One? I'll love you forever and ever if you do!" Kurt said quickly. Maybe Dylan would help control Stephen.

"Okay okay. I'll be there. He's coming to get me in half an hour so I should go get ready. See you then?"

"Yeah." Kurt ended the call, calling Finn, "Why did you call?"

"Can I please have the cookie dough?"

"No! It's Blaine's don't touch it!" Kurt ended the call and decided not to call Corey. He finished the vegetables and washed his hands again. "So what else can I do?"

Sara and June looked at him for a second before there was a scream from upstairs, it sounded like two of the kids were fighting. "Its not your place but-"

"I got it. Just make sure supper is good okay?" Kurt was already headed to the stairs, Jill was standing with a towel wrapped around her hair yelling at Harry.

"What did he do sweetheart?" Kurt asked calmly.

"He broke my hairbrush! I didn't bring an extra and he broke mine!" She screeched. Harry darted from her reach again and Kurt shook his head.

"Well you know what? I happen to keep a hairbrush in my car. Never been used. Want to have it?" Kurt asked. She nodded and Kurt turned to the boy. "Tell your sister your sorry. It was very rude to break her hairbrush.

"Sorry Jill." Harry looked down, not used to being repriminded by someone only a few years older then him.

Kurt grinned getting the hairbrush, and bringing it to Claire's room where the girls were getting ready. "Here Jill. I'm going back downstairs now, but you can come get me if you need me."

Kurt entered the living room to see George, Roger, Jay and Dave sitting there watching tv. He shook his head. "You all could find something to do you know."

* * *

><p>Kurt was wrapped in Blaine's arms when everyone started arriving, they decided they didn't need to do any introductions. Kurt saw a familar car and pulled Blaine along. "Your friend is here, you might want to greet him because if Corey does I don't think he'll control his emotions."<p>

Corey had arrived shortly before Kurt's family. Blaine nodded and opened the door. Kurt pulling Dylan in for a hug and nodding at Stephen. Stephen nodded back, wrapping his hand in Dylan's. "Thank you for inviting, shall we get out of this cold?"

They stepped back, letting them in. Stephen shrugged out of his coat, taking Dylan's as well. "I'm gonna go put these up okay?"

Blaine followed him and Kurt looped arms with Dylan leading him to the living room. Stephen came back wrapping an arm around Dylan's waist. "This is Dylan, my boyfriend."

"And better half." Kurt mumbled, but the room heard. Blaine shook his head, not approving of Kurt's statement. Dylan pulled his arm from his older friend and smacked him.

"Kurt apologize." Kurt rolled his eyes, sitting next to Corey on the floor.

"Uh no. So Corey, how was Rach?" Kurt asked, changing the conversation quickly.

Corey was glaring at Stephen but looked towards Kurt, "She talks alot but she seemed okay."

Finn glanced over from his spot near Jay and Dave, "Wait what? You went out with Rachel? No. No. Kurt, you let it happen?"

Kurt just shrugged. "Well, heres the thing. Rachel talks alot and about herself. I don't like Corey, I thought I could make him suffer but- ah."

Corey had pulled Kurt to him hugging him tightly. "You might not like me but I love you Kurtie."

Kurt stood glaring at him. "I'm going in the kitchen with the women. They are tamed unlike all of you. You joining me little one? I'll introduce you to everyone else."

* * *

><p>Kurt entered the kitchen, that's where the older females were, chatting and gossiping. "Everyone this is Dylan. Dylan, this is Sara, Blaine's stepmom, June, Blaine's aunt. Heather, Dave's mom. Carol, my step mom. Millie, my aunt, and you've met Laurie."<p>

"Hello." Dylan turned instantly shy, hiding behind Kurt slightly. Laurie grinned at him though pulling him in for a hug.

"Hey Dylan. Come on, we could use your opinion on the local hotspots as well." They had been discussing where all the younger crowd hangs out at, but it seemed Sara and Carol didn't really know. And they were the locals. Kurt smiled as his friend got swept into a conversation.

He went to turn when Sara stopped him. "When the guys get back can you please tell them to wash up and come on, supper is practically ready."

"Of course. They shouldn't be too much longer, Dad likes closing the shop early." George and Roger had driven down to Burt's garage and they were looking at an 'old beauty' he was fixing up. Carol was the one to drive herself, Finn, Millie and Laurie up, after Sara insisted they should arrive early.

Kurt went back to the living room, not sitting but watching everyone interact, they seemed happy. Dave, Jay and Finn was talking to the Paul Karofsky, it seemed that they were comfortable enough. "Kurt, come on we was telling Jay how you won our first football game two years ago."

Kurt blushed but sat on the couch, "I don't see why you are so proud of it."

Paul squeezed Kurt's shoulder, "It was an amazing kick, something you should be proud of."

Kurt laughed, "Yes, and dancing to Single Ladies wasn't embarrassing at all was it?"

* * *

><p>"You're a douche you know that! You left-" Corey's voice was getting louder and louder and Kurt jumped up, clapping a hand over his mouth so the kids upstairs didn't hear him.<p>

"Corey, lets go take a breather outside." Kurt glared at Stephen and led Corey out, grabbing their coats.

Corey turned and glared at Kurt. "Why did you do that? He deserves to be told off and lord knows no one else will. No one ever tells him off that's why he gets away with everything he ever does. He led Blaine to depression Kurt! If it wasn't for you Blaine would still be depressed and-"

"I agree with everything you're saying Corey." Kurt sighed, sitting on the steps, though they were covered in snow. "But you saw Blaine, he was happy to have his best friend there. Don't you want him to stay happy? I hate Stephen and I don't trust him. But I trust Blaine, I love Blaine, and I want him to be happy."

The door opened and Jay stepped out, pulling on his coat. "So it took a total of five minutes before your fuse blew. You did better then me Corey."

Kurt scoffed, "You might have tried harder if you were prewarned. It feels like we just formed the 'I hate Stephen Club'."

"I'm in it! I wanna be vice-president!" Jay responded, plopping beside Kurt. "Corey, you can be secretary, Kurt, you're president. We need to gather others."

Kurt laughed, "Wow Jay, you aren't subtle on your hate at all. You can count most of the Warblers in."

Corey finally smirked, "Do we get tee-shirts? I'm only in if I get some clothes out of the deal."

Jay nodded, "Yep, we can carry extras with us and whenever we find another Stephen hater we can go 'welcome to the club here's your free tee shirt.'."

"Sounds great." Kurt leaned on his boyfriend's brother, smiling slightly at the cousin. "So what made you call him a douche?"

"He was talking and talking about something, I don't even know what and I was trying to be good because Blaine wanted me to but he kept moving his mouth, and his presence and-"

* * *

><p>"Corey Thomas Anderson! How dare you! You might not realize it but Stephen is my best friend. He's been my best friend for years! Why don't any of you get it?" Blaine stepped off the porch, standing between his brother and boyfriend, and his cousin.<p>

"Get what that you're friends with a douche? You shouldn't be his friend Blaine. Even before this incident!" Jay said quickly. Standing up and getting off the porch as well. Kurt sighed but stood, his butt was freezing anyways.

Blaine frowned at Jay, "You've never liked him Jay. I don't know why but you haven't. It seems like you don't ever want to see me happy. Well if that's the case you're succedding Jay."

"Damn it Blaine, listen to yourself. You think your own brother wouldn't want to see you happy? You think we don't like seeing you smile?" Corey asked, this was getting frustrating. "We do Blaine. But we don't like Stephen. He hasn't given us any reasons to like him either."

Blaine practically growled, they were enough for him to want to pull his hair out. "I'll give you one good reason. If it wasn't for Stephen, I'd be dead by now. How's that for a reason? There, I admit it. I was suicidial in freshman year. Now go run and tell dad so he can send me to a shrink."

Kurt's chest tightened at the information. He don't know what he would have done if Blaine was to have killed himself. Jay forced himself not to pull Blaine into the tightest hug ever. "Baby. I'm your brother. How could I not know that?"

"Because you was too busy pretending to be striaght!" Blaine shook his head. "Look, you all might not like him. But he is everything to me. He's my best friend, my diary, the one who is always, no matter what, there for me. He always has been. He always will be."

Corey and Jay both looked at Kurt who sighed, there was so much he could say to counter what Blaine said, but he wasn't even going to try. "Fine Blaine. We'll leave you and your friend be. Oh look, there is dad, George and Roger." Kurt went towards the vehicle that was being turned off.

Blaine looked confused for a moment. "Kurt I-"

Corey and Jay stopped him. "We get it Blaine, you're pissed at us. But what you said hurt Kurt. Even I could see that and I've only known him for a day."

Blaine sighed, "Damn it. I always say the wrong things. Jay, Corey, move I have to-"

"You're getting back inside and entertaining your 'best friend'." Jay said coldly. "Kurt will decide when you two talk. Got it?"

* * *

><p>Blaine nodded and casted a look to his boyfriend before entering the house. Stephen saw him and stood, going to him. "What's wrong Baby?"<p>

"Nothing Stevie. Let's go see if they need help setting the table or something." Blaine said going to the kitchen. "Everyone this is Stephen. We're going to set the table, the men finally arrived."

In the dining room Stephen cocked his head, placing plates and forks. "Blaine, what happened out there? You're upset."

"Nothing Stevie. Its nothing. Can you finish this?" Blaine didn't wait for an answer as he went upstairs. "Kids, its almost time to eat supper, wash your hands."

They jumped up rushing to the bathroom and Blaine shook his head, sneezing as he started downstairs. Kurt was on his way up and he stopped, "Bless you. You shouldn't have gone outside without a coat."

"Kurt, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like it came out and-"

"We can talk tonight when everyone has left. Okay?"

"Okay." Blaine agreed, that was probably the best he was going to get. Kurt turned down the steps and Blaine followed him to the dining room. Soon everyone was seated, with food on their plate. Conversations were flowing from everywhere, all at once. Blaine was drawn into talking about football, while Kurt was talking with the girls and Dylan, simple, light things.

Kurt and Blaine didn't know that everyone around the table could sense their tension. But the whole table was sharing glances and curious looks whenever the two boys weren't looking. Why were they fighting now? After supper they moved to the living room again. The room was chaotic, conversations being tossed out, everyone was trying to be involved in every conversation.

Blaine sneezed for the fifth time in ten minutes and Roger, Jay, and Stephen all groaned. "Baby, you've gotten yourself sick."

"No I didn't. Allergies." Blaine responded, sneezing again.

Roger laughed, "You don't have allergies. Go on to bed."

"Don't wanna." Blaine crossed his arms childishly. He knew if he laid down then he would fall asleep. Then he and Kurt couldn't talk.

Stephen scoffed, "Blaine, you need to lay down so you'll feel better for your performance."

"What do you know? You don't know me." Blaine responded, sneezing again. The room was quietly watching now and Kurt stood.

"Come on babe. Lets get you to bed. I'll run to the store and get you some medicine okay?" Blaine stood following Kurt reluctantly. In his room Kurt handed him his pajamas. "Get changed, want me to send someone up to keep you company?"

"No." Blaine knew the person Kurt was thinking about was Stephen.

"Okay, how about you soak in a warm bath until I get back then?" Blaine nodded going towards the bathroom. Kurt went back to the living room. "Roger, your car is probably the closest to the road. Can I steal it for a few minutes?"

* * *

><p>Keys were tossed and he pulled on his coat. "Corey wanna come along?"<p>

Corey jumped up immediately and Kurt smiled softly as they went to the car. While Kurt pulled out Corey started speaking. "Kurt, you can't take what Blaine said to heart, you know that right? He was mad at Jay and I. You was just trying to keep the peace."

"I know. But it still hurts what he said. I should be the one he tells everything to. Not Stephen. God I hate him so much. I don't trust him around Blaine, or Little one, or anyone. He should go live on Pluto and freeze to death." Kurt complained, pulling into Walgreens parking lot. "That was rude. Sorry."

Corey just laughed as they entered the store. "Once upon a time, I would have been mad at you. Stephen, Blaine, and I? We were best friends. But when Blaine and Stephen decided for their freshmen year to go to public school and not private school like we always did, we drifted apart. They made their friends, I made mine. I decided to do the whole 'public school' thing to. Still am. But I didn't speak to Stephen much. And I feel I can't forgive him for this."

Kurt nodded, taking and storing that information as he grabbed plenty of different types of medicine. Corey grabbed some candy, as if there wasn't anything sweet to eat at the house and they checked out, both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Kurt waited in Blaine's bedroom, dragging the boy to the bed and bundling him up. He was shivering. "Here, what do you think you need to take?"<p>

"Cough syrup?" Blaine asked hopefully. Kurt poured the proper amount handing it to Blaine and unscrewing the cap to a small eight ounce water bottle. Blaine took the nasty medicine and a swig of water. "Kurt I'm sorry."

"I know you are babe. I know." Kurt whispered, turning off the light but cracking the door so the light from the other room will softly shine in. "You need to get some sleep and start feeling better. All is forgiven."

Blaine nodded, snuggling into his pillows. The medicine taking over already. "I love you Kurt. I wanna be with you forever."

Kurt was stunned, but before he could respond Blaine was snoring slightly, Kurt sat there for a moment longer before going back downstairs. The Karofskys had left and the younger kids were upstairs again. Kurt sat on the arm of the couch by Millie and sighed, "He's sleeping. Tomorrow well see if he's gotten better or worse. Dylan, Stephen, it was nice of you two to come by."

Burt stood. "Well son, we're going. Call me tomorrow so I know how Blaine is doing?"

"Sure thing."

Millie pulled on her coat. "All of you take care of Blaine. Don't stress him." Kurt saw Millie send a glare at Stephen and mentally added her to the 'hate Stephen' list. She turned and smiled at George, "You Georgie, and your wife should go out with me and my fiance one day while we are both in town." It seemed George and Millie were friends and college who lost touch. Kurt thought that was really coincidental.

Stephen and Dylan stood as well. "Hey Kurt, text me so I know how he is doing? Or text Dylan and he'll tell me."

Kurt frowned, "I could text you. Little one doesn't have to play middle man just because you don't like Blaine being happy with me."

Stephen just stormed out. Dylan glared at Kurt. "You said you wouldn't K. Why did you?"

"Little one, you want to have this talk in front of Blaine's family?" Kurt asked, as if he was telling a kid to stop acting up.

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Tomorrow you will show up at rehearsals even if Blaine is sick. And we will talk then. Got it?"

"You're learning well. But you can't demand me, I'm your mentor and-"

"Does that mean I need to be hopelessly in love with you like you was with Blaine? Love to chat but I have to go, my boyfriend is waiting for me." Kurt slumped down on the couch, wow Dylan just told him off.

Dave and Jay were laughing, Dave sitting up. "Wow Kurt, you have changed. You let a sophmore tell you off and then walk out without you even tossing your razor blade words at him."

Kurt yawned, he was getting tired. "Screw you. You're just mad I would have tossed my sharp words at you if you said anything like that to me."

Corey stood. "Kurt you're tired and you're taking care of Blaine tomorrow because we know what he's like when he is sick. Go on to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note... Michael episode. I was cussing Sebastian out for the most part but it is my favorite episode of this season. I'm not even going to comment any more because next tuesday is my bday and I don't get to have Blaine and that's disappointing. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And OMG! Who else has 'Wanna Be Starting Something' in their heads? <strong>_**You're a vegetable, you're a vegetable, they eat off of you, you're a vegetable.**_** Like honestly Blaine, get sexier I dare you. He stroked the library books and grabbed his crotch and omg!**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay anyways. Something I found funny, you know how in my story Blaine is called 'Baby' by family and some friends. And Kurt calls him it as both his nickname and romantically?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well I have this friend and my small group of friends all call her baby. But me and her are something... Not sure what yet but we're something... and I call her Baby as her nickname and as a petname.<strong>

**Anyways, review? And we have most of our things packed but I'm not sure what day we're actually moving and the internet is going to be transferred soon so...**


	30. Jay's Hate

**Author's Note: Sorry sorry sorry. We moved and just now got internet... Okay like we got it friday but I was sick again and sleeping a whole lot and I missed Harry Potter on ABC Family and its just not the same as watching it on DVD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the rant when you've been waiting so patiently for this... Or not so patiently.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>gottriplets <strong>_**He does, and I was so upset that I made Kurt upset. But we know Kurt, his pain will be the last on his mind since Blaine is sick.**

_**Mylisa777**_** You hate Stephen? *gasp* how could I not know?**

_**CrissColferLover93 **_**Oh I love when I get new reviewers! And thank you, I try to keep fluff and angst at a perfect balance.**

_**FayeStorm **_**Oh two new reviewers! I feel really loved right now. Heres my update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I didn't get the rights to Glee on my eighteenth unfortunately.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Get rid of any thing you can use as a weapon around you. You aren't going to like Jay's reason for hating Stephen and I personally want to <strong>**kill Stephen for it.**

* * *

><p>The following morning Kurt woke around ten. Surprised that Blaine was still asleep. He carefully slid out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. He didn't change out of his pajamas as he went to the main kitchen. On the fridge was a note '<em>took all the younger kids out to play. Don't kill each other we'll be back by five.<em>' and the parents signatures. He rolled his eyes starting the coffee pot because honestly, he is never fully awake without coffee.

* * *

><p>When his coffee was done he carried his cup to the living room, surprised to see Jay awake and on his laptop. "What are you working on?"<p>

"A paper." Jay looked up slightly and then back down at his computer. "I'm almost done."

Kurt sat, turning on the tv, and flipping it to something he didn't really feel like watching. After a few minutes Jay shut his laptop turning to Kurt. "Blaine still sleeping?"

"Yeah. He seems knocked, didn't even wake up when I pulled out of his arms."

Jay snorted, "What medicine and dosage did you give him?"

"Cough syrup and a regular dosage why?" Kurt curled his feet under him.

"Bad mistake. Baby is really sensitive to medicine. He should have taken the smallest dosage of children's medicine." Jay shook his head. "You know what? We need to make french toast, he'll want it. Then when its almost done you need to wake him and make him take some nyquil."

Kurt stood, pulling Jay up. Together they made french toast. When they only had a few more slices to cook Jay nudged Kury to Blaine's 'apartment'. "Wake my boyfriend and cousin okay?"

* * *

><p>Kurt nodded going to Blaine's room first, water in one hand nyquil in the other. He got the correct dosage out first then sat down on Blaine's side of the bed. "Baby time to wake up. Come on Blaine honey. We're making you breakfast now."<p>

Slowly Blaine woke up and gave a soft smile to Kurt. "Morning."

Kurt sighed, Blaine sounded awful, and looked pale. His eyes weren't shining like they should. Kurt gave him his medicine and brushed his hair off his forehead. "Come on, lets get you in the bathroom. Then I need to wake the others. I made you breakfast honey."

"French toast?" Blaine asked a small smile on his face. Kurt nodded, helping Blaine up, he was weak on his feet and Kurt helped him to the bathroom.

"Hollar if you need help getting to the kitchen okay?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt woke the other two boys, "Breakfast is done. Jay and I made it. If you're hungry then come on downstairs. If not, we might save you some."

Blaine entered the room slowly, he was already forming a headache. "No. Its french toast. French toast is mine."

Kurt laughed when the other two jumped up. in the kitchen Kurt placed a plate infront of Blaine. "What do you want to drink?"

"Apple juice! And don't speak to me like I'm a baby." Blaine drenched his french toast in syrup and Kurt shook his head pouring him apple juice and sitting next to him as Dave and Corey came in getting their breakfast.

"Okay so what's up with cough syrup knocking you out forever?"

"Medicine is very effective on me." Blaine responded, "Now shush, I refuse to talk until all the french toast is gone."

Kurt roilled his eyes looking at Jay, "Why did I give him Nyquil and not Dayquil?"

"They have the opposite effects on him." Jay responded, handing Kurt some french toast. Kurt stood placing the plate down.

"Thanks but no. Not this early in the morning. I refuse to digest that much sugar. Blaine honey, when you're done eating you should probably lay back down."

"Don't wanna." Blaine protested, "We have Warblers today."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You aren't leaving silly."

Corey snorted and Jay took a gulp of his coffee to act like he wasn't aware of what was going on. Dave laughed, "You're going to have a hard time with this one Kurt. I on the other hand am going up to take a shower."

Kurt sighed, Corey had taken his plate and went to Jay's room, to watch tv, and ignore Blaine. "Blaine honey. I'm going to go get Hercules in your tv. Finish eating then you can come up and lay down."

"Don't wanna."

"But you will babe. You don't have to go back to sleep but you are running a fever." Kurt said softly. Brushing the hair out of his forehead.

Fifteen minutes later Kurt was pulling the blanket up tightly around Blaine, "You have juice by the bed. And your cell if I'm not in here just text me okay Baby?"

"I'm not sick." Blaine complained. He hated being sick and he fought it every step of the way.

Kurt crossed his arms. "Blaine Anderson. You need to rest your voice. You don't want to disappoint all the Warblers do you? We need your voice and I refuse to sing our song with anyone else. So you lay up here and watch your disney movies, I'll take care of everything else okay?"

"I love you Kurt." Blaine whispered, snuggling into his bed, wondering where his stuffed dog is. He always slept with it when he was sick.

"I love you too baby, so much. What are you looking for?" Kurt noticed his boyfriends curious glances around the room.

"Patches. I don't remember where he is." Blaine confessed, hoping Kurt wouldn't make fun of him.

Kurt nodded, he had no clue who Patches was. "I'll ask Jay okay."

Jay was in the kitchen, holding a raggedy looking stuffed dog. "Blaine's going to want this little fellow. It's his Patches."

Kurt smiled. "You are a life saver. I'll go give him Patches and then be down here to help you clean up okay?"

"Got it. I stole your phone and texted Douchebag, Blaine's health statis." Jay could care for the house on his own, he just chose not to, but he knew with his kid brother sick it would be better to take care of it.

* * *

><p>When Kurt came back downstairs the kitchen was cleaned and Jay was sitting in the living room. "Hey, I wanted to speak to you. While Dave is showering and Corey is distracted. I get you hate Stephen, but I want to give you my reasons for hating him so you know to keep an eye on your little friend."<p>

Kurt sat beside Jay surprised. "Okay, I'm all ears."

Jay nodded, this would be his first time telling anyone this story and he trusted Kurt enough not to tell anyone else. For some reason since he first met Kurt he knew he was a good friend type. And though they teased each other he was close to him. He might have told Michael, if him and Michael hadn't drifted apart and if Michael was okay with gays, just as he might have told Blaine if he thought Blaine might believe him. "I was just coming to terms personally with me being gay. Though I knew I couldn't tell anyone else. I started hanging out with Stephen, Blaine and Corey almost as much as I hung out with Michael, they were always more open then Michael. I was fifteen, they were fourteen. This was their last summer before they ventured to public school. Corey had stayed with us all summer long."

Jay froze for a minute, he heard Dave shutting off the water, but he wanted to get this story out. Kurt realized that and didn't speak, just kept a hand on Jay's. After a second Jay started speaking again. "Well, one night, it was the beginning of summer, we went to this party at one of my friend's houses. But they were smoking weed, and I didn't want my younger brother, cousin, and their friend there. Now don't forget even back then I was always uneasy around Stephen, I didn't exactly warm up to him."

Kurt nodded, signaling for Jay to go on, but Jay shook his head and a second later Dave came in. "So we staying in today?"

"If you don't mind." Jay said, smiling at his boyfriend. "Oh you know what. How about you take my car and go rent some movies? So we don't get too bored."

Dave nodded, taking the car keys and kissing Jay softly before leaving. Jay waited for the car to pull away from the house before continuing. "Well this night instead of staying at the party we went to our house, Corey and Blaine fell asleep really quickly and we was sleeping outside. Stephen suggested going to the treehouse, so we did, it had a telescope and an old futon in it and we brought a latern up and sat up all night talking. He kissed me. I kissed back. We didn't tell anyone. And for the weeks that followed we started sneaking behind people, kissing each other and teasing each other. It was great, he was my first real boyfriend. I trusted him. I loved him. Even though before the first kiss I didn't like him."

Jay froze, he didn't know how to say this next part. He didn't want Kurt's view of him to change. Kurt rubbed soft circles on his arm. "Jay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. The reason you hate Stephen isn't any of my business."

Jay let out a breath, Kurt had a way that made him assure of himself. "I want you to know. I want someone to know. We dated for a little over a month. Then one day, we were all in the treehouse, we snuck some alcohol and were drinking. Corey and Blaine went to sleep. And Stephen, who didn't drink, pulled me to the futon. We made out for a while, then he forced me to have sex with him, covering my mouth with his arm so I won't scream and wake Blaine or Corey."

Kurt immediately pulled the older boy in for a hug, his heart breaking a little. "I couldn't tell anyone. He raped me. I let a boy younger then me rape me, and take my virginity."

Jay was crying slightly and Kurt whispered softly in his hair. "Jay, everything is going to be fine. I'll do my best to keep him from this house, and I'll keep a closer eye on him."

Jay nodded, "I don't want him hurting Dylan, he's a sweet boy I don't want him hurting Blaine either."

Kurt gently let go of Jay. "You know how brave you were for telling me? Thank you. Why did you never tell anyone else?"

"I was scared. My best friend until here recently was Michael. He wouldn't have understood. Stephen threatened me, if I told anyone he'd tell everyone I was just a cock loving slut. You know I haven't ever had sex because of that incident? Dave and I haven't even touched each other skin on skin." Jay confessed, though he didn't know why.

"Maybe you should tell Dave, he'd understand." Kurt whispered softly. He heard footsteps on the stairs, meaning Corey was coming down.

"The only thing that remains of that night is Stephen has a scar on his arm from where I bit him." Jay pulled away quickly he knew Corey might be able to hear now. "Honestly you should run while you can. Blaine won't let you leave if you check on him first."

"That's right, he's such a clingy sick person. What have I missed while skyping?"

"Nothing. I sent Dave on a movie run. And we were talking about the party Kurt and his brother are hosting. Have they extended an invite to you?"

Kurt faked a groan. "Now that you mentioned it to him I'm gonna have to! Its in a couple days. Carol, dad, Millie and Laurie are going to a show and staying in Columbus for the night."

Corey grinned, "Great, who all is invited?"

"Warblers, and the New Directions, and their dates." Kurt sighed, that meant Dylan was inviting Stephen didn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So sue me for being lazy, but I checked over this chapter before we got internet back so I'm doing it again, sorry for any mistakes. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also, for Stephen raping Jay, that little bit was planned since Stephen first appeared, I just always thought Jay would finally tell Blaine first not Kurt.<strong>


	31. Confrontation

**Author's Note: This one is short, like really short, like teaser chapter short, sorry. But I didn't know what to add to it, I don't even have the next chapter started so I have no clue when that's going up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Omg, last nights glee had me crying the whole time, I'm about to rewatch it just to make sure I didn't miss anything through my tears. <strong>

**But the topic hit me hard, and it was rough and I hated this episode, but at the same time, loved it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>gottriplets<strong>_** you're about to see how he reacts :)**

_**mylisa777**_** We aren't killing Stephen. Not yet anyways. He has more damage he wants to do because he's a douche. And I loved writing sick Blaine, I modeled it very loosely after sick me... And you have no clue how hard that is to write.**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** Kill him or cut off his balls? You're so sweet, we can't harm him yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own Glee, which isn't a comedy. I don't care what anyone says. I cry in every freaking episode! What's so comedic about that?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Kurt gets bitchy, but its deserved.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled into his usual spot infront of the Warbler house, he was one of the first ones there which he thought was a good thing. He wasn't surprised to see Wes there, or David, but he was surprised to see Dylan. "Hey Little one, how about you accompany me to my room, I wanted to grab a few things for Blaine and we have a few minutes before everyone else shows."<p>

Dylan shrugged, pocketing his phone. "Fine. Gives me time to talk to you."

Kurt sighed, he'd be doing most of the talking this time. In his room he looked through his desk drawer where some movies were. "Dyl-"

"Kurt, yesterday you really disappointed me. You do know Stephen is trying with you right? Why do you hate him so much anyways?" Dylan froze, his eyes filled with betrayal, "Aren't I suppose to be able to trust you? Weren't you going to be my mentor?"

Kurt sighed, this was going to be harder then he thought. "Little one, there is so much more then me hating him just to hate him. You should know that, I don't hate without reason."

"Joseph when he first started going here." Dylan retorted, You claimed there was no reason for that hate, but there was, if you can't tell me why you hate Stephen then I'm sorry but I'm not breaking up with him. He makes me happy  
>Kurt, you should be able to appreciate that and move on."<p>

Dylan went to leave, Kurt couldn't tell why Dylan should be careful around Stephen without telling Jay's secret, so he grabbed Dylan's hand, pulling him into a tight hug. "Little one."

"Kurt your scaring me." Dylan confessed after being squeezed too tightly for too long.

Kurt sighed, letting go, his eyes betraying his emotions, "Dylan, if you ever need me for anything, you know I'm here. You can call me in the middle of a date with Blaine where he's about to propose and you interrupt the 'will you marry me' and I'll still answer and be there for you."

"I know Kurt. Thank you." Dylan whispered.

* * *

><p>Kurt did his harmonies perfectly, then as he was leaving the Warblers house he noticed Stephen. He stopped quickly. Dylan was still practicing with Joseph their duet, Wes had sent him along so he could care for Blaine, who 'just had to get better for the greatest Hudmel party ever'. Kurt turned to the tv room. "Stephen."<p>

Stephen gave a grin. "Kurt. Great to see you. Blaine doing better?"

"No. He insisted I go along. Now _I'm_ insisting we talk." Kurt went to the doorway. "Come on. To my room."

Stephen followed confused. Even more so when Kurt locked the door. "Show me both arms."

Stephen did so, confused once more. Kurt examined both, seeing the scar that very clearly resembled a bite mark. He pointed to it. "Where'd that come from?"

"A dog mauled me." Stephen said, it sounded practice and over used.

"Liar. Jay told me what you did you prick. If you even dream of hurting Dylan or Blaine the same way then I _will_ kill you." Kurt hissed, he got so protective of his friends and family. And both Dylan and Jay were family now. Dylan part of his Warbler family, and Jay, well he hoped Jay would one day be a brother in law.

Stephen blinked surprised. "Oh he told you about our rough sex sessions? He used to love them. He's such a pain whore. One night I had to cover his mouth to keep him from screaming. You see, Blaine was sleeping just a foot away and-"

Kurt pushed him away. "I don't advise you to finish speaking Stephen."

Stephen pulled his sleeves down. "I won't ever hurt Dylan or Blaine." He went to the door, smirking at Kurt over his shoulder. "I have a new target in mind."

* * *

><p>Kurt went striaght to Blaine's room, changing the movie out before pulling Blaine to his chest. Stephen made him feel disgusting. He really hated the boy.<p>

Blaine snuggled into him, moaning slightly, he sounded so hoarse though. It made Kurt feel bad. He was pretty sure it was his fault Blaine was sick.

**Author's Note. So I'm sorry, but I wasn't sure how to add on to sick Blaine right here, so next chapter might be more sick Blaine or might skip ahead to the Hudmels party.**


	32. Hudmel Party

**Author's Note: Writers Block sucks. It sucks it sucks it sucks. So, it took me forever, and this chapter didn't turn out how I wanted. I apologize. But I'm also working on portfolio pieces, currently a poem. I hate writing poems! Plus my hamster died. **

* * *

><p><strong>Okay on to important things.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>gottriplets<strong>_** But Kurt doesn't tell other people's secrets. Its not like him. And we all know Blaine wouldn't react too kindly.**

_**mylisa777**_** Killing Stephen would be fun, but we still can't, sorry love, he's needed for my story.**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** No killing the characters, must I put a warning? And everyone loves bitchy Kurt.**

_**mandifa1315**_** Thank you new reader (or reviewer) means alot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But you know what I do own? Glee withdrawal symptoms. And the 333 pics of Darren Criss for his Peoples photoshoot.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: This chapter was supposed to be happy and fun. It didn't turn out that way though, so heads up.<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine rolled over in the bed, his throat was still hoarse and today was the big Hudmel party. He promised Kurt he was feeling better and his throat hurt, but he'd rest it, he knew this party was important to Kurt. Corey came by, handing him warm tea, and sitting on the edge of the bed.<p>

"You shouldn't talk until the party Baby, Jay said he'll come get us when he's ready to leave. Until then? I got the Harry Potter movies. I haven't seen the sixth one more then five times. So you up for it?"

Blaine nodded, he knew Corey wouldn't let him speak out loud so he wasn't even going to try. Instead he grabbed his phone, he'd use that to talk today.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke early in the morning, he made waffles for breakfast, Millie joined him shortly later. "You didn't make any coffee Kurtie."<p>

"Yeah and? I was going to pick me up a cup when I run to the store. So what did you think of Blaine's family. You already knew George right?"

"Mmmhmm. We were actually good friends in college. Then he decided that business was more interesting. So we drifted apart a bit. Then lost contact all together. Imagine. Sometimes I find it funny how small the world seems."

"I agree, we just can't get rid of you can we Millie?" Burt asked, grabbing a couple waffles and sitting at the table.

"You love me. Admit it. Anyways, Kurt, we have to plan my wedding soon. I want to have it in March." Millie leaned on the counter, watching her nephew. "We'll discuss it after christmas then? Because we won't be here tonight and tomorrow you're going back to Dalton then the day after is your performance and... Kurt you are so busy this break."

Kurt shrugged. "I'm headed to the store, then I'm going to call up Jay, I told Blaine to rest his voice so Jay is playing translator. Then I need to make sure that I have everything I need for tonights party."

"Kurt-"

"Dad, I know. No alcohol. I promise." Kurt said, and it was true, he won't be drinking.

Burt shook his head, smiling slightly, "Call someone if you need something okay. And I don't mind if you kids drink a very little bit. As long as you stay indoors, and take care of yourselves. Better here then in a bar or someplace worse."

Kurt looked down guiltily and he could just feel Millie's eyes boring into his skull. "I'm going. Aunt Millie, wanna come along for the grocery shopping part of my trip?"

When in the car he glared at her. "You didn't tell him did you? About Scandals?"

"Of course not Kurt. What kind of aunt do you take me for?" She changed his radio station and looked out the window. "You was responsible. You didn't attempt driving and I'm very proud you called me. If you keep a level head like that no matter the situation things won't tun out as bad as they could."

"Millie, I don't want you to give me this 'heart to heart, I know more then you' talk okay?" Kurt said, taking his keys out and leaving the car without waiting for Millie.

She caught up, looping arms with him. "You paying for my coffee Kurtie?"

"I guess." Kurt didn't mind, not really. Millie smiled at him as he ordered their coffees and they sat at a table.

"You know, I haven't been in your life as often as I should have been but-"

"Millie. I love you, but I don't want sap."

"Too bad. You're my nephew I'm demanding sappiness. Come on I'm happy, I'm ecstatic. I have a fiance. A beautiful fiance, and my only nephew is going to plan everything for free."

"Millie-"

"Kurt, listen to me. You have been very responsible for your age. You are a good boy, I guess you're a man now, I just hate calling you that, you're all grown up. You always think things through, or almost always, and that's good." Millie started, grabbing Kurt's coffee until he looked at her. "You want to be famous, you want to be bigger then life. And you want all of that without getting your hands dirty. With following most of the rules. I'm so proud of you Kurt, I'm beyond proud of you. You've faced your bullies and you are getting out of here somehow. I love you Kurt, I regret ditching you for so long, but Liz-"

"Aunt Millie. Stop. Please. Now." Kurt's throat was tightening, she never really got so emotional, so what was different now? Today? Why was she mentioning his mother? Why was she bring up the time she abandoned him and his dad?

"Kurt. Laurie and I decided, we're going to try to adopt. If that doesn't work, we're going to find a trustworthy friend to be a sperm donor and-"

"Millie, are you serious? You're really going to try to have kids? That's great." He grinned.

"Yeah, you think so? Good, we want you to be one of the first ones to meet whichever kid we bring home. Which reminds me. We're moving."

"Wait what?" Kurt looked surprised, Millie loved her apartment, why would she move, it had an extra room.

"We're moving here. To Ohio. Someone still needs to be strict on your dad when you leave for college and-"

Kurt stood ambushing her with a hug, she was moving, and no matter what she said it was because she wanted to be closer. "I love you. Let's go shopping."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, how are you feeling, you look better. Kinda. Still pale. Maybe we should cancel the party. You know we can't afford to have you get any sicker." Kurt patronized, taking Blaine's coat and then giving the boys behind him a look. "You all take care of him for me?"<p>

"No we locked him out in the cold in just his briefs." Corey said bluntly, shutting the door behind him. "Of course we cared for him Kurt."

Kurt glared at the boy, "Boxers."

Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt's cheek. He was about to comment when Puck came in, not even knocking on the door as he opened it. "Boxers? What conversation did I walk in on Hummel?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Noah?" Kurt walked them away, "Corey this is Noah, or Puck, Finn's best friend. And Noah this is Corey, Blaine's cousin."

"You gay too? It seems like everyone is these days." Puck said, pulling alcohol out of his bag. There were already a few Warblers there, and Kurt just shook his head.

"Okay boys, have fun getting drunk. I'm kidnapping my boyfriend, we'll be back down when cool people arrive." Kurt lsughed when the boys looked offended, and he dragged Blaine to his room. "Are you sure you're up for another party here?"

"Yeah of course." Blaine winced internally, his voice was still a bit hoarse, seeing Kurt's worried look he knew his hopes that Kurt couldn't tell were dashed.

"Blaine, you get tired, or anything come up here, I won't let anyone bug you okay?"

"I'm fine Kurt, promise. I'll feel completely better tomorrow. Okay? I love you." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt grinned, "I love you too babe. Want to stay here-"

"We have a party happening downstairs. I'm pretty sure they will come hunt us down if we don't go down soon." Blaine interrupted, kissing the tender flesh on Kurt's neck, loving the way the boy instantly melted in his hands. "Let's go."

Kurt almost growled. Blaine was a tease, he couldn't do that then ask them to go downstairs. But as Kurt entered the living he was glad he did, Joseph had just walked in and Puck saw him. Blaine noticed Kurt tensing up, as if prepared to stop something from happening and let go of him. "I'm going to go get me a coke, see who Corey is telling embarrassing secrets to, I'll see you later babe?"

Kurt nodded and strode over to Puck's side. Puck glanced at him. "You know, maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I should just go home. Pack my stuff and-"

"Noah, please. You don't have to talk to him. But you do need to have fun with your friends before you go for a week." Kurt pleaded, keeping an eye on Joseph who was trying to watch them subtly while talking with a Warbler. "Maybe you two could talk it out."

"I don't want to talk it out. I'm going to bug Finn, send the rest of New Direction guys in when they get here."

Kurt turned on his heel going to Joseph. "You have some making up to do. I can't believe you did that to im, I hope you aren't expecting him to take you back."

"No. I've moved on." Though the dimness in Joseph's eyes suggested otherwise, and Kurt's heart twisted, he didn't know if he should feel sorry for the boy or not after he used Puck.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he slipped off the counter, he was tired, and everyone seemed drunk but him. He only had one wine cooler. He nudged his way past Wes and David, who were making out against the wall. He saw Stephen heading upstairs and followed immediately, making sure Blaine was still distracted, dancing with Thad, again.<p>

Stephen turned to his room and Kurt was surprised, Jay was supposed to be in there, sleeping off a headache or something. Jay was in there! He went to the door, which was partially cracked. He slipped in unnoticed by Stephen who was standing over Jay.

"You told Kurt? What have I told you? I've told you repeatedly-"

Jay pushed Stephen's hand away from him. "Don't touch me! I'm tired of you. I thought I got rid of you."

Kurt bit his lip to force himself not to jump in, he knew sometimes people had to do things for themselves. And this seemed like one of those things. Stephen rolled his eyes, "I thought we decided to put the past behind us Jason, you have to admit we had some good times together. I'm pretty sure you've said you loved me once."

Jay flinched when Stephen went to wrap an arm around him and Kurt finally spoke. "So why are you in my room Stephen?"

Stephen turned, lifting an eyebrow. "I was just talking to Jay, you see, we go way back and-"

"Go way back? That's a lie. I'm not dealing with this again. Stephen, just stay the fuck away from me. And my brother, and Kurt, and everyone else I know and love. I can't have you ruining anything else." Jay stood tall and Kurt strode over quickly wrapping an arm around him.

"Stephen. I don't care if your dating Dylan, or if you and Blaine are best friends. I will kick you out of my house if you keep harrassing Jay, or anyone else." Stephen's eyes widened.

"I was simply talking to him Kurt no need to get so defens-" Dave came in, stumbling in the door.

"Jay you're finally awake?" Dave asked, his speech slurring with one too many drinks.

"Yeah, sorry to be such a party pooper Dave." Jay whispered, and only Kurt could see how broken he looked.

Dave shrugged, "You wasn't feeling well. Not your fault. What are you three doing?"

Kurt gave a smile that was too fake. "Just gossiping. How about we all head downstairs? I prefer my room not being trashed."

Dave nodded, walking out after Stephen. Jay looked at Kurt, "Thank you."

"You should tell Dave. He could help you more then I could you know." Kurt whispered, hugging Jay tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm sorry. The next chapter should be lighter then this. I don't know where all the sadness and crap came from. Review? Show me I still have interested readers?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On the side note. I have a friend who is moving in for a while with his family. So I might not get to update as often (not like I was updating before anyways, damn writers block.). Love you all!<strong>


	33. Prep for Winter Performance

**Author's Note: This is short. But its better then nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, so get this, my friend, my best gay, he's been texting Kurt (if you remember from previous ANs thats my best gay in drama club), and one day they were kidding around texting around and Kurt mentioned my other friend being able to handle his dick. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My friend's mom went through his texts and saw it, and she blamed me! Like honestly, its my fault he is texting someone about handling their dick? Not bloody likely. So I'm not allowed to hang out with him, again. Thats okay, he's sneaking out next friday anyways to watch Hunger games with me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On to important thingies?<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>gottriplets<strong>_** Stephen is too cocky to break off with Dylan, he likes toying with people. Anywho, who do **_**you**_** think he has his eye on?**

_**mylisa777**_** I'm settled in perfectly in my new house, thanks. You really like causing Stephen pain don't you? I'll try next time I write him.**

_**mandifa1315**_** haha, most people hate Stephen, Blaine was busy with Thad. Kurt was being a considerate boyfriend, pushing what Blaine said aside until he was well. We get that talk in here though.**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** I was expecting for it to be more fun, I'm upset that I didn't make it more fun, but I guess what I wrote was productive, and of course the Warbler's christmas performance is soon, and we know the Warblers are fun. And who can resist getting 333 pics of Darren Criss shirtless?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. If I owned glee it would come on HBO, be called the Klaine show, and play three times a week.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning. Uh... I don't even know what to say for warnings this time...<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke curled on his chaise with both Blaine and Thad. How did he got stuck in the middle? He eased his way off the chaise and smirked when they immediately clung to each other, one day he was going to record them drunk. He tiptoed his way around the bodies and went to the kitchen. He was surprised to see coffee already made and Joseph and Puck both sitting up talking.<p>

"Oh, am I interrupting? I just wanted to start coffee and-"

"No Princess, you aren't. I was about to leave." Puck stood, giving Joseph a look, Kurt could even distinguish which emotions were flinting past his eyes before he turned. "Thanks, the party was great. I'll text you later or something."

Kurt followed Puck with his gaze and then turned on Joseph. "What did you do to him?"

"We were talking Kurt, that's all. I didn't mean to fuck everything up and-"

"You used him Joey. How could you do that? He trusted you." Maybe Kurt should have just poured his coffee then walked away. But he didn't. And it was too late now.

Joseph stood. "So now your focusing on that. Look Kurt, I regret doing it, but its hard to get back together with a guy when they are ignoring you."

"You used him Joey, he's going to have his guard up around you. Maybe you should move on."

Joseph nodded, "I'm going to watch tv."

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled as Blaine wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder as Wes, Thad and David started talking. "Okay guys, we have to work hard. First we have to get the whole performance area decorated. Who wants to be on that commitee?"<p>

"Kurt should head it!" Jack said casually, laughing when Kurt glared at him.

Wes nodded, "Okay, Kurt step over to the side and start planning."

Kurt frowned, going to sit on a chair with a notebook but instead Blaine sat down, pulling him on his lap. They decided who was going to organize tables and events and Kurt bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at how disorderly they were. He ended up with a great bulk of the Warblers, since decorations were the main thing.

He had Blaine, Jeff, Nick, Jack, Nicholas, Joseph, Dylan, Trent, Cameron, Thad, and a few other Warblers to help him. Finally he stood. "It would be best to examine what we have to work with, don't you agree?"

They went to the storage room, off the stage area and Kurt was pleased, it seems they always keep their decorations. They quickly got to work, Kurt supervising for the most part, and not walking near Blaine who had a habit of stopping what he was doing to kiss Kurt.

As he was walking around the room once more he noticed Blaine having trouble hanging something on a hook that was too high on the wall, even though he was standing in a chair. Kurt walked over, "Need help?"

"No." Blaine muttered stubbornly, but finally he stepped down, handing the 3D snowflake to Kurt when he was on the chair. "Kurt, do we have anymore tinsel?"

Kurt nodded, not turning his focus from hanging the snowflake. "Yeah, go look on the stage. It should be by the left wing."

He turned on his heel in the chair, slipping and falling, being caught by Blaine, who's heart stopped and saw the whole thing in slow motion. Blaine thrust his arms out and didn't even stagger under Kurt's weight as he cradled Kurt to him.

An applause bursted out as Blaine made sure he was steady and he looked to see Mr. Jenkins and another man looking at them. "Good thing you caught him Blaine, I don't think we could afford losing his voice so soon."

Kurt blushed, he had instinctively wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck but now he was just embarrassed. "Put me down please honey?"

Blaine nodded, placing him carefully and wrapping an arm around him to keep him steady. "Hello Mr. Jenkins, why are you here?"

"Well, I noticed the way you boys tend to get out of hand, meaning your Mr. Henry wasn't doing his duties in watching you. So Principal Riddle asked me to take over. Meaning I'll be rooming in the room situated for me here on campus from now on."

Kurt nodded, "Well its a pleasure to have you, are you going to help or-"

"I was thinking about it. Boys, this is my life-partner, James Grant." The man had sparkling eyes, you could see the love clear on his face.

Kurt stepped forward, pulling Blaine's arm off him as he held out his hand, "Its a pleasure to meet you Mr. Grant."

He laughed, "You too, I take it you're Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson?"

They both nodded, blushing, Mr. Jenkins has caught them making out so many times, what did he tell his partner about them? Mr. Jenkins smirked at their looks. "Well Kurt, Wes directed us to you. We are in your command. What do you think we should do?"

"Uh," Kurt looked at Blaine and flushed again. "Actually, it looks like these boys pretty much got it. Should we go ahead and order dinner?"

"That sounds like a plan. Where are we ordering from." Mr Jenkins asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone. "We have it Mr. Jenkins." He waited for their normal pizza place to pick up. "I'd like the Warbler's special. And an extra veggie pizza... That would be all... Thanks."

He hung up and Kurt smiled at Mr. Jenkins and his partner. "We order out alot. Its not healthy, in fact I moustrize so much more now that I live on campus then before because of the unhealthyness. But the boys actually eat so-"

"You're the mother hen of them all aren't you?" Mr. Grant asked. Kurt shook his head though Blaine was nodding behind him.

"No, I just hate greasy foods, its disgusting. These boys are going to clog their pores and I'm not sharing my facial treatment."

* * *

><p>Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "We need to talk. Please."<p>

Kurt looked at Blaine, weren't they going to fall asleep to a movie? He knew why Blaine wanted to talk though so he sat on the bed, pulling his knees to his chest. "Okay baby, talk."

"About that night on the porch. I... I never meant to make it sound like you didn't mean anything to me. But babe, I'm so used to defending Stephen, its like my responses were just programmed. You definitely mean more to me then anyone else. Maybe I don't show it all the time, but when ever I think about doing anything, you're the first one I think of, will you approve? Should I talk to you about it? I love you so much. I didn't mean to hurt you honey."

Kurt was surprised, Blaine certainly seemed as if he put alot of thought into his apology. Though Kurt had already forgiven him. Blaine didn't know what a sleazy rat Stephen really was, and Kurt couldn't tell him because he promised he wouldn't. So he pulled Blaine to him, kissing him softly. "I love you. I know you didn't mean it like that. Its okay baby. I love you."

Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, scooting as close as he could to Kurt, kissing him with need, holding him close to him. Kurt moaned as they manuevered on the bed, Kurt laying out with Blaine straddling him. Blaine planted kisses all ove his face then down his neck. "I love you so much Kurt. So much."

Kurt moaned as Blaine moved their hips together in sweet friction. They haven't been able to be this close since the night Kurt met Corey and Kurt didn't know he missed it this much until now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So... Sorry its short but... Its something right? And I'm working on the next chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As its Klaine week I want to update almost everyday this week its going to be hard because I'm also doing short little fics for Klaine week... That reminds me. Today was day one Babykid!Klaine. The link to the one I wrote is: cellamoonchild(.)tumblr(.)com/post/19196943400/klaine-week-day-1-bowties-of-courage**

**Just get rid of the paranthesis. Okay anyways, if you like it and want it into a full fic, tell me, I could do that when I can't focus on this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay whatever, review please?<strong>


	34. Pancakes and Wevid

**Author's Note: First off. I'm planning on posting everything I did for Klaine week on here, I just don't know when. But I wanted to update this and **_**A Kiss To Heal The Pain**_** first.**

* * *

><p><strong>Uh I guess its time to answer reviews?<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>mylisa777 <strong>_**I would love to tell you where I got the pics but I forgot. Does anyone know where to get the 333 DC pics? If so can you comment or PM mylisa777 about it? Shirtless Chris would be a dream. And I have an ex named Stephen as well, I think that's why I orignially named him Stephen because they are so alike.**

_**mandifa1315**_** I actually don't know if Blaine will find out, or maybe they will just handle it themselves... And I love having Juck shippers, they need to gegt back together! (is it bad I say that and I'm the author?)**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** Thank you! I figured we needed a break from drama, and also I wanted Klaine to have gay males in their life that aren't the same age as them, but everyone does the Berrys so I created Mr. Grant and Mr. Jenkins :)**

_**gottriplets**_** You make it hard not to give my plot away! Honestly I wouldn't keep a secret like this from my significant other, but Kurt feels differently, he'll do all he can to keep Stephen from Jay, but he won't tell Jay's secret to anyone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own glee. If I did would we really be on hiatus when Klaine's anniversary is tomorrow? NO!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Wevidness. Homophobic people. You aren't allowed to kill anyone! They are in my head I didn't creat them!<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt woke at eight and went through waking everyone else before taking his shower and dressing in his 'down clothes' which was black skinny jeans, knee high boots, a pale blue undershirt and a grey formfitting-knee length sweater. He coiffed his hair perfectly and then he turned, going to the kitchens. Where some of the boys were looking for breakfast.<p>

"No Cameron, chips aren't breakfast foods. How about you all get out and I'll make pancakes? And send Blaine in when he comes down okay?" Kurt directed them out and pulled out the griddle and a big mixing bowl. As he was mixing the batter Blaine came in, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Want help honey?" Blaine asked, holding him tightly to his chest.

"I always want your help. Get me some coffee going. Those boys are so ingnorant when it comes to kitchens." Kurt commented, pouring the batter evenly on the griddle.

Blaine untangled himself from Kurt, starting a couple pots of coffee. Quickly they finished cooking, Kurt felt as if he was cooking for an army, and made the note that next time he was making some boys help. "BREAKFAST!"

Stampeding down the boys quickly gathered in the kitchen. Kurt shook his head. "You know what boys? Go to the dining room. Dylan, Jack, help Blaine bring the pancakes in. And no one touch them. I'll be right back."

Kurt came back down three minutes later, carrying a box. He was entering the dining room when Mr. Jenkins and Mr. Grant answered. "Good morning sirs. We're eating breakfast now. Then we was planning on heading to the performance room."

They followed Kurt, "Well we got donuts, but if you cooked then we'll put these up for a later time."

Kurt took the donut boxes. "Don't be silly. I got it, you can eat too. I always cook for all of America when I cook for these boys. Want some coffee?"

"Kurt that-"

Mr. Grant elbowed Mr. Jenkins. "That sounds lovely Kurt, I'll help you then shall I?"

Kurt smiled, "Sounds great. Nicholas. This box has everyone's christmas presents in it. Or one half of your christmas presents anyways. Hand them out, and open them now. All garbage gets back in the box. I'll bring out the coffee pots."

Mr. Grant followed him and Kurt grabbed two cups. "I could have gotten this on my own."

"Yes, but a helping hand never hurts. Where's the creamer and sugar?" Mr. Grant asked.

"Cabinet on the left. Bottom shelf. So how long have you and Mr. Jenkins been together?" Kurt asked casually, sitting two cups on the counter, though it was a bit weird he didn't care.

Mr. Grant laughed, "We started dating my sophmore year of high school. He was a senior. So about twenty years."

Kurt looked at him, eyes wide, "You've been together that whole time?"

Mr. Grant shook his head, "No, sometimes we'd break up with each other, over fights and arguments, but we always came back to each other because, no matter how imperfect our relationship looks from the outside, its perfect to us. I've never wanted anyone else, and neither has he. Mind you if Johnny Depp became gay that would be a different story."

Kurt smiled, hearing that gave him hope for himself and Blaine. "I can't argue with that logic."

Mr. Grant nodded finding a tray, that Kurt wasn't even aware they had. They carried the coffee to the table and Kurt was pleased to see that everyone opened their presents. Which were coffee cups with their names on them. They ate quickly then headed to the performance room to do a run through.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, Kurt. I swear if you don't do your part perfectly-"<p>

"Don't worry we got it. And then we skip right to Twelve days right?" Kurt said, making sure his red and green bowtie was perfectly place.

"Yes. So prepare for your golden rings. Now go go go." Wes demanded as the curtains were pulling back.

Kurt and Blaine sung their duet perfectly, then the other ten boys joined and they sung twelve days. The curtain closed again and Thad stepped out of it to thank everyone.

* * *

><p>Blaine rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants smiling over at Kurt. They did amazingly. Of course they did. But now they were suppposed to go down and eat lunch and mingle for hours before the Warblers and New Directions battled it out on stage, by then of course most parents would be gone. But it didn't matter.<p>

"Wesley, where'd you go? We'd love to stay but we need to leave for Paris tonight." Wes' parents came through the curtains and all the Warblers froze, none of them liked him parents and Wes had snuck out with David.

"Blaine, where the hell is Wesley. We're going to leave with out telling him goodbye if he doesn't show." Blaine looked around flustered but before he could respond they heard a loud moan.

Blaine covered his face as Mrs. Montgromey's eyes opened wide. "Was that Wesley?"

"No it was um-" Before anyone could think of anything the Montgromeys went to the closet where the moan came from, pushing it open to see Wes standing with his pants halfway down his thighs, David pressed against him kissing and nipping his neck while stroking Wes' erection. The Warblers exchanged glances and looked at the Montgromeys.

"Wesley! What the hell are you doing?" His father hollared. Wes and David split apart, striaghtening their clothes and turning red.

"Father, I... I can explain."

But his father turned on his mother. "I told you sending him to this faggy school would turn him into a fag! Didn't I? But you didn't listen, you insisted it was the best school in the area! You turned our son to a fag."

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Wes, "How could you do this to me?"

"Do this to you? You barely even know me! I think the longest time we spent together since I became ten was when Grandma died when I was fifteen. And then it was just a day or two."

"We aren't accepting a fag like you in our home anymore, we're pulling out your trust fund and-"

Wes began laughing. "I'm not scared of you. I've spoken to grandpa here recently, he is in control of my trust fund, not you. Its not your choice to pull it away its his. And just so you know, he's aware of mine and David's relationship."

They blinked, "You aren't allowed in our home any longer Wesley, we aren't letting a fag like you or your friends-"

"Who are you calling a fag?" Burt had appeared to see what was taking the Warblers so long, Mr. Jenkins was right behind him and they both looked furious.

"Stay out of this, it isn't your concern." Mr. Montgromey said rudely.

Mr. Jenkins stood tall, "Actually, as it involves my students and is happening on campus it is most definitely my concern. You two aren't permitted on campus any longer. Go. Now. As a matter of fact, I'll call campus security to walk you out."

A couple minutes later security showed, and as soon as they were gone Blaine and Kurt went to Wes, wrapping him in their arms, pulling David in as well. Wes was shaking majorly, and it worried Blaine. The rest of the Warblers joined the hug, wrapping Wes in the middle. Finally they pulled apart, just David, Blaine and Kurt keeping contact with him.

"Well this sucks. I guess I'll call my grandpa and see if I'm moving to Michigan with him." Wes said softly.

Burt shook his head, "Nonsense, tell him what happened of course, but you can stay living here, you could move in at my place if you want."

Kurt flashed his dad a grateful smile as some of the other Warblers offered stay at their houses as well. Mr. Jenkins looked at Wes, "Us teachers are also here for you if you ever need us okay Wesley?"

Wes nodded, but he couldn't speak. Not yet. Kurt took control. "We got it here. How about you all head out and start talking to the families and friends that came here."

They all departed, knowing that was the best they could do for Wes. Wes collasped on the floor, David sinking with him. Blaine sat beside him as well. Kurt sitting across from him. As soon as Kurt let go of his hands his eyes widened, thinking Kurt was leaving. Kurt noticed this and grabbed ahold of him again. "Shh we're here. We won't leave you."

Wes finally caved, crying into David's shoulder, clinging tightly to Kurt's hand and leaning against Blaine who was positioned between him and David almost. When his crying stopped and he was breathing regularly again David kissed the top of his head.

"How about we get you to go clean your face and we have some lunch?" David whispered softly. "Want me to go with you?"

"No. I need to be alone for a minute. I'll be right out." Wes sounded completely emotionless and it tore at his friends, and boyfriend's hearts. They nodded, slowly standing and giving him more hugs. They walked out together but Wes turned to the main doors so he could go to the Warbler house while the other three turned to the stage doors and left to go to where the friends and family were.

"David, you keep an eye on him alright? Just in case we get seperated and we don't get to speak to him again today."

David nodded, "Of course I will Blaine. You sound as if you was an overbearing father."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Come on Blaine, lets go sit down okay?"

Blaine nodded, taking a seat at the table with his family, Kurt's table was right by his and they managed to angle them just right so they could still softly touch each other and give each other glances.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I apologize! I didn't mean for it to happen... It just did. Next chapter is happy... Or at least some of it is. Love you all!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I'm thinking of making this just extra long, and it will last until the end of the school year. Then, I might go back and write a few years later, if you all ask me to.<strong>


	35. Blaine's Surprise

**Author's Note. Thank you all for reviewing so promptly. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>And HAPPY KLAINE ANNIVERSARY!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>mandifa1315 <strong>_**I know I know, but I am planning some more Wevidness. I promise!**

_**Meganator97 **_**Wes accepts your hug, but say's your crazy for hugging someone you don't really know :). You could always find his parents and run them over or something...**

_**mylisa777**_** That's what I was thinking, they should have to deal with the image of Wes and David being intimate, I don't mind having that image in my head lol. I noticed Glee did that to the Berrys and I hate it. Not every couple is alike.**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** haha I'd love to have the Warblers all board with Kurt, but I'm sure Kurt would go crazy, he needs his break from them sometime.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own glee. If so today would be an episode based all on Klaine's anniversary.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings... Nothing bad happens I don't think?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurt." Blaine said softly, most couples were dancing to the music playing in the background and Kurt looked over at him, smiling softly, they were sitting with Kurt's group of friends from the Warblers, or trying to but it seemed anytime a conversation got started the couples would split off and dance, or get distracted. But Joseph, who looked lonely.<p>

Kurt's eyes traveled to his, "Yeah?"

"Meet me behind the curtains in five minutes okay?" Blaine whispered, kissing his cheek before dashing off.

Kurt shrugged looking at Kurt. "I got five, you wanna dance?"

"With you?"

"No with my father." Kurt retorted, then they both exploded in fits of laughter, because he quoted Rent. And he didn't plan it. "There's the smile that I've been missing. Let's dance."

"Bossy bossy." Joseph mumbled, but stood dancing, keeping an eye on his watch. "Okay, five minutes are almost up. Go, you don't want to keep your short lover boy waiting."

"He's not that short." Kurt complained, grinning as he made his way to the stage. He slipped behind the curtain to see Blaine's back to him. "So why the secret rendezvous?"

"Because." Blaine pulled Kurt to center stage hugging both his hands in his. He loved watching the sparkle in his boyfriend's eyes. The curtains opened and the spot light, being operated by Trent, flipped on them.

Kurt looked up surprised, "What-"

"Kurt Hummel." Blaine's voice was loud and clear, everyone in the room stopped what they was doing to pay attention. "I met you when you was spying. But you never told me you was a thief too."

Kurt's lips parted, about to protest, thief? What did he steal? Before he could speak his thoughts Blaine kept going.

"You swooped in, getting me to trust you then you stole my heart. And maybe its just my imagination, but, I like to think I stole yours too. I know you like things getting done big, I know you are an hopeless romantic. But I thought singing was too cliched. Especially for me. Kurt, you aren't aware, but you did give me a reason for living again. I saw you, a beautiful boy, who looked so fragile he would break with one touch, and I took a chance. I fell in love with my best friend. But he fell in love with me as well."

Kurt was speechless, what was Blaine doing?

"I've been thinking for a while now, Kurt, I don't want anyone else, ever. I want it to be just you every day for the rest of my life so, Kurt Hummel-" Blaine knelt, dropping Kurt's right hand to pull out the ring box and flipping it open. "Will you marry me?"

Kurt's eyes stung with tears, and he didn't know if they were happy or sad tears. Blaine didn't give him a minute to respond though. He interrupted his answer. "Blai-"

"Before you answer, please, this ring isn't saying let's elope. It's only an engagement ring, saying you are engaged, saying I'm engaged to the most beautiful man I've met. i don't care if we have a twenty year engagement, as long as you could be called my fiance."

Kurt then knew the tears were of joy. He looked off the stage. Searching, in the bright light for his father. When he saw him, Burt was nodding, a huge grin visible. His eyes were scamming for his friends when all of a sudden they started yelling.

"Just say yes Kurt, then someone will always be looking up to you." Kurt laughed pulling Blaine up to him.

"Yes." It was breathless, and Blaine's eyes were sparkling brighter then the stars. Their lips met and they got cheers. When they pulled away they were both blushing as Blaine fumbled with the ring, slipping it on Kurt's finger.

"Thank goodness, if you said no I would have never been able to show my face again." Blaine joked as they made it down the steps, being engulfed with hugs.

"Well, I would say next you propose don't have such an audience, but there won't be a next time." Kurt was grinning so much it felt as if his face was splitting in half. "I'm surprised dad didn't come and kill you."

Burt who had made it to them pulled him in for a hug and Blaine as well. "He's a smart one. He asked, not just me for permission, but Carol, and Millie."

Kurt's eyes darted to Blaine. "You did?"

"Of course. The night I met Millie. She was terrifying."

Millie laughed, "No not true. I just said, 'you hurt my nephew then I'll slice your dick off and shove it so far up your ass that it'll be coming out of your mouth.' You won't hurt my boy will you?"

"No m'am." Blaine reddened, why did she repeat the threat?

* * *

><p>They got torn apart, Warblers and New Directions alike each wanted to cling on the two so it was easier if they weren't standing together, but that meant they didn't get to cling onto each other again until after all the parents were gone. Ready for the Glee-off. Kurt's hand wrapped around Blaine's pulling him to his chest and holding him. "How is my fiancee?"<p>

"Oh my Rowling! I knew when you called me that I would get chills. Kurt!" Blaine did get chills, and the way Kurt said 'fiancee' went striaght to his dick and it wasn't fair.

"Get up on stage with Rachel before she gets murdered, we really don't want to hear her complain so much." Kurt demanded, pecking Blaine on the lips before pushing him teasingly away.

When he turned around Stephen was watching him, Dylan was by the snack table and Kurt sighed. "What?"

"I just wanted to say congrats to my best friend's boyfriend, and my boyfriend's mentor. Blaine's a good guy." Stephen smirked, this didn't mean he lost, not at all, it was just getting exciting.

"I know." Kurt responded, he didn't care if it sounded cold. He saw Jay, who stayed with Dave, look over confused. "Now I'm walking away."

Stephen grabbed his arm though. "Kurt. You're marrying him. He's friends with me. You're gonna have to learn how to tolerate me without walking away every time you see me!"

Kurt groaned. "Stephen-"

"You don't like me? Fine. But you know what this is doing to Blaine, and you don't want to be the reason your engagement is broken off do you?" Stephen asked, his voice soft but had a cold edge to it.

Kurt glared at him, Blaine's and Rachel's voices drifting over, singing some song he couldn't place. "Don't do that Stephen. I know what you're like and I'm not standing for it."

He didn't notice but Blaine had jumped off the stage, walking over to them. "Stevie, Kurt, what's going on?"

"I was just asking Kurt if he'd like to make a food run before our _chaperones_ say we can't leave any more." Stephen said, grinning at Blaine, "Congrats by the way. I'm best man?"

"Of course." Blaine responded. Looking at Kurt. "You two really should go and get more food and drinks."

Kurt knew he had to, it would look suspicious if he said no. "Okay, I'll see you when we get back Babe?"

Kurt closed the space, pulling Blaine to him by his tie and wrapping his arms around him, kissing him deeply, reminding Stephen who Blaine belonged to. "As much as you two making out is hot. Kurt?"

Kurt pulled away, "Of course Stephen, let's go. But first we should tell Dylan."

They walked to Dylan, who was chatting with another Warbler. "Oh, uh, hey Stephen, Kurt, what's up?"

"We're running to the store. Be back shortly babe." Stephen kissed him square on the lips and Dylan grinned nodding, tossing a 'be good' look to Kurt.

Kurt was hesitant to get alone in a car with Stephen but he did, he was still looking for a way to get Stephen out of his, and everyone else he loved, lives forever. Stephen was oblivious as he turned on his cd player, popping out a disc and putting another one.

"So Kurt, when do you think you're going to get married, Blaine mentioned you would want to plan the wedding." Stephen started causually, his plan was to get on Kurt's good side. That's all he needed to do.

"I haven't decided. I'll speak to Blaine later about those type of things. Tonight I just want to enjoy it. Why did you suggest I go shopping with you instead of Little One?" Kurt asked, trying to turn the conversation to Stephen.

"Well, I haven't really spoken to Dyl, since last night." Stephen said, choosing his words carefully. "He doesn't get to see his friends unless at school. I'm not pulling that from him."

Kurt frowned, he wasn't going to believe that. Dylan hung out with the Warblers all the time. So Stephen's real motives were? And just as he was thinking through what the boy's motives could be, grabbing a soda for the cart Stephen was pushing, he discovered it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So I find it funny I left it on a cliff hanger for the first time in forever! I love you all!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of the proposal? <strong>


	36. Stephen's False Confession

**Author's Note: So everyone hates me for the cliffhanger? *fake sobs in the corner* too bad. I don't care :P. I love you all anyways.**

* * *

><p><strong>And everyone loved the proposal, which is good. It took me forever to write.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>marli-slashs fan<strong>_** Gonna spank me? Wow, that's a new one thanks. And I had to update the story because it was Klaine day and that was the only logical place to end the chapter.**

_**mandifa1315**_** You dislike Stephen *gasp* why would anyone dislike him? And do you really think I'll let him mess with Kurt and Blaine's wedding?**

_**mylisa777**_** I figured the proposal was excellent for klainversary, and I watched Original Song (multiple times). And then every other Klaine scene I could find.**

_**gottriplets**_** Can't you see Blaine asking them all? Because he knows they all love Kurt, and Kurt being a hopeless romantic would want their ****blessings.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own Glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Stephen is a mischievious bastard who shouldn't be trusted.<strong>

* * *

><p>Stephen took the 2-liter, placing it in the cart before taking Kurt's hands and pinning him against the shelves. His lips hovered over Kurt's, "Look, I forgive you for not knowing how things work. But I'm going to tell you so you don't get confused. I'm Blaine's best friend. As his best friend I will always be here. So you and I should start actually getting along. Starting with the Jay thing. That was in the past. I wasn't in my right state of mind."<p>

Kurt had stiffened under Stephen, this seemed like a dangerous situation. "And you are now? You're pinning your best friend's fiancee down in the middle of a corner store."

Stephen pulled up. "Sorry. I might have over reacted. But..." Stephen decided now was a good time to test his acting. "Kurt, I hate that everyone who knows about that holds it against me! I was young. I was buzzed and I regreted doing it ever since it happened. But noone will let me forget it! You want the truth? When I stopped talking to Blaine I only did it because I knew Jay was going to pin everything on me and I didn't want that blame. I wouldn't have been able to handle it."

Kurt hated this, he knew first hand what a bastard Stephen was, but here Stephen was, looking so broken, and he wasn't sure how to react, he was expecting every curveball tossed his way but this one. "Stephen, you have to admit your rep is pretty bad."

"I know! But Jay won't accept my apologies, and you hated me as soon as you saw me, and the only thing I have going for me is Dyl and Baby. I hate this." Stephen bit his smirk back as Kurt sighed, grabbing another two liter.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I was unfair to judge you when we first met. But you haven't given me any solid reason to trust you since then. In fact, I'm sure you've done just the opposite."

Stephen sighed, sliding to the floor against the ice cream freezer, "Did you know I got anmensia from the attack? The only thing I remembered straight away was Blaine. I could hardly place my mother's face but I remembered Blaine, nothing about him but his physical features. I held on to that until I got all my memories back. Blaine doesn't know about it though." Stephen lied through his teeth, happy to see it seemed as if Kurt took the bait.

Kurt wasn't sure if this was true but his heart still clenched at the pain he heard in this boy, whom he didn't even liked, voice. He wrapped an arm around him, shocked to see tears. "It'll be okay. Look, I would say I'll be nicer, but I'm naturally a bitch, I'll try to keep it all bite and no bark though. I never knew you was going through so much."

As they finally checked out Stephen was grinning like the cheshire cat, he's getting Kurt exactly where he wants him. They got back in Stephen's car and Kurt was uneasy, he had no clue what to do with this new evidence he just heard, but he will store it in mind, if Stephen made it up, then he'll have to slip, and when he does Kurt will know.

* * *

><p>They placed the drinks on a table and Blaine immediately grabbed Kurt up. "I decided the perfect song for me to sing with you, my lovely fiancee."<p>

"Oh? Do tell." Kurt grinned at him though kissing him sweetly.

"Nope. On stage we go." Blaine dragged him happy heartedly and Kurt was eagered to go. Surprised when the music started.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
>Like I've never seen the sky before<br>Want to vanish inside your kiss.  
>Everyday, I love you more and more.<br>Listen to my heart! Can you hear it sing  
>Telling me to give you everything.<br>Seasons may change. Winter to spring.  
>But I will love you,<br>Until the end of time._

Kurt was grinning widely, aware they were being watched by every eye in the audience as he sung one of his favorite songs from Moulin Rouge.

_Come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you,  
>Until my dying day.<em>

Kurt blocked out his audience, this was just him and Blaine.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,  
>Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace.<em>

Blaine took both of Kurt's hand, spinning them slowly.

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste.  
>It all revolves around you.<em>

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide  
>Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side.<br>Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
>But I love you until the end of time.<em>

_Come what may, come what may.  
>I will love you until my dying day,<br>Oh come what may, come what may,  
>I will love you.<em>

Kurt was breathless, this was exhilarating, he sung with Blaine plenty of times before but this was different because Blaine was now his fiancee and that was amazing.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place._

_Come what may, come what may  
>I will love you until my dying day.<em>

Everyone bursted in applause as Kurt and Blaine kissed, they were getting quite used to doing that in public. When Blaine pulled away he grinned, "I will love you until the end of time."

"I'll love you until the end of forever."

"Saps! Give the stage up." Jay called laughing when Dave tickled his sides.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine , me and my lovely fiancee will dance... Unless that isn't allowed either."

Blaine pulled Kurt out of the room though, sitting on one of the many benches. "So fiancee."

Kurt's grin widened, "I'm going to love saying that."

"Me too babe. Why did Stephen look so shaken when you two got back? He looked almost sick."

Kurt bit his lip, "He said he didn't sleep good, he'll be fine Blaine. Promise."

Blaine leaned against his fiancee, tonight and tomorrow morning, then they wouldn't see each other until the twenty seventh. "What are you doing for New Years?"

"Nothing as of yet. And don't forget I want to play with the younger cousins too before they leave." Kurt said quietly, inching even closer to Blaine if that were possible.

Blaine gave a soft smile before their lips met, and this kiss was as amazing as their first, and all the ones between, they knew, that through thick and thin, as long as they had each other, they would be alright, and all their worries could vanish, at least for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, insight on Stephen's plan, he wants on Kurt's good side, but why? And why is Kurt's heart so big that he can't deny him? <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The song was <strong>_**Come What May**_** from Moulin Rouge.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh guess what guys, today, I ordered my prom dress. We (me, my older sister, my niece, my bratty younger sister, my mom, and my future brother-in-law), went to this little boutique and I had to order my dress because I'm sorta plus sized, but the dress I ordered is so pretty I just can't wait to see it. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And my sister found a wedding dress, and she looked gorgeous in it. I mean, utterly beautiful, she's light strawberry blonde, shoulder length, and like the perfect size, and the dress was white and 'princess like' with a red sash and red gems trailed in it, and it was beautiful and I'm over here gushing over it and they haven't even officially bought it. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, something else also happened today. One of my best friends, for the past seven years, outed me to her family, and mine. Just because I said I couldn't hang out this weekend because I need to do a research project. And that was the last draw. She's done too much to hurt me these past years, and I stuck by her said because that's what friends should do. But fuck it. This time when she comes apologizing I'm just gonna say no. It's too late and I'm tired of dealing with her and her childish acts.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Sorry for the rant. Again. Oh I'm skipping a head in the next chapter to the day before the first day back to school k? Cool. <strong>


	37. Stephen's Pillow

**Author's Note: So, I wrote all of this chapter, but like the beginning bit (just the Klaine in the beginning) at school. That is what happens when I get two classes in a row that I do nothing in. That and I read... Okay so like third period is Plato, which is a remedial online course thing that I finished, and fourth period is engineering and we are currently working on prom decorations because everyone in this class was put there in the beginning of the school year because we had nowhere else to go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anywho, so I was reading Wicked in third period and got tired of it, it was giving me a headache so I pulled out a notebook and finished this chapter... Yeah I could have done like my portfolio pieces or something... But whatever.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Topocct <strong>_**I noticed that, like I checked my email before I went to bed after I posted the last chapter and saw your review on it, and I said 'check your alerts', of course you couldn't hear me, but whatever.**

_**mandifa1315**_** I'm pretty sure the only way RIB would ever agree to let Klaine sing **_**Come What May**_** is having the fandom take them and threaten them until they agree, even then it probably won't work...**

_**mylisa777**_** My fanfiction family, I like the sound of that, thanks. You're going to **_**obliviate **_**me? No! I like thoughts of Stephen, he helps make the story progress, and progression is good.**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** Yes, **_**Come What May**_** is the sung that the tumblr-verse wants Klaine to sing. And thank you so much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I owned glee once, it was great, I directed, wrote and produced it, and the episodes were purely Klaine, and Darren Criss was such a nice person, as was Chris Colfer, he was just amazing, and we did dorky things together and then, my alarm went off.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Stephen is manipulative, and I hate him. That is all.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt's fingers laced in Blaine's as he grabbed the can he was offered. "Go play with the boys, I know you're dying to. We're eating dinner at seven right?"<p>

"Of course. See you then love." Blaine kissed Kurt's check before going off to Trent's room, where they was having a gaming marathon.

* * *

><p>Kurt curled on the couch. Him and 'his boys' were gossiping again. Mainly talking about his aunt's wedding. He refused to talk about his own, him and Blaine discussed it briefly and they were going to plan it together, but only after Millie was married.<p>

"Maybe a pale gold? That would look amazing on both of them." Dylan suggested twisting at the top of his soda bottle.

Kurt perked up, "Little one! You are amazing. Jackie?"

"I'm jotting it down. What have you been thinking entertainment wise?" Jack asked, pen poised to write more.

"I don't know!" Kurt leaned back again, pouting, "No Wes, the Warblers will not sing."

"But-" Wes started, but was cut off before he could defend his case.

"Shouldn't you be sucking face with David?" Nick teased, laughing when his own boyfriend placed a purposely loud kiss on his cheek.

"No, he's joining the gaming marathon and my head hurts from gaming."

Kurt squeezed Wes' knee. He knew being disowned was hard on the other boy, Wes had jumped houses frequently, and all the the Warblers were doing their best to make sure he was comfortable. They took care of their own after all.

"Welle we appreciate your help down here. I can't believe school starts back up tomorrow."

They lounged for another hour, until Stephen came in, knocking on the door frame. "Dyl, you ready?"

Dylan looked up blushing slightly when his eyes saw his boyfriend, standing in some washed out jeans and a black tshirt. "Is it already time? I'm not dressed?"

Stephen laughed, pecking Dylan's lips when he stood. "I came fifteen minutes early."

"Stephen! Fifteen minutes isn't sufficient time to get ready for a date!" Dylan complained, pulling at his hair that was sticking every which way.

Stephen shrugged, walking even farther in the room. "Take your time babe. I'll stay down here and eavesdrop on your friends conversations."

"Good." Dylan nodded his approval, sending the upper classmen warning looks. "I need to go get my hair styled and make sure my outfit isn't creased and- Oh god! I'm turning into Kurt!"

"Hey!" Kurt complained as Dylan left. "I resent that. I just like looking decent, even around the zoo of boys I live with."

Stephen smiled, time to continue his plans. "You always look decent Kurt. How was your New Years and Christmas?"

"Fun, and yours?"

"Same." Stephen kept his smile on, even though he felt the hate radiating off of everyone else.

"Come sit. You're making me nervous." Kurt scooted closer to Wes, letting Stephen sit beside him and the arm of the couch. He said he'd be nicer, and he would. Even though he hated it.

Stephen sat, biting back a smirk. He faked a yarn, leaning his head on the back of the couch. "Dyl will be at least fourty five minutes, if I fall asleep wake me when he comes in."

"Got it." Kurt sent out his own warning glare to everyone else in the room. "So friday... Pizza and movies... Wait, no, chinese and movies. That sounds better."

"And cookies?" Nicholas asked, he had a soft spot for Kurt's cookies. Kurt nodded, he had promised them cookies.

* * *

><p>Stephen let his breath even out as the others talked movie options, and playfully teased each other, that was one thing he missed when it came to having friends, being able to be open and have fun without worry. He decided enough time passed to fake sleeping and let his head fall on Kurt's shoulder.<p>

"Okay. Now that douche is sleeping, why the act?" Jeff asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Because I realized I judged him before knowing him. And that was fair." Kurt responded, shifting slightly when Stephen's arm went across his stomach. "Who would have guessed he's such a clingy sleeper. Anyways, what are the plans for this semesters Warbler practice? More silly assignments like ND does?"

"Sorta." Thad responded, though he was more focused on texting Amy then anything else. "We did like the idea of hearing everyone's voices though."

After half an hour Sephen was draped over Kurt, practically in his lap with his legs there, and arms wrapped around his waist, his head burried in Kurt's neck, smelling his sweet scent.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt, the marathon is over. Ready for..." Blaine's sentence drifted off upon seeing his best friend clinging to his fiance. "Uh... Guys? Why is Stephen on Kurt?"<p>

Kurt gave a smile, this should please Blaine, he was being friendly to the boy he didn't like for him. With all Stephen's moving, Kurt wrapped an arm around him, so he wouldn't fall. "He fell asleep."

"Ah, he always was a clingy sleeper." Blaine grinned, snapping a photo, he couldn't help it. "Where's Little One."

"Here! Sorry it took so long... Oh Stephen's sleeping, maybe he should go home and too bed."

"I'll wake him." Kurt volunteered, he'd be happy for Stephen to stop touching him. He shook him gently with his free hand. "Wakey wakey Sleepyhead."

Stephen faked waking, and stretching, giving what he hoped was a sleepy smile as he looked up at Kurt, "Hey gorgeous."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "Little one is ready. Please untangle yourself from me."

As they walked to the dining hall David ran past, yanking Kurt's scarf off. "Catch me K!"

Kurt shook his head, swinging his and Blaine's entertwined hands between them, "I've missed the Warbler's craziness if that makes any sense."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. So?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and about the friend who outed me, I went out with her cousin the day after to see Hunger Games, and gossip and apparantly she said I was a whore, and I'm still a virgin, so I found it hilarious, because she had a different guy every week for over a year to try to get over her boyfriend, who she got back with. And ugh she frustrates me.<strong>

**The only down fall is her cousin is one of the two best friends I have left, and I can't go over there because she's there and I'll probably punch her or tell all her secrets and I don't know what is worse. And my other best friend is also sorta my girlfriend and I can't go over to her place because her stepdad is a douche and she can't come over to my place because my mom thinks we're fucking now, and that just sucks. Although I told my mom that Nikki (thats the one who outed me) was lying and she just takes things too far because I'm comfortable with bi/lesbian girls... I'm not ready to come out, but because I was so adamant that Nikki was lying I'm scared of what will happen when I really do come out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways... Review? I just wanted to update on that front.<strong>


	38. Roomies

**Author's Note: Sorry, kinda hectic week. I'm in a school play and we are doing it next week and this week is spring break so last week we had to buckle down and work hard. So by time I got home I kinda flopped and forgot about everything. Then when I finally get on the computer I noticed a guy messaged me that I haven't spoken to in forever and so much has happened so I'll continue this at the foot notes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>anon<strong>_** So I presume this is **_**mylisa777**_** and you just forgot to log in before reviewing. Anyways, have you forgotten that I didn't do Niff I did Nick/Jack and Nicholas/Jeff.**

_**mandifa1315 **_**Call Auntie Millie, Stephen turns 18 in a couple weeks. She can hurt him then :).**

_**Topocct **_**Well you need to stay waiting not so patiently because Stephen's plan isn't in this chapter, and neither is he.**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** I think everyone is nervous over Stephen's actions. Next time I have them apart I want to have it where we see Blaine with his group of Warbling friends, but normally Kurt's group invades so... Thanks for the advice, of course this thing with Nikki is hurting me more then I want to admit, she was like a sister to me, we used to do everything together when we were kids and its hard knowing she isn't there for me now because I won't become friends with someone that tried to out someone else.**

_**gleek702**_** Thank you so much. I'm pretty sure you and the rest of the people that review could form a mob to kill Stephen... If I allowed it of course.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>_** I own Glee, yep. That's why I made the hiatus so long. Not.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warnings<strong>_**. Smut.**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked hand and down the halls, everything just went straight back to normal, they all teased each other relentlessly, and him and Blaine spent every night falling asleep in each others arms. "So a short coffee run before Warbler practice?"<p>

"Are you nuts Blaine?" Kurt laughed, "We tried that yesterday and we were half an hour late. We don't know the meaning of 'short coffee run.'"

Blaine shrugged, "Well you should just let us have white roses at the wedding."

"No! That's so cliched. Anyways, we need to think of the _when _before we think of the decorations." Kurt nudged Blaine, intending to find an alcove, he secretly loved being able to kiss in the hallways without hateful slurs being tossed at them.

"Kurt, Blaine."

They turned quickly, surprised their teacher was calling to them. Kurt smiled, "Yes Mr. Jenkins?"

"Inform your housemates that I wish to speak to them all in ten minutes." Mr. Jenkins leveled them with a look before walking away.

Blaine 'mass texted' the Warblers and sighed. "How about a short diet coke run in the cafeteria?"

Kurt laughed, "Now that we can do."

* * *

><p>"Guys! The quicker you stop talking the quicker I can leave and the quicker you can feel like you've got free reign okay?" Mr Jenkins yelled from the front of the practice room, give the boys an evil look. They quieted down and he nodded. "Thank you. Now I noticed that there are multiple relationships going on within this household and that a few of those in relationships are rooming with their partner. That shouldn't be allowed so I need to get some rooms switched around."<p>

That caused a mini-riot again. Kurt stood, though he hated the fact of not rooming with his fiancee. "Shut up and let the man speak or none of you are getting cookies friday!"

Mr. Jenkins had to smile at how quickly they got quiet. Blaine sighed when Kurt sat back down. They won't be sharing rooms anymore. He was going to hate that, but it was okay, they would still have plenty of time together though. Mr Jenkins grabbed two bowls he had brought with him.

"Okay, I split your names up, everyone that is dating anyone else in this house has a their names in the same bowl. There are also plenty of blanks in each so..."

Kurt stuck his tongue out when Trent's name got pulled with Cameron's. At least _someone_ got to room with their best friend. After everyone got paired Thad looked at his new rooming sheet. "Okay guys, lets decide who's moving to what room. Uh. Mr. Jenkins, should we be moving by tonight's curfew?"

"Yes of course. And Mr. Grant will be coming by to help me with grading until then so if you need help moving anything, you could come request it. He might stop by anyways, grading bores him. I'll check up on the arrangements before I leave."

With that Mr. Jenkins left and Kurt stood, he was going to direct this movement quickly so he could go out to dinner with Blaine tonight. "Okay. Wes, we're roomies. What room are we using?"

"Mine? Please? The view is prettier. David you can move to Thad's room. Joseph you can move to Dylan's room-" Kurt droned out the rest of the room rearrangments. As soon as everyone knew who was getting what room they departed. Blaine sighed when they entered their room.

"So you're getting Wes, and I'm getting Andrew. Why am I getting the freshman?" Blaine complained. Kurt grabbed his school bag and tossed a pillow at Blaine.

"Shut up, this sucks. And you should be offering to help me."

Blaine laughed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's midriff and kissing his neck. "Need help?"

Kurt tilted his head back. "This isn't... Ah, Blaine... You aren't helping."

* * *

><p><strong>Smut!<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine clung close to Kurt as they tumbled on his bed. "I love you babe."<p>

Kurt was surprised at how quickly Blaine unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the pale skin underneath it. "You're beautiful Kurt."

Kurt arched up in Blaine's roaming fingers. But when Blaine went to unbutton his slacks he grabbed Blaine's hands, "No baby no. You're making it seem as if we aren't going to see each other in years."

Blaine leaned back, straddling Kurt's knees. "Sorry love. It feels that way."

Kurt sat up pulling Blaine to him and making their lips meet. "But its not. I'll kick Wes out of the room. We have weekends, we have dates, this isn't the last time we see each other and you know it."

Blaine shivered as Kurt got him equally undressed. "Mmm Kurt."

Kurt's hands made quick work of getting Blaine down to his boxers and Blaine stood quickly, stuffing a chair under the door so it wouldn't be able to open on the outside. Then he turned giving Kurt his best sexy look. Kurt blushed, falling back on the pillows as Blaine kissed down his chest. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Kurt moaned when Blaine's hot breath blew softly over his growing erection. Blaine smiled, licking the tip, Kurt was so vocal and it aroused him more then he thought was possible. He slowly licked all of Kurt's cock, as if it was an ice cream cone, one hande holding his hips down, and the other, running up and down his chest.

They quickly climaxed, Blaine cumming just at the sound of Kurt cumming down his throat. BLaine looked up under half lidded eyes. "That was amazing."

Kurt nodded, slowly moving to get up. "We should wash off quickly then I need to pack."

* * *

><p><strong>End Smut!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Uh guys, may I please sit my things down?" Kurt looked at the door at Andrew's voice, and blushed, they forgot to move the chair. Blaine stood quickly getting the chair out of the way.<p>

"Sorry Andrew. Look, we pulled the sheets off already. And Kurt is working on getting his wardrobe out so..."

"Its fine, this suitcase is heavy though so..." The blonde boy drifted off. Putting his suitcase on the bed and looking around awkwardly.

Kurt felt sorry for him so nudged Blaine. "Blaine, help Andrew gather the rest of his belongings? You're not a big help to me anyways."

"Okay, come on new roomie."

Kurt laughed as they exited and grabbed his school bag, and his bag that held all his pajamas in it. He made his way to his new room assignment, Wes and David were sitting on Wes' bed, curled up with a laptop between them. "David. Get your crap out of my half of this room."

"No." David said, closing the laptop. "I don't want to. I don't wanna leave Wes all alone with you, you're a big mean bully, trying to part us."

Wes laughed, pushing David lightly. "Go on."

Kurt watched as David opened his suitcase, tossing most of his belongings in it. When he was positive David would stay working he turned, pulling the sheets and blankets off the bed. He won't mind too much sharing a room with Wes, he got close to the asian, and he knew he was one of Blaine's best friends.

"So, Kurt, this is an odd experience." Wes said, smirking a little as Kurt was fixing his clothes.

"I know. I miss having almost no rules." Kurt complained, holding up a vest he forgot he owned and wrinkled his nose, "This makes me look like Mr. Schue."

"The vocal coach for Nude Erections?" Wes asked, smiling at his phone before looking back at Kurt.

"Yes. This vest just doesn't sit correctly." Kurt tossed it on his bed. "I'm going to give it to someone else. Maybe Little one... Wait. No. I'll just put it off to the side for now. Wes, don't touch my clothes."

Wes pulled his hand back, Kurt probably had eyes on the back of his head. "Fine! Bossy." Wes smiled when the door opened, revealing Blaine and David, "Now lets go. You can fuss about clothes later."

**Author's note. So its shortish but there was smut! Okay! Smut makes everything better! Anyways, I thought now they have a real room advisor or whatever that he won't allow teenage boys to share rooms with their partners. So...**

**Anywho. I'm working on the next chapter and we get big news and Kurt gets a phone call from someone... That's all I'm saying :P haha.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Random Ranting follows this<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, back to explaining what I was saying up top, the guy, his names Jacob, or Jake. We broke up about nine months ago and I loved... love him. And he messaged me saying what's happened in his life since he broke up with me and he started cutting himself because he's stupid. And he wants something with me and I don't know if its friendship or more. <strong>

**But of course I want more and he's changed so much but he's still the same pokemon loving dork I love, but its like he's a different version of that dork, like he's been through more and I hate it.**

**So I've spent alot of time just talking to him and I had no idea i missed him this much.**

**Wow... I think that's my first time admitting I still love him... Oh well.**

**Oh and Nikki texted me twice from a friend's phone saying sorry for everything. I refuse to answer back. I'm just done with her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review my lovlies?<strong>


	39. Acceptance and Stephen

**Author's Note: I meant to post this firday, but I had my friends coming over for a sleepover, and then friday I had to go grocery shopping and then I went shopping for jewelry/shoes for prom, with my niece, brother-in-law and mom. By time I got back and was ready to post my friend's texted me, saying they were ready. So yeah...**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, school starts back up tomorrow, it sucks, so I don't know when I'll be able to post again its "<strong>_**hell week**_**" our opening night is thursday, though our first show is eight in the morning. We are only doing three shows, but that should be enough.**

* * *

><p><strong>On to important things. <strong>

_**mylisa777 **_**Oh you meant Nicholas/Jeff, I could try to incorporate that, when I hear Niff I immediately think Nick/Jeff. We are doing **_**Note To Self**_** A comedy by Bradley Hayward, I have three small roles then the chorus.**

_**gottriplets**_** I feel sorry for Andrew, but its going to be fun when they start switching rooms and stuff.**

_**mandifa1315**_** I'd love to have them all switch around, but Andrew is still innocent, and I think he's straight, I don't know he won't tell me. Its bad that you think Stephen is worse then Sebastian, you haven't even seen what he is fully capable of.**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** Mr. Jenkins would have to be nuts teaching at Dalton. And of course I enjoyed the Glee episode, nothing could prevent that.**

_**Topocct**_** Well, I apologize, but Stephen isn't in this chapter either. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. Glee, do I own it? No. Do I want to? Hell yeah.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning. Arguments, excitement...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dad? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, they were warming up for the impromptu performance they were doing and there was Burt, looking out of place in his flannel and ballcap.<p>

"I was working on something nearby and you have mail I think you want sooner rather then later." Burt said, rubbing his neck.

Kurt moved from his comfortable spot on the couch to his dad. "Okay, boys, we're rehearsing before movies tonight. Just so you know." Kurt looked to his dad. "What came in the mail?"

He handed Kurt an envelop and Kurt's eyes widened. It was either an acceptance, or rejection letter to New York University. He looked at it. "I don't want to open this."

"What is it?" Blaine asked, walking over and nodding to Burt as he wrapped an arm around Kurt.

"I'm not opening this dad, what if its a rejection letter? I can't open it."

"Yes you can Kurt." Burt placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Open it son."

Kurt bit his lip his eyes locked on Blaine's hazel ones as he opened the envelop, hands shaking. Blaine reached one hand out, steadying Kurt's. "Read it love, what does it say?"

Kurt opened it, mouthing the words. Finally he looked up. "Dad! Blaine! I got accepted! I... I got at least I have an audition. I have to call to figure out what day."

Kurt tossed his arms around both men, hugging them tightly. Burt pulled back first. "I knew you would kiddo. I'm going to take you out to supper, you and Blaine. I'll clear it with your house advisor."

Kurt smiled, "That's great dad. I'll go change into something more dinner worthy. I'll be down in fifteen."

Blaine was grinning widely as he waited for Kurt to come back down. "I knew he was going to get in. If they didn't accept him then it would have been a stupid decision on their part."

"You're next sport, you'll get your acceptance letter, and you will move to the big apple to protect my son."

Blaine smiled, "Yes sir, I'll follow your son to the depths of hell and back."

"Don't make promises like that, I've always wanted to go somewhere hotter." Kurt said when he appeared back up. "Okay, boys we'll be back later for the movie night. How about one of you go to a redbox and get a new film or two?"

They agreed and Kurt smiled taking Blaine's hand. Burt drove them to Olive Garden, he knew Kurt loved the place, though Kurt denied it often.

"So, dorms or apartment?" Burt asked as they were eating their pasta and salads.

"Dorms. At least for freshman year. Then of course an apartment of my own." Kurt reached out, takign Blaine's hand, "Our own."

Blaine's insides fluttered when he heard Kurt counting him in on the plans. This was all he wanted, to be with Kurt forever, making plans for the future together, he squeezed Kurt's hand back and Kurt smiled at him. "We'll have plenty of time to do that babe."

Burt shook his head at them. "Okay, ready for some more news?" Burt asked, spearing his ravoli with his fork.

"Yes, what was you doing in Westerville?" Kurt asked, putting his fork down again to give full attention to his dad.

"Your aunt is moving up here in two weeks. I was filling out a few papers so the house they want will be saved for them. So before then would you like to examine the house? She wants you to help decorate it when she comes up. And, she also wants you to call her sometime soon."

"She found a place? That's great. So much good news today. We'll have to toss her a homewarming party when she has the house set up."

Blaine and Burt shared a look, Kurt's eyes were lit at the prospect of decorating the house and having his aunt nearby and they loved when he got so enthusiastic. It lifted everyone's spirits. Blaine took a bite of his roll feeling the second-contact giddiness.

The rest of the meal went by quickly, Kurt talking more then eating. Finally Burt paid the bill, motioning for them to follow, they were expected for movie night after all.

* * *

><p>In the car Kurt's phone rang and he pulled it out, surprised to see it was Puck calling. "Hey. Long time no talk."<p>

"Yeah. I was wondering, are you going to be in the Warblers house tonight?"

"Yeah, we're having a movie night, why?" Kurt sighed, he turned in the seat so he could mouth to Blaine what was happening on the other end of the phone.

"I want to talk to Joseph. I'm actually in Westerville now. Do you think I can? I want you there though." Kurt's heart clenched at how vulnerable he sounded.

"Okay. I'll be coming back to the Warblers House in about five minutes, want me to wait for you outside?"

"No. Just, can you make sure you get the door?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you then." Kurt hung up his phone. "So Noah is stopping by for a while."

"Really? I thought he was trying to ignore everything Warbler related." Blaine said, leaning forward to be closer to Kurt.

Kurt shrugged, "Maybe he's trying to fix things up with Joey. But while I'm playing the peacekeeper, or ref or whatever you can get movies and stuff started."

Burt looked at them both while at the red light. "Should we stop by somewhere to pick food up for the rest of the boys?"

Kurt nodded, "They'll appreciate that. McDonalds?"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later they Blaine and Kurt were carrying in McDonalds bags, placign them in front of the Warblers. "Now boys what movies did you get?"<p>

"We picked a couple of Stephen King films. Decided to have a horror night." Wes said, looking up from his game of cards. Yes, they were playing go fish, and he was winning without cheating, this time at least.

Kurt pouted, "I hate you all. Horror films suck."

Blaine laughed pulling Kurt to him, "I'll protect you babe. We claim the loveseat! Little one you can sit with us since Stevie is stuck at his house tonight."

"That's cause he's stupid. His mom found his cigs. Dumbass, if he just quits smoking it wouldn't happen." Dylan pouted though, and Kurt knew he cared.

Blaine shrugged, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder, "The funny part is, he never got caught when we smoked a pack a day."

Kurt glared at his boyfriend, about to comment when there was a knock on the door. "I got it. Start the movie already."

* * *

><p>Kurt watched them get the movie started and went to the door, Puck was standing with his leather jacket on, leaning against the side of the doorframe. "Thanks Kurt, for this. I didn't mean to interrupt your movie night."<p>

"Its fine. They are watching scary movies so its fine. I prefer not watching anyways." Kurt stood in the doorway to where the boys were, they were arguing over who gets to sit where. "Joey, come with me."

"Kurt, I love you, but you got a boyfriend, so no." Joseph laughed, standing from the spot he claimed and following Kurt upstairs. They entered his single room where Puck was sitting on the desk chair, wishing he didn't come.

"Noah, you-"

"You're gonna let me talk and then before I leave you can input anything you wish to say okay?" Puck said standing. "Kurt is here simply so I don't have to be alone with you. Got it?"

Joseph nodded, surprised, "Should I stay standing or?"

"Sit." Puck demanded. Kurt sighed, sitting on the desk, wondering how long he was going to be here until he had to actually jump in and stop one of the two from swinging fists. "Okay. Joseph. You know you were my first boyfriend right? I gave so much away to you. With you I was extremely exclusive. I wasn't like that with anyone else. When I gave myself to you, that was my first time with another male. And you used me. Fine. Whatever. But I'm telling you this now. I'm not going to ignore the friends I have on the warblers because of you. So stop calling me, stop texting me, I will ignore your prescense when I'm hanging out with Kurt, or David or any of the other guys. Simply because if I don't I'll probably break one of your bones."

Joseph's eyes widened, "Can I speak now Noah?"

Puck slapped him, causing Kurt to jump up and wrap his arms around Puck's chest, he knew if Puck was truly inclined then the boy could shrug him off and was grateful he didn't. "You don't have the right to call me that! Only people I trust can call me Noah and you lost my trust."

Joseph took a deep breath, "Fine. Puck. Can I speak now?"

"The floor is yours." Puck shrugged out of Kurt's grip, eyes cold as he watched his ex stand.

"You know this would be so much easier if we actually talked things out instead of yelling then storming off mad at each other. There's so much both of us should have said to one another. And we didn't. But don't even start to pretend this whole thing is my fault. It isn't! You had a part in this too!" Joseph blinked, his eyes were shining with tears for half a second before he erased all emotion from them. "You have a part in all of this Puck. Damn it. Maybe if, I don't know maybe if you didn't send me mixed signals on what this meant to you I'd be better prepared."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Puck asked, "My signals were clear from the beginning. I wanted a real relationship. I got you. I fell in love with you. And you fucked me then left me."

"I love you Puck. But every relationship that I ever get in has gone downhill after we first have sex. I didn't want that to happen this time so I ended it before you could. That's why I try to keep things non-exclusive. You was different."

"Instead of voicing your worries you ended it? You're such a dumbass!" Puck shouted, Kurt internally agreed with Puck.

"Oh so if I told you my insecurities after we made love you'd be all 'its okay Joey, we can do this together? I won't leave your side'."

"Yes! That's exactly what I would have said, instead you go 'well that was fun, should we order pizza.'. You're a fucking bastard and I hate you!" Puck screamed. Joseph shrugged.

"I don't care. I still love you Puck. I want you to be happy. If your happiest ignoring me just-" He got cut off by Puck jumping on him, kissing him until Kurt was sure they were going to faint from loss of oxygen.

Finally Kurt went to the door. "So I guess I don't need to supervise this any farther? I'm going to get me a diet coke."

Puck pulled apart laughing and hugging Kurt, "I love you Princess, thanks for this. Joey, you aren't off the hook. You need to talk your feelings not supress them!"

Joseph nodded, "Can I call you Noah again?"

"Only if I can call you my boyfriend again." Puck's lip quirked up, Joseph nodded the affirmative.

"See I told you to just talk it out. Stubborn boys." Kurt shook his head fondly, heading down to the kitchen. The couple following him and getting themselves a coke each. "So is it acceptable to stay in here and ignore the Stephen King marathon?"

Puck perked up from being entangled in Joseph's arms. "No. Stephen King is amazing. Lets go watch now."

Kurt groaned. "I hate you. You are dead to me. I'm not talking to you any more Noah."

* * *

><p>Puck shrugged and they went to join the rest, where they were watching Pet Sematary. Kurt shuddered, curling up against Blaine, ignoring the movie and focusing on Blaine rubbing gentle circles into his back. In the middle of 'The Shining' the light flipped on, causing the whole room to jump and Kurt to give off a high pitched scream. They turned to where the light switch was, surprised to see Mr. Jenkins and Mr. Grant standing there.<p>

"Boys, its midnight. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"On a weekend sir?" Thad asked.

Mr. Jenkins shrugged. "Sorry for scaring you Kurt."

"I'm not speaking to you at the moment. But you said bed time? Good, let's turn off the tv and go to bed. You heard him guys." Kurt jumped up going to turn off the tv. But Mr. Jenkins stopped him.

"No no you can continue your movie night, I'd hate to interrupt your bonding."

Kurt glared at his history teacher. "No please interrupt, we were up past curfew, you should forbid us to have any more movie nights for the rest of the school year."

"Kurt, honey, I love you to bits, but I'm about to lock you up in the closet, Mr. Jenkins said we can finish our movie night, please don't ruin that for us?" Blaine said, a slight smile on his face.

Mr. Grant laughed, "Boys I don't see how you can stand watching these movies. I taking we're staying here tonight _Mr. Jenkins_?"

"Yes, well stay in the rooms provided for me. And you keep it up _Mr. Grant_ and we'll watch horror films as well." Mr. Jenkins shook his head looking over the boys. "In your rooms, lights off by three got it? And I expect you all awake before noon."

"Yes Mr. Jenkins." They chorused. Mr. Jenkins nodded and surveyed the room once more, his gaze landing on Puck.

"And who's that?"

"My boyfriend sir, we lost track of time. He's leaving now." Joseph said, nudging Puck up from where he was comfortable inbetween his legs.

Puck stood and Mr. Grant nudged Mr. Jenkins. "No, its past midnight, call who ever is responsible for you tell them you're safe. You can stay here, but not in your boyfriends room."

Mr. Jenkins rolled his eyes at Mr. Grant's caring but nodded once, "That's fine. Now boys, I'll see you all tomorrow."

Kurt settled back on the loveseat and glared at everyone, "I hate you all."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm currently watching Holy Musical Bman. And its really distracting me from proofreading. So... Any mistakes, blame it on Starkid. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And I told my sister I'll put fake nails on on her because she left me alone when I had friends over.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh also, last weeks Glee episode? Who else thought if Cooper wasn't Blaine's brother they would look too hot together?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And, I'm sure I've mentioned I live in Kentucky? I'm going to Thunder over Louisville on Saturday, and our closing show is Friday, so if I don't get to update before Friday, I'll either update late, late, late Saturday, or someday Sunday.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm done talking. Review please? <strong>


	40. Cigs and Skating

**Author's Note: Okay, first performance of the play was earlier this morning. We sucked, we was missing a person who had two big roles, and lines kept getting forgotten, we skipped a whole scene. Oh gosh, I hope tonight's and tomorrow's performance goes better.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>mylisa777<strong>_** I finally caught up on your story :). And I'll post a pic of the dress when I officially have it.**

_**Topocct**_** You stopped pestering for Stephen and this chapter is mainly Stephen, see I work in weird ways :).**

_**mandifa1315**_** Stephen's back. And no. No Sebastian. No. I won't let him interfere.**

_**marli-slashs fan **_**I know, it took Puck and Joey forever to make up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. If I own glee Kurt would have kissed Blaine when he dipped him.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. He's back. lol<strong>

* * *

><p>"Stephen's birthday is in a week." Dylan said casually, grabbing an apple and taking a bite from it. Kurt rolled his eyes.<p>

"Good for Stephen."

"Kurt, play nicely. What about it little one?" Blaine asked grabbing a grape from Kurt's tray.

"I have no clue what to get him. Blaine, Kurt ideas?"

"A decent personality?" Kurt mumbled. Only to have a grape tossed at him. "Sorry. Get him something Harry Potter related. We all know he loves it for some reason."

"Shush. Harry Potter is great." Blaine said, grinning widely. "We should go shopping today, then we can both get something for Stephen."

"That means my name goes on whatever you get him right?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, "So Little one?"

"Sounds like a plan." Dylan smiled checking his phone, "I'm free so just tell me when."

"Way to sell yourself Squirt." Joseph said, ruffling Dylan's hair and sitting down. "Kurt, I'm going to Lima today, please text your brother and tell him not to threaten me."

"Nope. You deserve it." Kurt huffed.

The boys all laughed, Kurt was still upset with them for the Stephen King marathon. He was about to change the topic when his phone rang. He was shocked to see it was Stephen. "Okay boys, I'm taking this phone call and walking away from you."

Kurt answered the phone call. "Hello Stephen, is there a reason you're calling me?"

"Yes. No. Maybe?" Stephen actually had a good reason he was working on the next phase of his masterplan.

"Okay?"

Stephen took a deep breath. "Okay, I have six days before I turn eighteen. My mom throw all my cigs down the toilet on thursday, I'm going crazy without one and she refuses to let me leave the house. Could you please come kidnap me?"

"If your mother isn't letting you out of the house-"

"She will if a friend comes for me that she deems trustworthy. Please?" Stephen pleaded, this part was actually true, his mom said the only way he could leave was if she met the person he was going to be hanging out with.

"And you couldn't call Blaine or Dylan or any of your other friends?"

"Nope. She knows Blaine used to smoke. Dylan is sixteen, he can't really have an impression. And I hang out with mainly bad influences."

Kurt sighed, making himself remember he agreed to play nicely with the other. "Fine. Give me directions to your house then fifteen minutes to explain to Blaine and get there."

"Who was that honey?" Blaine asked when Kurt came back.

"Uh noone, I'll explain later. You two go shopping, Something came up, I'll try to meet you at the mall later though okay?"

Blaine nodded, trusting his fiancee enough not to question it. "Okay. Be careful, love you."

"Love you too. Take care of little one for me."

* * *

><p>Kurt shifted as he waited for the door to be opened, when he did he could tell Stephen got all of his mother's looks, except the height.<p>

"Hello." She said, her eyes were warm, but wide with worry.

"Hey, I'm a friend of Stephen's? I was wondering if I could come and convince him to go skating or something with me."

"Oh, come in please. Have a cup of tea. Stephen is in his room pouting." She smiled at him, stepping back and ushering him in. "How rude, my names Addie Mason, please call me Addie."

Kurt gave his best smile. "Its a pleasure to meet you Addie, why is Stephen pouting?"

"He was smoking again. I lost my father because lung cancer. If Stephen wants to smoke fine. But I don't want him to smoke under my roof and I don't want him to have cigarettes in my house." Addie said, pouring Kurt a glass of sweet tea. "Do you smoke?"

Kurt gave a grin, showing his pearly white teeth. "Of course not, its disgusting. And it would affect my singing."

"Oh so you're a singer?"

"Yes m'am. Singing is the way I express myself."

"That's nice dear." She turned in her chair facing the doorway, "STEPHEN! GET IN HERE!"

Kurt sipped at the tea, trying not to be rude when she looked back. "If he's in trouble I could always go."

"No, you seem like a nice boy. You look like you have a level head and could keep-"

"What mom? I was playing a game." Stephen came in wearing sweats, no tshirt and fuzzy socks. He saw Kurt and his face lit up. "Kurt, what a surprise to see you here. What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out and do something." Kurt didn't even look at Stephen's bare chest as he conveyed with his eyes that Stephen best be eternally grateful.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes I would... But I'm _grounded_."

Addie sighed, "You can go. Be home by eleven. Kurt may I have you phone number his battery is messed up and will probably end up dying soon."

Kurt, who was looking at the door way where Stephen vanished, leaving a trail of dust behind him, snapped his head to her. "Yes of course."

As he finished jotting it down Stephen came back out, hugging Kurt. "I love you so much."

Kurt rolled his eyes and Addie chuckled, "So you are his boyfriend?"

"No. Ew." Kurt then glanced at Stephen, "No offense but the guy I'm dating is hotter then you."

"Agreed. Mom, this is _Blaine's_ boyfriend. And we are leaving now." Stephen grabbed Kurt's hand and went to Kurt's Navigator. As soon as Kurt started pulling out he gave a small grin. "Thank you so much. Seriously she was driving me nuts. Can you do me a favor?"

"I thought I just did you one." Kurt said, keeping the coldness from his voice. He still didn't like Stephen, but he knew that he was mean and rude when they first met, so he was trying to make up for it now, until Stephen actually slipped up.

Stephen laughed, "Fine, may you do me another favor?"

"Depends. Where are we headed to anyways?" Kurt asked, he was just driving blindly.

"How about I buy you lunch. Then we could go skating." Stephen grinned, he knew exactly how to play this so things went his way. "Can you please buy me a pack of cigs? I haven't had one since Wednesday afternoon. I was cutting myself down to one a day for Dylan, I'm not strong like Blaine. I can't quit cold turkey."

"One a day? I'm impressed." Kurt sighed, he didn't aprove of smoking, but to go from smoking almost a pack to one a day was great. "Fine. One pack. That's it. Now I'm going to go get the cheapest they have is that fine?"

"That's perfect. Thank you Kurt. I owe you big time. For all of this." Stephen said as Kurt took his keys from the car.

"Stay." Kurt left grabbing his wallet and pulling his ID out and going to the front of the store. "Could I get your cheapest pack of cigs please? I'm not picky."

The man grabbed a pack but then looked at Kurt, "ID?"

Kurt passed it over. "Sometime today?"

"This is a good fake. You have one permitting you to get alcohol too?"

"No. As a matter of fact I don't because its not a fake. Now may I please get my cigarettes? Or am I going to have to go to another store?" Kurt asked quickly. Relieved when the guy took his money and handed him change and the pack of cigarettes.

* * *

><p>Kurt, why aren't you skating with me? Wasn't that the point of this? Blaine's best friend bonding with Blaine's fiancee?" Stephen asked, pulling Kurt onto the rink.<p>

"Hmm I thought the point was freeing you from your groundation."

"Well, that too." Stephen laughed, "Come on have fun."

Kurt sighed, he had given up his full saturday. Why did he do that? They had gone for coffee, then because it actually felt decent out for winter they walked around the park. Then Stephen treated them to lunch and they've been here for about five hours now.

"Couples skate. Fellas, grab your girl." The dj caught sight of Stephen and Kurt and leaned again towards his mic, "Or fellas, grab your guy. This one is for you."

Kurt sighed when _Moves Like Jagger _started playing. Stephen grabbed his hands, skating backwards. "Please skate with me?"

"Fine. But we are leaving after this." Kurt said. Stephen smiled, spinning a circle around Kurt as the words started. Kurt was beyond surprised when Stephen started singing, especially because he sounded good.

_Just shoot for the stars.  
>If it feels right.<br>Then aim for my heart.  
>If you feel like,<br>And take me away, and make it okay._

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Now I see why Blaine can be such a dork."

"Come on Kurtie you're having fun, admit it!" Stephen teased, he saw the glimmer of laughter in Kurt's eyes and was gonna grab at it. Stephen started singing again, and when it finally got to Christina's part he skated away nodding to Kurt who shrugged, he might as well join in.

_You want to know how to make me smile,  
>Take control own me just for the night.<br>And if I share my secret,"  
>You're gonna have to keep it,<br>Nobody else can see this._

Kurt spun, he was good at skating after all.

_Nobody else can see this.  
>So watch and learn,<br>I won't show you twice,  
>Head to toe, ohh baby rub me right.<em>

They finished the song and the dj cut the music. "Boys, that was fantastic. You froze the others. Everyone on the floor now!"

Kurt looked around, they were being watched and Kurt sighed, "We're leaving. Now. It's getting late."

"So?"

"So you have a curfew." Kurt said, smirking, yes he took pleasure in that little fact. Stephen nodded, he knew he had a curfew, but he wasn't done playing his cards for the night.

"Okay, will you be coming to my birthday party? I'm not really inviting alot of people, you know outside of Blaine I don't really have that many friends."

Kurt looked at him as he stopped at a red light, Stephen actually looked vulnerable. Kurt nodded. "I'll be there. Little one will need a ride anyways."

Stephen just smirked, slipping in his seat and humming along to Kurt's radio. Kurt really was playing into everything perfectly. Now to work on the last part of today's plans.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note. Um. What? I'm pretty sure I missed something, like was I asleep when I worked on this? (completely possible).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Like, I've been working my butt off tryign to get my lines down for my play, and I haven't been feeling well, I've had a headache for the past couple days, and today my throat started hurting, its going to be hell projecting my voice to the whole auditorum. And yes, I've been drinking honey laced tea to help it. But its not helping...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So who wants me to post of pic of my dress, and how should I go about doing that since this site doesn't really allow pics and crap?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh I do have a prom date, its a sophmore friend of mine, he wants to go with me, because another of our friend's is going with a junior, and another is going with his sister, so the group of gay sophmores I talk to every day? Yep they're gonna keep me entertained at prom. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review my lovlies.<strong>


	41. Sleeping and Interrupting

**Author's Note: I could list reasons I haven't updated... Or you could let me get on with more important things? The list of reasons might be in my ending author note, I haven't decided yet.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>mylisa777 <strong>_**my prom was the 27th of april. and I need to think of a way to upload my prom pic to the internet for you all to see. And Kurt will communicate, but he didn't want to mention that he was picking up Stephen in front of Dylan.**

_**mandifa1315**_** Kurt is being too nice, but its all part of his masterplan to find out Stephen's mastplan. Hmmm maybe I should add Sebastian in this... He could be Stephen's cousin KIDDING! I wouldn't do that to you.**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** Stephen is always up to something bad. There's a bit of Klaine in this bit :).**

_**Pheebs123 **_**Oh a new reviewer! You get a virtual batch of Kurt's cookies. And thank you so much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. If I owned glee than we wouldn't have forgotten that we have seen Blaine's hair uncurly.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning. Its rated M and not Teen for a reason.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurt please?"<p>

"No. You don't get access to Blaine's car until you find something to change into and brush your hair." Kurt said, putting the keys in his pocket and leaning on his fiancee.

Stephen pouted, he had convinced Kurt to convince his mom to let him stay at the Warbler house, and he spent the night with Dylan, then talking with Blaine when Dylan and Kurt fell asleep. "But Kurt!"

"Go or I'm taking you home." Kurt said, Blaine laughed when Stephen ran out of the room.

"Wow Kurt, you spent one day with him and you're already being nicer. Thank you babe."

Kurt laid on the couch, head in Blaine's lap. "I didn't do it for you silly. He just called me yesterday and asked to hang out, one on one. We discussed it and decided we shouldn't hate each other without just cause. So I think we are waiting for a reason right now."

"Until then you're civil?" Blaine asked.

"Until then we're civil. " Kurt responded closing his eyes, Blaine was actually supposed to be playing Call of Duty or something with the boys, but Kurt had nothing to do so he kidnapped Blaine's lap, listening to the boys yell wholeheartedly while playing, and falling asleep to the yells.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, dinner time." Blaine whispered, gently helping Kurt sit. Kurt blinked looking around the empty room. "I'm not cleaning this time."<p>

Blaine laughed, "Of course you aren't. We'll get Wes to do it."

"Fine by me. You let me sleep the day away Blaine." Kurt complained, catching his reflection and fixing his hair. 'I had homework to do."

"Yeah? Do it tonight then." Blaine said, knowing Kurt's homework was done.

Kurt huffed, "You best be glad I love you. If anyone else was to let me sleep all day..."

Blaine laughed, wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing him quickly.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, come in and say hi." Stephen asked, hand on the car handle.<p>

"No, get out of the car we'll see you saturday." Blaine twisted in his seat enough to watch Stephen.

"Blaine, let's go say hi to Addie then we can go." Kurt demanded, pulling his keys out of his car. Blaine huffed but nodded in agreement, together, the three of them entered the house.

"Mom!" Stephen called, making his way to the kitchen, where Addie was on a laptop.

"Stephen you're back, did you have fun?" Addie looked up and smiled when she saw Kurt. "Kurt, did my boy give you any trouble?"

Kurt laughed, "Of course he did, I'm surprised you can stand his company."

Addie laughed, standing up. "Come on, sit down, have a cup of tea."

Kurt grinned, and then looked at Stephen, "Actually we have someone who wants to say hi to you. And who will be ironing this shirt later if he doesn't stop clinging to it."

Stephen pried Blaine away from Kurt and Kurt wrapped an arm around him. Addie's jaw dropped. "Blaine Anderson. As I live and breath. Get over here and give me a hug."

Blaine blushed but obeyed, giving her a hug. "Nice seeing you again Addie."

"You too Baby. Do you two have time to sit down for some tea?"

"I always have time for your sweet tea." Blaine pulled Kurt to sit down, and turned getting some cups out as if it was his own home, but once upon a time it practically was.

Stephen sat as well, "Told you he hasn't changed mom."

"You shush it. Blaine, what's all that junk in your hair?" Addie asked, finding a thing of cookies and placing them on the table.

"It's not junk, its hair gel."

"Well I don't like it." Addie stated simply.

Kurt smirked. "Ha! Told you so Blaine! Not all the adults approve of it."

"You're curls are cute."

"And untameable." Blaine countered, of course the three would be down his throat about his hair.

* * *

><p>"Well that was fun." Kurt said half an hour later as he pulled into the school parking lot.<p>

Blaine pouted, "You're only saying that because you got Addie and Stevie to agree with everything you say. I take back what I've said, you and Stephen shouldn't talk."

Kurt chuckled, shaking his head, Blaine was adorable when he pouted. "Come on baby we can watch movies or something until we have to go to bed okay?"

Blaine grinned. "The fifth Harry Potter?"

"Um... No. How about..." Kurt bit his lip trying to think of a movie. "I don't know."

"Fine no Potter. You best be glad I love you. How's Pirates of the Carribean?" Blaine asked pulling Kurt along to his room.

"That's perfect, Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp are both hot." Kurt teased, getting comfortable on Blaine's bed. Blaine stuck out his tongue, putting in the first one before crawling into Kurt's embrace.

Halfway through the movie Blaine got tired of watching it and started kissing Kurt's hand. Kurt allowed himself to get distracted as Blaine turned, latching their lips together.

"Stay here tonight?" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips, rocking his hips gently against Kurt's. Kurt moaned, arching into Blaine's touch.

Kurt was about to respond when he heard something fall. Blaine quickly lifted his upper body off of Kurt peering over his shoulder. Andrew had dropped his book glaring at the two on the bed.

"You can't leave a note on the door, or text me saying stay out?" He grumbled, blushing red.

"You should knock before you enter!" Blaine retorted, Not turning to far from Kurt, his errection was quite obvious after all.

Andrew rolled his eyes, picking up his book and smoothing out the cover. "Its my room too! Next time do that in Kurt's room or block the door!"

"You're just jealous I'm getting some Andy Bear." Blaine teased. Kurt groaned, but before he could get another word in Andrew made a snark back.

"Hmm, sorry, I don't like penises. So I'mn not _getting any_ for fear of impregnating someone."

"You best not be trying to get some anyways Andrew. You're just a freshman." Blaine tossed back. Kurt finally pushed him off of him.

"Boys you fight like brothers, and since Andrew decided to be a buzzkill I'm going back to my room, I'm going to shower, and do my face mask routine. Then Wes and I are going to watch some stupid movie and gossip. Goodnight both of you."

As soon as the door was shut Andrew turned to Blaine. "I'm getting first shower then you may take care of your _little_ friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note. Ah Andrew walked in on the two as they were gotting all hot and bothered.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So I've had major writers block on this story, like I know exactly where it needs to be headed, but then it decides to be stubborn and not do what I want.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And then this weekend, my friend asked me if I only ever pair Klaine together, then said I don't have it any me to write Blaine or Kurt with anyone else and make it endgame. So we spent a few hours discussing different ideas, then came up with a really really really good idea for a Puckurt and that's something I've been working on this week because he's good with the ideas, just doesn't know how to write it.<strong>

**But yeah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Um...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I probably have a whole list of things I should be saying but I don't even know, I've been so exhausted here lately I've been sleeping about twenty hours a day, and my mom has finally decided I'm depressed and is going to be making me go see a therapist soon... Which sucks, I don't need to pay a stranger money to tell me I'm crazy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay review loves. <strong>


	42. Step Closer Together

**Author's Note. So I'm switching it up, I'm responding to the reviews as I read them so I don't forget my comments, then my real author's note will follow that. K?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>mandifa1315<strong>_** It would be torture to write Sebastian as well as Stephen, he can stay in paris. Andrew asked me to remind you, that he is a freshman and he's going to be scarred for life seeing them do that in a bed thats in the same room as his. Klaine is endgame, I agree, but I'm stubborn and have to prove my friend wrong. I'm sorry I worried you (wow I'm saying that alot) I just had alot to deal with. I'll try to update more promptly though :)**

_**mylisa777**_** No need to be jealous, you and all my other regular reviewers get virtual batches of Kurt's cookies daily and by the truckload, along with thousand of klainebows :). Stephen's pain is already in mind, it just needs to be written out.**

_**Topocct **_**I've told you before I enjoy leaving cliffhangers. And you're welcome.**

_**Pheebs123 **_**You are welcome for the cookies Kurt loves making them to bribe new reviewers :). Andrew has a personal vendetta against Blaine (this is a side story in my head of course and I'll find a way to mention it in this story :D. And trust me if I start publishing I'll let you know so I know **_**someone**_** will buy the books lol. And thank you, I did start singing lol. **

_**marli-slashs fan**_** We all wish we can see Klaine making out. And thanks :)**

_**laura-nessie black**_** Thank you for the review. And I've been planning a Klaine argument, but some stuff needs to happen first and it isn't happening because its being stubborn. I'll try to get one in soon though. Just expect alot of kissing and touching afterwards lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So I sorta struggled with writers block and graduation and crap. But here's the next chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning. I'm not gonna lie. It's mainly smut. <strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, this is perfect. I'm saving it and sending it to my email." Blaine exclaimed as he and Kurt watched his phone.<p>

Wes cleared his throat. "We have Regionals coming up guys. Come on pay attention."

Kurt who was laughing tried to striaghten up and look at his roommate, "Wes you got to see this."

"Later Kurt." Wes pleaded, he and David had reservations and if they were late because this stupid meeting he was taking it out on the Warblers.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine. Conduct your meeting you gavel pounder."

That started up fresh snickers, including from David and Wes pouted, sitting on Kurt's lap. "Why are you so mean here lately Kurtie?"

Kurt snorted, "I'm mean? I'll remember that when you want cookies again. So a duet, a group performance and a solo?"

"That's what we are thinking, if we can get it all to fit in our time slot." Thad said, looking at his notepad. "So any suggestions?"

"Nope." One of the boys said, they were all tired and most of them had plans, so it wasn't surprising they weren't being cooperative.

Thad sighed, letting his head fall back. "Dismissed. Tomorrow we're working three hours. Go ahead do whatever."

Kurt put his feet up on the arm of the couch, laying his head in Blaine's lap. "So what now? Do we have any plans tonight?"

"No. Anything you feel like doing?" Blaine asked, his hands massaging Kurt's temples with ease.

"How about we go visit Millie's new house? Dad gave me the keys and directions." Kurt asked, forcing himself to keep his eyes open under Blaine's gently hands.

"Sounds like a plan." Blaine agreed, watching Kurt stand before he did. "My car or yours?"

"Mine of course." Kurt grinned patting his pocket to make sure he had everything. "I'll grab our coats, want to get me a diet coke from the kitchen?"

* * *

><p>They were soon on their way to the two story house. Kurt found the correct key quickly, he had all keys that pertained to this house on a key chain he found for Millie.<p>

He unlocked the door, and stepped in, it was already dark and his hand felt the wall for a switch. He flicked it on and looked around the almost empty front hall. He remembered his dad said it was furnished, but Millie was going to be switching out the furniture for her's and Laurie's. Blaine stepped in shutting the door.

Blaine slipped his hand in Kurt's as they observed the house, walking room to room. Kurt stopped in the kitchen and smiled. "Millie will love this. It's completely modern but with the vintage look."

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, "She likes vintage?"

"Yes. This house is perfect for her. I need to dig up mom's old record player and records, she could place them in the living room." Kurt decided, walking out of the kitchen, with Blaine still attached. They journeyed upstairs to four bedrooms. There was also a master bedroom downstairs. Kurt examined them all, imagining Millie and Laurie decorating for kids. Then his thoughts turned to himself and Blaine decorating for kids, and he twirled his engagement ring, before hugging Blaine.

"I can't believe she's moving so close just when I decided to get out of here." Kurt sighed. Blaine kissed his check.

"Well, when we make it big in New York I'm sure we could convince her, and the rest of your family to join us."

"I love you." Kurt mumbled, Blaine always knew the perfect thing to say, when Kurt felt as if he was always fumbling for a comforting response. He felt Blaine's smile on his neck and tilted his chin up to look at the ceiling.

"I love you too babe. Now let's go. We can explore the rest of your house, then we'll head back to Dalton. Pick up something quick, but healthy," Blaine added, he knew Kurt would kill him if he just said 'quick'. "To eat, text Wes to sleep in David's room, and explore each other's bodies?"

Kurt grew instantly hard and glared at his fiancee. "Well thanks. Now I'm not going to be focused on the house at all."

Blaine laughed, nibbling Kurt'sear. "Then lets go."

Kurt nodded, he couldn't argue with Blaine's logic. "Text Wes, and get the car started. I'll flip off lights and be down in a minute."

* * *

><p>Kurt eagerly blocked the door to his and Wes' room, they stopped by Arby's, not the best place to eat, but the food tasted okayed cold and there was no way he was going to turn down the chance to be with Blaine intimately for food. Blaine got music going, loud, so no one could hear them and they pulled off their shoes and outer layers before tumbling on the bed wearing just their boxers and undershirts.<p>

"I miss doing this." Blaine confessed, straddling Kurt and peppering his face with kisses.

"Me too babe. I miss being so close to you." As if to prove his point he pulled Blaine even more on top of him, kissing him intensely. Blaine moaned into his open mouth before sitting up. "What are you doing?"

"I was wondering... .Do you wanna try something new?" Blaine reddened and looked away, "I love what we do. I promise, but do you ever want to move forward a bit?"

Kurt sat up, resting his weight on his elbows. "You mean... Like penetration?"

Blaine nodded, "Not full penetration, I'm not ready for that, that has to be special. But... You know, maybe... Fingering?"

Kurt got even harder at the thought, if that was possible. "Okay."

"Okay? Really?" Blaine was surprised Kurt agreed. Kurt nodded though, kissing Blaine.

"So... How are we going to do this? I don't care either way." Kurt whispered seductively in Blaine's ear.

"Can I... You..." Blaine wasn't sure how to ask but Kurt nodded, grabbing some lotion he didn't really care about.

"Best position?" Kurt asked, he didn't know what he was doing anymore.

Blaine helped Kurt out of his boxers and undershirt and laid him down, spreading his legs wide enough to see his entrance, and licking up his dick. "If it hurts tell me okay honey?"

Kurt nodded watching as the hazel eyed boy stayed sucking lightly on his cock, one hand reaching between his legs, teasing his entrance. Kurt arched at the touch, and Blaine very gently inserted one finger, taking his mouth of Kurt's dick with a pop so he could watch the finger disappear.

"Blaine. More. I won't break." Because hell, the way Blaine was watching him, as if he was fragile china on the edge of a shelf, and the way he was moving so slowly, they would be there all night.

"Okay babe." Blaine leaned forward, kissing Kurt as he inserted a second finger, twisting his wrist slight and looking for- there it was.

Kurt moaned, arching off the bed, that felt good. Blaine groaned, Kurt was so tight around his fingers, he couldn't wait for the day he'd be fully buried in him. "I'm adding another now." Kurt hissed, but the look of pain disappeared quickly, turning into pure euphoria.

Blaine evened his cock with Kurt's, grinding down, as he worked his fingers in and out. All too quickly that lost the ability to form words as they moaned into each others mouths and their cum covered their stomachs. Blaine collasped next to Kurt.

"That was great Blaine, I'm glad you suggested it." Kurt whispered, he was suddenly very tired. Blaine stood.

"I'll get a rag, then we need to eat before we sleep. And that was amazing babe, thank you for letting me." Blaine smiled, pecking Kurt's lips before walking to the bathroom, he had to make sure Kurt ate before he fell asleep of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So? What did you think? Any and all mistakes are blamed on the fact that I've been up over 25 hours.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and here's the link to my prom picture. Get rid of spaces and parenthesis' and you can see it. intensecooper (.) tumblr (.) compost/24393127822**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is going to be Stephen's b-day party.<strong>


	43. Stephen's Birthday

**So.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>mylisa777<strong>_** Stephen gets a little bit of pain in this one, and its funny when your comments are everyone, because I'm sure I do the same thing.**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** Wes and Kurtie have bonded and there's no way that bond could be seperated. And I was so unsure about doing the smut for last chapter.**

_**mandifa1315**_** In the original edit of that chapter they did take themselves at Millie's. I figured that was going a bit too far and honestly its better that they got to do it at their dorm house because they got to stay there all night. Part of the plan has come in action, you might want to call Millie. And thank you so much :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Okay, now that I'm done with that. I love everyone that read last chapter and that are sticking with me and my weird updates, seriously, I give you all so many batches of Kurt's cookies.<strong>

**I was going to update yesterday, but my sister and my niece moved back in, and yesterday my niece was sick, and my sis was at work, so I cared for her and watched Spongebob. She's two and the most precious thing ever. Oh and guess what? My sister is pregnant again, she thinks she's three months along, but she's bigger then she was with my niece so she thinks its twins since they run in both sides of the family.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. Yes, I gained the rights of Glee. It's going to be coming on HBO from now on and its going to be centralized around Klaine. Not really, but its a nice wish right?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. You will want to kill Stephen. But I won't allow it. I need him. <strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at the three other boys in his car. For some reason he agreed to be designated driver, he was driving Blaine, Dylan, and Thad, who was only tagging along because Amy had a family thing to do. The rest of the Warblers, besides Wes and David and a couple of Dylan's friends, decided against going to Stephen's party. Wes and David were attending to support Kurt in his torture. "Boys, when I say I'm leaving I mean it. If you don't get in the car within five minutes you will be left there."<p>

"Fine. Meanie." Blaine teased, sticking out his tongue.

Dylan shrugged, "I'm going home with Stephen tonight. So it doesn't really matter to me. Thank you though, for the ride there."

"No problem Little One. You look great so if you could please stop looking at your reflection?" Kurt asked, Thad rolled his eyes, making Kurt's grin widen.

* * *

><p>"Stephen, happy birthday." Kurt said when he finally saw the boy, they were both on skates, but they were standing by the drink bar, apparently this skating rink was in Stephen's family so they were able to get alcohol, Kurt was sipping on a diet coke though.<p>

Stephen grinned. "Indeed. Thank you for transporting Dyl and Blaine here."

"It was no problem." Kurt put a supporting arm behind Stephen as he stumbled. "And you are stupid, because you knew you was going to be drinking tonight, but you still decided 'hey lets have my party at the roller rink'."

Stephen stuck out his tongue. "You're just mad."

"Because?"

"Blaine is skating with someone else." Stephen stated matter-of-factly.

Kurt laughed, that was true, Blaine was clinging on to Thad as they skated around the rink, and he personally found it adorable. "Okay. I think its time for me to skate away from you."

Stephen reached out to grab his arm, roughly stopping him. "No. Skate with me? Please?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but then he caught Blaine's eyes, he was grinning widely when he noticed the two were standing by each other. Kurt sighed, "Fine. I'll skate with you."

Stephen grinned and pulled him to the rink. Kurt noticed Dylan smile at them, from where he was standing against the wall and decided this might have been a good idea. Dylan turned away and Kurt looked to Stephen. "So how do you feel now that you're eighteen?"

"Great, I can buy my own cigs now." Stephen said, as if that was obvious.

Kurt shook his head, "I thought you was quitting?"

Stephen shook his head, "No. Just not smoking as often. Which reminds me, wanna step outside with me while I smoke one?"

"Stephen I don't approve of those things." Kurt said calmly, he also didn't approve of going outside, alone with the boy.

"C'mon, I don't wanna go outside on my own and everyone else is having such a good time. I don't want to interrupt them."

Kurt sighed, feeling for his phone in his pocket. "Fine. Let's go."

Stephen kept a hand on Kurt as he led him out a side door. He lit a cigarrette, and then sat on a benched placed there. After a look Kurt sat as well, wrapping his arms around himself. "You reek of cheap beer, please tell me you have someone else to drive you home."

Stephen grinned as he flicked an ash, "You worried about me? That's cute. And yes, I have a ride home."

"Worried for you?" Kurt scoffed, "No. I'm worried for little one who is riding home with you."

Stephen laughed, "Ah of course. You're worried for Dyl and not me. Not even a teeny bit."

"No. Not at all."

Stephen laughed, putting an arm around Kurt. "Hmm you are warm."

Kurt tensed. "You are drunk and I advise you to let go of me."

Stephen pulled him closer, he might appear drunk but he wasn't, and now he's going to make the next step in his master plan. "You wanna know a secret little Kurtie?"

"Not particularly." Kurt responded trying to pull away again.

"You remember when we first met? How you went out with Jay and Dave and when you came back I was tickling Blaine?" Stephen asked. "I knew you were jealous. I also knew that after I left you gave him a blowjob. He called me up later worried about what it meant. That was a weak move Kurtie. You almost pushed him away."

Kurt frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean he's always wanted romance and you practically force yourself on him." Stephen said slowly, as if he was talking to a little child.

Kurt shook his head, "We talked about it. Anyways his sex life is none of your concern."

"But it is, don't you get it yet? He tells me everything Kurt! Everything. I bet you he hasn't told you half the stuff I know."

Kurt jumped up, this wasn't fair and he was tired of it. "Like its my fault I didn't know him before last year? I'm sorry I didn't bond with him as a preteen over Harry Potter and going to the same boarding schools. I'm sorry I wasn't there anytime he was depressed, I'm sorry." Kurt skated backwards as Stephen stood, putting a smirk on, "But you know what Stephen? That doesn't matter. Because even though you was the Potter-friend, the boarding school roommate, the shoulder he needed. I'm still the one that has his ring. And I love him more than life itself. He's the only one I can see myself."

Stephen's eyes flashed. That's not how this conversation was supposed to go. "So you're going to handle him keeping things from you all the time?"

"He might keep secrets, but everyone does. He'll always come to me when he's ready."

Stephen skated to Kurt, wrapping his arms around him. "That's what I like about you, you're so devoted to him. But you know what? I bet I could break that devotedness."

Stephen leaned in even closer, his lips pressing against Kurt's, Kurt gasped in surprise and Stephen's tongue darted in his mouth. Kurt pulled back horrified, punching Stephen in the face. "How dare you, asshole. You know what? I'm going in that building, getting my shoes on and leaving."

Stephen smirked when Kurt turned around. "Fine. Do that. See what happens when Blaine resents you for life because you know he will if you take him out of him best friends birthday party."

Kurt stopped turning and watching him. "Fine. Just this once I will stay. But you will stay away from me. Got it?"

"Whatever you say Kurtie. Just know my lips are available whenever you want someone else to kiss."

Kurt skated into the rink, getting his boots back on, he watched Blaine for a while, not sure if he was going to tell him what Stephen did or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, I'm ducking behind the safety of my computer, I bet you all weren't suspecting that were you?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I need to take a shower and then get my niece to sleep then I'll try to work on the next chapter. Love you all.<strong>


	44. Keeping it a Secret

_**mylisa777 **_**I actually updated soon :) I deserve an award or something. I think everyone hates Stephen.**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** Stephen has his own mind, he won't listen when I said don't hurt my Klainey and Dylan. He will end up with much more then a slap.**

_**Topocct**_** I like torturing you all! No not really, its just how it goes. You did forget last time. How dare you! Its fine, all is forgiven. You are just one virtual Kurt cookie short this time.**

_**Pheebs123**_** Please calm down the Sue freakout, he won't get away with it forever.**

_**mandifa1315 **_**I don't think Millie got your call, if so she hasn't appeared yet. I love how everyone is freaking out about this I feel accomplished. **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note. Does Stephen need restraining orders on everyone? I kinda need him alive and not rotting, cut in pieces in a lake somewhere okay?<strong>

**I'm extremely proud of myself for updating promptly, but I fear alot of you won't like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own glee, but you know what I had a really good Glee dream last night so that counts for something right?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. I don't even know how to put a warning on this chapter, so go on and read.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurt do you know what I did with my phone last night? I can't find it now and-" Kurt held up the phone and Blaine grabbed it hugging him tightly. "Thank you, love you."<p>

"Why do you need your phone babe?" Kurt asked, making the bed once again since Blaine just tore it apart.

"Going to text Stephen, make sure he had fun last night. Then maybe we should go downstairs and find something for breakfast?"

"Carol made cinnomon rolls. She said she made Finn save some for us." Kurt said softly, they went to his house after the party, and now it was almost noon and Blaine had just awoken and showered.

Blaine just grinned as he texted Stephen, Kurt's stomach knotting up uneasily. Blaine's phone started ringing and he looked at Kurt, "Its Stephen. I'll meet you downstairs in a second?"

Kurt just nodded whatever appetite he did have was now gone though as he entered the kitchen. He found a diet coke and slowly made his way to the living room, where Finn was playing a game with Sam. "Hey guys."

"Hey dude, your boyfriend still asleep?"

"Fiance Finn. And no, he's on the phone. Sam how are things with you and Cedes, we hardly ever talk."

"Things are going great. Talking about Cedes..." Sam looked at Kurt, "Could I run my valentine's day plans by you? Its coming up and-"

"Yes of course." Kurt interrupted, he'd love to make sure that his best girlfriend was getting a good Valentine's Day.

"Well, I wanted to take her to this really next resturant in Columbus, I asked her mom if I could take her and she said yes, and I was thinking about getting her jewelry..."

"Do you have any idea what you're getting her jewerly wise?" Kurt asked. Sam pulled out his phone, searching through it and giving it to Kurt. His jaw dropped. "That's gorgeous. Get it. She'll love it."

"Really?"

"Definitely." Kurt said, as Blaine entered the room. Blaine smiled at him.

"Stephen wanted me to tell you that he's grateful you stepped outside while he smoked, and that he'll be calling you later. I didn't know you two were getting so close, it makes me happy." Kurt forced a smile, how could he tell Blaine what Stephen did if Blaine was practically glowing because they were 'getting along'. He didn't want to make that shine go away, and he loved seeing that smile.

"Okay. Go eat love, it will help your headache go away." Kurt demanded.

"I'm gonna go get the door, and get me some food." Finn said, getting up as there was a knock, a few seconds later they heard the door open and Sam watched Kurt.

"I thought you didn't like Stephen."

Kurt glared at him. "I don't. Especially after last night. I hate him, but you saw how happy Blaine was and-"

"K, who do you hate?" Joseph asked as he and Puck entered.

"Stephen." Sam answered, scooting on the couch so the couple could sit together. Puck looked at Kurt.

"The party was yesterday wasn't it? How did it go?"

Kurt glared. "I wanted to kill him."

The three perked up, those words rarely left Kurt's mouth, and the emotion he said them in got them curious. But Blaine walked in and they knew Kurt wasn't going to say anything else.

Joseph pulled out his phone, texting Kurt and showing it to Puck. Kurt looked at it and sighed, Joseph wanted them to sneak away from the other three. He gave a subtle nod. "Blaine honey, you stay here and play video games with Sam and Finn, I'm going to go with Joey and Noah to get some lunch okay?"

"Okay, see you later. Finn toss me the extra controller."

* * *

><p>Kurt twisted the cup of diet coke watching the couple in front of him. He trusted these two. Who would have thought he would ever say that. The guy who used to toss him in dumpsters and throw slushies on him, and the guy who made out frequently with the guy he wanted for his boyfriend became two guys who told everything to.<p>

"Okay K, you need to start talking. Because you're worrying me."

Kurt nodded, "Stephen kissed me yesterday. After going on and on about how he knew more about Blaine and stuff. He kissed me."

"Tell Blaine." Puck said easily, he didn't see the problem with it.

"No. I can't tell him. Because it will break his heart. You saw how happy he looked because he thinks me and Stephen are getting along. I'm not going to be the reason that smile goes away. I'll just... I'll have to stay away from Stephen as much as possible." Kurt nodded, convincing himself that that was a good solution.

Joseph stood. "Noah come on."

Puck stood as well, "Kurt you've got to come with us, we don't know where he lives."

"What?" Kurt's jaw dropped, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because Kurt, you're my boy, and if anyone is making you feel this shitty I have to do something about it. Joey and me are going to go crack his nuts."

Kurt stood quickly grabbing both of their arms. "No! I don't condone violence and you two know that!"

"Kurt, he sexually harassed you!"

Kurt shook his head, "No. If you two so much as threaten him I won't talk to you again."

Puck pulled Kurt into a hug, it seemed as if he was about to crumble. Kurt just breathed in his friend's masculine scent.

"Kurt?"

Kurt turned to see Jay and Dave. Of course they would choose to come to breadstix today. Kurt slumped back in his seat. "Come on. Join us you'll want to hear about this anyways."

Joseph told them what Kurt had told him as soon as Kurt nodded at him. And Kurt once again had to reach out to stop two of his friends from standing. "No. Just eat lunch with us and forget it?"

"No. Kurt he can't do this to you. We need to do something!" Dave protested.

"Why? You did the same thing a year ago! Let me handle this my way."

"And what's that Kurt? You can't switch schools this time to avoid the problem. He's your fiancees best friend." Jay intervened. Kurt's eyes grew cold.

"This is why I was going to keep it to myself! You four aren't allowed to hurt him. And Jay, you stay away from him completely. None of you can mention this to anyone else. I don't want anyone else to know."

* * *

><p>The five of them all entered Kurt's house, having brought food for the three playing games. Blaine smiled when they came in. "You have fun babe? What is my brother doing here?"<p>

"We ran into him. Come on eat lunch. Jay I want to talk to you in private. My room?" Jay nodded, and as soon as the door was shut behind them he turned to Kurt.

"Why Kurt? Why won't you tell Blaine, he could help you and he might stop talking to that creep."

"Why didn't you ever tell Blaine?" Kurt tossed back, and regretting it when Jay's face got a stony look about it.

"You know what, you're right. Do what you want." Jay walked to the door pulling it open roughly, he then turned. "Just... Be careful."

When Jay shut the door Kurt collasped on his bed. Why was this so difficult? There was no way he could tell Blaine, and he didn't know how to ignore Stephen. When did things get so messed up?

His phone rung and he grabbed it, groaning when he saw it was Stephen. "Hello?"

"Hey Kurtie, are you near our darling Blaine?" Stephen asked, Kurt could practically hear the smirk through the phone.

Kurt sighed, "No. What do you want?"

"You didn't tell Blaine about last night. I'm proud of you. I wonder how far I can push you without having Blaine know a single thing. Can I take it as far as I took Jay?" Stephen pondered.

Kurt bolted up. "Why can't you leave me, and Jay alone? Why are you doing this? Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Why? I'll tell you why. Because I can. Because you won't do anything to stop me." Stephen whispered.

Kurt shuddered because it was true he couldn't do anything to stop him. "How's your jaw doing?"

"Sore. But I'll live, its not the first time I was punched. And yours was a weak punch. I've had girls punch harder."

Kurt hung up, turning his phone off. He would find a way to get Stephen out of his, and everyone he cared for, lives. Until then, he was going to learn how to punch harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So should I stay in hiding because I feel as if you don't like how this story is going to be going for the next few chapters. But you know what? I'm thinking next chapter can be a break away from Stephen and talking about Stephen.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review please my dears.<strong>


	45. Cookiesterrible chapter name?

**People I love you all. Lets answer your reviews huh?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>anon<strong>_** Stephen needs to be alive dear, if he's dead he'd probably come back and haunt them for life. And Kurt does stand up for himself, he just doesn't want to hurt Blaine. And about the pdf/epub file, when I read that I was like 'Whut?' O.o so no, I don't have one, I don't know how to make one either... (me and technology don't really get along)**

_**mandifa1315**_** Torture Stephen? I'll let you do it when I'm done using him k? All of you can. Kurt isn't exactly thinking striaght right now, I mean his fiancees best friend kissed him and threatened him. This chapter isn't as emotional dear, and thank you :)**

_**mylisa777**_** Shh, you can't hate everyone, they are doing what Kurt asked of them, even if it isn't the right thing to do. **

_**marli-slashs fan**_** Kurtie isn't stupid, his mind just decided not to work correctly at the the moment. No. I need Stephen alive, but you're on the list to torture him when I'm done with him okay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, so I'm like sunburnt, and this creeper guy started flirting with me and friends at the park <strong>_**after**_** telling us he was married and **_**in front **_**of his stepkids. He was like 35 and it was gross. Then he tried to hook us all up with his 29 year old brother. Like ew. Ew. Ew. Ew.**

**And sorry, I meant to update friday but I couldn't because I couldn't. That doesn't even make sense. I was kidnapped by friends and had to do stuff with them. But I'm updating now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. Don't own glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning. Stephen has a restraining order on you. Don't get fifty feet near him.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Boys. If you can stop arguing between Bruno Mars and Justin Bieber at least until we're done practicing then I will make some cookies." Kurt announced. Everyone got quiet right away and Kurt had to smirk, leaning into his fiancee's arms. "Thank you. We have two weeks people. We need to win regionals so we can win Nationals. Got it?"<p>

Thad stood. "Thank you Kurt. Now like we was saying one duet, one solo. That's all we have time for. we want auditions for both tomorrow. You can come to me, Wes, or David, to sign up. As soon as we get some sign-ups down we will start narrowing down our song options. Got it?"

"Does this mean we can split up and have Kurt go make cookies?" Cameron asked.

Everyone cheered when Thad nodded and Kurt smiled going to the kitchen, Blaine following closely. "So why did you decide to make cookies?"

"Because Thad has a date with Amy and he was going to be running late if people didn't shut up, I decided to be nice and bribe them to do so."

Blaine grinned, getting Kurt the mixing bowl and helping him get the ingredients out. "Hmm well is it more beneficial for me to help you, or sit and watch?"

"Just don't get in my way babe." Kurt made the cookie dough easily, singing as he did so. When he finally popped the tray in the oven he looked at Blaine who was watching him intently. "So Millie is moving down in less then a week."

"Up."

"What?"

"She's from Kentucky. It's up." Blaine corrected, grinning slightly as he approached Kurt, trapping him infront of the sink.

"Ah, my mistake. Well whichever, she's going to be moving soon."

"And then our time would be divided between practicing for Regionals and helping Millie and Laurie with their house?"

"Well that's the plan. Kurt smirked, bracing himself on the counter as Blaine kissed his neck.

"Which means even less time." Blaine trailed his tongue up Kurt's jaw whispering in his ear, "For this?"

Kurt giggled, "Hmm, I'm sure well find time for this."

Blaine smiled, kissing the corner of his fiancee's mouth. "I love you. And yes, we will, I will find all the time in the world for this. For holding you close to me."

Kurt laughed as Blaine started dancing them around the kitchen, Finally Blaine stopped, sitting on the counter, "So are we signing up for the duet?"

Kurt nodded, "Of course silly, we have amazing harmony." The timer went off and Kurt smiled over his shoulder at Blaine as he bent to check the cookies. "How about you go sign us up?"

"Okay, I'll go do that. Then when I get back down here can we have cookies and milk and then hideaway in one of our rooms?"

Kurt gently shoved him towards the door shaking his head slightly. He was just moving the cookies from the baking sheet to a plate when he heard footsteps behind him, multiple footsteps. He didn't even turn. "Andrew, Mason, who ever else, stop. I'm not giving you my cookies."

"Perv. We don't want your cookies!" Andrew exclaimed. Kurt turned, smirking at the boy.

"Okay so why are you in my kitchen?"

"Your kitchen? Its a dorm kitchen it belongs to us all." Andrew quipped back, leaning towards the plate of warm cookies.

Kurt hit his hand lightly. "No. Dinner is in an hour, then afterwards you can all come in here and eat the cookies. Got it?"

They sighed and huffed, "Then why are you taking a plate?"

"I made them." Kurt responded slowly as if they were little kids. "And I want to make sure I get some."

* * *

><p>"I swear if you put Moulin Rouge again I'm hiding it. We need to ween you from that movie."<p>

"But Baby!" Kurt protested, but he grabbed a a different dvd instead. Blaine was surprised to see it was Deathly Hallows Part One then he glared at Kurt.

"You picked this on purpose." Blaine pouted.

Kurt just smiled, "No why would I do that? Just because everytime we watch you cry and ball up in my arms and its adorable."

"DOBBY DIES, KURT!" Blaine exclaimed, but he curled up on his bed, waiting for his fiancee to join him before pressing play.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay. So I kinda sorta tried to proofread, sorry if its not as proof read as it should be. And its short. Next chapter they audition, and Kurt talks to Dylan I think...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So my mom is so creepy, she works at Mcdonalds right? Well today four guys come in and she sees one of them wearing a shirt that says 'Suicidal Silence' so she asks about it and they mention they are from the band Endeavour and she's all 'my daughter likes your band' and makes me sound like a creep and got me pics and autographs. And the guitar player said to add him on facebook. And I did, but now they think I'm a creep and I feel like a creep and creep creep creep I need sleep.<strong>

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	46. Double Date

_**mylisa777 **_**I don't wanna get some sleep. I love you too! And your review had me so confused it really did. I answered it the best I could, kinda, like I ignored words and tried to make it make sense. Oh poor kid, hope they feel better now. Night night. And I will stay away from 35yr old men, married or other wise. Maybe I should got to bed now too... (I wrote this the night you reviewed, so its out of wack, but it sums things up... I think?)**

_**anon **_**You should really sign a name with it. :) And I needed something without angst I don't know when this story decided to have all this angstyness... They have to obey Kurt, if they didn't they wouldn't get cookies :)**

_**mandifa1315 **_**Millie is coming, but will Kurt mention what Stephen did? I haven't decided yet. I feel like Harry Potter when they tell him to stay away from trouble. He doesn't look for it and I don't look for weird guys :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own glee people. But I own The Land Of Stories. Yep. I do. It's currently wrapped and in my desk drawer so my dog or sister or niece don't damage it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Stephen appears in this chapter... And I'm not really proofreading it, I'm not in the mood to.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay boys time for auditions." Wes said, sitting back on the arm of the chair his boyfriend occupied. "First up. Joey."<p>

"You can't call me that Wes! Only K can." Joseph complained as he stood.

* * *

><p>Finally Thad looked over at Kurt and Blaine. "Okay boys, your turn, then we'll discuss within the council who we think should get the parts."<p>

Kurt stood, smiling. "We had to look long and hard for a song that we agreed was a good audition song, and we hope you enjoy it. Although it isn't originally a duet, and its not my normal style."

Blaine nudged him with a smile which Kurt returned before he started singing.

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks  
>and now I'm trying to get back<br>Before the cool done run out  
>I'll be giving it my bestest<br>Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some<em>

It had taken alot of begging and some heavy making out for Kurt to agree to do this song. But it was worth it for the grin he kept seeing on Blaine's face as he song.

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<em>

Blaine grinned as he stepped in front of Kurt, ready to sing his part.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
>Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family<em>

Blaine spun Kurt, relishing the free feeling.

_It's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait I'm sure<em>

They sang the next couple lines together, they've completely forgotten this was an audition by now, they were having so much fun.

_There's no need to complicate  
>Our time is short<br>This is our fate, I'm yours_

Kurt took the next line, leaning into Blaine, singing in his ear.

_Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear  
>And I will nibble your ear<em>

Blaine took over easily, this was his favorite verse of the song.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

Blaine stuck out his tongue teasingly.

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
>But my breath fogged up the glass<br>And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
>I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason<br>To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
>It's what we aim to do<br>Our name is our virtue_

Kurt laughed as they sung the last part of the song together.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<em>

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
>so please don't, please don't, please don't.<br>There's no need to complicate  
>'cause our time is short<br>This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours_

The Warblers clapped when they were done, and everyone was smiling, of course they always enjoyed hearing the two sing, but when they sang together it was beautiful, they always lost themselves in the song, and watching the performance was always a beautiful thing.

Kurt reddened with embarrassment, getting applause was something he could never get used to. At least, applause with no negativity at all.

Thad patted Kurt on the back. "Okay you are all dismissed, we three need to talk."

Blaine snorted, "Have fun with that, those two are too busy locking lips to pay attention. Did you even hear us sing?"

David looked up from where he was too concerened with Wes' neck. "Yes you did a lovely duet of I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. It's not Kurt's not type of music so I bet you've convinced him with sex."

Kurt glared at David. "I hate you. So much. Blaine I need to talk to Dylan for bit okay?"

"That's fine. I'm going out with Stephen don't you remember?" Blaine asked, he could have sworn he told him.

Kurt nodded, that's all he could think about was Blaine hanging out with Stephen. He leaned in kissing Blaine deeply. "Be careful babe, I'll see you later."

Kurt signaled for Dylan to follow him and they went upstairs to Dylan's room, Kurt sitting on the bed. "What's up Kurt?"

Kurt looked at him, "How are things with you and Stephen? You went to his house after his party right?"

Dylan flushed, "Things are perfect with him. We watched corny movies until about seven in the morning and we fooled around a bit."

"Fooled around?" Kurt asked.

Dylan nodded, "He... He gave me a blowjob. And I gave him a handjob."

"Oh." Kurt's stomach twisted at the thought of Stephen getting intimate with Dylan just hours after forcing a kiss on him. He tried to find the right words to say, he closed his eyes for a moment. "Well who started it?"

"He did." Dylan was looking anywhere but at Kurt.

"And did you enjoy it?"

"Yes. I mean... Who doesn't enjoy a blowjob?" Dylan questioned as if Kurt was the naive sophmore in the room.

"So you wanted it." Kurt summed up.

Dylan nodded feverently, "Very much so."

Kurt pulled his knees up, "Okay. Dylan promise me something?"

"What?" Dylan asked, reaching in his nightstand for some chips and offering them to Kurt. Kurt took a handful before speaking.

"If he ever pushes you too far, on anything, even after you say no, you call me, you get away from him and call me." Kurt said, his voice firm.

Dylan frowned, "He wouldn't push me too far Kurt, he's my boyfriend. If I don't want something he won't do it."

"Its never stopped him before." Kurt mumbled, at Dylan's curious look he shook his head, "So how is french going for you?"

The two talked for a couple hours before Dylan's phone rang. Kurt grabbed it teasingly, "Oh its Stephen, you mind if I answer it?"

Dylan shrugged and Kurt put the phone to his ear. "Hello Little One's phone. Kurt speaking."

"Oh... Kurt. Great I'll ask you instead. Blaine and I was wondering if you and Dyl wanted to go on a double date tonight. Blainey told me that you was hanging out with my boyfriend, and I'm hanging out with yours so why don't we hang out together."

"Hmmm. Little one, do you want to go on a double date tonight?"

"A double date? Really? Tonight?" Dylan asked, looking down at his clothes, "I'm not dressed for a date!"

Kurt laughed, he didn't want to but on the pretenses of acting like everything was fine with Stephen he would. "You two give us an hour to get dressed. I assume you're picking us up?"

"Of course. Well be there in an hour exact." Stephen said.

* * *

><p>"You look fine Little One. I on the otherhand..."<p>

Dylan examined his image one more time before spinning to examine Kurt, who was wearing grey skinny jeans, a light purple shirt and a skinny tie, with suspenders as well. "Your outfit is completely amazing. Promise. Now come on our dates are probably here by now."

And they were, they were goofing around in the main hall. Blaine stopped when he saw Kurt and Dylan and frowned, "I told you Stevie, I told you we would be severely underdressed next to them, and I told you. And you didn't listen. Just look at them. Dylan looks nice. And Kurt looks like a god next to all of us."

Kurt blushed, "Stop it Blaine, your flattery will get you nowhere."

"So no matter how much I flatter you it won't get me in your pants?" Blaine teased, holding Kurt's hand as they made their way out to the parking lot. "We're going to take two different cars and meet up at the club."

"Club?" Kurt asked as he slid in the passenger seat of Blaine's car.

Blaine nodded, turning on the heater, "Freshman year Stephen and I frequented a club, it allowed minors, fifteen and older in it every tuesday, and friday."

"Ah. And today is Tuesday." Kurt said, fitting the pieces in. "Okay, lets go to your club."

* * *

><p>"Tell me, how did you manage to get ahold of alcohol?" Kurt asked Stephen who had started dancing towards him when Blaine decided he needed to go to the bathroom, "And where on earth is Dylan?"<p>

"Dylan is going to the bathroom. And its all too easy to get some alcohol. Want some?" Kurt shook his head, turning to avoid Stephen.

Stephen grabbed Kurt's hand. "No dance with me! Please?"

Kurt shook his head, "Don't touch me. Don't. Stay away from me."

"Just until Dyl or Blaine comes back?" Stephen asked, wrapping an arm around Kurt and chugging down the rest of his beer.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Stephen straightened up. Dropping the beer bottle. "I'll tell you why. Come on."

He dragged Kurt over to an unused couch, sitting beside him and keeping a firm hold on him. "You have everything you could possibly want, yet you are so dramatic about it. I'm going to get what I want. And you won't do anything to stop me, because you don't want to hurt Blaine's feelings."

Kurt pulled away from him. "I won't tell Blaine. That's true, but I don't advice you to keep approaching me like this because it will hurt Blaine. It will hurt Dylan. Don't you care about him at all?"

"Who Dylan?" Stephen asked, he nodded, "I love Dylan. I do. But he won't find out so its okay."

"Where did you learn your sense of right and wrong Stephen? Its not okay. It isn't. And if you don't mind, its late. I'm finding Blaine and Dylan and we are leaving." Kurt stated with finality, he had enough of being near Stephen, and he was tired and right now all he really wanted was a long hot shower to wash the essence of Stephen from him.

**Author's Note: So yeah... I don't own the song... And I don't know why I picked it, it came on as I was trying to figure out a song for the audition (I forgot the one I originally planned) and I was like 'oh that's great I'm using it'. **

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think about Kurt and Little One's conversation? Kurt and Stephen's? Put the guns away dears, you can't shoot him.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh so I read Land Of Stories. And I tweeted about it. Guess what? Chris Colfer tweeted me back. He freaking responded to my tweet and I think I started hyperventilating and squealing, and I still can't believe it! Because I get tweets with me mentioned sent to my phone it felt as if he texted me and it was amazing people, simply amazing...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well... That's the good news of the day. Now for some bad news. My 'grandma' (my moms best friends mom, I call her grandma) passed away today. And its hard on me because she meant so much to me, and I haven't seen her here recently, and one of her actual grandchildren my 'cousin' was staying in her house and I'm scared she's going to kill herself because grandma was the one person that was always there for her and she refused to let me come over, or anyone else come over, and she's clinically depressed, and I'm worried.<strong>

**But if I don't update promptly I'm sorry. I'm dealing with that, and deaths in the family tend to make me kill main characters and I'm sure no one wants Kurt or Blaine dead.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, review? I'll update when I can.<strong>


	47. Millie Returns

_**anon **_**No you may not kill Stephen. I need him. I know I'm going to hate when this whole thing comes out, I hate making Blaine sad. **

_**mylisa777**_** Thank you dear. I'm doing okay. And it really is good news. I mean I screenshot the tweet and its been the background on ****my laptop ever since. Have you finished the book yet? And no, Stephen isn't being killed. Blaine would miss him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter just seems weird, but its the best you're getting from me at the moment because I'm sorry but I've got alot on my mind and I haven't been able to write decently in a while. And now that I have its kinda a weird chapter. And its not really written how I've been writing. But oh well. You're gonna read it anyways aren't you?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own Glee. Because if I did I'd be Ryan Murphy and I wouldn't have allowed Abraham to be kicked of The Glee Project.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning. Millie's back. No Stephen. <strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he pulled on his coat, he was tired from tossing and turning all week, but today was friday, Millie and Laurie were arriving, and he had the keys to their house. Since they were driving up Kurt agreed to meet them in a coffee shop, and Blaine agreed that after he finished an assignment he'd help them with their house. He waved his fingers at some of Warblers before heading out. He stopped at the coffee shop. Surprise Millie and Laurie were already there.<p>

"Kurt, you showed! Good. Now get your drink and come sit with us." Millie demanded, Kurt laughed going to the counter and ordering his coffee while he unbuttoned his coat. When he sat Mille pounced.

"So have you and your boy toy have sex yet?" Laurie covered her face. Trying to hide a grin.

"Sorry Kurt, its all she's been talking about since he proposed to you."

"Aunt Mildred, its none of your business how far I've gone with my fiance!" Kurt exclaimed. He smiled at Laurie, who had cut her hair since he last saw her. "Your hair cut is gorgeous, simply gorgeous."

Millie faked a pout as her nephew and fiance spoke. But she watched them, something was wrong with Kurt, his eyes weren't as bright as normal, his smile not as wide. Was something wrong with him? Was he sick? Was someone bullying him? He didn't look as happy as he has the last couple times she's seen him, and that bugged Millie to no end.

"MILLIE!" Kurt practically screamed, snapping in her face, she shook her head.

"What?"

"We asked if you was ready to go? I'm having Blaine bring take out over when he comes, but until then I'm yours to be put to work."

Millie nodded, standing. "We have to follow you. So you leave first okay?"

* * *

><p>As Millie started following Kurt she called Laurie, who was driving behind her. "Did he seem a little off to you?"<p>

"Off? Off how?" Laurie asked, her eyes staying on the road and her fiancee's car.

"I don't know, his eyes weren't bright." Millie said, as if that explained it.

Laurie nodded, though Millie couldn't see it. "Maybe they did, I didn't take notice. Why?"

"It means something is bothering him, or he's stressed. Lizzie used to get the same way." Millie whispered, Kurt's eyes were a replica of her sisters, down to the changing colors with their moods.

Laurie sighed, "When we get home you can talk to him okay? Ask him to help with getting the kitchen set up or something and speak to him."

Millie nodded, "Okay, love you Laur."

"You too. See you in a few minutes."

Kurt pulled up on the side of the road, watching his aunt and his aunt's fiancee pull in the driveway before getting out and holding up a keyring. "Here you go. The key to your house."

Millie grabbed it, and Laurie's hand, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's see the house." Laurie grabbed Kurt's arm and they walked up the steps, Millie opened it and they walked in, Kurt stayed in the doorway while they walked around, they had Burt transfer some furniture during the week, so now the furniture was resting along the walls, waiting for them to put it up where it belongs.

Millie came back down the steps, pulling Kurt into a hug. "Okay, so how about we unload my car, Laurie will start on her own car, okay Kurtie?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded, they made short work of unloading both vehicles, Laurie looked at them, standing between some boxes, "How about you two go unload the clothes, you care more for them then I do and-"

She didn't need to say anymore, Kurt had grabbed a couple of the boxes that said 'clothes' and made his way to the main bedroom with them. Millie kissed Laurie's cheek and followed with a few boxes of her own. Burt had wisely moved all the bedroom furniture into their bedroom, and Millie and Laurie had agreed it was in a good placement for now.

Kurt turned when she entered, taking the boxes from her, "Blaine will be here in about half an hour if that's okay, what do you want him to pick up for dinner?"

"We can just order a pizza. He doesn't have to pick anything up."

"I'm sure he'll disagree. So?"

"Something greasy, burger and fries. Yes that sounds good. Here, give me your phone, I'll text him what we want and you can start opening those boxes." Millie demanded, Kurt shrugged doing as asked, unfolding everything and tsking at the wrinkles.

Millie sat on the bed, opening another box, "You have my clothes, they go on the right side of the closet and the dresser. Laurie gets the left."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "Please tell me you aren't serious right now. You have designated sides of the closet?"

"Yes! Don't tell me you and Blaine don't."

"Blaine and I don't even use the same closet. And I have a drawer at his house, he has a drawer at mine."

"Because you're _teenagers_." Millie teased, holding a blouse up to her chest and wishing her mirror was unpacked, she could have sworn that was hers not Laurie's. "So Kurt..."

"Hmm?" He didn't even look up, trying to figure out where Millie got one top that looked like a tablecloth, it was horrific, honestly.

"What's bothering you?" She asked, pulling out another piece of fabric.

Kurt looked at her, how did she know he was bothered? Should he tell her about Stephen? "Besides this waste of fabric? Nothing."

Millie frowned. "Kurt. You know you can talk to me. I'm your favorite aunt."

"You're my only aunt. Aunt Millie." Kurt teased, hoping to distract her.

Millie shook her head, "Shh. That's besides the point. What's bothering you?"

Kurt picked up a dress, "You're gonna have to iron these things before you wear them."

Millie sighed. "I know Kurt. So... How's school going?"

"Great." Kurt answered shortly, then he looked at her, he didn't mean to answer like that. "Sorry, I just haven't been getting as much sleep as I'm used to. I'm going to start hanging these things up okay?"

She smiled, nodding and watching him. Finally, when she decided he wouldn't say anything else, she stood. "You've got it here, I'm going on and I'll start helping Laurie."

* * *

><p>Kurt was on his last box when the door to the room opened, "Kurt, you're fiancee is here with food. Come eat."<p>

"I'll be there in a minute Laurie, just let me finish up here."

"Okay. Hurry up though."

Kurt just nodded, going back to the box. He needed to work on his acting if Millie knew something was bothering him. He needed to do something, he needed more sleep, or more time away from Stephen, or something. Because this wasn't good. Being at Dalton made him soft, he didn't have to deal with the bullies so he forgot what it was like to hide everything bad.

He finished the box and put it in the corner with the rest, going slowly to join the rest, Blaine, Millie, and Laurie were sitting in the living room with their food. Blaine smiled when he saw him. "Hey honey. You done playing with the clothes?"

"At least for now." Kurt teased, sitting down and grabbing a fry from Blaine's box.

"I got you a strawberry milkshake." Blaine said, handing it and a burger over. Kurt took a sip, and smiled.

"So boys, are you two staying the night tonight? You can. We have an air matress you can use and-"

"No. Aunt Millie maybe another night, but its your first night in your first house. Enjoy it." Kurt interrupted, grinning. "Well leave at a decent time for you two to be able to enjoy your alone time and come back tomorrow."

"Kurt that's ridiculous, you could stay here." Millie said, Laurie elbowed her.

"If that's what you want to do then that's fine Kurt."

Kurt nodded tearing off a piece of his burger. He curled up on the couch, letting their conversation flow over him. He studied his burger as he ate it bite by bite. Finally he put the wrapper on the table, watching the other three for a couple of minutes before standing.

"I'm going to unpack towels and linens. Aunt Millie, which closet do you want them in?"

"The one in the main bathroom. Towels on the middle shelf. I don't honestly care about the rest." Millie said, watching as Kurt found the right box and left the room, going upstairs. As soon as she heard the bathroom door open she turned to Blaine. "What's happened to my Kurt?"

Blaine looked at her. "What do you mean? Nothing's happened to Kurt."

Laurie stood. Grabbing a duffel bag. "I'm putting up some toiletries in the main bathroom."

Millie listened for her to be upstairs then turned on Blaine. "Kurt is different. What did you do?"

Blaine shook his head, "Kurt hasn't been acting that different. And I've done nothing. I love him why would I do anything to make him change?"

"I don't know Blaine. You tell me. I just know that today while hanging up clothes he wasn't humming. His smile when he saw me and Laurie at the coffee shop was fake. He played with his food, he didn't even finish his burger Blaine." Millie stood, running her hands through her hair. "Something is wrong with him. And you need to tell me what?"

"I would tell you. But I don't think anything is wrong with him Millie." Blaine said softly. She glared at him.

"I'm not a child. Don't speak to me like I am. His eyes aren't shining like they normally do." Millie gritted out through her teeth. This was really bothering her.

Blaine stood, "Maybe he isn't feeling well or something Millie. I haven't seen anything wrong. You might be overreacting."

Millie for a second looked as if she was going to punch him. But instead she nodded, "Okay. Keep an eye on him for me? Even if I'm closer you'll still see him more."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So... I don't even know what to say this don't turn out like I planned.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review? I miss all my normal reviewers I only get about two here lately.<strong>


	48. Supper at Millie's

**First, my apologies, I had this chapter done but was way too lazy to post it... But here you are.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>marli-slashs fan<strong>_** I'm positive Stephen can't be killed yet. And of course Millie is going to blame Blaine, she trusts Blaine with Kurt so when Kurt is being unKurt-like Millie has to tear into the person around Kurt the most.**

_**mylissa777**_** I know I do, and I love you. *spoiler* Kurt doesn't tell anyone in this chapter. And I'm going to read the TLOS to my younger sister :) she loves Chris Colfer and is so excited for me start reading it to her (I'm going to start reading the day before the first day of school).**

_**madifa1315 **_**Millie running Stephen over... It has a certain appeal to it, but no I can't do it. Millie loves you too! Blaine knows Kurt's his fiance, but the changes happened so slowly it didn't really occur that Kurt changed at all. I can't comment on my 'Blaine will be sad' comment. Nope. I won't break them up! It killed me last time! You won't get the go ahead.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: *shakes head* I need you all to stop trying to kill Stephen. Okay read ahead?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer, I don't own Glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning. No Stephen, just Klaine and Kurt's family.<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, it was Sunday and they spent most of their time at Millie's new house. They had just gotten back from driving to Lima and Laurie let them in, Millie was fussing about in the kitchen, the house was unpacked and she wanted to toss a small dinner as thanks to Kurt and Burt who helped.<p>

"I'm going to help Millie okay Blaine, you go talk to Laurie about something she doesn't care about so she can drone you out." Kurt teased, laughing when Blaine tickled his side.

"You're a meanie Kurt. Go off to your aunt." Blaine looked after him, he had been watching Kurt closer, when he could, nothing seemed off. Kurt entered the kitchen, grabbing the vegetables laying on the cutting board without saying a word.

"Kurt, you're going to get a room here." Mille said, looking at him from the sauce she was making. "From the upstairs rooms. One of the rooms with a window seat is going to be made for a nursery, we want kids. But the other, is going to be yours."

"Millie-"

"No Kurt. I wasn't there in your life when you needed me most. I know. I regret that. But I want you to know you always have a place to go. I even got you a key made." Millie pulled out a purple key smiling when Kurt took it.

"Aunt Millie I can't accept a room here."

"Why? Plenty of kids have a room in their aunts homes. Kurt..." She covered the sauce, taking the knife from his hands and made sure he was paying attention. "You're my nephew. I know when something is bothering you. You don't have to tell me what, but I need you to know i'm here for you. Accept the key. If whatever is bothering you gets to be too much you come here. Night or day, it doesn't matter. You don't even have to tell us you are here. We just need you to know you've got a place to go."

"Fine." Kurt put the key on his key ring. "There. Now we need to cook, dad and them will be here soon."

Millie nodded, turning back to the sauce, stirring in the vegetables Kurt had cut up. "How about you start making the salad?"

"You just like making me work don't you?" Kurt asked. Humming as he grated carrots and cheese for the salad.

Millie smiled a little maybe she was exagerrating friday, Kurt seemed fine now. When the salad was done Kurt grabbed plates from the cabinent, going to the dining room to set the table.

* * *

><p>Blaine was helping Laurie hang curtains in all the rooms, "We're wanting kids. Millie and me. We just have to wait for Kurt to tell us when the wedding is."<p>

Blaine grinned, sliding the curtain on the bar. "He's going to have fun planning your wedding. And ours."

Laurie nodded. "When do you think your wedding is going to be?"

Blaine shrugged looking around the room. "Whenever Kurt says it'll be. If he said he wanted to elope tonight I would. No questions asked." Blaine laughed, "He wouldn't do that though. He wants to marry with our family and friends there."

Laurie nodded as they left the room, "You're taking care of him aren't you? Millie always worries about him, and she feels better knowing someone always has an eye on him."

"Of course I am. But enough of me. Have you two looked for jobs yet?"

"Yes of course. Millie is going to start working at an animal hospital soon, and I've a few options." Laurie led Blaine to the living where they continued talking until there was a knock on the door.

Laurie stood to get it. "Burt, Carole, Finn. Welcome. Supper should be almost-"

* * *

><p>"Its done." Millie said, skidding to a stop beside her fiancee. "Come on you three, we'll eat then you can tour the house."<p>

They smiled as Blaine followed them to the dining room. Where Kurt was already, pouring drinks for everyone. They all got situated, eating and talking about how great it was that they lived in Westerville.

* * *

><p>After supper Blaine and Kurt opted out of the tour, seeing as they've been there all weekend, instead they went to Kurt's car getting what they got from Lima, and waiting for Laurie and Millie to get done.<p>

"Cake. I made a cake. Laurie help me get it?" Millie asked and as soon as they left Kurt turned to the rest of his family.

"Do you think she'll like it here? Ohio isn't as open as Kentucky."

"Kurt, she grew up in Ohio. She knows. But this is what what she wants." Burt said, looking around the room. "And she seems happy."

Carole nodded. "She does. And she has us. And Blaine's family."

"Yep. Trust me Kurt, they have people here, and we don't really get outspoken closeminded people judging us. Millie and Laurie won't either."

"You know Blaine, its rude to talk about people when they aren't in the room." Millie teased as she entered the room, carrying a cake. Laurie followed with plates.

"Sorry Millie." Blaine grinned, "Its just you are such an interesting topic."

"I'm just going to ignore you for the rest of the night Blaine." Millie gave everyone a slice of the cake before sitting down and curling up beside Laurie. "So we have one week before we need to start our jobs. We decided to scoop out the place. Seeing as you teenagers are no help."

"You're making yourself seem as if you are teenagers Aunt Millie. I'll give you all the good coffeeshops and an old folks home would be a perfect inn for you." Kurt teased, eatng his cake slowly.

Millie smacked at him. "Okay, I'm done with all of you teenagers."

Kurt shared a look with Blaine. "Are you sure about that? We got you something."

"I'm sorry I take that back. I love you both."

Kurt stood, reaching beside the couch and pulling out a box. Blaine grabbed another. "Here Millie, as soon as we saw the house Kurt demanded to find this for you."

Millie saw the records and the player and her jaw dropped. "This was Lizzie's. She bought it when she was sixteen. It was her favorite thing ever."

"She prefered it over her walkman and radio." Kurt said nodding, he remembered his mom telling him that.

"She did. She would play it nonstop. Does it still work?"

Kurt just shrugged, looking at his dad who sighed. "When she passed away that was the first thing to go up in the attic. Tucked away from sight. It might work still. And if not we might be able to find someone who can fix it."

Millie nodded, talking the player out and putting it on the side table. "Laurie, can you find me something by The Beatles?"

The blond found a record and passed it over, Millie sighed in victory when noise came out of the record player.

* * *

><p>"Kurt guess what?" Blaine said as they grabbed their coffee cups and turned to leave. it was monday morning and they were headed to class.<p>

"What?"

"I got an acceptance letter." Blaine said, his eyes shining with victory. He passed the envelop over and Kurt squealed.

"Blaine. Really? You... Really? This is great! When is your audition? Have you called yet? Blaine!"

"Woah. Breathe Kurt. Breathe. We have like three minutes before class starts. And they said, after I asked nicely, that I could audition the same week you do. Mine's on the thirteenth of february. And yours is the twelfth right?"

"Yep." Kurt squealed again.

Blaine nodded. "You know this means we could have valentines day in New York city."

"Really?" Kurt asked, but the teacher walked in and Blaine didn't say anything else on the matter. Kurt leaned over once more, "That's three weeks of practice for that. And one week of practice for regionals."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So this chapter is all good news and fun. Next chapter is just rehearsing and stressing about regionals. Chapter after that Stephen comes back.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And omg, did you all see the Box Scene? It was amazing!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and I'm planning on ending this story duringdirectly after their graduation. I haven't decided on an epilouge or doing a third part or whatever yet, (if so it would be after college)... I think I'll leave that for you all to decide, I'm open to it though.**


	49. Thad's Speech

**Author's Note: This is a short one so I'm just gonna post it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Thad is a bossy guy when he wants to be.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Blaine if you look at Kurt's ass one more time we're going to have to blindfold you and hope you can dance and sing that way." Thad threatened. Blaine glared at him.<p>

"You can bite me. We've been doing this for the past three hours. We can do this routine in our sleep. Why are we still working on it."

The Warblers all sighed, they were all getting tired, and they weren't that surprised that Blaine was exploding. Kurt broke from the formation. "Five minute waterbreak. I'm demanding it Thad."

"Yeah. Fine. Five minutes. Not a second more." Thad slumped in a chair against the wall. He kept glaring at Blaine though.

"Blaine drink your water." David said easily, Blaine groaned.

"I don't want to. I want to take a nice long shower. I want to hang out with my fiancee. I don't want to dance for the next twelve hours."

"Maybe you should stop looking at Kurt's ass." Wes said slowly, stepping back a bit as he accepted David's water bottle.

Kurt slunk down, he was tired. They had half an hour before dinner time and he didn't see Thad stopping then before then.

"Thad. I just want to know if I'm gonna have a free night this week? So I can go out with Stephen?"

"Thursday." Thad answered, standing up. "Thursday is everyones free night."

Nicholas rolled his eyes, "Only because Amy would kill you if you skipped date night."

Kurt grinned, "Ah, you're scared of Nicky boy's sister. That makes perfect sense."

Thad glared at them. "Shut up."

"You're prissy tonight what's wrong Thad."

Thad crossed his arms. "Five minutes are up. Let's practice for the solo. Positions. Kurt. You know you belong in the back."

"Shut up Thad. I'm getting there." Kurt got in his spot and they started doowoping and moving to their sounds.

* * *

><p>"Boys, why aren't you all at supper? It's monday." Mr. Jenkins asked, standing in the doorway and watching them.<p>

The boys all broke apart and collasped. Mr. Jenkins lifted an eyebrow. "Boys?"

"Sorry Mr. Jenkins. Thad here decided to enslave us all and we've been working on this routine since classes let out." Dylan said.

Mr. Jenkins sighed. "Okay, get up everyone, go get your coats, I'll escort you to the dining room. Thad, don't be such a slave runner the boys are no use exhausted."

Kurt shook his head, "I'm taking a hot shower tonight then I'm going to ignore Thad, I had thought Coach Sylvester was a mean coach, but I think Thad tops her any day."

Thad glared, "If you and Blaine weren't so busy making goo-goo eyes at each other-"

"Boys! Argue later." Mr. Jenkins demanded before leading them out.

Kurt grabbed a salad sitting quickly. "This is exhausting. Wes, David, can't you put a leash on Thad? How are we supposed to perform well if _someone_ makes us turn into jelly before we can. And we've only been going at it for one day."

Thad rolled his eyes. "Okay here's how I see it guys. Kurt, Blaine, David, Wes, Trent, Cameron, Nicholas, Jeff, Nick, Joseph..." He surveyed all the other boys, "Any other senior that I'm missing. This is our last year. Our last chance, to go to Nationals and win that damn trophy for our school. So yes, I'm pushing us harder then I ever pushed us. And yes I might be acting like a dick about it. But don't you all want to graduate and have the school remember us by being the first Warblers to win Nationals? I do. And because of that I'm making us work hard. Our ambition and determination will feed us until we reach victory."

The Warblers all looked at each other. Thad's little 'pep speech' was pretty loud, and they were letting it all sink it. Suddenly the room filled with cheers and whistles and Kurt shook his head. "Good going Thad you started a riot."

Thad stood looking slightly pleased with himself and bowed and blew mock kisses around the room. Jeff made him sit back down quickly. "We still hate you."

The Warblers murmured in agreement and Joseph grinned, "But that was a marvelous speech I'm very impressed."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Its bedtime now. Night night. Stephen will be in the next chapter, just warning you.<strong>


	50. Stephen Invading Kurts Room

**Okay to answer reviews...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>mandifa1315 <strong>_**Blaine isn't an idiot! Okay, maybe just a tiny bit... Yay one less person threatening Stephen (you are so going to threaten him after this chapter...) Yes, of course Kurt is being stupid about it, but he saw the change in Blaine when Stephen came back, he wants Blaine to be happy, and he's naively getting himself hurt in the process. And yes I loved Thad's speech, it was actually similar to a speech I had to give my theatre class when they knew none of the lines right before a performance.**

_**mylisa777**_** If I didn't give Stephen warnings I'm sure you all would come and torture him... and me. And I'm not sure how many more chapters. Probably at least ten more, I've got stuff planned out after all. **

_**Anon**_** Thank you, I enjoyed writing everyone being normal again.**

_**KlaineForever99 **_**Yay! You get a truck load of Kurt's cookies for each review you make :P (its a good bribe isn't it?). Blaine's missed Stephen though, and he understands why he ran. If Blaine blames Kurt it wouldn't be my doing it would be them taking control again. And I'm sure Millie would give Blaine hell, even if he finds out first, I haven't decided yet. Aunt Millie is the type of Aunt I hope I'll be to my niece and not-yet-born nephew/niece. Oh Millie already met Stephen, when the Andersons had the dinner party. and Christmas Shopping.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank <strong>_**mandifa1315 **_**for saying I needed to update, or else you would have gotten this tomorrow. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own glee. Because if I did the spoilers that have came out would be false. And my heart wouldn't break at them.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Stephen is here, no you may not kill him, or Kurt, or Blaine or anyone else you think is stupid in this situation.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurtie are you in there?" Kurt groaned. It was Friday. Wes convinced Thad that one hour of practice was enough since they had to perform tomorrow. Blaine was in the library, working on an essay that was giving him trouble. Kurt was laying in his bed, reading a book, and just relaxing his muscles. Most other guys were either on dates or playing games.<p>

The voice wasn't any of the Warblers. In fact it was someone he didn't fancy seeing. Kurt threw his door open, glaring at the person standing there. "What are you doing here Stephen?"

Stephen smiled, "I came to have a movie night with Dyl. But he's sleeping and I didn't want to wake him because he seems so relaxed and your drill sergent friend is stressing him so I'm letting him sleep. And Blaine is in library, I texted and asked. So I decided that you're the only other one I really talk to here..."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "And you expect me to say okay you can come in?"

Stephen's face lit up. "Thank you. Seriously." He made his way in Kurt's room, shutting the door behind him and pulling the desk chair to it, sititng down. "This is just less awkward then sitting downstairs, and Dyl might wake up with me in his room."

Kurt nodded, walking backwards to his bed. After a couple moments of watching each other Stephen pulled out his phone, "Don't judge me but I'm going to play angry birds."

Kurt just stayed watching him until Stephen cleared a few levels then sighed putting his phone on top of crossed legs. "Can you get some music playing or something, its too quiet I don't like hearing all my thoughts."

Kurt switched his ipod on, picking his book back up, it seemed like Stephen was going to be good today. Which was a good thing he didn't want to deal Stephen while worrrying about Regionals, and his audition.

Stephen kept an eye on Kurt, when he noticed that he was fully relaxed, and not on his guard Stephen stood silently, putting the desk chair firmly under the handle. He made his way quietly to Kurt's bed, sitting on it. Kurt jumped, putting his book down. "Stephen. What are you doing?"

Stephen smirked, "Getting 't get tense Kurtie."

Kurt scooted up against the wall to get as far from Stephen as he could. Stephen smirked, reaching around Kurt to massage his shoulders. Kurt stiffened, "Stephen get off of me."

Stephen shook his head, "Why would I let my best friend's fiancee be tense if I could help him?"

Kurt wiggled away, meaning he was up against the wall now. "You're the one making me tense. Get out of my room."

"You're going to be mean to Blaine's best friend and to Dylan's boyfriend?"

"Leave them alone! Leave me alone. Why can't you just disappear again?" Kurt asked, feeling his pocket for his phone and sighing when he noticed it was on his desk.

Stephen smirked. "You don't get it do you Kurtie? I'm here to stay. I've lost Blaine before. So unless you go telling people about our kiss... I'm not leaving Blaine. And I'm not leaving Dylan."

Kurt let his head fall back and hit the wall. He needed to find a way to get Stephen out of his life without telling. Stephen reached out, holding Kurt to him, "You know it would be so much easier if you gave up. If you just broke up with Blaine instead of hurting him."

"Yeah like breaking up wouldn't hurt him. I've done that before. I'm never leaving him again." Kurt kept stiff, keeping his eyes on Stephen. "Unlike you hurting him isn't my goal."

Stephen frowned. "You think I want to hurt Baby? No, you're wrong. I love Baby. Which is why I can see you aren't good enough for him."

Kurt sat up and pulled away from Stephen. "Wait why do you say that?"

Stephen bit back a smirk, tossing his legs off the bed and keeping focused on Kurt, he'd be honest this time. "Blaine is an independent guy by nature. Sure he'll cling to people, but its still all about him in the end. He's sort of like a Slytherin. He's cunning, ambitious. I'm sure you've noticed that. You did something to him though. I don't know what. But he's changed. You know since we were about thirteen he's always wanted to go to California, he wanted to make it big down there. He used to not care about his clothes either. He dressed for comfort and comfort only. Now he's completely dependent on you. Its not healthy. Not for him."

Kurt bit his lip, thinking through all of that. "And that's my fault, how?"

"You two couldn't even stand Thanksgiving break away from each other Kurt. What's going to happen when you two are older, when you're up in New York doing your broadway thing, or fashion, or whatever, and he signs a record deal and they ask him to do a tour. And he's going to not want to because of you. You won't be able to go with because opening night or rehearsals or whatever and he won't be able to go. He won't be able to live his dreams Kurt, because you're tying him down."

Kurt sighed, they had hated being apart thanksgiving break. But it would be different then. He'd make Blaine go on tour if that's what Blaine wanted, hell they could skype or something every night to keep in touch. "So you're saying break up with him for his own willbeing?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying Kurt. Because he can achieve his dreams, you know that right? He's talented enough. But if you keep him pinned down..."

"I get it." Kurt glared at the other boy. "But I'm selfish enough to not break up with him."

Stephen groaned, then manueved where he was hovering over Kurt, "Then I'll change your mind."

Kurt gasped when Stephen's lips attatched to his neck, that one spot that Blaine loved so much. "Get off of me!"

Stephen covered Kurt's mouth, looking into his eyes. "Is that smart? Yelling? I don't think it is Kurt. Now I'm just gonna have to shut you up."

Kurt glared fiercely, he didn't need his mouth to keep Stephen off of him. He shimmied up and brought his knee into Stephen's gut. Stephen let go quickly. "You really are a fucking idiot Kurt. I've got you at my mercy right now. Your door is locked. And blocked. Your music is loud. Your phone is out of reach. Fighting me won't help you right now."

Kurt tried pulling his arms from Stephen's hands, "If you don't let go of me I will kick you in the balls, and I know you know how bad that hurts."

Stephen just smirked tossing his legs over Kurt's and sitting on his hips. "Now where were we?"

Kurt bit his lip this time, hard. Stephen groaned licking the blood. "You keep making mistakes Kurt."

"Mistakes? Really? I'm making mistakes? You're trying to kiss your best friend's fiancee, your own boyfriend's friend, and I'm making the mistakes? Get out of my room." Kurt demanded, straining against Stephen's hold. Stephen just tightened his grip again.

"You know what? You're going to regret fighting me." With that Stephen rearranged his hands, slinging a punch into Kurt's stomach. "How about you give me a call the day you decide to break my Blaine's heart? That way I know to be waiting with chocolate and Harry Potter."

Kurt groaned, trying to curl up so he could ease the pain. "Not going to happen."

"You'll find it will." Stephen smirked sucking on Kurt's neck and leaving a mark. "Now its time to go wake Dyl."

Kurt watched Stephen leave and as soon as he was gone he locked the door, turning the music up as loud as it could go and sat on his bed and cried. He just cried until he had no tears left to cry. He knew he had only one or two options left, tell Blaine and have him be hurt over what was happening, or keep it to himself, and keep an eye out for Blaine and Dylan, until he found another way to solve it.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Blaine knocked on the door after trying the doorknob. They were planning on getting dinner together, now that his essay is done. He was surprised it was locked. Kurt rarely locked the door.<p>

Kurt sat up quickly, going to the bathroom and splashing his face a few times, he dried his face quickly and went to the door unlocking it. "Sorry Blaine."

Blaine took in his face, his eyes were slightly red and the collar of his shirt was wet as if he had just splashed water on it. "Are you okay Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes of course I am. Give me a second to change my shirt and I'll be ready for supper."

Blaine stepped in the room shutting the door while Kurt pulled off his button up. "I was thinking that one little homey resturant?"

Kurt nodded grabbing a shirt and putting it on, but not before he caught sight of his stomach forming a bruise. Thankfully Blaine didn't see and he turned around with a smile. "Ready when you are."

Blaine smiled, taking his hand. "Then lets go baby."

As they were making their way downstairs Stephen and Dylan appeared from behind Dylan's door. Blaine lifted an eyebrow surprised. "Stephen I didn't know you were here."

Stephen shrugged, smiling at Kurt while he wrapped an arm around Dylan's shoulder. "That's because you were being all focused on your essay. Dyl and I were on our way to the club. And you two?"

"Going out for supper. Little One, be back by midnight so you can be well rested. And no drinking, we don't want to deal with you having a hang over." Kurt said, keeping his eyes fixed on Stephen.

Stephen just smiled at Kurt, "Are you okay, you aren't looking well."

"I'm fine. Come on Blaine. Little one be careful."

* * *

><p>Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand tilting his head, they were almost done eating and Kurt was being quiet, way too quiet for Kurt. "Maybe Stephen's right and you are getting sick. Maybe we should skip movie night and just let you rest."<p>

"No. We shouldn't. I'm fine." Kurt said, smiling at his fiancee, "I'm just tired from dancing and stuff. I haven't really been sleeping that well."

"Okay so tonight I'll tell Wes to sleep with David, and we can lay in your bed and watch movies. you could fall asleep in my arms." Blaine let his thumb rub the back of Kurt's hand. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds fine." Kurt sighed, he was so lucky to have Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked over at Kurt who was just sititng on his bed, "Aren't you going to change into your pajamas?"<p>

Kurt nodded grabbing his pajama pants and tshirt and turning where Blaine wouldn't see his stomach so he could change. Blaine sighed, there was something wrong with Kurt, he just wished he knew what. Kurt put in a movie and curled up on his bed, Blaine joining him after flipping off the light.

Kurt wasn't paying attention to the movie, instead he was focused on everything Stephen had said to him. Would he really be the thing that holds Blaine back? He didn't want that. He knew Blaine wanted to become famous. And he knew Blaine was talented enough to do that, but not lose himself on the way. Would Kurt be the thing that gets lost of Blaine gets to become famous? Could he handle lossing Blaine so that Blaine could become big?

Blaine reached out, stroking Kurt's cheek, "Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah, just nervous about tomorrow." Kurt responded, though it wasn't true it was the first thing he could come up with.

Blaine leaned back, watching as Kurt's eyes closed, nervous about performing? Now he knew something was up. Kurt was never nervous, he lived for performing, he didn't get nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I know you all hate Stephen, and Kurt is stupid and Blaine is stupid. But I still want reviews okay?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And I haven't even started the next chapter but it shouldn't take too long to get done. It's just Regionals (I still haven't thought of which songs they are singing, I had the songs then I forgot them...) at least I think that's all its going to be.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, review. I'm really wanting some brownies in a mug, so I'm going to make that and watch Doctor Whoplay on Tumblr.**


	51. Regionals

_**mandifa1315 **_** Oh my. From your review and our conversation on Tumblr I'm guessing you got just a bit upset at this chapter. Not to mad though right? Not like you didn't yell a whole paragraph at me or anything. Nope of course not. (this is sarcasm by the way).**

_**mylisa777**_** Wait hold up. You want Stephen to take things farther? Are you nuts? Anyways. Blaine didn't see the hickey because he wasn't paying attention to Kurt's neck, he's worried Kurt is sick.**

_**KlaineForever99**_** Kurt isn't sure how to stand up for himself, blame Stephen for using the fact that he knew him longer. Blaine's always been oblivious though. Remember it took him forever to relize Kurt liked him. We all want Klaine happy dear, trust me they will be.**

* * *

><p><strong>So for the <strong>_**Kill Stephen Club**_** we have **_**mandifa1315**_**, **_**mylisa777**_**, **_**KlaineForever99**_** myself, anyone else?**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: While writing the duet part of this chapter Just a Kiss came on Pandora. They sang <strong>**that during Sectionals! My emotions went on overflow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own Glee. I tried but I can't.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Stephen shows up towards the end. Other then that its just singing. Also I wrote this while running on three pots of coffee and no sleep.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurt honey wake up." Blaine said softly, shaking his shoulder.<p>

Kurt rubbed his eyes, groaning. "Morning. What time is it?"

"Eight oh five. You need to go shower and get dressed."

"I need to make tea." Kurt sat up running his hand through his hair, he could feel how messy it was.

Blaine shook his head. "I'll do that. Go shower okay sweetie. And then come down for breakfast."

Kurt nodded going to the bathroom, he took a long relaxing shower, refusing to think. It was better that way. After his shower he got dressed, ignoring the bruise on his stomach as he covered up the mark that Stephen made on his neck and did his hair. He sighed at his reflection, he got no sleep last night. He'd kill for coffee. But he was the one that made the rule that they had tea before competion performances.

He made his way downstairs, surprised to see everyone lounging around the kitchen already dressed. He grabbed his cup and sat in a corner, watching Blaine talk to David and Trent about something enthusiastically, his hands waving about. Jack spotted him hiding in a corner and grabbed half a bagel, spread with cream cheese.

"You sleep well?" Kurt shrugged, picking at the offered bagel but not really eating it. Jack frowned, tilting his head, "What's wrong Kurt?"

"Nothing. Just tired I guess." Kurt mumbled, then he forced a smile. "So how was last nights date?"

"Great. Like always. But you knew that and just wanted to change the topic. Fine I get the point, I'll go curl up with my boyfriend."

Kurt leaned his head back, closing his eyes and letting the Warbler sounds surround him. "Boys. If you want to get there in time we should leave."

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his eyes to see Mr. Jenkins and Mr. Grant standing in the door way. It must be nine thirty already. The boys all stood and grabbed whatever they was eating on the way out. Kurt pulled his coat on, and followed them out, taking a window seat on the bus, as soon as Blaine sat beside him he put his hand on his thigh. Blaine smiled at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Kurt forced a smile before looking out the window as the Warblers started their warm ups.<p>

"Why don't we hear our precious countertenor?" Thad asked from a seat near the front. Kurt looked up lifting an eyebrow.

"Sorry I didn't know that 'Wheels on a Bus' was a warm up song. Shall we start over?"

"NO!" Most of the Warblers protested, Kurt smirked going back to looking out the window. When they pulled up to the school they were to be performing at they all got eeriely quiet, their performance shows if they make it or break it for nationals. Mr. Grant gathered them all on the sidewalk as Mr. Jenkins went to park the bus.

"Okay boys, this is. I'm sure you've got your pre-performance rituals so go about it." The boys shared grins and smiles. This was it. They were going to win Regionals. They looked around at each other, who was going to give the pep speech this time?

After observing the group for a minute Wes stepped in the middle. "Okay guys, we are going to win today. You know why? Because we aren't just a school glee club. We're friends. And that's what we need to win. Our bonds go beyond singing. We live together, we've seen each other half naked. Those other two show choirs got nothing on us. So you know what we're going to do? We're going out there and we will show those judges our friendship. Nothing can break our bonds. That's what they need to know!"

The boys cheered at Wes' speech and they sped to the green room, getting comfortable. They were first up, and they were confident enough not to have to practice.

* * *

><p>"And now the Dalton Academy Warblers!" The boys stepped in formation. Kurt and Blaine stood at opposite spots of the Warblers as the Warblers started the harmony for the song.<p>

Kurt started the song, stepping forward glancing shyly at Blaine before singing to the audience.

_We'll do it all  
>Everything<br>On our own_

_We don't need  
>Anything<br>Or anyone_

Kurt smiled softly as they sung the chorus together, Blaine slowly making his way to Kurt.

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Blaine took control of the next couple verses, stepping to the edge of the stage.

_I don't quite know  
>How to say<br>How I feel_

_Those three words  
>Are said too much<br>They're not enough_

Kurt sat down feet dangling off the edge as they sang the chorus. They lost track of what the rest of the Warblers were doing. Lost in each other like always.

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Together they sang the next two verses, Kurt being pulled up by Blaine so they could dance with the rest of the Warblers.

_Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time  
>Chasing cars<br>Around our heads_

Blaine took over, he was adamant on having this verse alone.

_I need your grace  
>To remind me<br>To find my own_

The Warblers were all grinning like idiots, they enjoyed watching the audience cheer on for their favorite couple.

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am  
>All that I ever was<br>Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where  
>Confused about how as well<br>Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other as they rearranged where they were standing.

* * *

><p>Nicholas stood in the center and took up his cue. The solo was sorta upbeat and happy.<p>

_And love ..  
>Such a silly game we play, oh,<br>Like a summer's day in May.  
>What is love, what is love?<br>I just want it to be love  
>oooh<em>

Nicholas spun through out the Warblers before jumping off the stage. Grinning wildly at the audience.

_And I, I, I, I, I... I can feel it in your kiss  
>It just gives me tender bliss<br>What is love, what is love?  
>I just want it to be love<br>oooh_

Nicholas blew a kiss at the audience, sending out a wink.

_When I feel you around,  
>I was mad as hell when I hit the ground.<em>

The rest of the Warblers jumped down it took alot of discussion for them to agree to this part.

_When I see you laugh away  
>It hurts but I just won't say,<br>oh, oh, oh... Love ..._

Each Warbler had someone from the edge of an aisle stand up, spinning in a circle before letting them sit back down.

_Who can tell me I am wrong?  
>I just think that I am strong.<em>

_What is love, what is love?  
>I just want it to be love.<br>ooooh _

The warblers turned to each other, dancing with them back to the stage, some jumping up, others taking the steps. When they got back in formation the dance was happy and they were all grinning.

_When I feel you around,  
>I was so upset we fell on the ground<br>When I see you mad at me  
>It was such a silly thing<br>ooooooh _

_And love ..  
>Such a silly game we play,<br>Like a summer's day in May.  
>What is love, what is love?<em>

_I just want it to be love  
>ooooh. oh<em>

Nicholas stepped back in form, and all the Warblers sang the last chorus together.

_And I, I, I, I, I... I can feel it in a kiss  
>It is something I will miss<br>What is love, what is love?  
>I just want you to be love<em>

They bowed, grinning like fools, as soon as they curtain was closed they ran off stage, high fiving and congratulating each other. Thad smiled, "We have fifteen minutes before the next performance. I'm going to find Amy."

Blaine shook his head, wrapping an arm around Kurt as they made their way to the lobby of the auditoruim. "KURT! KURT! BLAINE!"

Kurt dragged Blaine to where his family was standing, Millie jumped them, hugging them tightly. "You two were so good. And so was tall dark handsome and mysterious. I loved it. If you don't win-"

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "Aunt Millie. Breathe. We have two more performances to see, who knows, we could have been terrible."

"Shush you." Millie swatted at him. "That was amazing though. Your mother would have been proud."

Kurt gave a soft smile, "Thank you. Really. But I'm going to go sit down now, I'm exhausted."

When Blaine went to follow Kurt stopped him, "Go find your family, give them my love okay?"

Kurt watched Blaine walk away to find the Andersons and he started searching the crowd until he found someone he wanted to talk to. "Jay."

Jay grinned, "Hey, you was perfect."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Thank you. How have you been?"

"Good. You?"

Kurt hesitated just a second before responding. "Well. Thanks."

"No you aren't. Want to talk later?"

Kurt sighed but nodded, that might actually be good for him. "After they announce the winner I'll text you a time we can meet and you can text me a place."

* * *

><p>Kurt gripped both Blaine's and Wes' hands as they waited for the judge to say the first place. "The first place trophy goes to... DALTON ACADEMY WARBLERS! Congratulations, you're going to Nationals in New York!"<p>

The room was silent for a moment then they errupted in cheers, jumping up and down they hugged each other, squealing. "WE DID IT!"

Thad grabbed the trophy and they left, getting congratulated by the ones in the audience that was cheering for them the whole time. Stephen came up spinning Dylan in his arms, kissing him firmly.

"Congrats boys." Stephen said, laying his head on Stephen's, winking at Kurt. Kurt pulled on his coat smiling softly at Blaine before going to find their bus. He took his seat and waited for the rest of the boys, who piled, still cheering on for their win.

Kurt pulled out his phone messaging Jay, _meet me at seven_. Blaine sat down. "I told you we could win babe. Now we get to party all night long."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "We'd party if we lost too, 'to forget the tragedy'."

"Damn right K." Joseph sat in front of them. This time all the boys piled as far back as they could away from Mr. Jenkins, and Mr. Grant, who were talking in whispers up front.

Kurt's phone vibrated and he checked it, it was Jay. They were going to meet at a cafe near Dalton. Kurt was going to tell him about Stephen, because Jay knew what it was like, and maybe he could help decide what Kurt could do.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: The songs are <strong>_**Chasing Cars**_** by **_**Snow Patrol**_** I love the song, and would kill to see Darren or Chris sing it. And the other song, the one Nicholas sings is **_**Love**_** by **_**Matt White**_**. I was listening to Darren Criss Radio on Pandora while writing and this song came on I liked it and I didn't have the solo song planned so I used it. It really is a good song.**

* * *

><p><strong>So how was the chapter? I'm going to bed now. Review though okay?<strong>


	52. Talks with Jay

_**mylisa777**_** You aren;t supposed to ask for Stephen to take things farther. You and my other reviews are supposed to protest the thought completely!**

_**mandifa1315**_** Blaine hasn't seen Kurt's stomach since he got the bruise, they haven't been hot and heavy he thinks Kurt's not feeling well. Trust me I get why you yelled, I do the samething while I write it. And I miss fluffy times as well. I just need to get past Stephen so we can have happy fluff again.**

_**anon**_** Okay you bring the shovel. I know Stephen shouldn't be around, I hate him. I really do. You have no idea how many times I think about getting him killed.**

_**KlaineForever99**_** No everyone is not oblivious, they think he's nervous for college auditions and stuff like that. What is wrong with you people. You aren't supposed to want more things to happen to Kurt! **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter was hell to write. I think I've written, and rewritten it, about three <strong>**times before I gave up. So this is what you get. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own Glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Stephen shows up. And Kurt is stubborn.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt had stayed around Blaine, watching him drink, while not drinking none for himself. At six forty five he left, slipping away from Blaine, who was dancing with Thad and Wes, and the party and going to his car. As he was unlocking the door he heard someone behind him and he turned quickly to see Stephen.<p>

"I saw you sneak out. Going to see someone?"

"Stephen. Leave me alone." Kurt ground out, going to open his door, only for Stephen to close it.

"I see you covered the hickey I gave you. Why is that?" Stephen asked, smirking as Kurt squirmed.

"If you don't leave me alone I'm going to scream for help."

"Not if I have your mouth covered." With that Stephen covered Kurt's mouth, holding his jaw tightly so Kurt couldn't bite. "Now. Where was you headed off to?"

Kurt swung out, he needed away from Stephen. This was dangerous, there was no way any of the Warblers would hear him even if he did scream. They were all drunk. Stephen dodged his hand. "Have you decided when you and Blaine are going to break up?"

Kurt just glared at Stephen. He wasn't going to let him break him and Blaine up. He was done trying to listen to Stephen's reasoning. He closed his eyes, and heard footsteps, coming towards them, from where the Warbler house stood. He lifted his leg and kicked the door to his car loudly. Repeatedly.

Stephen's eyes widened as he saw someone walking faster, he let go of Kurt, making the tall feminine boy lose his balance and fall, he ran, he didn't want to get caught.

Kurt didn't even bother standing. He leaned his head back against his car, this was going to far, why was he always being frightened at school? Especially when Dalton was a safe place.

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Are you okay?" Kurt looked up to see Mr. Jenkins. He nodded, but still didn't move.<p>

"Fine. I'm always fine."

"Why aren't you partying with the other boys?"

"Going home for the night, I've got a headache you see and..." Kurt trailed off, that should cover him.

Mr. Jenkins held a hand down, helping Kurt up. "Are you sure you're okay to drive? You look shaken up."

"I'm fine sir. I'm just going to stop by a cafe for tea, then I'll be on my way home." Kurt dusted off, looking at his teacher. "Thank you though."

Mr. Jenkins frowned, he really shouldn't let Kurt go anywhere if he wasn't feeling well, and Kurt definitely didn't look as if he was feeling well. "Kurt,maybe you should stay, I don't want something happening to you while your driving home."

"I can't. I'll be okay and I'll be back tomorrow before curfew." Kurt said, opening the car door. "If it gets any worse I'll stop by my aunts or Blaine's place okay."

The teacher nodded, "Okay. I'll be checking to make sure you get here tomorrow."

Kurt gave a soft smile, turning on the heat in the car. "Don't stop their party tonight, they deserve it."

"Party? What party? The boys are just having a quiet movie night." Mr. Jenkins winked at Kurt then stepped away, watching him pull out. Kurt watched the school disappear in his rearview mirror. Then he turned the radio on as loud as it could go, trying to stop his own thoughts. He parked his car next to Jay's in the almost empty parking lot. He didn't give himself anytime to recollect himself, instead he got out going straight to where Jay was sitting at a table, two cups of coffee in front of him.

* * *

><p>"Jay I'm sorry, I overexagerrated earlier. We don't need to speak. I'm just going to head home for the night." Kurt said, going to turn.<p>

Jay stood, stopping Kurt in his tracks. "You think I'm going to let you walk away when clearly you've been troubled for a while. Sit. Drink the coffee."

Kurt sat taking a sip of the coffee. but he didn't say anything. He couldn't. The graveity of the situation was finally barrelling down on him and how could he say anything?

"You look like crap Kurt. What happened?" Jay asked, his heart reached out to his brother's fiancee, Kurt wasn't just someone Blaine would marry, he's someone that became family.

Kurt shook his head, "We need to find a way to get Stephen away from Blaine. And from Little one."

Jay nodded, he thought this had something to do with the hated boy. "What did he do Kurt? I want to help but you need to tell me what he did to you."

Kurt sighed, "Look at me Jay. I'm a wreck. I haven't slept properly in weeks. I've lost at least ten pounds, and I'm scared to be alone in a place that I ran to so I could be safe. I'm not supposed to be scared, I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm supposed to brave it through everything."

Jay grabbed Kurt's hand to keep it from shaking on the table. "Did he rape you Kurt? I swear if he's raped you-"

Kurt shook his head. "No. No. He hasn't."

"Then what Kurt. The more you tell me the more I can help." Jay said softly.

Kurt pulled his hand from Jay, taking off his coat and scarf. He had a feeling they would be there for a while. He started slowly, telling Jay all about what Stephen's done. And by time he was finished he was on his second cup of coffee. Jay frowned, watching Kurt as he took in the story Kurt was telling Kurt was done Jay stood, going to counter.

Kurt slumped in his seat. It felt like there was weight being lifted off his chest. Jay came back with two plates of extremely rich looking brownies. "You haven't told anyone have you?"

Kurt shook his head, looking at the brownie, "You don't expect me to eat this do you?"

"Yes I do actually." Jay pushed the brownie closer and leaned forward. "You need to tell Blaine."

"Tell Blaine. Are you nuts? I can't tell Blaine. Since he found Stephen again he's been so happy.I don't want to ruin that."

Jay shook his head, he needed to get through to Kurt. "And if Blaine knew you was getting hurt because of his 'friend' then what? He won't be happy any longer. He'd be broken. He doesn't want you to be hurt or upset."

"So what I just go 'hey Blaine your best friend kissed me'." Kurt hissed through his teeth, how could he do that to Blaine.

"Yes. Actually you do. You just tell Blaine that Stephen has been harassing you and that he's making you fear for your life. Then Blaine can do as he wants to stop it."

"And what if he doesn't stop it? What then?" Kurt asked. There he admitted the one thing that's been plaguing his mind. Will Blaine not stop it so he could keep his friend?

Jay tilted his head. "That's what stopping you isn't it?"

Kurt didn't answer, instead he took a huge bite of the brownie, using it as an excuse to not speak.

"If Blaine knew you was getting hurt he would do everything in his power to stop it. You need to tell him before Stephen takes it farther."

Kurt shook his head. "No I can't tell him. And I'll just have to keep myself away from him. I'm sorry Jay I shouldn't have burdened you."

"No you should have. You should have chosen to burden me the day this all started. And you should choose to burden Blaine as well."

"Like you burdened him when Stephen raped you?" Kurt asked harshly. At the look on Jay's face he felt instantly terrible. "I'm sorry Jay, that came out wrong and-"

"No. You're right. I made a mistake not telling someone about what he did to me. But I don't want to see him push you as far as he pushed me. So if you don't tell I will. And if I tell it won't be just Blaine, but it would be all the Warblers, all of New Directions, your family, my family, in short everyone who cares about you. Which one do you prefer?"

"You're threatening me aren't you?" Kurt asked, putting the fork down. "Really I'm done with this. I shouldn't have told you anything."

When Kurt stood Jay reached out, holding Kurt still and lifting his shirt, he could see the bruise that Stephen left, "No. Kurt. Look at this. You can't keep letting this happen. And we both know it. I gave you your options Kurt. Now I want an answer."

"So basically you want me to tell Blaine that his best friend is molesting his fiancee?" Kurt asked, he didn't like the idea.

"Yes. That's what I want. I don't want you to be hurting. So give me an answer."

Kurt shook his head, he was so glad he had told someone, but he couldn't let Blaine find out. Blaine wouldn't want him after Kurt told him what happened. And he needed Blaine in his life.

Jay reached out. "How about I give you the night to decide. You can tell me tomorrow if you choose to tell him or if you want me to."

Kurt nodded, that was the best he was going to get wasn't it? "I'll call you tomorrow then."

"Good. Are you going back to Dalton?" Jay asked, it was getting close to closing time for the cafe.

"No. I'm going to my aunts for the night. She and Laurie went to Columbus for a show or something after Regionals."

"Can you get in?"

Kurt held up the purple key, "Yes, I can."

Jay nodded, standing up. "I'm going to follow you to make sure you get there safely okay?"

* * *

><p>Kurt just shrugged, pulling on his coat. He got in his car, jumping a little as the music blared out. He had to quickly turned it down. At Millie's house he unlocked the door, waving to Jay and shutting it. After bolting the door he made his way upstairs to the room Millie said was his. They had added furniture in it through out the week, and he had left a backup outfit and a set of pajamas. In his room he slumped on the bed. He had to make a decision, but how could he do that? How could he tell Blaine, how could Jay ask him to watch Blaine's world crash around him? He couldn't.<p>

But telling Blaine was better then having Jay tell everyone. He just wanted to make sure this wouldn't destroy his relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So? This is where you review and tell me your thoughts... And babble. I like babble.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I think I've got the next chapter planned, and no Blaine doesn't find out in that chapter. I have that part planned to. I just don't know how to write it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I need to go, I'm supposed to be leaving in like three minutes, so review and I'll update soon.<strong>


	53. Kurt's Missing And Nightmares

_**mylisa777**_** Kurt does need to go ape shit on Stephen, but for some reason he won't allow me to write that. And I could always just stop updating... No I'm kidding! I've just had alot of free time at home so you're getting updates.**

_**mandifa1315**_** In all honestly I played with the idea of letting Jay tell, but it just seems like something Kurt has to do, you know? And I'm trying to keep Stephen away from Kurt until Blaine finds out.**

_** 2009**_** hello, I don't think I've seen you before. Thank you. Everyone hates Stephen, he will get no sympathy after what he's done to our baby.**

_**gottriplets**_** Jay is giving Kurt a day to decide because he knows what it's like. Remember, he never told anyone until years later. But Blaine will find out soon.**

_**KlaineForever99**_** You're a bit agressive aren't you. And Blaine gets told, just not in this chapter. The big reveal... Hmmm I like the sound of that, it will come soon. Promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I love how invested you all are! It keeps me going. This chapter was so hard to write, it broke my heart writing one scene. I'm sure you'll know it when you read it. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own Glee. But you know what I do own? A penguin stuffed animal named Klaine that comforts me when I write sadness.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. I... I have no clue how to add warnings to this...<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up, laying on the steps. That wasn't weird actually, he stood slowly, each move making his head pound. He dragged himself to the kitchen looking for some asprin and coffee. A few other Warblers were awake, but they all stayed quiet as they made coffee. After he had a cup in him Blaine made another, just the way Kurt likes it after a hangover.<p>

Blaine made his way through the house, looking in each room, at each sleeping boy, and he didn't find Kurt. On his way back downstairs he looked again. "Have any of you seen Kurt?"

They all shook their heads, it was weird for Blaine to lose track of Kurt, even if they were partying. Blaine pulled out his phone, it was after eleven, maybe Kurt had woken up and gone somewhere.

He tried phoning Kurt three times before pocketing his phone and going outside, to where Kurt's car normally stood. When he noticed the spot was empty, and there was a thin layer of snow meaning its been empty for a couple hours, he tried to call Kurt again. Kurt of course didn't answer so he sighed, calling Kurt's house.

"Hello?"

"Finn. Is Kurt there?" Blaine asked quickly.

"No of course not. I thought you all was partying."

"Yeah. Well talk to you later." Blaine scrolled through the names on his phone, then choose to call Kurt's aunt next.

"Hello Blaine? Is Kurt okay?" Millie asked, sounding alarmed as soon as she saw who it was.

Blaine sighed, that means that Kurt wasn't with them. "Yeah sorry wrong number."

Blaine then called his own house, grateful when Sara picked up. "Hey Blaine you don't normally call."

"Sara, could you do me a favor? Go up to my room, see if Kurt's there." Blaine waited as he heard rustling.

"No he isn't here. Is he not at Dalton Baby?"

"No. Maybe he went out for coffee."

"Call me when you find him okay?"

Blaine hung up shivering slightly, he felt his pocket pulling out his own car keys and getting in his vehicle, calling Wes as he pulled out. "Wes, you keep an eye out for Kurt. I can't find him and I have a bad feeling."

"Okay Blaine I'll call you if I see him." Wes paused, "You aren't wearing your coat are you?"

Blaine glanced down at what he was wearing, a undershirt, jeans and houseshoes. "Nope. I'll see you later."

Blaine drove to all the cafes near Dalton, then made his way out to the Lima Bean. Calling Kurt the whole time. When he got to the Lima Bean and saw it was empty he slumped back in his seat, hitting the steering wheel. Where did Kurt go. And when.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke early, taking a shower before making it look like he wasn't even there. Once in the car, with the heat blowing, he called Jay.<p>

"Have you made a decision?"

"Straight to the point." Kurt sighed. "Yes I have. I'll tell Blaine."

"Good. And Kurt..." Jay's voice grew soft. "He won't blame you. He'll get mad, and you might think he's going to blame you, but he won't. In all honesty I won't be surprised if he goes and tries to kill Stephen."

Kurt was silent, how could Jay know for sure what Blaine would do? "Thanks Jay. I'll call you later."

Kurt drove to the closest coffee shop, getting himself breakfast and a large mocha. He got back in the car, driving without a real location in mind. He was beyond surprised when he stopped to notice he was on a dirt road, the same one that led to the rock he and Blaine sat on and talked about Stephen on.

Without even thinking about it he got out, finding the rock easily he dusted some snow off of it and sat picking at his muffin as the nightmare he had the previous night replayed in his head.

* * *

><p>Nightmare starts<p>

* * *

><p>"Blaine, I need to tell you something. Like now." Kurt said, standing in the doorway of Blaine's room.<p>

"Yeah sure come in babe."

Kurt sat on the bed and told Blaine everything that happened between him and Stephen. Blaine stood, glaring at Kurt.

"Shut up, shut up right now. God Kurt I knew you was jealous of Stephen but this is low, even for you."

"Blaine I-" Kurt started.

"No. Don't start Kurt. I do so much for you to make you happy. Don't try to take away the _only_ thing that makes me smile. Just don't." Blaine turned opening up the door to reveal Stephen. Kurt watched horrified as Stephen and Blaine kissed, Stephen smirking at Kurt.

"Blaine can't you see he's playing you! Damn it Blaine he wants you to break up with me."

"Good because its over Kurt. Stephen is the one I want to marry. He's the one that makes me happy. I don't ever want to see you again." Blaine grounded out slowly, as if Kurt was a little kid that took a while to comprehend what he was being told.

Wes entered the room, pulling the Dalton tie off of Kurt. "We got rid of your scholarship. You need to go back to Lima. You have five seconds to get out."

"Wes no you can't do this! Tell Blaine! Make him see reason!"

Wes shook his head, "He's happy Kurt. If you want him happy you will leave."

"BLAINE! Listen to me!" Kurt screamed as Nicholas and Joseph walked in, trying to drag him out. Blaine walked up to him, smacking him hard across the face.

"I don't want to see your hideous face ever again, got that? Go. Now."

* * *

><p>Nightmare is over<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the rock, ignoring the tears that were streaming down his face, he was really frightened that Blaine would react like that. That all of his friends on the Warblers would turn their backs on him. Then what could he do? If the people he was now closest to turned their backs what would he do?<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed. It was now after one and he still hadn't found Kurt. He was panicking by now. Why would Kurt leave without letting anyone know. His phone rang and he answered.<p>

"Yeah Stephen?"

"Are you okay? The warblers said something about you leaving without your coat?"

Blaine sighed, turning down another road. He was going to every place that he knew of in driving distance that he's ever seen Kurt go to. "I'm looking for Kurt. He's missing."

"Is he?" Blaine was too busy looking for a small thrift store to hear the Stephen's tone. "Well I'll let you go so you can find him baby."

Blaine hung up getting out at a thrift store, he showed the cashier the picture of Kurt that he had on his phone, then ran out after he shook his head. Where could Kurt be.

* * *

><p>On an impulse he drove somewhere he hasn't been in months. He turned down a dirt road and then saw Kurt's Navigator. That means Kurt was here. Blaine didn't even try parking, he jumped out of his own car and ran down the path, he could see a figure now on the rock, it was Kurt wasn't it?<p>

"Kurt?"

Kurt jumped, turning quickly to see Blaine. "What are you doing here?" His voice was shaky and hoarse.

Blaine frowned. "Kurt are you okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine." Kurt whispered. "You should still be asleep, its only about ten."

"Kurt. It's one in the afternoon." Blaine said slowly, Kurt was shaking, how long was he out here?

"No, it can't be. I've only been here for about fifteen minutes." Kurt went to grab his still almost full coffee cup, grimacing as the cold coffee touched his tongue. "Well maybe a bit longer then that."

Blaine pulled out his phone, "Its one twenty three. What time did you get here?"

"Around nine." Kurt mumbled.

"Where's your phone? I've been calling it all day." Blaine carefully approached Kurt grabbing his hand, he was freezing.

"It's in my car. I'm sorry Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"For what baby? Come on lets go to your car. You're freezing." Blaine whispered, helping Kurt off the rock and taking him to the car. What had Kurt so upset? He needed to find out.

Kurt slid into the passenger seat of his vehicle. He'd tell Blaine. He'll suggest they go take warm showers and then go out for a late lunch then he'll tell Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Omg you all don't get it this chapter was the hardest thing ever to write. Like the whole time I was writing it I was fighting with myself saying that Kurt and Blaine should elope and Stephen should get hit by a train. I'm just really emotional today.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you can guess which part was hard to write. Yep. The nightmare.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay leave me reviews. Next chapter should be Kurt telling Blaine, unless something happens to make that change... Idk to be honest. <strong>


	54. The Reveal

_**mandifa1315 **_**Hey Blaine isn't an idiot! Just slow. Kurt is **_**not**_** going back to McKinley. Never. And seriously, I love your responses and blabberings, both here and on tumblr, never resist your urge to blabber and freak out on my okay.**

_**mylisa777**_** It's not tomorrow but I hope updating right now is acceptable. :) And Jay does need to tell, I'm trying to convince him. But lets deal with Kurt telling first.**

_** 2009**_** Stephen can't be hit by a train. I can't allow it... Not yet anyways.**

_**gottriplets**_** Your wait is over.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: You all should love me for updating so soon.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And please tell me what is up with the numbers in most of your pennames, I'm curious.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't think you all would want me to own glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Restrain from killing anyone okay?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Blaine, I can't believe you didn't even wear a jacket. You're going to get so sick and I won't take care of you of you do." Kurt teased softly, doing his hair, and glaring at Blaine in the mirror.<p>

"But Kurt I was worried. And you will so take care of me. You love me."

"I do." Kurt smiled, turning around. He decided he was going to tell Blaine. But until he did he was going to act normal. "I love you so much. And I hope we grow old together and have kids and sing silly love songs and take care of each other every time one of us and sick and tease each other and move to New York together and-"

Blaine stopped him with one finger, "Where is this all coming from honey?"

Kurt shook his head, "I just really love you."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly, "Let's go get something to eat then okay? And on the way back we can get some cold medicine, because I will most definitely need it."

* * *

><p>Blaine sat back in his seat watching Kurt, he choose Olive Garden because something was upsetting Kurt, and he had no clue what but he knew Olive Garden was his favorite resturant so maybe it would help him feel better.<p>

"Who's getting your car?"

"Wes, or David. Well both technically." Blaine answered, he had asked them to after his shower. "So when did you leave?"

"Last night." Kurt noticed Blaine's worried look, "I stayed at Millie's house. And before I went there I met with Jay, I haven't spoken to him in a while."

"Oh." Blaine frowned, why did Kurt leave? He asked that out loud and Kurt sighed.

"I had a slight headache, and I didn't want to make the party calm down, everyone deserved it. So I left." Kurt said simply, that was what he told Mr. Jenkins and it wasn't really a lie.

"I was so worried Kurt. Next time tell me something okay?"

"Got it." Kurt smiled as their waiter placed their food down, they both started their meals in silence and finally Kurt looked up. "Blaine. I need to tell you something. And I need you to just listen." He took a deep, quivering breath. "Get mad at me afterwards if you want. But listen first okay?"

Blaine nodded, of course he'd listen. But what would have happened to make him get made at Kurt. "Okay. I'm listening."

Kurt looked down, he refused to watch Blaine as he said this. He just couldn't. "Well it actually started on Stephen's birthday. You know how he told you that I stepped outside with him? Well he kissed me. And since then he's been threatening and trying to kiss me and molest me." Kurt told Blaine everything else that happened, keeping his eyes on the table and trying hard as he could not to break down. When he was done he very slowly looked up.

Blaine was seeing red. How could this have been happening without him knowing.

Kurt bit his lip. "You think I'm lying don't you? You think I'm just seeking attention and you're going to break up with me and go out with Stephen and live with him forever and-"

"Kurt shut up." Blaine said. He had tears in his eyes, how could his fiancee think those things. "I love you Kurt. Why would I think or do any of that? I'm never leaving you. Now come on we'll get lunch after I do something."

Blaine tossed some money on the table and all but dragged Kurt back to the car. "Blaine, baby where are we going?"

"First we are going to the Warbler house. Maybe we'll order pizza and tomorrow I'll take you out. But right now I have something to do."

* * *

><p>Kurt was curious, there was a hard glint in Blaine's eyes that he's never seen before, and to be honest it frightened him. At Dalton they both got out, and Blaine ran up the steps, pushing past Warblers to get upstairs and barging into Dylan's room, where Dylan and Stephen were making out.<p>

"How dare you, you fucking bastard!" Blaine screamed, pulling Stephen off the younger boy and slamming him up against the wall by the bed.

Stephen raised his hands, as if he was surrendering. "What did I do Baby?"

Blaine punched him square in the jaw. "You know what the fuck you did. You're a bastard. And don't call me baby. Only my friends can do that."

Kurt's eyes widened, he was frozen on the spot though, he never expected this from Blaine. He never expected Blaine to seek Stephen out and do this. Dylan stood. "Blaine get off of my boyfriend. I don't care what he did to offend you get off of him."

By now most of the Warblers that were there were standing in the doorway, and cramming into the room, Blaine doesn't normally make a spetacle like this, or push people aside, so what happened? Blaine pinned his forearm on the taller boy's throat and turned to look at Dylan.

"Really Dylan. I doubt you would be saying that if you knew what's happened."

"Then tell me."

Blaine's jaw tightened. No he wouldn't tell. Not until he bashed Stephen's head in. He turned back to the boy he was restraining. "You see Stephen, you might have been my best friend. But what you did was completely out of line and you know it. And you'll pay for it. But I won't just sit here and kill you without letting you have a chance to fight back." Blaine took one step back, letting Stephen away from the wall. "Hit me."

Stephen shook his head, he knew what this was about, but he could get Blaine to see his side, he just needed the time. "I'm not hitting you baby. I'm not abusive."

Blaine shook his head, Stephen had the chance. That's all he was getting. How could he say he wasn't abusive after what he did to Kurt? He slammed Stephen's head into the wall, making him fall, then landing on top of him, punching him once more in the face. That kicked the other Warblers in action. Wes and David pushed their way in the room pulling Blaine off of Stephen, and restraining him. Jeff made his way to Dylan, making sure he wouldn't go attacking Blaine and Joseph wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder because he was sure whatever this was about Kurt was somehow involved. The other Warblers blocked the door, so one, they could see what was going on, and two, Stephen couldn't get out.

"Blaine you need to calm down." David said slowly.

"Calm down? Calm down? I won't calm down until Stephen is dead." Blaine said, struggling against the two holding him.

Stephen stood slowly. "Blaine. I have no idea what I did, but it hurts me to know you feel that."

"You bastard. We both know you know what you did. And you aren't going to get away with it."

Stephen shook his head going to Dylan. "Sweetie, I'm going to go now, you want to go with me? We could go to the movies or something."

Dylan nodded, reaching up to touch Stephen's bleeding face, "Let's go."

This kicked Kurt in action. No way was he going to stand by and watch Dylan go off with Stephen. "NO! Little One you're staying here."

"No I'm not Kurt. Its a free country. Its not like I'm breaking curfew and I want to go out with my boyfriend. Nothing you do can stop me!" Dylan protested, finding his and Stephen's coats. "None of you all can. I'll be back before curfew."

"Dylan. Listen to me. You need to stay here. Stephen needs to leave and you need to stay here." Kurt stood tall turning to Stephen. "You need to leave, erase everyone's number that you have from here and never come back."

"Kurt! What's gotten into you and Blaine! Leave Stephen alone!" Dylan said, he glared at the Warblers blocking his way. "Move."

Trent shook his head slightly, "Maybe you should listen to Kurt and Blaine, they've known Stephen longer, if they say stay away-"

Stephen glared at Kurt, this was his fault. "Fine. Whatever. Because Blaine is mad at me you want to prevent my boyfriend from being happy. I see what kind of people you really are. Sorry Dyl your so called friends like you upset."

"Don't do that asshole. Don't try to turn this on us." Blaine tossed back.

Stephen shook his head, "I don't even know why you're mad Blaine. But you'll calm down, won't you?"

Dylan huffed. "Just let us go."

Finally the Warblers moved from the doorway, hesitantly, but Kurt and Blaine weren't saying anything, maybe they were just mad at Stephen for no reason. After a minute of the Warblers just watching each other Kurt ran to Blaine.

"Baby are you okay? You didn't have to do that." Kurt said softly, looking at Blaine's bloody knuckles.

Blaine looked at the two boys still holding his arms and they let go, ushering all the other Warblers out. "Yes I did. I should have done that a long time ago. He deserves to die after what he did to you. After all you've been through he made you feel unsafe in your own room. And that's not okay and I should have done something."

"I never told you Blaine. How could you have done something if you were never told?" Kurt asked, leading Blaine to his room.

"Because I should have known anyways." Blaine grabbed Kurt's left hand, playing with the engagement ring. "I promised to care for you, to protect you. I haven't done that. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kurt gave Blaine a sad smile, tears prickling his eyes. Blaine wasn't going to leave him, or find him disgusting. Blaine loved him. And Kurt loved Blaine. That's all that matters. They'd deal with Stephen when they could. They'd protect Dylan to their best of their advantage. But they still had each other. So they could do this.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay what do you think now that Blaine knows? Writing this chapter was so hard to do, because I wanted to let Blaine kill Stephen, but then he'd go to jail and he couldn't be there for Kurt if he went to jail.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me reviews while I go get coffee?<strong>


	55. Dylan Hears

_**gottriplets **_**I actually got curious about it before and went to your profile to see if you had triplets :). **

_**mandifa1315**_** I think I answered most of this on tumblr... Stephen is manipulative, as long as he thinks he can get away with something he'll stay lying about it and decieving everyone. I haven't thought about how Millie is going to find out. Yes, she will find out, but I don't know when or how. Soon hopefully.**

_**mylisa777 **_**They should have said something to Dylan, but Blaine didn't want to mention it in front of all the Warblers, and Kurt sorta froze up. My brain told me no more writing last night, I tried though. Your numbers story isn't as interesting as I hoped.**

_**beccahill2009**_** Dylan couldn't be told infront of all the Warblers though.**

_**KlaineForever99**_** There is no way I can respond without giving stuff away. So just read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter was difficult. I knew what was happening, just not how to write it down.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own glee, which is very upsetting.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings... There isn't any physical Stephen, but he's mentioned alot... And this chapter isn't happy.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So Blaine are you ever going to tell us what happened in Dylan's bedroom?" Wes asked cautiously, Blaine and Kurt had been completely inseperable since Sunday. And they were both sick because they were out in the cold for so long.<p>

"No. All you need to know is Stephen isn't allowed to set foot in this house. If you see him you tell me and I'll kill him."

"No killing Blaine, we aren't going to deal with bailing you out of jail." David tilted his head at the couple, "You two do know if you tell us we won't tell anyone."

Blaine looked at Kurt who nodded, maybe if they had Wes and David in on the secret they would be able to get Dylan to listen to them. So Blaine told Wes and David what Stephen did, and this time Kurt was prepared, as soon as the story was out he went to block the door so the two boys couldn't find where Stephen was and beat him to a living pulp, he had a feeling Stephen wouldn't take too kindly to that.

Wes hugged Kurt. "You didn't tell us. We could have helped you know."

"I know guys. But I didn't want to tell." Kurt wasn't going to say _why_ he didn't want to tell, but it seemed as if they knew what he was thinking anyways.

"Well come on, lets watch movies. And we'll talk to Dylan." David demanded, plopping on his boyfriend's bed. They knew Kurt didn't want to be treated differently, so they wouldn't treat him differently. But they would keep a closer eye on him.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at his fiancee who was curled up in his arms, sleeping. Then he looked at his two best friends. "I'm a terrible fiancee. I should have noticed something was up. I should have known something was happening."<p>

"No don't go blaming yourself for what the bastard did. Kurt made us all think everything was okay. No one noticed anything was wrong. Kurt is just too good of an actor. But we need to get Dylan away from Stephen, how are we going to do that?"

Blaine pulled the cover up on Kurt, brushing the hair out of his face. "We need to get him alone. After that we just have to tell him what happened to Kurt. Then he'll leave Stephen on his own."

David pulled out his phone. "Okay. I'm texting him telling him to come by my room around seven. You three will be there as well and we can talk to him."

Blaine nodded. That sounded acceptable. Wes switched the movie off, putting in Call of Duty, they would make sure Stephen stayed away from Kurt, and would get him away from Dylan as well.

* * *

><p>"Blaine... Shut your phone up." Kurt whined, burrying his face in Blaine's chest.<p>

"Okay baby. David, watch my back." Blaine set the controller down, digging for his phone. "Hello?"

"Baby! How's my favorite little brother doing?"

"Your only little brother Jay. I'm doing fine." Blaine said, petting Kurt's hair when he looked up at him. "What are you up to?"

Jay ignored the question, "Hows our little Kurtie?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, it sounded like Jay knew something. "Kurt's..."

Kurt took the phone. "I'm fine Jay. Completely fine."

"You told him then?" Jay asked.

"Yeah." Kurt sat up, curling his legs up to his chest. "What are you up to?"

Jay laughed, and answered the question this time. "I'm up to nothing. Absolutely nothing. Dave is busy and the family is out and I'm bored out of my mind."

"You're procrastinating aren't you? Ignoring homework."

"Shush. You have no proof."

Kurt laughed, "You just gave me all the proof I needed. Come on over to the Warbler house then. You can hang out with us."

"I'll be there in ten." Kurt shook his head laying the phone beside him on the bed, "Jay's going to be here in a few minutes."

Blaine nodded he gathered that much. "With Dave?"

"Nope, Dave is busy. Which is probably why Jay called you, he doesn't really have friends does he." Kurt grabbed Blaine's still abandoned controller and took over his game, making Wes and David chuckle. "How about we order out? I'm too lazy to go to the cafeteria."

"Sounds good. Chinese or pizza?" Wes asked, digging out his phone.

"Chinese." Kurt leaned back on his bed again, watching the boys play, until the door opened and in came Jay.

He looked Kurt over before sitting on the bed beside him, "You're looking better."

"I'm feeling better." Kurt then sneezed causing Jay to laugh and raise an eyebrow. "Okay I'm sick. But I'm feeling mentally better."

"How'd you get sick?"

"Because he sat in the cold for about five hours and then claimed he didn't know the time was passing." Blaine said, glaring at Kurt.

"You shut up. You were the one running around in just a undershirt and jeans."

"Because you went missing." Blaine tossed back.

"I wasn't missing."

"You wasn't answering your phone."

Kurt crossed his arms, "Still wasn't missing I was safe and knew where I was."

Jay shook his head, "Okay stop arguing, fill me in."

Kurt smiled at his fiancee's brother, "I told him and he tried to kill Stephen."

Blaine's head turned to Jay, his eyes narrowing, "You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me. How could you not tell me that Kurt was getting molested Jay?"

Kurt put a hand on Blaine's leg. "He found out the night before you did."

"And I threatened to tell everyone that cared about Kurt if Kurt didn't tell you."

"He gave me one night to decide what I prefered. Don't get so defensive."

Blaine pulled Kurt to him. "How could I not get defensive honey. I still feel as if I let you down and if someone knew before and didn't tell me then they have some explaining to do."

"Saps. So you tried to kill Stephen?" Blaine nodded and Jay grinned. "Good about time."

* * *

><p>Jay bit into the eggroll pausing the movie, "Come on its seven ten. Time to go sneak to David's room."<p>

Blaine stood, stretching, "You know you don't have to come we could probably get Dylan to listen to us alone."

Jay shared a look with Kurt then nodded, "I do have to go. Come on."

They went to David's room, Wes pressing his ear to door to make sure Dylan was there before opening it. They all entered, Wes blocking the door, that was his role in all of it. Dylan turned and glared at them. "I get it, show up to Warbler meetings. I'm leaving now."

"No. Dylan. Sit down and listen to what Kurt and I have to say." Blaine demanded. Pulling the chair over to Dylan.

"I'm not going to listen to after you tried to kill Stephen." Dylan said crossly.

"Dylan sit down. You _will_ listen to what we have to say about your dumbass boyfriend. Then if you really want to stay with him we won't stop him." Kurt yelled. He hoped after he told Dylan that Dylan won't want anything to do with Stephen. Because if he did then Kurt would have to go against his word.

"Fine. Talk."

Blaine opened his mouth but stopped at the shake of Kurt's head. "I should be the one to tell him Blaine."

Kurt told the story again, this would be the third time he actually told it yet he still shook as he spoke. This time though he had Blaine rubbing circles in his back as he relayed everything Stephen's done. When he was finished Dylan shook his head.

"I don't believe you Kurt. Stephen wouldn't do something like that."

"How would you know Dylan? You haven't even known him that long." Blaine asked.

"Because I've known him long enough. He wouldn't do that stuff you've accussed him of Kurt."

Kurt took of his blazer, letting it land on the floor, then he unbuttoned his shirt, showing Dylan, and everyone else in the room the bruise that was still an ugly color. "So you're telling me this is a figment of my imagination then? You're telling me I don't really have a bruise here from where he punched me because I see it, and it still hurts if I put too much pressure on it." Kurt looked at everyone else in the room. "Do you all see it?"

Dylan wrinkled his nose, standing. "I don't know where you got that bruise, but Stephen didn't give it to you. He couldn't have. He's not mean and cruel like that. I can't believe you Kurt, you got so jealous of Stephen that you started lying about him, and these boys are stupid enough to believe your little lies. I'm not going to. Stephen would never do something like molest you, or threaten to like you. You aren't even his type. You're too feminine. I'm his boyfriend, Kurt, he respects me to much to try to do those things to me. Let me out Wes."

"No you need to-"

Kurt clenched his hands, his nails biting into the tender flesh of his palms. "If that's really what you think fine. Wes let him out. We told him. He doesn't believe me fine. That's his fault."

Dylan left going straight to his room so he could call Stephen, how could Kurt accuse his boyfriend of those things?

As soon as the door shut behind Dylan everyone turned to Kurt. "Honey?"

"No. He made his choice. If he gets hurt it isn't our fault. We told him everything so if Stephen does something..."

Jay bit his lip. "Kurt walk me out, I need to be heading home, I'll tell dad you said hey Baby."

Kurt followed the other to his vehicle, well aware that Blaine was watching them from the doorway."What's wrong Jay?"

"I should tell them what happened to me. Blaine and Dave. Then Dylan. If he finds out that Stephen does that to his boyfriends too, maybe then he'll be smart about it."

Kurt hugged Jay, "You don't need to tell until you're ready. This is Dylan's mistake that he's making no one else's."

Kurt watched Jay drive away. He knew it would bother him until he found a way to get Dylan away from Stephen, but he did the best he could. All he could do now was keep an eye on the younger Warbler.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:... You all knew this wasn't over. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I'm going to say. Review please? And I'll update as soon as the next chapter is written.<strong>


	56. Skipping

_**gottriplets**_** Of course he feels trap his 'mentor' of sorts just told him that his boyfriend harassed and molested him. **

_**mandifa1315**_** I love you so much, just so you know. Why do you always feel the need to call Blaine an idiot? You only want Dave to 'channel his anger' because you like Stephen being beat to a bloody pulp. And I loved Kurt showing the bruise, its like he just dropped everything and said what he was thinking and it was perfect.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I just need to give you all fluff okay. And I needed fluff for myself, so heres your fluff.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. For the fiftysixth time. I. Don't. Own. Glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Cavity alert.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurt. You didn't show me the bruise before." Blaine said his fingers brushing Kurt's forehead, they were both curled up on Kurt's bed, Wes sleeping in David's room.<p>

Kurt shrugged. "I don't need you killing Stephen, because orange isn't your color baby, and you can't have bowties in prison."

Blaine smiled slightly, "That's true. But maybe if I hid his body..."

"No. Don't even contemplate it. Just lay here with me." Kurt demanded.

Blaine obeyed, kissing Kurt's cheek. He would keep Kurt safe. Even if it meant he had to go as far as killing someone, because he would. If it would ensure Kurt's safety he was sure he could kill someone. "I love you Kurt."

Kurt turned on his side, looking at his fiancee, "I know you do. I love you too you know."

Blaine smiled, "I want to kiss you so badly."

"Then kiss me." Kurt said, his eyes twinkling in the light coming in from the window.

"I'm sick."

"So am I silly. Kiss me. I want you to."

That was all it took for Blaine to lean forward, and press his lips softly against Kurt's. Kurt grinned into the kiss. He missed being able to kiss Blaine without worrying. Blaine sat up so he'd reach Kurt's mouth better and didn't once break the kiss.

Finally they pulled back, because Blaine had to sneeze and it would have been awful to sneeze on Kurt. "Told you I was sick."

Kurt laughed, a good long side-splitting laugh. "I can't believe we're kissing and you decide to sneeze."

Blaine's eyes widened, "You were the one that said 'kiss me' even after I told you I was sick."

"Why do I put up with you?" Kurt teased pulling the blankets back over them.

"Because you love me... Or you love having someone to look down on or... Because I can sing and play guitar or..." Blaine stopped talking when Kurt's lips came in contact with his.

"How about we go to sleep then we stay in bed tomorrow instead of go to class since we are both sick still. I'm sure our teachers would understand, and the Warblers can pick up our work."

"You Kurt Hummel are a genius, I love that plan. Good night Kurt."

"Night baby."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, Blaine, you have about ten minutes before you need to be in class. Get up." Wes said as he stopped by the room to get his bag. He wasn't expecting to find his friends still sleeping, a tangle of legs and holding each other tight, their blanket on the floor as if it had been kicked off. He sighed and covered them up. He'll just let the Warblers know to tell the teachers the two are sick.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up warm and comfortable in Blaine's arms, he was content just laying there until his bladder decided to protest. Then he very slowly got up and went to the bathroom, freshening up before going to wake Blaine.<p>

"Baby, it's eleven and I'm hungry. Let's go cook." Blaine yawned blinking up at Kurt.

"French toast?"

"If we have stuff for it. You never know with our housemates."

Blaine got up running downstairs to check, he loved french toast. Luckily he found everything he needed and started cooking right away.

Kurt looked surprised as Blaine worked his way around the kitchen, normally he was the one to get into cooking. "You want juice?" He remembered last time Blaine had french toast he wanted juice with it.

"Apple!" Blaine said, handing two cups over and flipping one piece of bread excitedly. French toast was one of the first things he ever learned to cook because it was his favorite meal.

"Need any help?" Kurt asked, setting their juice on the island.

"Nope. I want to cook for you for once. Sit." Blaine turned his back on his cooking to kiss Kurt's nose. "You'll find I make excellent french toast."

"So that means I never cook french toast again?"

Blaine turned back to his food but shook his head quickly, "You're french toast is the best though! Its cooked just right with just the right amount of powdered sugar and its smothered in your love."

Kurt grinned, drinking his orange juice, only Blaine could use a phrase like 'smothered in your love' and have Kurt think it was hot.

Finally Blaine sat two plates down and sat beside Kurt grabbing his apple juice. "Take a bite. Come on. Do it."

Kurt carefully cut off a tiny triangle, eating it slowly. Then he started to fake cough and act like he was being poisoned, enjoying the look Blaine was giving him. "I'm kidding babe, its the best french toast I've ever tasted."

Blaine's face lit up and he ate his happily, Kurt liked his french toast! That was good. "We should make cookies for the Warblers since they had to cover for us."

"They aren't covering if we're actually sick. And you just want cookie dough."

Blaine gave Kurt his best puppy dog look and Kurt caved too quickly, getting all the ingredients.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later they had cookies one batch of cookies in the oven. Blaine lifted the measuring cup to start on the second batch and the when he poured it the flour cloud got all over Kurt, making the taller boy look at Blaine in disbelief.<p>

"You just... You..."

Blaine started laughing, "I just got white stuff all over you."

Kurt bit his lip to keep a giggle from escaping. "You'll pay for that."

"Will I Kurt?" Blaine asked, slowling edging backwards as Kurt grabbed some flour in his hand.

Kurt slowly advanced on his shorter partner, who trapped himself in a corner. "You just got one of my favorite pajama shirts covered in flour. Yes you'll pay Blaine."

Kurt took his hand and ruffled Blaine's hair, smirking as he pulled away. "Now lets make more cookies, then we can go take a shower and wash each other up."

**Author's Note: So its really short. But I think its cute... Review?**

**I'm pretty sure I'm spoiling you all, updating everyday, multiple times a day.**


	57. Warblers Know

_**mandifa1315 **_**Dave still has a chapter or so before he finds anything out. And you're sending Blaine mixed signals, one minute he's an idiot, the other he's an adorable human.**

_**mylisa777**_** If Stephen was smart he'd run far far away. Kurt did need the baking scene, but so did we, myself and the readers, we were sorta carrying Kurt's burden with him.**

_**gottriplets **_**I loved being able to write fun without the extra worry, it was fun. And I'll try my best to keep you spoiled :).**

_**KlaineForever99 **_**It was my fault you kept getting behind I'd post two chapters too close to each other. It seems as if everyone is waiting for Millie's reaction, trust me she'll find out. I just don't know when.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So here's the next chapter. I'm checking this while on the phone with someone, so if there are any errors blame him.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. If I owned glee... Could you even imagine that? Me owning glee. I wish.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. This chapter isn't sweet and fluffy. But Stephen is not in it.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Cookies. You took a sick day and made cookies?" Nicholas questioned, grabbing up a cookie. "You are the best."<p>

"I know you love me. It's impossible not to. I'm irresistable, even when sick." Kurt teased. Most of the Warblers had came to the kitchen when they heard there was cookies.

"Completely irresistable. I would dump Jeff in a heartbeat if you ever wanted back with me." The boy teased.

Jeff whacked Nicholas upside the head. "You know what, I decided that my lips are too worn out today to do any kissing, or any other activities."

"Sex life out of the kitchen please. No one cares about you giving each other blowjobs." Andrew asked, squeezing past his roommate to get a cookie. "Thad says practice is about to start."

Kurt groaned. "We took the sick day. Do we have to attend?"

The other boys in the room gave him a look, if anyone was going to smooth talk their way out of a practice it would be Kurt. Kurt just shrugged, he could go to pracitce and save wanting out early for when he wasn't sick and wanted alone time with Blaine. "Come on babe, we have singing to do."

The Warblers were still curious over what happened to make Blaine go crazy on Stephen, but they dropped it. Until they heard Dylan whispering about it to his group of friends. Kurt looked over to were Dylan and the rest of his friends were entering the room and talking about it. He knew that everyone now heard what happened, and that scared him.

* * *

><p>The Warblers looked at Kurt as they placed two and two together. "Kurt, did Stephen really do all of that to you?" Andrew asked hesitantly.<p>

Kurt nodded, not looking up. Blaine watched the majority of the Warblers faces go hard, stone cold looks graced their handsome features. "Right, then. Everyone, call any back up you know, we're going to car pool it there."

"Make sure you wear something that can be burned afterwards." Cameron added.

Blaine shook his head, "Guys, what are you planning?"

"Well my dad is a hunter, he has a cabin he never uses." Trent started.

"We're going to take Stephen there-"

"Tie him up."

"I wonder how long it would take for him to beg us to spare him."

Kurt looked at the Warblers, they were serious. They were ready to go and kill Stephen all because he molested him. He shook his head. "If any of you get put in jail because you want to kill Stephen don't expect me to come visit you."

They all looked at each other and stood, "That's fine K. We'll entertain ourselves if we get locked up."

"Yeah don't fret. We got this."

Kurt stood, standing in front of Dylan and Dylan's warblers friends to help block the door. "Sit. We have a rehearsal to do. And Thad wouldn't want to skip it for you all to get in trouble."

"Actually Kurt I would. You see we all missed something big was happening to you."

"And that hurts us K, you're one of us."

"The fact that we didn't see this happening to you."

"How can you still call us your friends if we didn't catch on."

"If you all don't shut up I'm going to commit homicide, I'm getting whiplash. How about you all converse amongst each other and choose one or two people to speak." Kurt demanded, he figured that way they could talk, he knew they would want to, but they were all going to say the same thing and using just one or two bodies over everyone was much much quicker.

* * *

><p>Blaine joined Kurt looking at Dylan. "Are you ready to believe Kurt?"<p>

"No. But I will sit down. You see boys, he knows its a lie, and that's why he is stopping everyone else from going after my boyfriend." Dylan led his friends to their normal seats and Blaine glared at his back.

"Kurt-"

"He gets hurt its his fault okay?" Kurt sat back down on the couch, "Okay we don't have all day, who did you decide to speak?"

* * *

><p>Nicholas, pulled himself up on the councils table, they decided he could talk. And if he didn't cover everything then it would be covered by another Warbler.<p>

"Kurt. We don't care about getting locked up. We care about this dickhead paying for what he did to have to know that. You must know it. It doesn't matter if we all get twenty to life, we would even admit guilty at court, because he deserves what's coming for him. Personally I think we should keep him alive, jumping from place to place, and torturing him the whole time. Everyone else agrees. Now we won't make you go, but we'd like to borrow Blaine to lure Stephen out of his house so we can take him.

"We feel bad, I mean, we live with you, we see you every day almost and we didn't notice any changes in you. Kurt its part of being a friend to stick up for you no matter what. And we are all friends."

"Nicky boy you aren't supposed to be violent." Kurt said softly.

"I am when one of my best friend's is getting hurt." Nicholas slid off the table, hugging Kurt, "You can't keep stuff like that from us. We can help. We'll never judge you."

Kurt gave a smile. "Okay I get the point. But I stand by what I said. Now on to rehearsals?"

He fully expected the boys to agree reluctantly so he was shocked when they shook their heads, Jeff, one of the sweetest Warblers there was, going to Dylan. "What is wrong with you? Kurt came to you and told you what your boyfriend did to keep you from getting hurt and instead you say he's laying and decide to announce it to all the Warblers-"

"I didn't announce it to the Warblers. I was telling my friends what Kurt tried to-" Dylan started, only to be cut off.

"You was telling them while entering the rehearsal room! You knew we would overhear. And that's why you did it. What you don't get is it was probably really hard for Kurt to come to one of his friends and say what their boyfriend did. He probably fought himself over it, and blamed himself. And only came to you when he was scared you was next to get hurt. Are you really going to choose to listen to a guy you've known since thanksgiving over a guy you live with?"

"Yes. Kurt lied about Stephen. Stephen said so he said-"

Jeff turned around. "You know what. I'm done with him. Hopefully he gets some sense knocked in before Stephen can knock it in. But as of this very moment I'm not going to try to convince him." Jeff sat infront of Kurt on the floor. "Thad start the meeting."

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as Blaine massaged his back. Blaine chuckled, "Feel good?"<p>

"Mmmhmm. Exactly what I needed."

Blaine leaned forward, kissing the back of his neck, but keeping the actual massage completely nonsexual. "I told you the Warblers would stick up for you. We are all willing to go to jail for you. And your boys asked if it was okay for us all to have a movie night friday."

"They couldn't just ask me?"

"Nope. Actually I wasn't supposed to ask you, it was supposed to be a surprise but..." Blaine smiled at Kurt's glare, "You hate surprises but you'll act surprised."

"So demanding aren't you Baby?" Kurt asked, sitting up so he could see Blaine's face.

"Yep. What are you going to do about it?" Blaine teased.

Kurt pursed his lips as if he was thinking then leaned forward, tickling Blaine's sides. Blaine screeched in shock and tried to lightly fight the taller Warbler off of him so he could catch a breath.

"Kurt... It TICKLES!" Blaine declared.

"Well duh silly. That's why its called tickling. And lucky for me I know your most ticklish spot." Kurt's hand slowly drifted down Blaine's leg, posing right about the back of his knee. "This is what happens to bossy fiancees."

Blaine gasped out for air, trying to get Kurt away from his legs, but it tickled too much for him to do anything. Kurt leaned forward, still tickling, about to kiss Blaine's exposed neck when his phone rang. He stopped immediately. Glaring at the phone. "Clockblocker whoever it is."

"Ignore it." Blaine suggested, sitting up and trying his best straighten his clothes. Kurt rolled his eyes, answering the phone as soon as he saw it was Jay.

"Yeah?"

"Kurt. Are you and Blaine busy tomorrow after school?"

"No just rehearsals, why?"

"Swing by the house at six, dad and Sara are taking Claire out. We'll have something to eat and I'm telling Blaine and Dave. Then I can tell your friend."

Kurt agreed and ended the call, Jay was going to tell them. He was going to them about Stephen. Then Dylan would have to listen.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay halfway through proof reading I stopped, because I can't listen to him babble in my ear and readcheck grammer/spelling at the same time.**

**Review, please. For me *Darren Criss puppy dog eyes***


	58. Jay Confesses

_**mandifa1315 **_**So it took me a second to get what 'you pulled out the eyes' meant. seriously I was the one that did it yet I was so confused. Dylan is being a little shit, I agree, but do you really wish to let Stephen loose on him? Blaine loves you too, he told me so. Did you ever doubt the Warblers? Kurt is theirs. They made sure they could keep him. No one hurts their Kurt. Thank you. Here's the Jay you asked for.**

_**mylisa777**_** why is everyone hoping something happens to Dylan? He's lost and confused.**

_**beccahill2009 **_**well here's another :)**

_**KlaineForever99 **_**Someone finally gets that Dylan is confused :P. And of course the drama continues, that all I know how to write is drama.**

_**gottriplets **_**could you imagine if they did kill Stephen? They'd be be criminals.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I wonder how you all are going to react to how Dave reacts...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Still no Stephen appearances :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why are we going to my house?" Blaine asked as Kurt took the keys out of the car.<p>

"Because silly Dave is here, and I have to make sure he's still dressing appropiately." Kurt answered lightly entering the house. "Dave, Jay. I've arrived."

"Living room Kurt!" Jay called out.

Kurt shook his head, "Blaine get us some drinks? Boys if you are in a compromising position I swear to Gaga." Jay and Dave were on the couch, each with a controller in their hands. Kurt shook his head, "What am I to do with you?"

"you could always shut up and grab a controller?" Dave suggested earning a look from Kurt. "Fine fine. Game off. How have you been Kurt?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Great." Dave smiled as Blaine entered, "We already ordered the pizza, and Jay found a movie he hasn't seen in years. And wants to see again."

"I swear Jay if its superheros-"

"Its not Kurtie. I promise." Jay teased, smiling at his friend. "Its a horror film."

Kurt crossed his arms. "I hate you. So much. I prefer superheroes. Or something else dull. Please."

Blaine laughed. "Honey I'll protect you from all the scary things and-"

The doorbell interrupted and Jay stood. "Kurt how about you help me get plates."

* * *

><p>Kurt stood, watching Jay pay before going to the kitchen. "Are you okay? You know you don't have to tell."<p>

"I think its about time they know. Blaine should have known when it happened. And Dave deserves to know why I always cringe away from him when we start going too far. So before the movie gets popped in I'll tell them." Jay looked around the kitchen. "I just don't want them to hate me when I tell them. What if Dave breaks up with me or-"

Kurt frowned, "Jay, he won't. Come on. Lets go eat okay."

* * *

><p>They all got their food, Dave and Blaine not questioning why the movie wasn't on because Kurt and Jay were talking, keeping a steady stream of conversation while they all ate their first slice of piece. Well, Jay picked at his.<p>

Dave reached over feeling his forehead, "You're normally on your third slice by now, are you okay?"

"Fine." Jay pushed his plate away. "Actually, Blaine, Dave I need to tell you something."

Kurt put his plate down too, prepared to follow Jay if he decided to run out of the room instead. Jay noticed this and smiled slightly. "What is it Jay?"

Jay looked directly at Kurt, Kurt knew this and his thoughts didn't change so he was going to focus on him, because he knew Kurt was there. "I used to date Stephen. Four years ago. I loved him. And thought he loved me. Blaine, shut up don't even speak." Jay demanded when he saw his brother's mouth open out of the corner of his eye. "I need you two to know this. We dated for over a month behind everyone's back. One night we were in the treehouse, the four of us. Blaine, Corey, Stephen, and myself. When Blaine and Corey passed out Stephen raped me. On the futon we used to own."

Blaine looked shocked, he was not expecting that. Kurt ws watching his fiancee, instead he was watching Dave, he had dropped his plate on the table. "He raped you." Dave stated, as if he couldn't get the concept.

Jay looked to his boyfriend, expecting to see disgust in his eyes. He nodded slightly, not looking above Dave's chest. Dave grabbed Jay's chin lightly, looking him in the eyes. "You told me because you trust me right?" Jay nodded again, wondering where this was going. "Then don't be afraid to look at me. Jay you're my boyfriend, you're the one thing that makes me smile when I'm having a bad day. What a dickhead did to you won't change that. I love you."

"You do?" Jay asked softly.

Dave nodded, hugging Jay and kissing the top of his head. "Now I want to storm out of the room and find him and cut of his dick and shove it up his ass, but I think you need me here even more then I need to kill him. Don't worry I won't leave you. I'll stay here tonight and over the weekend okay?"

"What about school and college tomorrow?"

"We're ditching." Dave said with finiality.

Jay smiled a little, looking to Blaine who's knuckles were white as he gripepd his plate. "Why did you never tell me."

"If I told you Blaine what would you have done? Honestly?"

Blaine looked at his plate thinking about it, "I would have... I mean..."

"Exactly. You would have taken his side, called me a liar, just like Dylan is doing. I knew that, so no I never told you. I never told anyone until I told Kurt."

Blaine looked to Kurt, "You knew and didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't my thing to tell. But now, with Jay's permission we can tell Dylan, so Dylan knows that yes, it does happen to Stephen's boyfriends as well."

Dave frowned, "I'm missing something that you all already know."

Kurt shrugged, "I guess you are. Jay, Blaine, one of you tell him, I don't feel like it."

They told and Dave nodded, "If I ever see him again no one can stop me from hurting him okay? He's hurt my boyfriend, and my friend, and that's not okay."

Kurt smiled, "Love you too Dave. Maybe we should watch that horror film so Blaine and I can leave, I trust you to care for Jay."

Dave nodded, putting the dvd in and turning down the lights, before pulling Jay too him, he really did want to storm out the door and kill the bastard, but he wanted Jay to know he won't leave him even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Now I need to take a shower... And go to sleep in an hour or so because I need to wake up at eight to go to the fair.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leave reviews please. Oh and I didn't proof read, I'm being lazy tonight.<strong>


	59. Movie Night

_**mandifa1315 **_**Oh I was so prepared to have Dave go kill Stephen, but he refused, he knew his boyfriend needed him more. I hated having Blaine question Kurt, but it was necessary.**

_**KlaineForever99 **_**Alot of people seem to find it hard to split this Dave from his past self, I just feel as if no one gives him a chance and he really can be like this. Stephen was his best friend, he didn't realize what a bad guy he was. **

_**gottriplets**_** So someone has compassion for Dylan still? Good, everyone else is practically ready to through him in the pit. **

_**mylisa777 **_**I am clueless on how to respond to your first part of the review, but I loved making Dave be the one that wasn't trying to leave, but the one that stayed with Jay.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is sorta short, but I promised an update tonight and I was going to combine it with the next chapter but I didn't know when that part would be finished.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Stephen. That's all.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt was in the shower as Blaine ushered in the boys, laying out junk food, he refused to have anything healthy since it was movie night and they already had actual dinner. As he heard the shower turn off he put in the first movie, they were going to watch romances. Puck was there as well, Joseph had asked Kurt if he could tell him, and when Kurt agreed Puck said he wanted to be there for the movie night.<p>

"So we're all going to watch Nicholas Sparks movie, and fill up beyond a bursting point on juink food. You know Kurt is going to kill us when he sees no healthy options."

"No he won't. He'll threaten to. But he loves us too much." Jack teased, laying back on the crowded bed.

"Who loves you all too much?" Kurt asked, entering his room in his pajamas and towel-drying his hair, it was after ten, wearing pajamas was acceptable.

"You do silly, come sit down, we're watching the Notebook first." Nicholas demanded, and Blaine pulled Kurt onto his lap, holding his waist as they leaned back, Kurt smiled laying his head on Blaine's shoulder as one of the boys, Kurt didn't know which, clicked play.

* * *

><p>"I feel so sorry for Noah. He had his heart set on making this house look just like Allie wanted, but what if she didn't want him. What if it really was just a summer fling?" Kurt commented.<p>

Blaine smiled, "That isn't possible. Noah knew there was more then just a fling there, he knew it was love. He was willing to do anything for her."

"And what if she didn't love him. Then he would have been heart broken and-"

Blaine kissed Kurt. "He wasn't love."

Kurt smiled, snuggling into Blaine's arms again as they watched Noah and Allie confront each other. He did love this movie.

* * *

><p>After The Notebook was over Nick stood, stretching. "One single is fine for one or two people. Not the eight of us. My butt has gone numb and I didn't even know that was possible."<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes, getting of his own fiancee's lap. "Did any of you bring drinks up along with all the fattening junk food?"

When Kurt noticed their looks he shook his head, "You are all hopeless, so I'm going to get drinks. Who want's to come with."

Blaine stood immediately. "We'll be back."

Kurt giggled as Blaine stumbled, his leg asleep. Blaine pouted, "Kurtie don't be mean to me. Help me walk."

Kurt shook his head. "Nope I want diet coke. You can hop along as fast as your foot allows you."

Kurt made it halfway to the kitchen before Blaine caught up, wrapping his arms around Kurt once more. "Hey Kurt, I love you."

"Love you too baby. What should we grab for everyone else?" Kurt asked, opening the fridge door and a diet coke.

Blaine shrugged. "They all drink regular coke lets just get them that."

Kurt pulled out seven cokes and sat them on the island. They heard a thump and some giggling upstairs. "That came from my room didn't it? Most of the other Warblers went home for the weekend."

Blaine laughed, "They're going to break something."

"And if they do they'll pay for it. Anything else we need while we are down here?" Blaine bit his lip pulling Kurt to him.

"Yes there's something I need."

Kurt kissed Blaine lightly on the tip of his nose. "What's that?"

Blaine kissed him, making Kurt smile and wrap his arms around Blaine so his hands could travel under his shirt. Blaine moaned, pulling back slightly, "We should go to my room tonight, Andrew isn't here. The boys won't even notice our absense."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I love that thought but I'm sure they would notice and they would interrupt."

"Hmm anyway I can change your mind?" Blaine asked, peppering Kurt's face and neck with soft sensual kisses.

Kurt giggled, "No, not unless you want all the Warblers to tease us again."

* * *

><p>Blaine laughed, taking in Kurt's breathtaking smile, the way his eyes were shining, his skin flushed with excitement, he was gorgeous. Blaine was about to respond until he heard some quiet whispers outside the door. He straightened up just as the kitchen door opened and Dylan walked in, Stephen right behind him.<p>

Kurt felt Blaine stiffen under his hands. And turn, his eyes going cold when he saw Stephen. Stephen examined the situation and then gave a sad smile. "Blaine, Kurt. How have you been?"

Dylan stood biting his lip, he only asked Stephen over because he thought Kurt wasn't going to be there and he wanted to be with Stephen alone. Blaine changed how they were standing immediately, taking a stance in front of Kurt. "Stephen. You should get out of here now."

Stephen shook his head, his eyes darting to Kurt. "Blaine, I thought you would be over this mood by now. Its been a week. Talk to me."

"No. I'm sure your little boyfriend told you everything already. Get out before I make you get out." Blaine demanded.

Stephen looked at Blaine, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You'll believe him over me? You've known me practically my whole life Baby, just give me a chance to talk." Stephen slowly stepped forward.

Blaine was prepared to swing a punch if Stephen got in hitting distance. He couldn't let Stephen hurt Kurt. "Dylan, why did you let him come here?"

"Because I have a right to have my boyfriend here. All the other guys get boyfriends and girlfriends to come over. I should be able to as well." Dylan protested.

Kurt shook his head sadly, he thought he's tought Dylan better then thinking like that. "Blaine. Let's go upstairs with the other guys."

Blaine looked sideways as Kurt, his eyes taking in Kurt's worried look, how his skin had paled out, "Kurt-"

Stephen grabbed Blaine's wrists, making him face him. "Blaine, what Kurt told you was a lie, I just got you back, are you really going to let a priss like him ruin our friendship?"

"You ruined it by touching my fiancee, and my brother. Let go of me Stephen, then get the fuck out of this house and never set foot on campus again."

"Not until you listen to me."

Kurt punched Stephen, making Stephen release Blaine, so he could wipe the blood off his lip. "Didn't you hear him? Get out. Before we do hollar for the guys, and trust me, they aren't happy with you."

Stephen looked at Kurt. "Fine. Dyl and I will go to a hotel room this weekend for some privacy. But Kurt, you're going to regret this. Mark my words."

Kurt glared at Stephen until he and Dylan left. He heard the front door shut and turned to Blaine.

"You okay baby?"

Blaine nodded, "And you?"

"Fine. Come on I want to watch the Last Song." Kurt said, grabbing a few of the cokes and leaving the rest for Blaine. He wasn't going to let Stephen ruin his night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Oh god writing this was way too difficult okay. Like I couldn't focus at all. But review okay?<strong>

**Oh and I don't own The Notebook, but I love it, seriously.**


	60. Towels are Revealing

_**anon **_**Dylan's being a prick, yes, but there are so many things going through his mind and... Yeah here's more.**

_**mandifa115 **_**I find it funny that you got so mad you're calm over Blaine simply being touched. And dear you're definitely awesomerester.**

_**mylisa777**_** I feel so sorry for Dylan, all of you want him to go through something bad and I feel sorry for him.**

_**KlaineForever99**_** I love how everyone is getting mad at Stephen. It seems as if you're madder at him now, then when Blaine didn't know**

_**gottriplets**_** Stephen should disappear, but he's important to the story.**

_**Fire912**_** Oh god, I should really do more starkid references they were great. And yes you do get a tshirt!**

_**We-all-have-scars**_** Cookies coming for you. And I'm takign this as a huge compliment, I know what it's like to tune out the rest of the world for a great fic. So thank you so much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So I feel as if I only ever mention my reviewers. But if you read this, if you've favorited this story, or put it in your alerts. Thank you. Because seeing that really does help me, it pushes me to write more for you all.<strong>

**Okay enough sap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. Honestly after so many chapters you should know I don't own Glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings... I don't really have any warnings for this one.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt yawned, reaching over the boys to grab his phone and shut the alarm off. How did eight of them fit on one bed? He was expecting them to sleep in Wes' or the floor or relocate in their own rooms, but they fell asleep while watching movies. He was in the dead middle, wrapped in Blaine's arms and surrounded by the others and he was sure when he sat up his neck would be hurting from being curled in a weird position.<p>

"Boys. Get up." Kurt demanded, having to use the restroom and there was no way he could climb over them without squishing them. They covered their heads and mumbled and Kurt sighed, "Get up or I'm pushing you off the bed."

They still ignored him so Kurt reached over to Nick who was laying on the outmost edge blocking his way. He pushed him off, getting a loud screech and making him wince, he wasn't prepared for that. But the other boys bolted up, and Nick's face was priceless and he started laughing at their expense. Nick stood, rubbing his back.

"Kurt you're mean in the morning, why do you always attack me?"

Kurt shrugged, standing and stretching, "I had to pee."

When he exited the bathroom he looked at Blaine. "I'm going home tonight, the girls wanted to go shopping today, and the boys asked me to help them with valentine day gifts. You want to come with? I'm going to try to convince dad that I can go to New York on my own for our auditions."

Blaine nodded, "I'm coming, I haven't seen them in a while. Regionals doesn't count."

Kurt smiled, "Okay. Well go get dressed and pack a bag okay?"

Blaine left eageredly and Kurt went to get himself something to wear. The boys were still lounging on the bed and Kurt glanced at them, "Keep an eye on Dylan."

"What? Why?" Joseph asked, there was no way he'd do that after Dylan tried tossing Kurt under the bus.

"Because he's still with Stephen, and even if he's ignoring me right now and even if he hates me for the rest of my life I don't want Stephen to hurt him. So you all have to keep an eye on him. Listen for when he comes in at night. And make sure he's still doing okay." Kurt pulled out a shirt he hasn't worn in a while and looked at it, it was fine for shopping. "Now can you all get out so I can get dressed?"

"Nope we're going back to sleep." Jack yawned, laying his head on Nicholas' stomach.

Kurt shook his head, but took his clothes to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Blaine and Kurt were in Kurt's car, on their way to the mall. Blaine's hand was entertwined in Kurt's as he fiddled with the radio. "So valentines day. We're still on for New York right?"<p>

"If dad lets me go on my own of course. Why do you have something planned?"

Blaine snorted, not mentioning his plans. "Honey, I've always got something planned. I just want to know if our first actual valentine's day is going to be in Ohio, or in New York."

Kurt smiled, "Do I get to know your plans?"

"No." Blaine answered, pulling out his phone, "They won't interest you."

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, "How am I supposed to cooridinate an outfit if you won't tell me our plans."

"You'll be perfect in whatever ypu wear. You could go naked and would still look perfect. But then I'll feel inferior because your body is heavenly and god-like and there is no way I can top it."

Kurt giggled, "You can top it. I'm sure you can."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows for a half a second then his eyes widened at the obvious sexual innuedo.

* * *

><p>"Boo! We haven't seen you in ages." Mercedes wrapped Kurt in a hug and Blaine stood off to the side, watching all the New Direction girls hug his fiancee, until Brittany grabbed his hand.<p>

"You've been holding Kurt's hand. I can tell. Yours are soft like his."

Blaine smiled, "I like holding his hand."

Brittany nodded. "Me too. But Santana has soft hands too. You should hold them."

Santana lifted one perfectly tweezed eyebrow. "You touch my hand I'll steal your hairgel. Got it hobbit?"

Kurt laughed, hooking arms with Blaine. "So ladies, where to first?"

Blaine stayed in the background most of the trip, watching with a smile as Kurt shopped, tossing in his opinion when the girls were conflicted. It was fun, he knew Kurt didn't see the girls often enough and he enjoyed their company. Kurt managed to sneak him kisses, and to convince him to buy a new cardigan, which he knew he was going to wear soon.

* * *

><p>"Dad, I'm going to go take a shower, Blaine's staying down here." Kurt said, he had gotten some icing in his hair from Brittany, and icing wasn't good for his hair.<p>

"You got that right he's staying down here." Burt teased, he trusted both boys. "Your aunt's coming for supper tonight."

Kurt grinned, "Great. I'll be out soon."

Blaine sat on the couch, "How's the shop doing?"

"Good, business is always good in winter, people need new tires, they don't antifreeze their cars. You have no clue how many teens come in with that problem. I'm glad my sons are smarter then that." Burt looked at Blaine, his show on commericial. "You've been caring for my boy?"

"Yes of course. I always will."

Burt nodded, he knew. "So your audition is coming up. Are you ready?"

"Not even close." Blaine let out a laugh, "I'm nervous I'll choke."

Burt nodded, "You'll do fine kid. Kurt's going to beg me to go on his own isn't he?" Blaine didn't respond and Burt chuckled, "Honestly I trust you two enough to go on your own. You won't let each other out in the big city alone will you? But I'm going to let him try to convince me first, its fun that way. Don't let it slip."

Blaine couldn't contain his excitement. He was going to be able to do Valentines day in New York. "Thank you sir that means so much to us both to know you trust us."

* * *

><p>Carole had entered just then and smiled, "Blaine mind helping me with supper?"<p>

Blaine stood, following Carol to the kitchen and immediately taking over the vegetables on the cutting board. "So how's school been?"

"Good. It seems as if now that I'm about to leave everything I've been learning actually makes sense." Blaine smiled at Carol as he mixed the salad, adding cucumber and tomato slices to the top, then grating cheese over it lightly.

"That's how things normally work. As soon as its ending you see it all clearly." Carol straighted from putting the lasagna in the oven grabbed two drinks from the fridge. Offering one to Blaine.

Blaine nodded, that is how things work. He can now see how toxic his whole friendship with Stephen really was, how Stephen really manipulated him. Blaine stood from his spot, Kurt should be done showering by now. "If you need anymore help just hollar for me, I'm going to go sit in Kurt's room and wait for him, maybe get some reading done."

"Okay sweetie. Thank you."

* * *

><p>"You know my dad would kill you if he knew I wasn't wearing anything but a towel." Kurt said as he entered the room.<p>

Blaine smiled, his eyes sparkling with humor as he watched his fiancee. "Well at least you're wearing something."

"Blaine!" Kurt shook his head, trying to keep from laughing as he lotioned his dry body. "I'm going to try to convince dad tonight after supper. What are we going to do if he says no. If he says he won't allow us to go alone?"

"We'll have to go with him then. But tonight we show how mature we are and maybe he'll agree." Blaine sat up off the bed as Kurt sat at the vanity, running his comb through his hair and gathering a small dallop of mousse in his hands too.

"But we're joining Wes at Scandals after supper. How mature is that?" Kurt asked, his eyes finding Blaine's in the mirror. "Get me the outfit I sat out."

Blaine stood, groaning teasingly as he grabbed the shirt and pants, and reached into Kurt's dresser for a pair of boxer briefs. "So you're doing your hair now, does that mean no undershirt?"

"No undershirt." Kurt stood, dropping the towel and pulling on his underwear before shimmying into his pants. Blaine grabbed his hands after he was buttoned and zipped and pulled Kurt to him kissing his lips tenderly. "Do we have to go out with Wes?"

Kurt laughed, "Can't I at least get my shirt on before you try talking me out of something we promised him?"

Blaine shook his head, "No, I like you better shirtless, with your pale skin being flushed just because my fingers are skating over your body, your lips pump from our kisses. I like you just like this."

Kurt tossed his head back as Blaine's fingers went down his chest, his lips attaching to his collarbone. "Blaine."

Blaine smirked into the pale skin. "What baby, anything you want." Blaine sunk to his knees infront of Kurt his hands trailing down Kurt's ribs to the top of his jeans. "What do you want?"

Kurt was thinking between the desire to get a blowjob, and the fact that the door was still cracked and anyone could walk in. Blaine let his tongue dip into the band, looking up at Kurt. "So?"

Kurt shook his head, "My dad is downstairs, he can come up any moment and the door is open."

Blaine sat back on his heels. "The door? That's what is stopping us? You go shut it, I'll turn on some music."

Kurt nodded, going to the door while Blaine went striaght to the idock, where Kurt's ipod was already plugged in. He turned it on, making sure it was loud, but not too loud. Kurt turned, going to his bed and sitting, right infront of where Blaine was still perched on the floor. "Now where were we?"

Blaine smirked, leaning up to capture Kurt's lips. "We was discussing how we were going to ditch Wes tonight, because we have much better plans right here."

"Mmm do we now? I don't think Wes will appreciate our ditching him."

"And if I said I could make it worth your while?" Blaine asked seductively, climbing into Kurt's lap.

Kurt laid back smiling up at Blaine. "You might convince me. But Wes won't forgive us."

Blaine smiled, bending to kiss up Kurt's stomach to his lips. Kurt closed his eyes, feeling his fiancees fingers and lips on him. When he felt Blaine shift off of him he opened his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"This bruise. Its fading but slowly, so slowly. And it keeps taunting me. It's telling me I should have known something was up and Kurt I can't ever forgive myself for not knowing."

"Baby shh. Don't talk like that. It was Stephen who did it. And you know when I want to hide something it'll stay hidden. So don't please don't keep kicking-"

Kurt stopped at a knock on the door. "Let me in Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened, it was Millie. Did she hear them. He jumped up grabbing his shirt while Blaine went to the door. As soon as it was open Millie pushed past Blaine and went to her nephew, the engaged couples eyes met, yeah she heard.

"Show me." Millie demanded.

Kurt lifted his just buttoned shirt with shakey fingers while Blaine shut the door. Millie saw red when she saw the bruise, she was going to get Stephen's head on a platter. But first she was going to get some answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Holy shit Millie heard. I have a feeling some of you have been waiting for this since this whole Stephen thing started.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and guess what? THIS IS THE 60TH CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! For those of you who are still reading this story, although its turned sorta angsty, thank you. I hope you get all the klainebows and Kurt cookies possible.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and I'm back to watching my niece, from 1pm to midnight. So I don't know when I'll have time to write as much as I've been doing because a two year old is sorta a handful...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways. You need to review. You do.<strong>


	61. Millie Reacts

_**mandifa1315**_** You and your eloping plans, you make it hard to resist. But I'm resisting. **

_**we-all-have-our-scars**_** She hates pb&j sandwiches to be honest. And she's too hyper to just watch tv. I'm sending you a virtual pint of your favorite ice cream because your silly dog ate yours.**

_**gottriplets**_** I love Millie's support. Its incredible.**

_**beccahill2009**_** Here's the next hon**

_**mylisa777**_** I think Stephen is the name of all douche guys that deserve hate. Hope school was fun.**

_**KlaineForever99**_** This chapter is mainly Millie's response. And... yeah just read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I spent three hours writing this, and I'm pleased with the final product. I'm sure it will surprise you all though.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. Yes. I magically turned into Ryan Murphy since I last updated. Yep. Of course I did.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning. Hurricane Millie. That is all.<strong>

* * *

><p>Millie loooked at her nephew. "You have fifteen minutes until supper is done. You have that long to tell me before I go hack that douche's head off for hurting you."<p>

Kurt's eyes widened. "Aunt Millie I don't think-"

"Start talking Kurt. I'm not in the mood to hear what you do and don't think. Because it honestly doesn't matter. I just need to hear what happened."

Kurt's eyes darted to Blaine before he sighed and sunk down on to his bed. He quickly told Millie everything, his eyes trained on a spot on the floor. Blaine stayed focused on Millie's face, there was a fire in her eyes, as soon as Kurt was done Millie uncrossed her arms, "Kurt. Damn it. I'll talk to you in a second. But _you_ Blaine Anderson..." She took the two steps she needed to reach him and slapped him in the face. "I told you something was wrong with Kurt! I told you and you brushed it off. You insisted everything was fine. Tell me does that seem like every thing is fine? Does your best friend molesting him make everything fine? Because it doesn't in my book, Anderson."

Blaine didn't say anything, she was rright after all. He should have known. He should have known the moment it started.

"Aunt Millie! I didn't want Blaine to know! That's why he didn't I-"

She turned to look at him. "Don't get me started on you. The day Laurie and I arrived here I asked if something was wrong. I told you to talk to me. Buy instead you pushed it off and I was the only one that knew something was wrong Kurt. No one else could see-"

"BOYS! MILLIE! DINNERS DONE!" Burt hollered from the bottom step. Millie tossed a glare at the door. "We're not done with this conversation. When we're done eating the three of us are going right back up here and we're going to talk."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks, they weren't going to like the talk coming up for them.

* * *

><p>Dinner started out silent and uneasy, Burt, Carol, and Finn could tell something was wrong between Millie and Kurt and Blaine. Laurie had a pretty good idea of what it was and bit her lip, feeling sorry for the boys, she's been on the recieving end of Millie's anger before it wasn't pretty.<p>

"Dad, you know my audition is coming up right?" Kurt said cutting his lasagna into a bite sized piece, "Well Blaine's is too. And we were wondering if we could possibly go to New York alone that weekend."

Burt looked up, "Son, New York is a big place, I don't want something to happen to you."

"Dad please. We're both eighteen, and Roger said he talked with you about booking tickets for us to get there, and we're going to leave friday night and we'll be back early morning on the fifteenth. Please dad?"

Burt took a few bites of his own food before tilting his head, "Why are you two coming back on the fifteenth when we last spoke you said Blaine's audition was the thirteenth. Did one of your auditions get moved?"

Blaine bit his lip trying not to laugh, when Kurt nudged him he decided it was best to say something. "Well we were thinking, we have the eleventh to tour the city, but we're going to be so stressed about our auditions, so we was hoping the fourteenth we could do something in the city instead."

Burt looked around the table, Finn was texting, but trying to keep it hidden, and Burt was going to let that slip just this once, the females at the table were listening interested in how this played out, because they knew Burt just wanted to pull Kurt's leg a bit. "Well what do you all think?"

Laurie smiled, "Burt your son and Blaine are responsible. I'm sure if you laid down rules for them they would follow them to every letter, and you wouldn't have to waste money on another plane ticket."

Millie frowned. "No. They shouldn't be allowed in New York by themselves. They aren't trustworthy enough. They shouldn't be allowed anywhere by themselves."

Carol was shocked, when she spoke to Millie earlier that day she was all for it. "Burt, I think they can go by themselves."

Burt nodded. "Its settled. You two are going by yourselves, but I expect a phone call twice a day."

Kurt should be brimming with excitement, his dad had just told him he could go to his dream city without adult supervision. But instead his stomach was knotting because he hated the way Millie said what she did, he hated that disappointed tone. So instead he stood, running from the room.

Blaine was up right behind him, because he saw the turmoil on his fiancee's face. Kurt sunk down beside his bed, letting his head fall back on the soft mattress and Blaine sat right next to him.

* * *

><p>Not even two minutes later Millie was up. Shutting and locking the door. "So it appears you want this talk now instead of waiting until after supper? Fine. Kurt this time I'm starting with you. I pretty much said all I needed to say to your pathetic excuse for a fiancee."<p>

Kurt bristled, he wasn't sure how much of this 'talk' he would be able to stand. But he didn't even have a chance to say anything. Millie dove straight in. "Kurt, I told you come to me if something was bothering you. I made it way too easy. I gave you a key, I know you have me on speed dial, hell I live twenty minutes away from your school, you have my work number, I would have dropped whatever I was doing to talk to you. To let you talk. But instead you keep it to yourself. And this happened.

"Kurt I saw that something was wrong the day I moved here. If you had just told me everything then I would have been able to stop it before it ever got this far. I saw how lifeless your eyes were when no one else did. You think I enjoy seeing my nephew hurting, but being to stubborn to say anything? Because I don't. It reminds me of when Lizzie used to bottle things up. And I'm disappointed in you for doing that. And your mom would have been disappointed too."

Kurt started shaking, that's one thing he never wanted to hear, that his mom would be disappointed in him. He tried to stop his tears but couldn't, instead he lashed back out at Millie. "Why do you even care? When mom died you abandoned us. You could have visited more often. You could have ignored the booze. But no. You didn't did you? Because you're selfish. Now you're trying to make up for lost time but there's so much you should have been there to help with. You think I need to turn to you when I'm having troubles with someone Aunt Mildred?" Kurt said in disgust, "Think again. I don't need you. If you wanted to be there for me to confide in you should have been here. You should have answered my phone calls when I was a freshman, begging just to have someone listen to what I was going through. You wasn't though. So you can't get mad at me for not confiding in you this time. You can never get mad at me if I don't come to you.

"You might be a good aunt now. But that doesn't make up for you leaving us. I know you was mourning. But we were too and we could have helped each other. So screw you if you think I need to come to you for every problem in my life. It's too late now."

Millie was shocked. Blaine was shocked. Kurt was trying to slow his tears, now he couldn't tell if they were angry tears, or sad tears he felt it was a bit of both.

"Fine. If that's how you feel." Millie unlocked the door and ran down the steps. Blaine and Kurt stood immediately, because they were scared she was going to tell Burt and then there was no way New York was going to happen. Instead she went to the kitchen. "Laurie lets go. We aren't welcome here. Burt you're son is selfish and ungrateful, you raised him so fucking well."

Millie stormed out, slamming the front door behind her and Kurt stood shocked on the bottom step. Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm. "Come on babe before your dad tries to get answers that you don't look like you're ready to give."

Kurt dropped on his bed, he felt terrible. "Blaine. I made a mistake doing that."

Blaine sighed, "You both have those stubborn tempers honey, you just need to calm down, both of you."

Kurt nodded and reached for a tissue, drying his face. "C'mon. We have places to go to, and Wes to entertain us."

Blaine smiled sadly, he really hoped Millie would turn back around quickly. Kurt needed as many people as he could get at his side and even though Kurt was currently denying it, he needed his aunt there for him. But for now the night at Scandals would be a good way to distract Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay. So I bet none of you were expecting it to go down like that.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>But guess what? It did. And its almost five oclock in the morning now and I have to wake up in like three-four hours to get my sister on the bus then do laundry and housework until my niece gets here. So good night.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And review please. I really want y'alls thoughts on this one.<strong>


	62. Scandals

_**mylisa777**_** I know she sorta deserved the backlash, but I still hated giving it to her.**

_**gottriplets**_** I hate making everyone miserable, just remember I believe in happy endings.**

_**we-all-have-scars**_** I was scared for both of them, I had no clue how their argument was going to turn out, and I was the one that wrote it.**

_**mandifa1315**_** I feel like we've done discussed your review, because you was so speechless there wasn't alot to say...**

_**KlaineForever99**_** Even if Millie can't do that she did. I love how as soon as Millie finds out everyone is curious on what Burt will do.**

_**beccahill2009**_** He needed to lash out after she said his mom would be disappointed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: My adorable niece decided deleting what I had almost done was fun, so I had to start over thus this isn't as long as I wanted it to be.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own glee... But omg three days left!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning. Drunk Kurt.<strong>

* * *

><p>When there were footsteps right outside his door Kurt froze, he was currently pulling on his boots, and he and Blaine were going to leave, but if that was his dad then there was no way they could leave. The door opened and Finn entered.<p>

"What did you do to Millie dude she was pretty ticked."

Kurt sighed, finishing lacing up one boot before getting the other on. "I'm not talking about it right now."

"Well Burt's coming up here in a minute, he banned me from the dining room when they left, something about talking to mom but..."

Blaine looked at Kurt and grabbed their coats, phones, and wallets, "Finn. Could you do us a favor?"

Finn tilted his head, but nodded. He saw how upset Kurt was and he wanted to help. "Go downstairs and stall, Burt. We're going to sneak out."

"But Blaine man that's dangerous and when you two sneak back in..."

Blaine shook his head, "I guess we aren't sneaking back in then. Do it for your brother. And if so tomorrow I'll buy you one of those huge cookies at the mall."

Finn nodded, grabbing the doorknob. "Be careful. And what are you going to tell him?"

"We're going back to Dalton of course." Blaine flashed his best smile and as soon as Finn was down the steps he and Kurt snuck to the car. Pulling on their coats only after the car was away from the house. Blaine looked at Kurt from the driver seat while at a red light. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just want to get drunk. Then sleep in my backseat."

"No. You aren't sleeping in the backseat."

"And I'm not wasting gas money to go all the way back to Dalton."

Blaine shook his head, driving to the gay bar. "I got this babe. Just relax tonight okay? You need it."

* * *

><p>Kurt just nodded. Once at Scandals they showed their fake ids and got drinks, Blaine getting the nonalcoholic drink this time. Wes and David entered shortly after them and Wes got a beer for them both. "Kurt. Are you okay?"<p>

Kurt nodded, on his third martini. Behind him Blaine shook his head. "Wessy come dance with me?"

Wes lifted an eyebrow, taking a sip of his beer. "Kurt I just got here."

Kurt nodded. "But I didn't come on you danced with me last time!"

Wes sat his beer down, knowing his boyfriend would either keep an eye on it or drink it, Kurt dragged him to the dance floor, and they danced. They didn't mind dancing close with each other, they both were madly inlove with their significant others, and they knew dancing was just dancing. So they didn't really mind how the music made them move as long as they were moving.

"So Kurt, why are you so drunk so early?" Wes asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Why not I'm selfish anyways so why does it matter if I decide to get drunk?"

"What do you mean? You're the most selfless person I know."

Kurt shrugged wrapping his arms around Wes' neck to help keep his balance, he was drinking on an almost empty stomach after all, and Wes grabbed his waist. "Let's go back to Blaine and David okay?"

"But I'm dancing!" Kurt objected. Wes lifted an eyebrow, no Kurt wasn't dancing, he was standing completely still. Wes dragged him back to the barstool and Kurt immediately picked up the beer Wes had abandoned. David and Wes both looked to Blaine for an explanation.

Blaine shook his head, "Not tonight boys. Just let him do as he wants tonight. Let him have fun. I'll keep my eye on him. If he gets to be too much, or has too much, we'll leave. But until then..."

"You talk to much Blaine." Kurt interruptted, calling the bartender over so he could take shots.

Blaine laughed slightly, "Go dance guys, we'll be out on the dance floor soon."

After three more shots Blaine took Kurt's hand. "Dance with me?"

"But..." Kurt looked longingly behind the bar and Blaine sighed mentally. Kurt wasn't a drinker. And Blaine wasn't going to let him become a big drinker either.

"No. You had enough for now. Come on and dance with me." Blaine dragged Kurt to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"David! Wes!" Kurt yelled as the four of them left the bar, Blaine stumbled a bit when Kurt started pulling him to the other couple.<p>

"Honey, its time to go home and go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow." Blaine said softly. David chuckled he had only had one beer but his boyfriend wasn't nearly as drunk as Kurt was.

Kurt pouted, "We should all sleep together. Blainey Davey and Wessy are hot aren't they? And you're hot... So it'll be hot."

"Kurt, we aren't having a foursome when two of you are intoxicated. It's time to get you home and in bed." Blaine said softly.

"Have fun with that. Text when you get home? We have to make sure you're safe." David demanded, watching Blaine ease Kurt in the back seat.

Blaine nodded, getting in the driver seat and driving to his house. He'd deal with Kurt fussing about the long drive later, but now he needed Kurt to get some sleep.

"Kurt honey, wake up. Come on lets go up to bed." Blaine helped Kurt upstairs, and out of all his clothes but his boxers. "Just lay down okay?"

"But I'm not tired." Kurt mumbled, as Blaine made him lay back. "I want to dance and just be a selfish ungrateful girly boy."

Blaine shook his head. Kurt probably wouldn't remember any of this in the moring. "Listen to me right now Kurt Hummel. You aren't selfish. And you aren't ungrateful. And you most definitely aren't girly. I should know I've seen you naked. You're very masculine."

"But Millie said-"

"Kurt. Millie was confused. She hated seeing that you let yourself get hurt. And she hated when you retaliated. Just go to bed okay Sweetie. We'll talk when you're hungover."

"I won't get a hang over silly Blainey." Kurt teased rolling over on his back, just to have Blaine make him roll back on his side. His eyelids were getting heavy. "Can we make out Blaine? Your lips taste good and we haven't kissed all night."

"Kurt, its bed time. We'll make out tomorrow."

"Promise?" Kurt asked, and when Blaine nodded he snuggled into the pillow, yawning. "Sing me a song?"

Blaine nodded, taking off his jeans and top layers, but keeping on his undershirt and boxers before wrapping his arms around Kurt and humming softly before singing.

_Look at the stars  
>Look how they shine for you<br>And everything you do  
>Yeah, they were all yellow<em>

Blaine smoothed Kurt's hair down, kissing the top of his head.

_I came along  
>I wrote a song for you<br>And all the things you do  
>And it was called 'Yellow'<em>

_So then I took my time  
>Oh what a thing to've done<br>And it was all yellow_

Blaine watched Kurt's eyes shut, and the alcohol filled boy snuggled closer to him.

_Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones  
>Turn into something beautiful<br>D'you know? You know I love you so  
>You know I love you so<em>

_I swam across  
>I jumped across for you<br>Oh what a thing to do  
>'Cause you were all yellow<em>

_I drew a line  
>I drew a line for you<br>Oh what a thing to do  
>And it was all yellow<em>

_Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones  
>Turn into something beautiful<br>D'you know? For you I bleed myself dry  
>For you I bleed myself dry<em>

_It's true  
>Look how they shine for you<br>Look how they shine for you  
>Look how they shine for<em>

_Look how they shine for you  
>Look how they shine for you<br>Look how they shine_

_Look at the stars  
>Look how they shine for you<br>And all the things that you do_

Blaine would make the stars shine for Kurt, he decided. Even if he had to push people aside for it to happen. Kurt was going to have all the brightness and happiness he could manage. With that thought Blaine slipped out of the bed and grabbed his phone.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Laurie. Where's Millie?" Blaine asked. Not wanting their conversation to be overheard.

"Knocked out on the couch after drinking too much beer for her own good. What happened Blaine? She'll only tell me that Kurt's stupid and selfish."

Blaine smiled at the concern in her voice and he explained the argument. "They can't do this to each other. You should see how broken Kurt is."

"Same here. So how about we fix this. Tomorrow we let them nurse their hang overs, don't argue, I know he's drunk. And monday, at five thirty we can go for a coffees?"

Blaine agreed then they hung up to care for their fiancees. Blaine let his fingers run through Kurt's hair, until he was asleep himself, it had been a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note. I definitely didn't proofread this at all. Guess what? I updated. Don't you love me?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>You do? Good. Review.<strong>


	63. Coffee Shop Therapy pt1

_**mandifa1315 **_**Drunk Kurt was a blast to write, why don't I get him drunk more often? He only ever gets tipsy. The foursome idea... I just... It had to be done.**

_**mylisa777**_** Do you really think Kurt, sober, would allow a foursome? No matter how hot it is. Wow I take priority over your man, I bet he **_**loved**_** that.**

_**we-all-have-our-scars **_**lol I'm glad you started reviewing you're amusing. I love you too,**

_**gottriplets**_** Getting drunk is never a good idea. The hangovers aren't worth it.**

_**KlaineForever99**_** I hate doing this to Kurt, and Millie, I love them both. And its painful watching them cause each other pain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: So I'm updating because mondays suck and this makes them better, right?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own glee, but the episode thursday was good, Blaine is so adorable, doing that for his boyfriend, and Kurt's scene with Burt... I got a branch in my during that scene, no big deal.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning. Millie and Kurt are in the same room again, prepare yourself. <strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned as he straightened from the toilet, no he was never going to drink that much ever again. Blaine handed him a cup of water and he swished out the nasty taste.<p>

"My head hurts." Kurt moaned.

"I know baby. How about you take a nice shower and we'll go to the mall." Blaine turned on his shower watching it steam. Kurt got in and Blaine went to his room to find an outfit for him.

* * *

><p>"Kurt... You don't look that good man." Sam said, he already had the jewelry he wanted to give Mercedes, but he wasn't going to deny a chance to see Kurt and Blaine.<p>

Kurt shrugged, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder, he was tired and his head hurt. Blaine rubbed his back. "So, how about a late lunch then we can all go?"

"Sounds good. Let's go have Kurt claim a table, he looks tired on his feet." Puck said, he had gone with the New Direction boys because, well he was one of them, and he wasn't too sure what to get Joseph, who said 'I'm fine with anything you get me'. Meaning the gift had to be perfect.

"Yeah. That's a good idea. Kurt baby, go find a table for us all okay?" Blaine went to the subway line with Sam.

Kurt picked at his sandwich, and all too quickly they were done eating and Blaine was pulling his fiancee up. "Bye guys, see you later."

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned back on his bed covering his face. "Never let me drink again. Ever."<p>

Wes laughed from his bed, cuddling in David's arms. "How much do you remember from last night."

"Up until..." Kurt squinted as if it would help him see the night before. "Uh... Drinking. I drank a lot. And dancing. With all three of you."

Blaine looked up from his notebook, "Babe is that it?"

Kurt shook his head. "I remember something else. But... Did I really suggest... Its not something I'd say."

"Kurt, we can't read your mind. Did you suggest what?" David teased, they all knew what he was talking about.

"Did I suggest a foursome? Between us?"

"Oh is the idea so terrible Kurtie? Last night you would have killed to get in all of our pants."

"And he probably got in Blaine's as soon as they were home." Wes teased.

Blaine leaned over the gap and hit Wes with his notebook. "No. I don't need Kurt drunk to get in his pants. We could get in each others pants right now if we wanted. You just need to shut up."

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt fiddled with the ipod as Blaine drove, Blaine insisted that they should go get a coffee, Warblers practice has been easy, it was just them singing, testing their vocals.<p>

"Why are we going out for coffee when we have half an hour until dinner?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine shrugged. "I wanted coffee babe. Come on I'll order our coffees you go find a seat."

Kurt nodded, his hand tightened on his messenger as he found an empty table. He pulled out his history book, he wasn't going to put his homework aside because Blaine wanted coffee, he had an essay due by wednesday. "Here's your mocha Kurt."

Blaine sat, checking his watch. Five more mintues and Laurie and Millie should be there. Kurt sipped the coffee, fiddling with his pencil as he read through his outline.

"Laurie. I should have known. Damn it I should have known. I'm leaving now. Come on."

"No." Laurie said, pulling Millie down into the abandoned seat. "You aren't. And neither are you Kurt."

The feminine boy glared at both Laurie and Blaine. They planned this. Fine. He'd ignore them. He'll work on his essay and ignore them.

"Kurt, Millie. We're doing this for you. Can you please just talk to each other."

"No." Kurt said harshly. "I have no reason to talk to someone that I'm a _disappointment _to."

"Good, because I'm not going to talk to a selfish little brat."

Blaine and Laurie shared a look, this wasn't getting them anywhere was it? Kurt tossed his pencil down, "You have no right to call me a selfish brat you alocholic bitch."

That stunned Millie, none of them ever straight out and called her an alcoholic before. She knew she used to be one, but she cleaned up and normally they tried to ignore the fact that she ever was one. "You know what Kurt I'm done. I'm done offering my help and I'm done trying to make this fragile bond work between us."

"Good. Be done. I don't need you in my life. Never have, never will."

"Stop it! Both of you this is ridiculous and you know it!" Laurie burst, she wasn't going to let either of them leave without them making up.

"Laurie's right. You need each other. It's why you moved back here Millie, and Kurt, I know how much you missed her when she was gone. Stop arguing. Actually talk about this." Blaine interjected. He then stood. "I'm getting us all more coffee, we're going to need it because we aren't leaving until you two talk it out."

Kurt picked up his pencil, tapping it, "Fine. I guess we're living here then. There's nothing to talk out."

Millie crossed her arms. She knew she was out of line on some of the things she said, but Kurt should have never kept the Stephen thing hidden. Kurt could have gotten more hurt then he was. He could have been raped, he could have been beaten so badly that he was hospitilized, and that would have killed Millie.

Kurt doodled on his paper, ignoring when Blaine sat his fresh coffee down, and ignoring everyone, he should have told Millie, but he didn't. And he hated being a disappointment because of a simple mistake he made. He always put his family first, that's why he missed the high F in his and Rachel's diva off. Its why he tried to not be as flamboyant when his dad had friends over, which was rare. It was why he kept everything to himself.

Blaine and Laurie watched the two for ten minutes before they decided to take action. Laurie speaking first. "Look, I know you both feel..."

"Betrayed." Blaine helped.

Laurie nodded, "Yes, betrayed, by each other's actions and words. But don't you think talking this over would be better then giving each other the cold shoulder?"

"No." The two responded at the same time. Then went back to glaring.

Blaine shook his head, "We aren't above turning this into counseling if you two don't get your heads out of your asses and talk."

Kurt's eyes snapped to Blaine. "I don't think you have the right to talk to me right now Blaine, you went behind my back and decided to sit up this little 'therapy session'. Millie has made it clear that I'm a selfish ungrateful disappointment. So I don't see why her prescense needs to be tainted by me any longer."

Millie looked at Kurt before her eyes went back to Blaine. "Have fun playing counsel to two people that refuse to talk."

They were both so frustrating. Blaine let out a laugh, and once it was out he couldn't stop. The three other table occupants looked at him with wide eyes, have they finally drove him past insanity? Blaine calmed down, the faint traces of a smile still lingered on his face.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me." Blaine took a second to school his expression before answering the unasked question. "You two are so much alike that you can't even see that you're on the same side here. Honestly, if you was to just attempt talking it out-"

"No." Kurt said again, going back to his notebook.

Blaine looked at Millie but she was busy playing on her phone. He bit his lip, looking at Laurie. She was about to open her mouth but then she nodded to the entrance of the coffee shop. Blaine turned to see a very familiar figure.

Blaine looked back at the two being stubborn, and smirked, this would fix everything. "There's Stephen."

Kurt's head shot up, his hand gripping the pencil so tightly his knuckles went white. Millie slowly looked up at the boy ordering a coffee, "Blaine. Call him over here."

Kurt's mouth grew dry. Was Millie going to tell Stephen that he was forgiven, that what happened was Kurt's fault because he didn't tell anyone? He didn't know if he could handle that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: So my niece is sick, and I was rocking her to sleep and fell asleep, but then I woke up because she was crying and she peed on me. So after I took a quick shower I decided to finish typing and to update.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and drunk Kurthungover Kurt, is what I'm like when I'm drunk... Except I'd be damned if I'm going to a mall when I'm hungover. **

* * *

><p><strong>Review please?<strong>


	64. Coffee Shop Therapy pt 2

_**we-all-have-our-scars **_** And you are extremely amazing thanks for appointing yourself. Shh you don't need to sleep. **

_**mandifa1315**_** You get to see what happens now dear, I told you wednesday didn't I? And I enjoy when you complain to me. Not that I enjoy when you have a bad day but I enjoy when you... okay I'm shutting up.**

_**gottriplets **_**Blaine wanted to, but he's using Stephen right now. And I've been peed on by at least three different kids, so can we please skip that step when I actually have kids, I think I've already been initiated enough.**

_**mylisa777**_** Because I woke up on monday saying 'Today would be an excellent day for my niece to pee on me'. Yep of course I did :). I need you to update soon.**

_**KlaineForever99**_** I've been peed on way too much, this isn't a normal conversation I hope you know. Also are you aware when I type your penname I always type 'KlaineForever69' before i type the 99.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So... You've been impatiently waiting for this since monday. Here it is.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. I'm not giving you any warnings this time. Read for yourself.<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine took a breath, this would either make everything better, or everything worse, between Kurt and Millie. He turned in his chair, "Stephen. Come here for a sec."<p>

Stephen hesitated, but headed over, maybe Blaine was ready to forgive him and dump Kurt. "Hello Blaine."

Blaine didn't say anything, he was too busy focusing on his fiancee. Millie looked up, giving a fake, sweet smile. "Stephen is it?"

"Yes... You're... Kurt's aunt." Stephen asked, and suddenly this seemed more dangerous then he originally thought.

Millie nodded, "That's right. I have a few things to say to you."

Kurt didn't notice that the sweet tone was fake, he was busy trying to disappear. Stephen nodded, "Yes?"

"Take a seat." Millie demanded. Watching as Stephen pulled a chair over. Sitting too close to Blaine. "So. I've heard about what you've been doing."

"And what's that?" Stephen asking, keeping his expression curious and light.

"Stephen, do you really want me to say out loud what you've been doing?"

Stephen lifted an eyebrow and Millie gave another sweet smile. "You think you can lie to my face about what you did to my nephew? Because I can see through your lies."

Stephen scoffed, "So you're listening to his lies too?"

Kurt looked away from the group sitting at the table, so Millie was going to think he lied, so then he'd be a selfish, lying, ungrateful, brat.

Millie stood, "Stand up. I want to say something to you but I want us both to be standing up when I say it."

Stephen stood, the look on Millie's face was encouraging it loooked like she believed him. Millie smiled at him, "Let me clear something up. My nephew is not a liar. And if you ever lay one finger, lip, or eye on him ever again I will tear off you genetials and force feed them to you." Stephen looked shocked, but not as shocked as the whole table looked when Millie dumped her coffee over his head.

Stephen shrieked. "You crazy bitch! You just poured scalding hot coffee on me."

This got the other three at the table in gear, Laurie and Blaine started collecting their things while Kurt stood. The manager was on his way over and Kurt had something he wanted to say.

"No one calls her a bitch but me. And the coffee was barely warm stupid bastard." Kurt glared at Stephen as the manager stopped beside them.

"I'm afraid the five of you need to leave, you're causing a disturbance and-"

"We're leaving, and we're sorry about the mess sir." Laurie said respectively.

"But the douche deserved it." Millie added, grabbing her nephew's arm. She wasn't going to trick herself into think they were okay now, but they would be once they talked.

When the four were outside and pulling on their coats Millie looked at Kurt and Blaine, "How about we go out for supper?"

Kurt nodded, "Fine. But we aren't paying."

* * *

><p>Millie leaned forward, taking a piece of sushi of of Laurie's plate. "Kurt... I was out of line saturday."<p>

"You was." Kurt agreed. Then he hung his head, "But I should have told you. I just couldn't."

Laurie nudged Blaine and they stood, going back to the sushi bar and to let their fiancees speak within themselves. Laurie looked at Blaine. "Do you think they are going to make up and be okay?"

"Yes. They definitely are. They can't go without each other."

Kurt played with his cup, "Millie... I didn't mean to call you an alcoholic."

"But I was one." Millie reasoned.

"You're making it hard to apologize!"

"Because you don't need to apologize. You got defensive only because I got offensive. I should have understood that you felt like you couldn't tell me, I was just so mad Kurt, I didn't want you to get hurt. I never want you to get hurt. But you got hurt right under my nose, and I could have prevented it, if only you told me."

Kurt bit his lip. "I can't promise to tell you when something is happening in my life. But I will tell you when I need to. And just so you know your key you gave me was helpful. I stayed at your house one night when I needed to clear my head."

"That's your way of saying I helped even when I didn't help isn't it?" Kurt nodded and Millie laughed before examining the young boy's face. "You wouldn't have been a dissappointment to Lizzie. I said that because I was mad, and scared for you. But Kurt, how could you be a dissappointment to anyone, look at the man you are, you're brave, you're strong. You have a bright future ahead of you. Even if you keep somethings secret, don't ever believe anyone when they say you're a dissappointment, its not true."

Kurt smiled, it felt like weight was lifted off his shoulders now that she's said that. He wasn't a disappointment. Kurt smiled, "Let's just forget this argument ever happened."

"Deal." Millie ate another piece of her sushi before grinning at Kurt. "So New York for Valentine's day? Is my little nephew going to lose his virginity?"

"Aunt Millie!" Kurt stood, "I'm going to find our fiancees and assure them that we're not going to cut each other's heads off anymore."

Blaine and Laurie were leaning on a wall picking at their plates. Kurt bounded over, "Okay we made up, now stop standing here you're embarrassing us."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note. I didn't proof read. Supper is almost done and I need to get it on the table.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review my loves.<strong>


	65. Plane Fears

_**mylisa777 **_**I don't remember what we had that night for dinner... Tonight we had bacon cheeseburgers though and they were good. Are you in a better move today hon? Nope I'm glad you didn't update your story. I would have hated for that to happen.**

_**gottriplets**_** My lips are sealed. Remember Stephen is still with Dylan.**

_**KlaineForever99**_** Everyone wants the coffee to be hot. I just can't please you all. So you want more Stephen? And my mind needs the gutter, without it my mind would be homeless. And you wrote 69 twice right there :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note. So this is a short one because I promised it would update tonight and I'm not sure if I'd be able to write up to where I originally wanted to stop this chapter before the night is over with. So here you go.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. So this wasn't supposed to happen for another couple chapters, but I rearranged what's happening because I like it this way.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. People. I don't own Glee. Stop thinking I do. If I did last night's episode and next weeks episode wouldn't make me sad.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. PDA. And I didn't proof read because I didn't want to. :P<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt looked over his luggage. "Blaine. I don't know if I have everything and Millie is going to be here in fifteen minutes to take us to the airport."<p>

Blaine laughed, he was already packed. "Honey, take a breath. Do you have your music? Your phone, your charger, your laptop." Blaine went through the list he had made and Kurt gave an affirmitive to each. "Then if you forgot anything else we can get it there."

Kurt nodded, "What would I do without you?"

"Be lonely and look short compared to others." Blaine teased. "Oh do you have your camera. You know we're going to want to take pictures."

Kurt grabbed his camera, makign sure he had his batteries for it. "Okay anythign else baby?"

"Nope. Lets go tell the guys bye." Blaine grabbed Kurt's duffel bags and his own going down the steps to the main room. "Boys we're- Millie you're already here."

"Yes I arrived early and decided to leave you two alone to pack." She laid emphasis on the word pack and Kurt turned a bright red.

"Okay." Kurt took his things from his fiancee. "Let's go Millie before you embarrass me even more."

The boys jumped up hugging the couple. "Be careful in the big city. And don't do all the fun things without us."

Kurt laughed. "We love you all and I'll mass text when we land okay?"

"Be good K." Joseph demanded, ruffling his hair.

"I'm killing you Joey!" Kurt screeched, getting out of the group hug. "Come on so we don't miss our flight."

Millie nodded. "Kurt do you have enough clothes?"

"Yes of course."

Blaine laughed, "He's mad at me I told him two bags only. But we aren't even going to be there for a week. And I got one bag."

Millie grinned, taking one of Kurt's bags. "Well let's go."

* * *

><p>Kurt followed the two out the door, catching sight of Dylan trying to sneak off he passed his bag to Blaine again and jogged to him. "Hey Dylan can we talk for a second?"<p>

"No." Dylan watched Kurt with cold eyes. He didn't want to talk.

"Come on. Just listen to me. If you need someone to talk to remember I'm a phone call away, and any of the guys will talk to you if need to. And... Be careful when you're with your boyfriend. Don't be afraid to tell him no. If he hurts you, tell one of the guys."

Dylan shook his head. "Go Kurt, your aunt is waiting."

* * *

><p>Kurt took the window seat, glad his and Blaine's dads got them first class tickets. Blaine sat beside him buckling up. "You excited babe?"<p>

"Excited. And nervous. I mean I'm going to New York Blaine. We're going to New York!" Kurt bit his lip looking at his hazel-eyed partner.

"And you're nervous? Kurt, you're going to be extraordinary." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand giving him a comforting smile. "You'll be wonderful."

"I'm not nervous about that... Well maybe a little bit. But... This is my first time on a plane what if it crashes or terrorists take over or-"

"Honey. Calm down. Breathe. We'll be fine. I promise."

"If we crash and die I'm going to kill you. If we crash and you die I'll kill you. I can't live without you Blaine. Never." Kurt was working himself up now and the flight attendant was speaking but he couldn't hear her.

Blaine rubbed circles on the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb. "Are you okay honey. We won't crash and you'll never lose me. You'll never have to live without me."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "We're about to be in the sky. How the hell does a plane. A fucking plane, do you know how much these things weigh? Alot. So please tell me how a plane stays in the sky. It's not scientifically possible. And I change my mind. We should drive, or take a train, or walk. I don't want to be on this damn thing. Hell I'll crawl. Let's just get off this plane."

"We won't make it for your audition if we take any of those options."

"Audition. Screw that. I want to go to a community college in Ohio and never be on a plane again."

"No. That's not going to happen honey. We're gonna make it big one day so you'll have to get used to planes." Blaine said calmingly.

Kurt shook his head rapidly and Blaine leaned over capturing his lips just as the plane started moving. Kurt's lips were shut tightly at first but finally he reluctantly gave into the kiss, his hand tightening in Blaine's while the other went to the back of his neck. Blaine's free hand roamed up and down Kurt's side, both of them twisted in funny angles to get the most out of this kiss while in their seatbelts. Blaine's lips pulled away from Kurt's they needed to breathe after all, but his lips quickly found the sensitive spot right below Kurt's ear, making Kurt let out a soft moan.

A few minutes later the flight attendant came over, her smile as fake as her chest. "Excuse me, but if you boys want to join the mile high club don't do so on my plane."

Blaine and Kurt separated at once blubbering over each other with "We didn't."s and "We aren't"s. Finally Blaine cleared his throat. "M'am he was nervous. This is his first flight and he was just about to hyperventilate. I did the only thing I could think of and kissed him to keep him calm. We aren't going to join the mile high club on your plane. But we will kiss as much as we want."

She looked flabbergasted and Blaine smirked, "And since you're here, could you get us both a coffee."

She stomped away and Blaine turned back to Kurt who was smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too baby. I always will." Blaine intertwined their hands again, smiling to himself. They were going to New York.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note. Review my dears, review.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know if I was to ever get on a plane I would act like Kurt. I mean planes are scary and I get claustrophobic and there's no fresh air...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update when I get the next chapter out, I love you all!<strong>


	66. Kurt's Audition

_**mandifa1315 **_**I knew you'd love Millie being quiet for that. They are only there for five days. If Blaine let him pack more Kurt would have five different suitcases, ten outfits per day. Happy you got your comment honey?**

_**mylisa777**_** Good I'm glad you're better. And they were sooo good. Poor Dylan everyone is against him.**

_**KlaineForever99**_** Planes are just creepy. Why do people ride in them? No I'm not looking forward to Klaine in New York on thursday. But its all okay in my fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Honestly I decided to just stop proof reading. Its an effort to do so, and I don't like making an effort to do stuff.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. If I owned Glee I wouldn't be needing ice cream and tissues for the next episode.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings... They are in New York I don't need to put warnings. <strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as the plan landed and they got the okay to Kurt undid his seatbelt, rushing Blaine off the plane. When his feet touched the asphalt below he took a deep breath. He made it through his first plane ride without any trouble. Blaine smiled at him grabbing his hand, "Come on we need to get our bags and then go to our hotel."<p>

Kurt agreed and leaned into Blaine as they watched the baggage. Blaine saw their stuff and grabbed it all, before Kurt fought him for one of his bags. Blaine grinned hooking arms. "We're in New York babe."

"We are." Kurt went to the line cabs, him and Blaine climbing in and Blaine giving the address of their hotel.

Kurt bounced on the balls of his feet as they stood at the reception desk. "Anderson."

The receptionist clicked on her computer, taking Blaine's id before handing it and two card keys over. "Have a nice stay."

Blaine nodded, denying the bellhops help and dragging Kurt to the elevator. "Guess what babe?"

"What?" Kurt asked, giggling a bit when Blaine leaned in kissing his cheek.

"We're in New York."

Kurt laughed, "We are. We really are. Come on." Kurt unlocked the door and sat his bag on the bed looking around. The room was spacious, a king size bed, a desk, a tv, a tiny lounge area, a dresser and two doors, which Kurt presumed were bathroom and closet. "They spent alot for this room."

"Did not." Blaine muttered, taking Kurt's clothing out so they wouldn't get even more wrinkled.

Kurt looked at him. "What?"

"They were going to pay for one of the smaller rooms." Blaine laid the shirt down, turning to smile at Kurt. "I asked if I could pay the difference for this room."

"Really baby? This must have costed a lot more and-"

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt. "I wanted us to have the best room possible. So I took some of the money I have saved up to get this room. It's late, how about we go shower and then curl up and rejoice in the fact that we are in New York."

Kurt nodded eageredly, practically running to one of the doors, glad that his guess was correct. The bathroom was huge. The tub was huge and then there was a separate shower and there were two sinks in the huge counter. Kurt smiled as Blaine entered.

"Wanna shower together honey?" Blaine asked, twisting the knobs and watching as water and steam came out.

"Of course." They stripped and stepped into the shower, they washed each other up, but the showering was platonic besides slight kisses. When they were both clean they dried off, the bathroom full of steam. "You left our pajamas in the room didn't you?"

Blaine shrugged, opening the door. They both shivered at the temperature change. Kurt grabbing his boxers and pulling them on. Blaine did the same thing, then grabbed his pajama bottoms. "Are you not getting your pajamas on?"

"Why should I? We don't have to worry about anyone walking in on us. And you like seeing me half naked don't you?"

Blaine nodded, "How about we take a look at the view?"

Kurt pulled the curtains back and was surprised to see glass doors leading to the balcony. Blaine smirked, handing him one of hotel robes. Kurt grinned sliding the door open and stepping out. It was cold out, but Kurt ignored it, watching the lights of New York flickering in front of him.

"Blaine. This is gorgeous. We're breathing New York air."

Blaine laughed, "Yep all the exhaust fumes and smog."

Kurt teasing pushed the slightly shorter man. "I don't think you're appreciating the situation."

"Am so." Blaine leaned on the wall facing Kurt who was still looking over the city. "I'm in New York. Standing on a hotel balcony, with the most beautiful man ever born. And that man is all mine. I could be standing in the middle of nowhere with you and I would appreciate the situation."

Kurt giggle kissing Blaine. "You are a sap. And I love you."

* * *

><p>Blaine rubbed his eyes shaking his fiancees bare shoulder trying to wake him without getting untangled, he loved that they were so close on the huge bed that they couldn't tell where one started and the other end. Kurt groaned a little, he was tired and comfortable.<p>

"Honey time to wake up. We need to go eat breakfast. Then go get some hair supplies so you can do your hair before your audition."

"Blaine no. We're never moving." Kurt snuggled even closer, if that was possible, his nose buried in Blaine's warm neck. Blaine laughed, tickling his side.

"Up. I've got to pee."

Kurt rolled off of Blaine giving him just enough room to get up. Blaine stood smiling when Kurt sat up and glared at him. "I hate you. It's cold now."

"Good. Up you get." Blaine went to relieve himself and brush his teeth and Kurt stumbled in.

"I hate you." Kurt mumbled again grabbing his toothbrush.

* * *

><p>Kurt finished his hair. It looked wild and perfect. Blaine stepped behind him, resting his chin on his shoulder. "You look amazing."<p>

"Shush. Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked turning and capturing Blaine's lips.

"Yeah. Come on I'm excited to take the subway." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand helping him in his coat before dragging him to the elevator, then out the hotel.

"Blaine. We are running ahead of plan. Stop dragging me and walk like a normal person." Blaine stuck his tongue out childishly but stopped dragging, hooking arms with his fiance.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine said as they went down to the subway.

Kurt's stomach fluttered, it felt so good knowing that they could be open here without anyone looking down on them for it. When their train pulled in Kurt followed Blaine sitting on the edge of the seat.

* * *

><p>Kurt fidgeted nervously. He and Blaine were sitting in a the waiting room. Waiting, obviously. Kurt stood looking at the mirror that covered one wall. He was wearing tight skinny leather pants, and a tight grey shirt, Blaine kept telling him it showered off all his muscles.<p>

"Kurt Hummel. We're ready for you."

Kurt took a deep breath, looking at Blaine. "You'll do wonderful babe. And I'll be here waiting."

The woman gave a smile. "How sweet. Hon, you can come watch if he's okay with it. Just keep it quiet until the end."

"Yes m'am." Kurt pulled Blaine up hugging him tightly. "You'll come sit in won't you?"

"Of course honey. Of course." Kurt followed the woman who led him to a stage. He stood in the center, there were six people in the audience. Blaine, and then the five he assumed was going to decide if he had what it takes.

"What's your name son?" A balding man asked. Kurt stood tall, flashing a smile that he hoped didn't show how nervous he was.

"Kurt Hummel."

The man nodded, of course he knew that already. Blaine leaned forward, Kurt was starting to fidget. He was nervous. Another of the women gave a soft smile. "How about you tell us what you're singing."

"Out Tonight. A song originally sung by Daphne Rubin-Vega in the Broadway Musical Rent." Kurt took a deep breath. "I've made a few slight adaptations to it."

"And you're prepared to sing it to us? A capella?"

Blaine took a glance at the judges, hoping they would just let Kurt start singing. Kurt nodded. "Yes sir."

"Then start." The man demanded.

Kurt stepped back, taking the middle of the stage, bringing up a cocky smirk.

_What's The Time?  
>Well It's Gotta Be Close To Midnight<br>My Body's Talking To Me_

Kurt's hands felt up his legs, teasingly.

_It Says, 'Time For Danger'  
>It Says 'I Wanna Commit A Crime<br>Wanna Be The Cause Of A Fight  
>Wanna Put On A Tight Shirt And Flirt<br>With A Stranger'_

Kurt sent a wink, straight to the judges. Blaine bit back a groan. Kurt wasn't even halfway done with the song and he was hot.

_I've Had A Knack From Way Back  
>At Breaking The Rules Once I Learn The<br>Games  
>Get Up - Life's Too Quick<em>

_I Know Someplace Sick  
>Where This Dick'll Dance In The Flames<em>

Kurt fought trying to find a replacement for chick, and Puck told him just say dick. He finally decided to and seeing a smile on a couple of the judges faces he realized it was a good replacement.

_We Don't Need Any Money  
>I Always Get In For Free<br>You Can Get In Too  
>If You Get In With Me<em>

Kurt swished his hips, getting on his knees and crawling seductively to the edge of the stage as he sung.

_Let's Go Out Tonight  
>I Have To Go Out Tonight<br>You Wanna Play?  
>Let's Run Away<br>We Won't Be Back  
>Before It's Christmas Day<br>Take Me Out Tonight (Meow)_

_When I Get A Wink From The Doorman  
>Do You Know How Lucky You'll Be?<br>That You're On Line With The Feline Of  
>Avenue B<em>

Kurt spread his legs wide, before crossing one over the other.

_Let's Go Out Tonight  
>I Have To Go Out Tonight<br>You Wanna Prowl  
>Be My Night Owl?<br>Well Take My Hand We're Gonna Howl  
>Out Tonight<em>

Kurt looked off towards the back of the large auditorium, his voice getting soft.

_In The Evening I've Got To Roam  
>Can't Sleep At In The City Of Neon And Chrome<br>Feels Too Damn Much Like Home  
>When The Spanish Babies Cry<em>

Kurt shrugged, pulling his legs up, jumping back up and wriggling his fingers, as if tempting the judges and Blaine to join him.

_So Let's Find A Bar  
>So Dark We Forget Who We Are<br>And All The Scars From The  
>Nevers And Maybes Die<em>

_Let's Go Out Tonight  
>Have To Go Out Tonight<br>You're Sweet  
>Wanna Hit The Street?<br>Wanna Wail At The Moon Like A Cat In  
>Heat?<br>Just Take Me Out Tonight_

Blaine watched Kurt's every movement carefully, he knew his fiance was flexible, but watching him perform like this. It was hot. Really hot.

_Please Take Me Out Tonight  
>Don't Forsake Me - Out Tonight<br>I'll Let You Make Me - Out Tonight  
>Tonight - Tonight - Tonight<em>

Kurt stopped. Standing carefully, his heart racing. He was proud of himself. He did good. Blaine and the younger woman, the one that came to get him erupted in claps. The balding man cleared his throat.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. Was that all he was getting? But he nodded. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity."

"Mr. Hummel. I must say when you said you was doing Out Tonight I worried it was a bad choice. But you made it work. And we will most definitely remember you."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you m'am."

"You may go. You'll find out if you got in by April." The man dismissed him and Kurt jumped off the stage, running straight into Blaine's waiting arms.

"You. Were. Fan. Tas. Tic." Blaine emphasized each syllable with a kiss, making Kurt weak kneed.

When they were outside the building Kurt felt like he was on air. He spun around Blaine laughing a bit. "Lets go eat. Then we can play tourist until you get hungry again."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So... The song is <strong>_**Out Tonight **_**obviously. I clearly stated that above. I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and everyone... Thank <strong>_**mandifa1315**_**, she recommended a few songs for the audition because I couldn't think of one and asked her for help... But even she didn't see this one coming. (she did recommend Rent though). Thank you dear!**

* * *

><p><strong>Uh... So what's a good ice cream to have handy for thursday, leave suggestions in your reviews...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And now I'm going to bed. Its four oclock and I need to go to sleep, I have to go to the groceries tomorrow and that means walking in the rain :(. Night night. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review darlings.<strong>


	67. First Time

_**mylisa777 **_**I can't have booze, I'm underage. But yes it feels as if they were breaking up with me. Klaine can make it. We are all emotionally invested in these boys, they aren't really fictional to us. And its fine for you to rant to me.**

_**mandifa1315**_** Love you too! But I did and they did. Of course you got two, you're the one that gave me the idea for it, I had to give credit where credit is due.**

_**KlaineForever99 **_** Wouldn't that be the hottest thing ever? Chocolate chip *shakes head* I got triple chocolate. **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I didn't proofread... but my sister is beside me and keeps peeking over my shoulder... So I didn't proof read and when you read you won't blame me for not proofreading.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Smut. <strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist as they entered their hotel room. All they did all day was shop. And window shop, which actually resulted in more shopping. And Kurt kept trying on clothes that were painted on and Blaine was dying to just be alone with Kurt. So he convinced him that they could order room service, because they didn't want to be carrying around shopping bags after dark in New York City.<p>

Kurt pulled Blaine to him by his belt loops. "So, you think this is where we're going to be, this time, next year?"

Blaine smirked, giving Kurt a kiss. "You want us to be standing in a hotel room in exactly one year?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, unhooking his fingers from the belt loops and sashaying to the bed, jumping on it to reach in the opposite drawer for the hotel's resturant menu. "So you order for me Baby. I trust your decision. I want to go sit on the balcony and call dad, make sure he knows we made it here safely."

Blaine nodded, accepting the menu, Kurt walked to the balcony, looking over the city as he called his dad.

Burt answered on the first ring. "Kurt, how's the city?"

"Big, wonderful, terrific, wonderful, gorgeous beautiful." Kurt's eyes had moved over to watch Blaine as he was speaking, and his voice was getting softer with each word. "Its everything I've ever wanted."

Kurt was lost watching Blaine, the curly-haired boy had sat the phone down and was now going through the bags, taking things out and hanging, or refolding them, just how Kurt would have if he was in there. Blaine was doing it all with so much care and a soft smile as he did it.

"Kid?" Burt said louder, Kurt had been completely ignoring him. "How was the audition?"

"I think I nailed it Dad. Blaine got to watch, he thought I was good, and Dad, it was so much fun I really do think I nailed it." Kurt chanced a glance back to Blaine. "I'm going to go now, we're going to eat dinner then probably relax for the rest of the night.

"I hung the stuff we bought honey." Blaine said as soon as Kurt came back in. Kurt smiled, nodding, he knew.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled Kurt to him, crashing their lips together. This time the kiss was frantic, as if they were trying to taste ever inch of each other. Blaine fell back on the bed, letting Kurt fall on top of him. Blaine's fingers went to the top of Kurt's shirt, slowly undoing button by button, his fingers dancing lightly on the pale skin above him.<p>

Kurt jerked as there was a knock. Blaine rolled them over, standing up to get the door. Glad to see that it was just their food. He tipped the man before shutting the door in his face and taking control of the food cart on his own.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I was filling up on something much more better." Blaine pouted.

Kurt smirked, standing up from the bed, moving to the couch instead. "Well what did you order us?"

"Broccoli and cheddar soup with some rolls on the side." Blaine uncovered the soup, handing one bowl to Kurt. "And. Nonalcoholic wine, to celebrate you."

"Blaine. I'm not in yet." Kurt blushed though, he knew his boyfriend thought it through.

Blaine shrugged, pouring them both a glass of the liquid. If they don't accept you than they don't deserve you. You was perfect today. So let's toast to you. And us. And this time next year, right here."

Kurt raised his wine glass then took a sip of the sweet liquid. They were distracting each all throughout the meal, watching the others lips, and tongue, finally Kurt put his bowl down, barely half gone, he grabbing Blaine's as well putting it beside his and putting their lips together, their tongues doing the sweetest of dances.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled Kurt closer, he wanted to be as close as possible to the taller boy as possible. Kurt pulled back. looking Blaine in the eyes. "Bed. I want you to take me. I want us to make love."<p>

Blaine's hands stopped moving up and down his fiancee's thighs. Did he hear him correctly. Was Kurt really wanting to go that far?

Kurt stood pulling Blaine with him to the bed. "Are you okay with this Blaine? If not we could just do things how we normally do them."

Blaine shook his head, "If you want to go all the way Kurt I'm more than willing. But you have to be certain."

"I want nothing more right now." Kurt's fingers started undoing the buttons that Blaine had yet to get to and Blaine quickly pushed them away. Kissing each pale inch of skin that became visible as the shirt get slid off. Kurt kicked his boots off, Blaine smirked doing the same with his shoes and following his fiancée up on the bed so he could stay kissing his gorgeous skin, and watching it flush.

"Get you're shirt off Blaine. Please." Kurt reached the hem and Blaine lifted up so he could pull it off and toss it across the room.

Blaine started sucking right under Kurt's ear, that one spot that got him going, while Kurt worked to get Blaine's pants undone. "You're gorgeous Kurt. Every bit of you. When you was on the stage all I could think about was this. The first time we would do this." Blaine muttered kissing right above where Kurt's pants rested before working them down Kurt's long legs. He didn't see how Kurt fit in them. They must have been so tight he couldn't breath all day.

Finally they were both naked and Blaine reached into the nightstand for lube and condoms that he hid there behind Kurt's back. "Are you sure you want this baby?"

"Yes. I want you. All of you Blaine." Kurt pulled Blaine in for a kiss as one of his fingers pushed into his entrance. Blaine sat back on his legs, watching as one finger disappeared in that tight hole, then two, then three. He moaned at the thought of his own cock going in the tight heat.

"I love you so much Kurt. I will love you forever and ever. Even after I die, the love for you will never fade."

Kurt was a squirming mess, "I love you too Blaine. But I'll start hating you if you don't get in me right now."

Blaine nodded, rolling the condom on. "How are we doing this honey?"

"I want to see you." Kurt whispered, he felt vulnerable. Blaine grabbed a pillow, laying it under Kurt's lifted hips before kissing him softly.

"If it hurts too much, or you want to stop for whatever reason, just tell me. I'll stop." Blaine reassured, bringing the head of his cock to Kurt's entrance and pushing in slightly, noticing the wince and the way Kurt's eyes snapped shut. "Do I need to stop?"

"No." Kurt opened his eyes, pulling Blaine's lips to him and thanking every god that was ever thought of that he was flexible. "Just go slow."

Blaine slowly pushed until his hips rested flush against Kurt's. It was taking all of his willpower not to thrust in the warm, tight heat, he wanted Kurt to be okay, he wanted Kurt to tell him he was fine with him moving.

Kurt's hands gripped Blaine's arms as the burn subsided, "Move."

Blaine did small, short thrusts, peppering Kurt with kisses, changing his angle until-

"Blaine! Right there. Do that again." Kurt moaned arching his back as Blaine hit his prostate. Blaine pulled back doing as Kurt demanded, one hand wrapping his fiancee's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Kurt arched again trying to buck into Blaine's hand while keeping Blaine as deep in him as possible. "I'm gonna cum Blaine."

Blaine grunted kissing Kurt again, he's been holding back his own orgasm since the moment he entered Kurt. They both came at the same time and Blaine pulled out gently, tie the condom before tossing it over where he thought the trash can was.

He kissed Kurt's forehead, pulling him in his arms. "I love you beautiful."

"Love you too." Kurt yawned, he was worn out now. "I need to shower."

Blaine stood slowly. "You can shower in the morning babe, I'll get a warm towel to clean you now."

After Kurt was clean Blaine turned off the lights, snuggling up close to his fiance, looking into the gorgeous blue eyes one more time before they both drifted off into their dreams, perfectly content to stay this way forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So my loves? Did you enjoy it?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This was my first time writing actual sex, and it probably sucks so... sorry for that.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh I started a new story, called <strong>_**Barely Legal Sitting**_** its a age difference/Kurt has a kid, fic.**


	68. Valentine's Day

_**mandifa1315 **_**congrats, you were my 300th reviewer. I gave a warning! I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

_**mylisa777**_** Well this is the last New York chapter, then they go back to the drama of Ohio. *hug* Our babies will make it through this.**

_**KlaineForever99 **_**It? You could say had sex or made love? You had to say 'did it'. Thank **_**you**_** for reading my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note. This is so much longer then I thought. But I wanted all of Valentines Day in one chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own Glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning. Cuteness overload... And I didn't proofread.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Blaine, do you think we'll actually be able to make it here?" Kurt had begged to walk through time square, central park, Broadway, and it didn't take much to convince Blaine.<p>

"Kurt, you can make it anywhere. You've got talent, more talent than most of the people who get up on those stages everyday. And its all natural. I know you'll make it. And I'll just ride on your coattails and enjoy it." Blaine pulled Kurt even closer to him, because they could. Because they wouldn't be judged. "We can make it together."

Kurt nodded, holding Blaine's hand. "This is our last day here."

"And its Valentines day. We'll do whatever you want until five. Then we have plans." Blaine stated, grinning widely.

Kurt smiled taking Blaine's other hand.

_Live in my house  
>I'll be your shelter<br>just pay me back  
>with one thousand kisses.<br>Be my lover. I'll cover you._

Blaine smirked, he should have expected this song. Rent songs were their thing and they were in New York. This song was a must.

_Open your door  
>I'll be your tenant<br>Don't got much baggage  
>to lay at your feet<br>but sweet kisses I've got to spare  
>I'll be there, I'll cover you.<em>

Kurt giggled as Blaine spun him in the middle the walkway. His cheeks rosy from the cold and excitement.

_I think they meant it  
>When they said you can't buy love,<br>Now I know you can rent it  
>A new lease you are, my love<br>on life, be my life._

_Just Slip Me On  
>I'll Be Your Blanket<br>Wherever - Whatever - I'll Be Your Coat_

Kurt's smile was as bright as the sun as he sung. Both of them oblivious to the fact that they were drawing attention to themselves.

_You'll Be My King  
>And I'll Be Your Castle<em>

Blaine couldn't help himself, they were singing while it snowed, in _New York_, and it was the best thing he's ever done.

_No You'll Be My Queen  
>And I'll Be Your Moat<em>

Their voices harmonized perfectly together, even if they didn't have no background music like they was used to, or the Warblers.

_I Think They Meant It  
>When They Said You Can't Buy Love<br>Now I Know You Can Rent It  
>A New Lease You Are, My Love<br>On Life - All My Life_

_I've Longed To Discover  
>Something As True As It Seems<em>

Blaine peppered Kurt's face with kisses giving a goofy smile.

_So With A Thousand  
>Sweet Kisses<br>I'll Cover You_

_When you're cold and you're lonely_

With A Thousand  
>Sweet Kisses<br>I'll Cover You

They danced happily around each other. Being too cute for words.

_You've got one nickle only  
>With a Thousand Sweet Kisses<em>

_When You're Worn  
>Out And Tired<em>

_I'll Cover You  
>With A Thousand<br>Sweet Kisses_

_When Your Heart  
>Has Expired<em>

_Oh Lover I'll Cover You  
>Yeah<br>Oh Lover I'll Cover You_

They ended the song by Blaine pulling Kurt in for a kiss, cheers erupted around them and if their cheeks weren't already red from the cold, they would have been red from embarrassment, they forgotten they were in the middle of a very public place.

"I love you." Blaine whispered, fixing Kurt's scarf.

Kurt grinned. "I love you too. So much."

Blaine gave him a chaste kiss, wrapping an arm around him. "Want to go get a coffee?"

Kurt nodded and they started walking towards the street, they figured they'd be able to find somewhere to get coffee once on the street and not in a park. And they were right, they found a warm little coffee shop right across from the park and they were eager to go sit down and warm their bones.

* * *

><p>"Why won't you tell me where we're going?" Kurt asked, pouting as he got dressed in the suit Blaine had snuck along.<p>

"Because it'll ruin the surprise." Blaine fixed his bow tie before turning to smile at Kurt. "You'll love every second of it I promise."

Kurt was sure he would. Blaine always seemed to do things he'd love. He made sure his hair looked fine before giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek. "Lets go then."

Blaine grabbed their coats and made sure he had his wallet. He was pretty sure this was going to be the most memorable Valentine's Day for both of them. Kurt slipped his coat on in the elevator and then hooked his arm with Blaine's, he couldn't wait to see what Blaine had planned.

Blaine hailed a taxi, giving the driver an address that Kurt didn't know. The drive was quick, and Blaine paid, and tipped the driver before getting out and offering Kurt his arm again. "This is the first of three things I have planned for us tonight."

They entered a restaurant, Blaine quickly giving his name and then they were led to a private table, the dining area was dimmed, candles rested on the tables, and sweet-smelling flowers. Kurt looked around as he took his seat, which Blaine had pulled out for him.

"This restaurant is..." Kurt could think of a good enough word for how beautiful the restaurant was.

Blaine nodded. "I know. Order anything you want."

Kurt looked at the menu, it was all extremely expensive, he looked back at Blaine about to express that worry and Blaine shook his head. "Anything you want Kurt."

Kurt shook his head, "You order for both of us."

Blaine nodded examining the menu as their waitress came over, he told them their drinks, and that they'd both like a salad to start, before she left again. "Any preferences Kurt?"

"No, I trust your choice baby." Kurt leaned back watching as Blaine read through the menu. The fire was flickering and it made the hazel eyes shine even more than normal.

Blaine sat the menu down, reaching out to take Kurt's hand. "We've got to go back to school tomorrow."

"Don't remind me. All this, being in New York, with you has been a dream. And I don't ever want to wake up."

Blaine chuckled, "Well the real thing is better than the dream. In just a few short months we can live here, permanently."

Kurt was about to respond but the waitress had come back and placed their salads and drinks down, along with some bread. "Are you boys ready to order?"

Blaine nodded, opening the menu back up. "I want the Chateaubriand, and my date will take the French Coq au Vin."

The waitress wrote it down, then took their menus. Kurt had to smile at what Blaine ordered for him, it was actually the same thing he was thinking about ordering himself. Blaine reached his foot out hooking his ankle around Kurt's as they started eating in comfortable silence.

After they finished their meals Blaine smiled, checking his watch. "We still have time before the second thing, you want dessert?"

Kurt shrugged, "Only if you do."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "How about something to share, chocolate mousse okay with you?"

"Sounds perfect."

Blaine subtly got the waitress over, "Can we get a chocolate mousse to split?"

"Of course. Anything else?"

Blaine looked at Kurt who shook his head then shook his head to the waitress. "You don't mind us walking a couple blocks after we leave here do you?"

"No of course not, as long as we aren't apart at all tonight." Kurt smirked, leaning forward, "Hopefully tonight will be better than last years valentines day."

Blaine glared at Kurt playfully as their dessert got placed in front of them. "Maybe I should leave you alone then."

Kurt laughed, "Baby I'm sorry. Here, try it."

Kurt took the bite of Kurt's spoon, moaning at the sweet taste before picking up his own spoon to feed the handsome man across from him.

* * *

><p>Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, leading him to their next destination. "So my lovely fiancée, what's next on the list?"<p>

"I'm not telling babe, you know I won't." Blaine averted his eyes away from Kurt as soon as he saw him pulling out his puppy dog look, he didn't want to cave.

"Please, if you tell me I'll be sure to return the favor, some how." Kurt's voice was way to suggestive. And they weren't even going back to the hotel til late.

Blaine bit his lip as he pulled Kurt to one of Broadway's main theatres. He watched Kurt's go from teasing to shock all within one second. "Blaine, what are we doing here?"

Blaine pulled two tickets out of his pocket, handing one to Kurt. "Its the second place."

Kurt looked at the ticket and started squealing. "Wicked? You're taking me to see Wicked Blaine? You're the best fiancée ever?"

Blaine blushed a little when he saw people looking. "How about we go in and grab our seats?"

* * *

><p>Kurt was smiling so widely his cheeks were hurting, but how could he not? He had just seen his favorite musical of all time, on <em>Broadway<em>, on Valentine's Day. When Blaine asked to plan the day he never expected this. "I'm not even going to ask where we're going next."

"Good." Blaine spent most of the play watching Kurt, his face was so expressive as he laughed, and cried, it was beautiful. Blaine led Kurt into Central park, where a carriage was waiting for them. "This is our last stop."

Kurt looked at the horses and then the carriage. Blaine was giving him a carriage ride through central park? Blaine was perfect.

The shorter boy turned to the driver, giving his name and taking the roses that was handed over, "These are for you Kurt, twelve perfect roses. For one perfect, amazing man."

Kurt and Blaine snuggled on the back of the carriage, sneaking small kisses as they looked at the scenery, and all too quickly they were being dropped off at their hotel.

When they entered their room Kurt pulled something out of his pocket. "There's no way this will top what you gave me today Blaine. But I wanted to give you a Valentine's day present as well."

Blaine looked as Kurt opened the ring box, it was beautiful and simple. And everything they were. He looked back at Kurt as the boy slipped it on his finger. "I love it."

"I just needed everyone to see you were mine. Forever." Kurt kissed where the ring now laid and then brought his lips to Blaine's they were going to end this perfect day by showing just how much they loved each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The song is <strong>_**I'll Cover You**_** from Rent. And I had to. You all know I had to.**

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think my dears?<strong>


	69. Back in Ohio

_**Mandifa1315 **_**I love you too dear, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

_**Mylisa777 **_**angst is coming honey, I promise (wait is that a good thing?) No they will get back together. Klaine lasts forever.**

_**KlaineForever99**_** I would love to have a valentines day half as amazing as theirs. I loved being able to write all that fluff.**

_**Marli-slashs fan **_**I would die if our boys did a rent song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note. I apologize this is so late… But you're getting it now. So yeah here you go… I apologize for the shortness of it but I couldn't think of how to extend it and I needed it to end like this.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer I don't own glee silly people.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings…. Almost semi-public blowhandjob.**

* * *

><p>Kurt kept his arm wrapped around Blaine's waist as they exited the gates. He was still giddy from being in New York, and he found that plane rides were quite enjoyable as long as he was next to Blaine who was good at distracting him. "So who's picking us up?"<p>

"I don't know. Come on lets go get our bags. I told you two bags was enough." Blaine teased and Kurt had to roll his eyes.

"Oh look dad came to get us. Why is he even awake at six in the morning?" Kurt questioned. Burt and Roger both said they had to get back in time for school on Wednesday. Blaine saw their bags pulling them off the baggage claim. They had come back with three more bags then they left with.

Burt spotted them and made his way over, helping with their bags. "How was the big apple?"

"Everything I knew it was going to be." Kurt responded instantly, then looked over at Blaine, "And more."

Burt just nodded, "Blaine?"

"It was wonderful Burt. Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Blaine! You're back! We've missed you!" Wes screamed when they entered the room. Attacking the couple with hugs.<p>

"Wes, let go we have about ten minutes to get in our uniforms before dashing to our first class." Kurt demanded. The asian let go and Kurt smirked dragging Blaine up the stairs. They parted to their separate rooms, getting dressed quickly, luckily they thought ahead and did their hair while still in New York. They dressed quickly, running down the steps together. "Let's go sneak into our first class before any other Warblers see us."

Blaine nodded, and they ran to their class, laughing the whole way. They still felt as if they were living in the dream-like state of hazy New York. They took their seats, giggling and talking softly between each other until a butt landed on Kurt's desk.

"K! You're back! We missed you!" Joseph exclaimed.

Blaine cleared his throat, as if he was offended. "Thanks a lot Joey. I was your first friend at Dalton and you didn't even glance my way."

Joseph mock-sighed, looking at Blaine for a second. "You have to admit K is easier on the eyes."

"And 'K' is give you two seconds to get your ass off his desk before he forces you off." Kurt interrupted, nudging Joseph's thigh.

"You like my ass."

* * *

><p>"Blaine how about we go back to New York I swear if one more person tells me they missed us I'm hurting them."<p>

"No you aren't love." Blaine hugged him from behind. "How about we find our drinks and go participate in Warbler practice."

"Or we could go relive some of the things we did in New york?" Kurt asked suggestively. Blaine groaned, kissing Kurt's neck.

"Tease. You're a tease and you know it. We can't keep them waiting. They didn't have us all weekend."

Kurt sighed. "Fine I guess I'll just be hard all night wanting to be physically close to you. And you will have to live with that knowledge."

Blaine turned Kurt around kissing him firmly on the mouth. "Fine, I'll alleviate your problem, but then we go join the Warblers got it?"

Kurt smirked tilting his head as Blaine's lips attached to it. Blaine worked on Kurt's belt undoing it with practiced hands as his lips traveled down Kurt's clothed chest, he started working on the button when he heard footsteps and a throat being cleared. They both jumped and Kurt looked in the doorway, surprised to see Dylan. "Uh Kurt, can I ask you something privately?"

Kurt nodded. "Blaine honey, go on out to join the rest of the Warblers. We'll be out in a second."

Blaine looked at him, then glared at Dylan, "You sure?"

Kurt shoved him and him and Dylan watched him disappear. "What did you want to ask Dylan?"

"I wanted to know if we could talk…" Dylan looked down, biting his lip. "About everything. I thought about it a lot while you and Blaine were gone. And I think we should each talk about it, one on one. No one in between us and just let us talk it out."

"Sounds good Dylan. When?" Kurt asked, he missed having his little one around. But it was more then that, he really didn't want his little one to get hurt.

"Tomorrow?"

Kurt nodded that was a plan. Maybe then this whole thing with Stephen could be put behind them and forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note. So? What did you think?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm happy right now because we have Obama for four more years (us Americans anyways) and that's exciting Romney was going to screw this country up so much and it would have been terrible, but we've got Obama so it's all good. (and if you voted for Romney I'm sorry that I'm rubbing your loss in your face.).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, leave me reviews? <strong>


	70. Chapter 70

_**Mylisa777 **_**Nope Stephen isn't behind their meeting…. But…. Shh, read the chapter.**

_**anon (but I think its actually Mandifa1315 who just forgot to log in if its actually an anon I apologize) **_**Angst? Would I write angst honey? (hell yeah… But ignore that).**

_**KlaineForever99**_** they are always getting cockblocked somehow.**

_**MsNymph**_** I'm grinning like the cheshire cat right now, thank you for all the compliments, and here is the next chapter. (p.s. my private life is going fine right now, and of course I didn't work things out with my mom, but whatever).**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note. I got bad news… And bad news. Firstly my laptop decided to be an ass and break, so this chapter is different than it was supposed to be, and now the only time I can update is on my aunt's laptop, on the rare occasions, like this one, she lets me on. This holds true for the rest of my fics as well. Secondly the other bad news is in the warnings.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also I'm doing this thing in this chapter where it leaps forward and then goes back in time (I've marked where it does it)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning. Angsty as hell and I didn't even plan it like this.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt quickly pecked Blaine on the lips before leaving him to play his games, knowing as soon as he was gone Blaine was probably going to tell Wes and David all about their weekend in New York. He drove to the coffee shop that Dylan asked to meet him at and found him instantly. Sitting across from him. "Hey Little one. Wait is that okay? Because I don't like calling you Dylan for real and-"<p>

"It's fine Kurt." Dylan said instantly, he missed having Kurt around, he missed being called Little one, although he'd never admit that. "How long do I have you for?"

"As long as you want. Blaine is hanging out with the guys, and we both know this will probably take a while. How about you start. I never actually let you talk." Kurt said, looking at Dylan.

"Okay. Can we at least get coffee first if we're going to be here? Or else they'll probably kick me out."

Kurt laughed and stood, "I'll buy. Latte?"

When Kurt sat back down the mood went somber. Dylan twisted his cup, "Kurt, let's say he did do it. I'm not saying I believe you, I need to hear your answers before I decide what to believe." Kurt nodded, he figured as much. "So let's say he did molest you. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you try to get me away from him?"

"Because telling you turned out so well? Dylan I didn't tell anyone. I kept hoping he'd just stop and see what he was doing was wrong, or that he'd get hit by a truck, I didn't really care which." Kurt sighed, "Little one, I made a mistake not telling you. But I did try to warn you subtly. I tried my best to make sure you knew you could always come to me if he did do something."

Dylan bit his lip. "Stephen is one of the nicest people I know, under his hard outer shell. He's been through a lot, so he acts tough, but he isn't. He's sweet. So you saying that he did… Well you know, it's hard to believe."

* * *

><p>"Guys!" Blaine exclaimed when he noticed they locked lips yet again. "Come on. Kurt and I don't make out in front of you when it's just one of you with us."<p>

Wes and David pulled apart both of them giving Blaine a look of disbelief. "You do so Blaine and you know it."

Blaine waved that off. "Would you like to hear about my time in New York?"

Wes grinned, "So instead of gaming you want to brag about being in New York?"

"No!" Blaine protested. "I just wanted to say how much I love Kurt, and I treasured every second there, because I saw the happiness in his eyes, I saw them sparkle more than they ever have. Just the energy of New York did that to him. I don't think I've ever seen him that happy and it was wonderful seeing that sparkle. So I've made it my lifelong goal to never let his sparkle fade."

Wes smiled at his friend, "What about yourself did you have fun?"

Blaine scoffed "I was with Kurt of course I had fun."

David rolled his eyes, starting the game just as Blaine's phone buzzed, he found it weird when it said Dylan's name, isn't that who Kurt was with. _Hey I was wondering if you could join Kurt and me? _Blaine frowned, normally Kurt would have been the one to ask. But maybe Dylan didn't want Kurt to know he asked. Blaine texted back an affirmative and read the name of the place they were at. "Guys, sorry, but we can do this tomorrow alright? Kurt won't mind and apparently Dylan thinks I'm needed for the talk."

Wes shrugged, that meant he had his dorm alone with David for lord knows how long. "Have fun. Text before you let Kurt back in here."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Author's Note: This is where it gets weird. I'm jumping forward a couple hours, but then I'm going to jump back a couple hours.)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kurt drove back with Dylan in his passenger seat (Stephen was the one that dropped the boy off at the coffee shop). They had agreed to just act like Stephen didn't exist when around each other, because they have missed talking. But Dylan wasn't ready to believe Kurt and Kurt wasn't going to keep Dylan so far from him where he couldn't monitor to make sure Stephen wasn't hurting him. They both knew it was going to be weird, and they probably wouldn't talk as often as they used to, but at least it was a start.<p>

Kurt practically skipped up to his room, happy that things were somewhat settled with him and Dylan. If he and Dylan were on speaking terms he had a better chance to get the younger boy to see what type of scum Stephen really was. He opened the door to see David and Wes in a very heated make out session and Blaine not in there.

"Guys. Please part. Where's Blaine?" Kurt was already unbuttoning his coat.

David sat up frowning. "He left. He said he was joining you."

"Yeah, he said Dylan texted him asking if he could come."

Kurt shook his head, turning his back on the couple. Blaine hadn't joined them. "DYLAN!"

The younger boy stepped out of his room, halfway out of his coat. "What?"

"Where's your phone? May I borrow it?" Kurt asked, his voice holding no room for argument. Dylan shucked his coat off and reached in his pocket. Kurt watched as Dylan frowned and felt his other pocket, then his back pocket, and his coat.

"I must have left it in Stephen's car Kurt, sorry."

Kurt's eyes widened. He pulled his own phone out as he made his descent back downstairs, the other two following. He dialed Blaine's number and growled when it went straight to voicemail, Blaine never turned his phone off, it should have rang first. He turned on his heel at the main door. "Dylan, you're coming with me. Wes, can I steal David too, I might need his muscle."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Author's Note: This is where I'm jumping back a couple hours.)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled into an empty parking lot, it was outside the place Dylan texted him, but he didn't see Kurt's car. Just as he was about to pull out his phone there was a knock on his window. He jumped out see Stephen. And then he jumped out, because he knew that he was behind this somehow. "Stephen, what are you doing here? I was supposed to meet Dylan and Kurt."<p>

"You was, were you?" Stephen asked, Blaine didn't like the look on his face. "You've been misinformed. You're going to talk with me."

"No." Blaine turned going to climb back in his car when he felt a sharp pain to his head, and the world went black.

* * *

><p>When Blaine came to he was tied to a bed, and Stephen was sitting on it watching him and smoking. "I thought you was going to stay asleep and then we couldn't talk."<p>

"Stephen where are we?" Blaine pulled on his restraints and when he sunk back he felt his head throb, it was hurting.

"Somewhere private. You see, I need for us to talk Blaine. You never let me explain."

"Explain what?" Blaine exclaimed, "What is there to explain when you molested my Kurt, and raped my brother. There's nothing to explain. You know this is considered kidnapping."

"Or getting kinky." Stephen winked as he stood up. "So here's the thing. I realized when Dylan said he was going to listen to Kurt's side, that it was the perfect time to talk to you. And in the half hour of you being tied up I thought about it, and what if I did, what was the word you used, molest I think? What if I did molest Kurt? It's not like he ever tried to stop me he even begged for it."

"So you admit to touching him?" Blaine fought at his restraints again, Stephen was never a good knot maker, maybe if he pulled enough times they would loosen up.

"No. So Baby how have you been?" Stephen sat back down, this time beside the bed.

"Stephen. Let me go damn it. When I get out of here I'm killing you!"

Stephen laughed. "No you won't. Because I'm going to get what I want. I always get what I want."

Blaine slouched on the bed, his head was throbbing and he couldn't think straight and he needed to find a way out of the ties so he could get out and make sure Kurt was safe and okay. To get out he was going to have to bargain with Stephen, that much he knew, but he needed to think clearly before he got to that point. Stephen seemed content just watching Blaine squirm for now and Blaine was going to use that time to formulate a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So… I left it on a cliffhanger and I don't even know when I can update again. I'm sorry dears. But it had to be done.<strong>


	71. Chapter 71

_**Mandifa1315 **_**babe breathe, control your urge to kill Stephen please.**

_**KlaineForever99 **_**Everyone thought Dylan was going to be hurt, I'd love to say I'm glad I still have some surprise for you all but I don't like that my Blaine is getting hurt.**

_**MsNymph **_**Well lucky for you this chapter is long enough to finish the whole 'Stephen Kidnapped Blaine' thing. I think we are all ripping him in pieces right now dear.**

_**Mylisa777 **_**I was wondering why you didn't review, you're normally good at leaving me reviews, even if it's to just express your hate for Stephen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay so I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this update, but I did warn you. Oh and I ran over my time limit so I don't have time to proof read.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own glee but *SPOILER ALERT* Kurt still loves Blaine!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning. Is it possible to hate a fictional character anymore then we already do?<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt was eerily calm as he got behind the wheel. "Dylan. Take David's phone and call Stephen. See if he answers."<p>

David looked at Kurt, "Where are we going?"

"Stephen's. Maybe that's where they are. If not I'm calling in the ranks and we'll search for them. We need to find Blaine before Stephen hurts him." Kurt said, a cold edge in his voice.

* * *

><p>"Baby. I've got to take a leak, and I'm getting hungry. I'll be back in fifteen minutes with food."<p>

Blaine glared at his captor. "Or you could let me go and we could talk about this like civilized people?"

Stephen shook his head, a craziness in his eyes that chilled Blaine's bones. "No you'll run. You never listen. Why can't you just listen? Everything would be easier if you just listened."

Stephen reached under the bed, pulling out a scarf, and wrapping it around Blaine's head tightly making it difficult for Blaine to move his mouth. "Took this from Kurt's closet, so you don't try to scream for help when I'm gone."

As soon as Blaine heard the click in the door he started fighting the ties again, it seemed Stephen had gotten better at making knots. So that means he had to change his tactics, instead of trying to break loose he was going to find a way to convince Stephen to let him out.

* * *

><p>"I got up donuts for dinner, Blaine, I know you won't mind we used to eat junk food all the time for dinner. And I also got you a chocolate milk." Stephen said as he entered, placing the donut box and bag on the nightstand by the bed. Blaine had decided while Stephen was gone that they were in a cheap motel somewhere.<p>

Blaine just looked at Stephen, trying to keep disgust off his face, back before he figured out what kind of guy Stephen was he would have found a gesture like that sweet. Stephen undid the scarf, tossing it on the bed. "You know it would be easier to eat if I was sitting up more, or if I had a free hand."

"No Baby, I don't trust you to stay if I untied you. I'll have to feed you." Blaine had a feeling Stephen was getting a sick joy from that, before Blaine could respond Stephen had grabbed his hips, pushing him in an upright position. "Cream filled still your favorite?"

Blaine nodded, bile rising in his throat at the thought of actually having to eat from Stephen's hand, it really would be easier if you let me feed myself Stevie." The use of the nickname felt foreign on his tongue, but he was going to do all he could to get Stephen to let him out. Then he could find a way to Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked on the door impatiently, Addie answered looking surprised to see him. "Kurt right? I'm sorry Stephen isn't here, he said something about hanging out with Blaine."<p>

Kurt's hand tightened on his phone but he put up a smile, "Yes m'am but neither one of them are answering their phones and we were all supposed to hang out together. I was hoping they were here, but they aren't so do you know where they went?"

"No I'm sorry sweetie." Kurt nodded going back to his car.

David and Dylan both looked at him worried. "Call all the Warblers with vehicles, both of you. I'll call Jay."

Kurt tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel as he waited for the older boy to answer. "Kurt, this best be important, Dave and I are on a date."

"It is important. Both of you get to the Warbler house. Now." Kurt hung up and started driving dangerously fast to their dorm house. The warblers were waiting for him with solemn expressions, something that was rare on this group of boys. Kurt was relieved to see Jay was there too.

"Kurt, where's Blaine?" Jay asked, immediately noticing his short brother was missing.

Kurt looked at him, "I think Stephen has him. He's not answering his phone and we think Stephen lured him out to meet him alone. We need to find them."

Thad pulled out his phone. "Wouldn't it be better if we called the police?"

Kurt shook his head, "It would waste time and they'd just tell us Blaine is eighteen and hasn't been missing long enough for them to do anything. So instead we're scouring Westerville. Please guys, help me find him."

They agreed, Blaine was one of their own, and they knew Stephen was more dangerous than he originally seemed. They devised a plan, they were going to look for Blaine's and Stephen's vehicles and they were all getting a separate section of Westerville, so they could get more ground covered. After hashing out all the details that they could Kurt turned to the door. "Dylan, I need you and Jay to stay with me."

Dave shook his head, "No, I want Jay to stick with me Kurt."

"Fine you too then. Joey call Millie for me, fill her in, it might help to have some more help. Now let's go."

Kurt was going to go to every spot he's ever seen Blaine at, or Stephen, or spots where they used to go. He needed to find his fiancée.

* * *

><p>"Stephen, can we talk yet?" Blaine asked, wishing there was a clock on the wall, he bet Kurt was worried sick, he knew it was getting late.<p>

"Fine. But I get to talk, got it?" Blaine nodded and Stephen watched him a crazed look in his eye. "You're mine Blaine. I humored you dating Kurt for a while. But you're mine. You always have been. Maybe I didn't make it obvious enough, but I love you and you aren't allowed with anyone else. So yes I touched Kurt, because you wouldn't want something that was tainted. Everything I have ever done is for you. I'm tired of seeing you with _him_ when you're mine, he's not allowed to touch you! He shouldn't be allowed to look at you that way! Why would you ever choose him over me?"

"Because he isn't a crazed lunatic!" Blaine snapped. Regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

Stephen smacked Blaine solidly across the face, Blaine's eyes started tearing up at the sudden sting and Stephen quickly cradled his head, "I'm sorry Baby. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Blaine stiffened in the other's arms, hopefully he got out soon. He didn't know what he'd do if he didn't and no one found him.

* * *

><p>Kurt huffed, he's gone to every place he could think of and still no sign of Blaine. Or Stephen. He needed to find them soon, he needed to see Blaine was okay. He let his eyes travel through the parking lots on both side of the road he was on, and saw a familiar vehicle, parked right in front of a motel. He swerved quickly to it, ignoring the honks of cars, and the shouts of his passengers. He jumped out of his car and ran to the door that Stephen's was directly in front of. He banged on it and heard a muffle shout that sounded too much like Blaine.<p>

"Move Kurt." Dave demanded, as soon as the way was cleared he kicked the door with all the force he had, Kurt made a mental note to praise Dave after seeing his boyfriend was safe.

The four entered the room to see Blaine tied up on a bed and Stephen looking like a deer caught in headlights. Kurt sprung to Stephen scratching and punching until he felt as if he had no energy left and Stephen's face was bloodied. Kurt then went to the bed and carefully got on it to untie Blaine. Only when he had his fiancée in his arms did he allow himself to cry. "Blaine I was so scared. We couldn't find you. Are you okay?"

Blaine was crying as well, sobs wrecking his body. Kurt found him. "I didn't know what he was going to do to me."

They held each other, cried in each other's arms until they were drained. Only then did they look to the others in the room, Stephen was unconscious and Jay was sporting bloody knuckles. Dylan had tear tracks staining his cheeks, and Dave was trying to comfort them both. Kurt and Blaine hugged them, they helped.

"I called everyone and told them we found Blaine." Dave told them. "We should probably get him back."

"What are we doing with him?" Blaine asked, gesturing in Stephen's direction without letting go of Kurt.

"Leave him here." Dylan said coldly.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the Warbler house Kurt and Blaine refused to let go of each other. Even when the boys went to hug them in relief. They weren't going to let go of each other anytime soon. Millie had made arrangements for them to talk to Burt and Roger the following day, she was going to demand they get restraining orders, especially after what happened.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So what do we all think? I had to let Jay beat the daylights out of Stephen, he deserved it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update when I can. But you should leave me reviews anyways.<strong>


	72. Chapter 72

_**Mylisa777 **_**You're welcome, I figured you should know. As for your question, just read ahead. **

_**KlaineForever99 **_**lol he did deserve it. **

_**MsNymph **_**Trust me I know, but you all deserved a chapter and I didn't have time to slave over it to make it up to par with my other ones… this chapter will be the same way though, and I'm sorry for that.**

_**Navybrats916 **_**Thank you dearie, so sad you've joined at the end though. Klex, yes I'll write more at least once before the story is over. I love Silence of the Lamb! (shh you're judging me now). I just talk a lot in my ANs but I'm glad you enjoy it****.**

_**Whovian2. 0 **_**Thank you, yes you may join the club, of course you may.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: First off, this is the shortest thing ever I swear, but I'm sorry, I had so much trouble writing it and I know my writing hasn't been the best the past few chapters but shh. Secondly, no computer yet, but within the next couple weeks, I promise (okay I hope).<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own glee.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine laid together, refusing to let go of each other, even for a moment. Finally, their alarms went off and Kurt was glad they could quit the fake sleeping act. Blaine sat up, his eyes wide and alert, he hadn't slept either. Kurt brushed back Blaine's loose curls, "Let's go make some coffee."<p>

They made their way to the kitchen, not going any farther than two feet from each other as they started the coffee pot and some regular toast. "Are you okay?"

It was a loaded question Blaine thought. Physically he was okay, mentally he was drained, and emotionally he was hurt. He nodded, "Yeah. You? I can only imagine-"

"And we won't have to imagine it. After we tell dad and Roger it's going to be behind us. "Kurt interrupted, softly kissing Blaine's cheek. Blaine nodded, nibbling on the toast.

Kurt sighed, pushing his toast away, his stomach was tying in knots at the thought of what his dad and Roger will say, or what they would do. Dylan stumbled in, looking as if he didn't sleep at all the night before, and Kurt understood, if he was in Dylan's position he probably wouldn't have slept either.

"Blaine, how are you?" Dylan asked, his voice sounding so small.

Blaine shrugged, talking was effort. Dylan frowned, getting his cup, they stood in the awkward quiet for a few more minutes before Kurt pulled Dylan to him.

"Hey you're okay you know. You can do better." Kurt mumbled, he would have to make sure Dylan didn't feel completely alone now that he figured out his ex was a psychopath. "How about this little one, Sunday will be for me and you. And Blaine. We'll kick Wes out of my room and we'll watch movies and talk and it'll be good for all of us."

That still gave Kurt alone time with Blaine. Dylan nodded, wiping tears that threatened to escape away, "Sounds good, now I've got to get to class. Good luck today."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, kid, why did Millie demand we all meet at her house?" Burt asked the second they walked in. Kurt's grip tightened on Blaine's hand biting his lip.<p>

"Where is she?"

Millie's head poked out of the living room, "In here, you're late."

They sat next to each other after discarding their coats, Blaine snuggling as close to Kurt as physically possible. Roger looked on, noticing how pale and tired they both looked, "Start from the beginning I feel like this is going to be a long story."

After many interruptions they got the story out and over with. Burt was red in the face and Roger wasn't much better. "Boys, how stupid could you get? Hiding this. What if you didn't find Blaine Kurt? What then? Or what if he did something worse to you? Come on. We need to do something about him. Give me your keys Kurt, we can all fit in your car."

* * *

><p>They drove silent to the police station. Kurt and Blaine scared over what would happen. At the police station Roger took charge effortlessly, "I need to talk to someone about a kidnapping."<p>

The clerk looked up, "Yes sir, give me one minute." After a whispered phone call he stood leading the group to the office.

"Hello, I'm Officer Jones. Can you please explain the situation?"

Roger did so quickly. The rest of the group watching as the officer nodded taking in the information. "Sir, I'm sure you're a respectable man, but are you sure your son and his friend aren't exaggerating? You know how kids are, maybe they were going to relations together and something went wrong and they decided to pin this on the other friend."

Burt turned red again, "You listen here, my son is honest, Blaine is honest, and they both know better than making these type of accusations. So you do something about it."

Officer Jones stood, pulling out a form, "You can file a restraining order. But that's the most I can do for you. If Blaine was kidnapped he wasn't even gone for a full day according to your story, there's nothing else we can do."

"What do you mean nothing else? What if he touches my son or son-in-law again?" Burt growled.

"Then you bring up with the police because he'll clearly be violating the restraining order. I can't do any more than that, but if you don't back up I could have you arrested."

Blaine stepped forward, the shock of being called Burt's son-in-law, he gently placed a hand on Burt's arm. "It's fine. At least something's being done."

* * *

><p>Kurt yawned when they pulled up to Olive Garden, he really did need some sleep. But how could he when Stephen's cold eyes pierced his mind and they thought of Blaine feeling alone crept up on him. Blaine had the same fears and even though surrounded by family, and knowing they were safe they were scared to leave each other alone.<p>

"I'm sorry I missed all that was going on. You two need to try a bit more to keep us in the loop. We're your fathers." Roger said softly over salad.

Burt looked at his son, who looked ready to protest. "We know you're adults now. But that doesn't mean you've stopped being kids to us. Or that you stopped needing help from us. We will still help you anytime you need it. Every time you need it, that's what parents do."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, what happened?" Wes asked carefully when he came in from classes, Blaine was sleeping and Kurt was holding him close.<p>

"We've got a restraining order on the bastard. He can't bug us now and we can focus on the important things in life. Like a wedding to plan, and nationals. We're going to win that thing." Kurt said with a tight smile.

Wes nodded in agreement. "Come on wake him, we've got a meeting."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes, so I hate to say this but there are only a few chapters left, now that the Stephen problem is handled there's only five chapters I have planned left and it's going to be very fast paced…. I may do a few filler chapters but I don't know. I hope everyone has enjoyed the journey though.<br>**

**Until next time, oh and review. Reviews are nice.  
><strong>


	73. Chapter 73

_**Mylisa777 **_**I know I feel as if I just have to tie up a few ends and that's it. But I've done well for the story I think, and I'm glad you stuck to it throughout the whole journey (and reviewed when I begged).**

_**Whovian2. 0 **_**Thank you (nope don't recognize the quote… But I'm still slightly awesome right?). All good things must come to an end my dear.**

_**KlaineForever99 **_**I just feel at this point he thinks of Blaine as a son already no need to have to say 'my son's fiance' because Blaine really is more than that. Thank you dear.**

_**Mandifa1315 **_**There's was no evidence sweetie, the police couldn't do anything. Shh I'm not saying anymore. **

_**Anon **_**I hate when I do that with a story. Hopefully you caught up alright.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note. Whoa this is a long chapter, over 2000 words with out my ANs and reviews responses. But I wanted to get MillieLaurie's wedding all in one chapter so here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own glee. But omg its almost Valentines day and ajodsbjldfbs fd;lb ;fd;l. That is all.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Come here! Laurie is having difficulty with her dress." Dylan said. It was two weeks before spring break, and incidentally Millie's and Laurie's wedding. Kurt had invited them over to make sure their dresses fit perfectly. He and Blaine were helping Millie in his room, while Dylan and Joseph helped Laurie in Dylan's.<p>

Kurt frowned, they were waiting for Millie to leave the bathroom "Fine."

Laurie was pinching at the dress and it wasn't even zipped yet. Kurt clicked his tongue, "Come here, you look fine, what's wrong?"

"It's wrong, what if it doesn't match Millie's? We should have gotten our dresses together. Our wedding is already the farthest thing from tradition why keep this one stupid tradition?" She asked, automatically standing up straight when Kurt reached for her zipper.

"You're dresses are perfect together, I promise. You both wanted this, and it'll make it even more special when you see each other for the first time. Now, go look in the mirror, you're gorgeous." Kurt demanded.

She turned and smiled at her reflection, before letting her eyes meet Kurt's, "You're a miracle worker. Go back to my demanding fiancé. I'm in good hands here."

Kurt nodded, dashing back to his room, where Millie was spinning in the middle. "Perfect. Blaine what do you think, will everyone be envious over this gorgeous couple?"

"I am. Can I marry you too Millie?" Blaine teased, sticking his tongue out when Kurt pouted.

* * *

><p>Kurt flopped back on the bed, they had just arrived in New York and currently Blaine was hanging their tuxes. "Remind me to call the caterer tomorrow to make sure they arrive at the correct time. And to go look at the wedding site, if the flowers aren't blooming I'm demanding a refund."<p>

"Kurt, it's almost eleven at night. Worry about this tomorrow. Do you think Wes, Dylan and Finn are okay and haven't killed each other?" Blaine asked, the three were sharing a room. Kurt and Blaine were supposed to share with Laurie's younger brother, but he hadn't arrived yet. The rest of the Warblers that helped Kurt throughout the preparations were arriving the following day.

"I'm just glad they decided to skip rehearsal and jump right into the real thing." Kurt mumbled, still thinking about the wedding before sitting up. "Wes and Dylan probably decided to be weird and scare my poor step brother."

Blaine laughed, running his fingers through Kurt's hair knowing he could get away with it. The hotel wasn't as nice as the one they stayed in for their auditions, but it was beautiful on its own and Blaine was excited to be back in New York with Kurt, even if it was only going to last a couple days before the annual Warblers camping trip. "How about we get some sleep?"

* * *

><p>"Kurt! How can you still be sleeping you're the wedding planner, it's already eight o'clock and you're wasting the day away!" Millie exclaimed when she entered her nephew's hotel room to see he was still sleeping.<p>

"Shut up." Kurt grumbled, tossing a pillow and covering his head with the blanket. He rolled over, trying to find Blaine and then sat up. "Where's my hobbit?"

"Your hobbit?" Blaine asked, having just emerged from the bathroom, luckily he thought ahead enough to be wearing jeans and an undershirt. Millie held back a snort at Blaine's look. "How am I your hobbit?"

Kurt stretched glaring at Blaine, "You're the one that decided to talk about Lord of The Ring conspiracy theories before bedtime, thus making me have a dream you was a hobbit, and you're short enough for that anyways, you have curly hair and-"

"You're too awake now. Join us for breakfast in fifteen minutes." Millie demanded, before skipping out of the room. Kurt stood, grabbing his outfit for the day, and the list he composed the following night of things he still needed to do.

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting down in the dining room, eating off of the complimentary breakfast bar. "Kurt sweetie, we could go get my family if you need us to."

"Nonsense. I'll do that first since their plane lands at ten. On the way I can call the caterer and make sure they have the correct time, and I can stop by the reception area, and the garden to make sure decorations and flowers are coming along." Kurt said, smiling at Laurie. "You and Millie are going with the rest of the women for a spa day."

Millie smiled her thanks, Kurt had been so helpful with his planning even with everything he had going on. Kurt turned back to the other teenagers, instructing them on their duties and then slapping Finn when he made a crude joke.

* * *

><p>Kurt held up his phone as they waited for Laurie's mother and brother, he had a picture of them on it and he was waiting impatiently for them to show themselves. "Kurt I got us a coffee."<p>

Kurt smiled leaning on Blaine, "Lifesaver, I actually almost had blood running through my veins again."

"Terrible. We can't let that happen." Blaine teased, kissing Kurt's lips just as they heard someone ask 'Kurt Hummel."

Kurt pulled away, "Yes that's me, and you must be Laurie's mother and brother?"

"I'm Leslie, it's so nice to finally meet Millie's nephew. This is Frank." The woman said, she was an exact replica of Laurie herself, except older. Kurt grinned, grabbing her bag.

"Well let's go catch a cab to the hotel, there's still a lot of planning to do." Kurt said, handing the bag off to Blaine. "This here is Blaine, my charmingly short fiancé. He's here to make sure I don't tear my hair out."

* * *

><p>"Millie, hold still. I will burn you with this curling iron." Kurt threatened trying to get the last few bits of the woman's hair curled. "There, Carole have her get dressed, I'm going to go check on Laurie."<p>

"Why can you see my-" Kurt shut the door effectively blocking out the question before traveling to where Laurie was getting dressed.

"Leslie you did wonders with her. Ten minutes and down the aisle they'll go."

Leslie hugged Kurt, tears already sparkling in her eyes. "Thank you so much for helping my little girl get her dream wedding, and woman."

Kurt gave a smiled, "Thank you for raising such a wonderful woman who's helped my aunt so much." He then stepped around Leslie to make sure Laurie's dress was on perfectly. "You're beautiful, Millie is going to have to pick her jaw up off the floor. Now I have to get back before she kills me."

They decided to have Burt and Leslie walk together, then Laurie, who was walking with Frank. And Millie was walking with Kurt last. Kurt stood outside the door keeping it where Millie couldn't leave as he watched Laurie and Frank make their way out of the building and into the gardens where the ceremony was going to be held. When they were out of sight Kurt opened the door letting Millie hold his arm. They started walking, Kurt heard Millie gasp as they looked up at the alter and somehow their pace had quickened as if Millie couldn't get next to her soon-to-be wife quick enough. Kurt happily took his place next to his dad, accepting the bouquet from Millie so she could grab Laurie's hands.

"The lovely young couple had decided to say their own vows, so that's what we'll do."

Laurie smiled, she was going to go first, they kept their vows secret from each other and she was ready to pour her hearts honest thoughts out to the woman she loved, "I can't believe this all started with an old lazy cat, but it did, you came into my office, demanding my help with Mr. Hamish and you wouldn't take no for an answer, you wouldn't go about making an appointment, you wouldn't even let anyone else do it, it had to be me because you heard I was the best in the area. I never knew something was missing from my life until you asked me on a date and we got stuck in the freezing rain. I was cold to the bone, and got pneumonia, but was never happier. I knew then you was the one. And today, seeing you like this, you're radiant, and I'm glad you think I'm the one. I love you Millie, and I'll get stuck in the rain a hundred more times to prove it."

Millie laughed, eyes slightly wet, Laurie's speech bet her own. "Mr. Hamish wasn't even my cat. He was a neighbor's cat, but it had to be you. I had to get you to go out on a date with me. Even if I didn't think if that date would lead us here, in New York, getting married with flowers blooming around us. I figured it would take less than five dates for you to run the other way. You figured out I was trouble and straightened me out, you saved me. And the only way I can pay you back is with my heart, which you'll keep until the day I die."

Kurt wiped tears away, you're supposed to cry at weddings, letting his eyes find Blaine before mouthing 'I love you'. Blaine returned the sentiment with a wink looking on to the happy couple as they said their 'I do's and kissed.

Millie and Laurie walked together between the seats to get to the reception hall, on cloud nine as everyone cheered and showed their excitement. Kurt grabbed on to Blaine, "Were they beautiful from where you sat?"

"They looked lovely, you looked lovely, and Leslie looked lovely. I loved the pale gold on them, the way the sun hit it. You did on choosing that." Blaine observed.

Kurt blushed, "That was actually Dylan's idea. I stole it. So what do you think about these decorations?"

Blaine looked around, he had seen the place yesterday when all it was missing was the people and flowers, sure the yellow calla lilies and pink hydrangeas were a gorgeous arrangement, just like everything Kurt had done for the wedding, but Blaine thought the people were what really made the room shine. The pure love that was in the room, the happiness, let up the room more than flowers could and Blaine hoped their wedding would be the same way.

* * *

><p>"I get to make a toast." Kurt announced standing at his seat next to Millie as they were finishing their food.<p>

The Warblers that came groaned and Kurt threw them a glare. "Millie, Laurie, I want to wish you many happy years together, I knew when I saw you two smiling at each other over thanksgiving that you were it. I knew Millie finally found someone to tame her, and I'm glad Laurie stepped up to the plate. Thank you for doing that Laurie, and if you didn't know before you're family. My mom would have loved you. Millie, she would have loved seeing you like this, and I sincerely hope this smile never leaves your face."

Millie jumped up, wrapping her arms around Kurt's neck. "Thank you."

Kurt nodded before walking away to join his warblers. "Boys, you got their present right?"

Joseph nodded, patting his pocket. "Wes just went to see if they're ready for their first dance. You did well with this wedding Kurt, if you decide Broadway is too dull, you should become a wedding planner."

"And risk losing my hair? No thank you Joey."

* * *

><p>After the bouquet toss Blaine stood, the Warblers behind him. "Congrats Laurie, Millie. We know you asked for all presents to be sent to your address, but I'm afraid this one has to be given now. It's from all the warblers. Happy marriage."<p>

Millie refused to take it, looking at the envelop as if it was poisoned, not that she wasn't curious, but it'd be just like her nephews friends to try to trick them. Laurie reached for the envelop instead. "We told you boys not to fuss about that didn't we? Helping me and my wife," Millie's heart fluttered hearing Laurie say that, "plan this wedding was enough."

Joseph snorted, "Cute how you thought we'd listen."

"Open it!" Frank yelled from the back of the room. Laurie stuck her tongue out at him, slipping the envelope open surprised when two plane tickets fell out.

"What?"

Kurt grinned, it was the Warblers idea to send them to their honeymoon spot, and he wasn't going to stop them. Millie grabbed the ticket, "Italy. You're sending us to Italy."

Blaine nodded, looking down sheepishly, "I overheard you discussing dream honeymoon spots and we thought we'd be able to-"

The newlyweds jumped on the small group of Warblers, they weren't expecting anything like that from anyone and the fact that they do have their dream honeymoon after all made their day even more perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So? Next up, Spring Break. (Oh this is still my aunt's computer, sorry). I hope the wedding and everything was okay... I don't really go to many weddings. And the ones I go to aren't tradition, I think the last one I went to was held in a bar, and I caught the bouquet because the bride cheated and aimed for me, I was no where near the other females that actually wanted the thing.<br>**


	74. Chapter 74

_**Mandifa1315 **_**Perfection everytime your email goes off but you're begging me not to end it? Yeah that sounds about right.**

_**Mylisa777 **_**I'm going to miss them too, this story has really been a journey. You wrote more? You really need to update. Trust me no power on this earth can make me quit writing after this and my current stories are done.**

_**Klainesteenagedream101 **_**YOU CHANGED YOUR NAME! You're supposed to stay whovian2. 0! Anywho... I should have known that. I really should have since I've seen every doctor who episode (excluding classic who, I haven't them yet). Shh I'm not telling you anything.**

_**Marli-slashs fan **_**thank you dear.**

_**Klaineforever99 **_**Thank you :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So this is the Warbler's Camping Trip... Kinda...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own glee damn it if I did Klaine would be back together by now! They would of been back together by their anniversary.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings... Smut but shh.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt glared at Blaine who was humming happily. "I hate camping. I'm not putting the tent up."<p>

"We've got cabins this year Kurt. Running water and everything. But we're still fishing, and playing in the lake. And walking the trails."

"And sex in the woods." David said from the back seat.

Kurt turned on him. "I hate you and Wes too. I can't believe you made me leave my hair care supplies at home!"

David shrugged, leaning into Wes. This was their last annual Warblers Camping Trip. He was going to make the most of it. Blaine turned down a dirt road to the camping site, they had planned for all Warblers to show up around noon so they could eat before deciding who goes to which cabin. Kurt jumped out of the car immediately when it was parked, good thing he wore shoes that were wearing out. Blaine shook his head, grabbing the cooler from the back, "David, round up everyone whose here, we have sandwich makings."

Kurt looked at the picnic tables, tilting his head, at least they looked semi-clean. "Can I hole up in a cabin until its time to leave?"

Blaine snorted, "You wish. This is our last camping trip honey, come on, at least act like you're enjoying it."

Kurt grabbed the cooler's other handle and glared, "I can't imagine you'll enjoy it when my skin is all dry and splotchy because I'm being forbidden to use my skin care products."

"Your skin could be dry and blotchy every day for the rest of our lives and I won't even care, because I'll still be right here by your side." Blaine propped the cooler open, pulling out the lunch meats. "I'll make you a turkey, how about you run back to the car and grab the chips?"

Kurt did as asked and when he got back to the picnic tables the warblers were crowding them, all of them eating and teasing already, Kurt grabbed half of Blaine's sandwich, sitting on the table. "So Joey how did Puck feel having you leave during spring break?"

"He'll get over it. I'm actually eager for this camping trip, unlike you."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, wake up, we have to go fishing." Blaine said, brushing his hair back.<p>

Kurt rolled over, "No."

"Kurtie, fishing. Come on. Please?" Blaine pleaded.

Kurt opened his eyes, watching Blaine, they were in the small cabin bedroom that held two full sized beds. They were sharing with Wes and David, who were already gone. Kurt lifted up on his elbows, kissing lightly up Blaine's neck. "I've a better idea. We let the boys go play with the poles and fish, and we'll enjoy the privacy. Just me and you, nothing else."

Blaine swallowed a moan, "Kurt, honey yes. Please. But we can't."

Kurt pulled back crossing his arms, just as the door swung open revealing a shirtless Joseph. "I can't believe you just said no to your wanting fiancee, we would have understood."

Blaine glared at him. "Go away Joseph. We'll be out in a second." When the door was shut again he turned back to Kurt, "I love you, but I promised Wes the room. We can get it after lunch."

"Stupid Wes. Can't they go find a tree somewhere?" Kurt mumbled, getting dressed and following Blaine out to the lake, where the other boys were already, "Ugh I hate this."

Blaine smiled, "Just sit and look gorgeous."

Kurt rolled his eyes, finding a shady tree and curling under it. He was forced on this camping trip, didn't mean he had to do camping trip things. Blaine cast out a line and sat close to Kurt, "You know, you seemed to enjoy this last year."

"No. I seemed to act like I was enjoying myself to make you happy. But in all honesty? I hated it. The sun makes me burn. I get crappy signal. You boys act like complete animals, and its terrible. Not to mention you think the fish you catch is actually good for cooking. Ew."

"Hey lighten up. It's not that bad. The stars are pretty at night, we get alone time, and its the last time we will al get together outside a school function." Blaine nudged Kurt, "When they come out we can sneak back in to the air conditioning and warm bed."

Kurt smiled before letting himself lay back in the grass, "Fine, until then I'm taking a nap."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, come join us!" Thad called from where the warblers were all splashing in the lake, they had given up on fishing when they realized that they were being too loud for the fish to come and bite. Blaine was leaning back on his elbows, alternating his eyes from his friends playing in the water, and Kurt, who was still sleeping soundly on the grass.<p>

Blaine just shook his head, they had plenty of time to swim. His eyes went back to Kurt who had rolled over to face him, his blue eyes blinking awake. "Hey sleepy head."

Kurt yawned, covering his mouth, "How long was I sleeping?"

"Not long, a few hours I guess." Blaine leaned in for a kiss, "You hungry? Cameron went to get us some donuts and I made them save you a couple."

Kurt nodded, stretching, "You couldn't just wake me up?"

"Nope you was so gorgeous sleeping I didn't want to bug you." Blaine stood, holding his hands down and pulling Blaine to him, "Let's go eat some donuts and then we can go to the bedroom and not sleep?"

Kurt grinned and turned, running to their cabin, Blaine trailing behind. As soon as they were in it Kurt grabbed Blaine, pulling him in for a deep hot kiss. "How about we stay in here for the rest of the week, I'm sure I can make it worth your while."

"Oh I'm positive you will, but I think the rest of the warblers will kill us." Blaine said, gasping when Kurt's hand cupped him. "But I'm okay with that."

Kurt smirked, sinking on his knees in front of Blaine and pushing his shorts down. "Is this okay?"

"More than okay." Blaine breathed out as Kurt planted a light kiss on the tip of his dick. Kurt smirked, allowing his mouth to sink on Blaine, enjoying the little moans escaping his fiance. Blaine's hipped buck a little, "Kurt, so good, love you."

Kurt pulled back letting his hand keep his lazy rhythm as he stood, "Love you too baby, want to actually take this to the bed?"

"I want to take you." Blaine moaned, his voice deep and raspy.

Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's bare chest before backing away from him, pulling off his own clothes, and taking the few steps to the bed, laying back on it as Blaine watched. "Are you going to join me? I'll start by myself if you don't."

Blaine clambered to the bed, straddling Kurt and letting their cocks rub together as they kissed. Blaine smoothly took both of Kurt's wrists in one hand, pinning them over his head. "Mine, no doing anything by yourself."

Kurt tossed his head back letting Blaine's lips assault his neck. He tried to buck his hips up into Blaine's but Blaine stilled them, "Want me to stop?"

"No please more." Kurt groaned, struggling lightly to get a hand freed, but he got a secret joy from Blaine holding him down and doing as he wished.

Blaine planted kisses down Kurt's chest, biting into one pert nipple before rubbing his tongue over it and moving to the next. Blaine circled his hips again, moaning at the friction, "I love you so much Kurt."

Kurt moaned, trying to buck again, "Blaine please touch me."

"I am touching you silly." Blaine teased, his free hand rubbing up and down Kurt's said, laughing when he started squirming. "Okay okay, just let me get the lube and a condom okay?"

Blaine got off the bed, going through his suitcase for the necessities that he knows he packed. He turned back, giving Kurt another kiss as he opened the lube, pouring a decent amount on his fingers, "Tell me if I'm going to fast okay?"

"Fine. Now touch." Kurt demanded, pushing Blaine down lower, Blaine took the hint, sinking his mouth over Kurt's cock as he pushed one finger in his tight hole. Kurt bucked at the unexpected intrusion, he was expecting Blaine to tease him for a bit longer. Blaine let his one free hand to drift down to his straining erection, letting it join the rhythm of his mouth and other hand as he added another finger.

"God I love your mouth. So warm, so perfect." Kurt moaned, his fingers tangling in the curls.

Blaine hummed as he added a third finger, knowing that that simple motion was going to drive Kurt insane, and when the pull on his hair got almost painful he knew he was right. Blaine pulled of Kurt with a wet pop, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, please." Kurt moaned, groaning when Blaine's fingers left him.

Blaine rolled the condom on, adding extra lube before lifting Kurt's legs, "So beautiful spread out like this for me." Blaine muttered as he slowly pushed his way in, "Feels so good wrapped around me."

"Babe, you're going too slow." Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine, trying to pull him closer, "You won't break me if you actually start moving quickly."

Blaine took the hint and bottomed out before puling out and thrusting back in quickly, hearing Kurt groan, "Is that fast enough?"

"Mmm." They stopped talking, their voices dissolving into moans as their senses were overflowing, Blaine's hips stuttered as he got close and he reached between their bodies grabbing Kurt's erection, when Kurt came, he tightened around Blaine making him cum before slowly pulling out.

Blaine threw the condom away before curling up beside Kurt, "That was amazing."

"No, you was amazing, without you that would have bee mediocre." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's chest. "How about we lay here for a bit then we go take a quick shower?"

Blaine nodded, "Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter might have just been an excuse to write smut... shut up you know you enjoyed it. Also I wrote this with a huge migraine and I'm about eighty percent sure I'm running a fever... But that's besides the point. Now that this is written I'm going to go find me something to eat... And more apple juice.<strong>

**Next up Nationals.**


	75. Chapter 75

_**Mandifa1315 **_** of course I wrote smut. I needed smut once more before it ended.**

_**Mylisa777 **_**you're welcome, even if you do use words like potty. You need to get motivated I need a new chapter. Oh I drank some apple juice for you, it was yummy.**

_**KlainersTeenageDream101 **_**I guess you're forgiven, and your new name is wonderful.**

_**KlaineForever99 **_**my thought exactly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey so I was like, 'oh good time to work on one of my other fics.'... And then this happened. So here's nationals, its very song heavy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own Glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Songs... there's like three? And its sorta long, 12 pages without notes.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt perched on the arm of Blaine's chair in the green room. "Okay. Its my turn to talk. You know we can win you know why? Because we aren't just a show choir. We aren't just friends. We're family. We always will be. Even when we're all graduated and living our own seperate dreams. We'll be family. We've had our fair share of fights, and breakups and engagments. But we are family and we look past all the bad, and the good pulls us closer together. One day we'll look back on this day and look at our kids, saying 'yep. I remember when your uncle Joey, or your uncle Mason, or your uncle so-and-so, they did that one stand out thing that made us win Nationals. Be proud of them.' I'm proud of you guys. Even if we get last place I'd be proud to call you all family until the day I die." Kurt stood, letting his eyes search the Warblers. "This performance isn't for the judges, or the audience, its for us. So lets go out there and have a good time. Because in five, ten years, we'll pull out the dvd of this performance and remember how much fun it was."<p>

The warblers were all teary-eyed and made a group hug, Kurt in the middle. They split up. Mr. Jenkins smiled, "Boys. I would say break a leg. But you don't need me to. You've got this."

"Thanks Mr. Jenkins." Wes said, pulling him into the hug. The lights flickered, signaling it was their turn and Kurt shook away all his nerves as they took their positions. Kurt and Blaine tossed each other smiles, they were going to do the duet first, then Kurt was going to sing his solo, and if he was ever nervous for anything else, this had to top it by three hundred percent. This was nationals and they were in New York and he was worried and excited and scared. But they could do this.

It took them a while to decide their song choices, but after much consideration they decided to go with a single artist. Kurt bit his lip, putting up a smile as Blaine's voice started drifting through the large auditorium.

_Oh, nowhere left to go.__  
><em>_Are we getting closer, closer?__  
><em>_No, all we know is "no!"__  
><em>_Nights are getting colder, colder._They moved smoothly as Kurt jumped in for the chorus.

_Hey!__  
><em>_Tears all fall the same.__  
><em>_We all feel the rain.__  
><em>_We can't change._Blaine blending back in the warblers behind him as Kurt stepped forward ready to sing the next verse.

_Everywhere we go__  
><em>_We're lookin' for the sun.__  
><em>_Nowhere to grow old.__  
><em>_We're always on the run.__  
><em>_They say we'll rot in Hell__  
><em>

Blaine stepped forward, grabbing Kurt's hand, looking at him since the first time since they started singing.

_But I don't think we will.__  
><em>_They've branded us enough__  
><em>_Outlaws of love.__  
><em>

_Scars__  
><em>_Make us who we are__  
><em>_Hearts and homes are broken, broken.__  
><em>_Far, we could go so far.__  
><em>_With our minds wide open, open.__Hey.__  
><em>_Tears all fall the same.__  
><em>_We all feel the rain.__  
><em>_We can't change._

Kurt tossed Blaine another a smile as they took opposite ends of the stage, singing their hearts out to the audience.

_And everywhere we go__  
><em>_We're lookin' for the sun.__  
><em>_Nowhere to grow old.__  
><em>_We're always on the run.__  
><em>_They say we'll rot in Hell__  
><em>_But I don't think we will.__  
><em>_They've branded us enough__  
><em>_Outlaws of love.__Everywhere we go__  
><em>_We're looking for the sun.__  
><em>_Nowhere to grow old__  
><em>_We're always on the run.__  
><em>_They've branded us enough__  
><em>_Outlaws Of Love.__Outlaws Of Love.__  
><em>_Outlaws Of Love.__  
><em>_Outlaws Of Love__  
><em>_Outlaws Of Love._

Kurt and Blaine took a bow stepping into the formation again as they started the harmony for Kurt's solo, Kurt argued with them repeatedly over having a solo and a duet, but when they said he did a solo or they'd just have a duet he couldn't allow that, they needed to take up their full time to give them the best advantage.

Kurt waited until his cue before starting to sing.

_Strip away the flesh and bone  
>Look beyond the lies you've known<br>Everybody wants to talk about a freak  
>No one wants to dig that deep<br>Let me take you underneath_

_Baby, better watch your step_  
><em>Never mind what's on the left<em>  
><em>You're gonna see things you might not wanna see<em>  
><em>It's still not that easy for me underneath<em>

Kurt closed his eyes, this was one of his Lambert songs and being able to sing it at nationals was a rush.

_A red river of screams_  
><em>Underneath<em>  
><em>Tears in my eyes<em>  
><em>Underneath<em>  
><em>Stars in my black and blue sky<em>  
><em>And underneath<em>  
><em>Under my skin<em>  
><em>Underneath, the depths of my sin<em>  
><em>Look at me<em>  
><em>Now do you see?<em>

_Welcome to my world of truth_  
><em>I don't wanna hide any part of me from you<em>  
><em>I'm standing here with no apologies<em>  
><em>Such a beautiful release<em>  
><em>You inside of me<em>

Blaine couldn't be prouder of Kurt, his voice was gorgeous no matter what but right now it was dripping with raw emotion and if they didn't win then their judges were deaf.

_A red river of screams_  
><em>Underneath<em>  
><em>Tears in my eyes<em>  
><em>Underneath<em>  
><em>Stars in my black and blue sky<em>  
><em>And underneath<em>  
><em>Under my skin<em>  
><em>Underneath, the depths of my sin<em>  
><em>Look at me<em>  
><em>Now do you see?<em>  
><em>Underneath, underneath, underneath...<em>  
><em>Underneath, Underneath<em>

_Welcome to my world of truth_

The warblers all joined in on the chorus, Kurt's voice blending in nicely with the rest, as he learned to do.

_A red river of screams_  
><em>Underneath<em>  
><em>Tears in my eyes<em>  
><em>Underneath<em>  
><em>Stars in my black and blue sky<em>  
><em>And underneath<em>  
><em>Under my skin<em>  
><em>Underneath, the depths of my sin<em>  
><em>Look at me<em>  
><em>Now do you see?<em>  
><em>Underneath, underneath, underneath<em>  
><em>Look at me<em>  
><em>Do you see?<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah yeah yeah!<em>

_Look at me_  
><em>Do you see?<em>

Kurt's voice went soft, letting the last few words drift over the audience.

_Welcome to my world of truth_  
><em>I don't wanna hide any part of me from you<em>

The warblers bowed as a whole as the crowd cheered and as soon as they curtains were closed they ran off stage, hugging and cheering. Kurt being lifted into a hug again. "We have this in the bag Kurt. You did such a good job."

"Me? If you weren't there for me I would have just looked like an idiot. Come on, lets go watch the rest of the performances." Kurt demanded, still running on the adrenaline of singing in front of such a huge crowd.

* * *

><p>"I can't look. Someone go look. Andrew! You do it. You're a freshman so if we placed last or something it won't be such a big lost." Wes said, gripping David's hand. Thad shook his head.<p>

"You're crazy. We're going to go look together. Because we already won, it doesn't matter what that paper says."

They nodded in agreement and waited for the crowd to die down a bit before approaching the wall, hand-in-hand. "One, two, look."

Kurt squealed jumping up in Blaine's arm kissing his face. "Second. We made second place."

The warblers were are screaming and squealing, kisses and hugs everywhere. They made second place, them, an acapella group. They moved their cheering away from the wall, but it was exciting they practically won.

"Okay okay boys, how about we go for lunch. We can celebrate your win, my treat." Mr. Grant said smiling as they wrapped him and Mr. Jenkins in a hug. "I have contacts at a tiny Italian restaurant."

"Sounds perfect Mr. G." Wes replied, straightening his blazer, "Lets head back to the hotel, take fifteen minutes to change and meet back in the lobby?"

* * *

><p>Inside their crowded hotel room (Kurt, Blaine, Joey, Wes, David, and Nicholas) shared a room Kurt took his blazer off and then his button up, "Joey out of the bathroom, I don't fancy showing my body off to a room full of gay guys."<p>

Blaine snorted, "I don't fancy a room full of gay guys looking at your body so we're on the same page here."

Joseph stepped out of the bathroom, wearing low riding jeans and no shirt, "Fine. Lovebirds can share the bathroom next."

Kurt nodded his thanks dragging Blaine to the bathroom where they finished dressing. When they exited the bathroom everyone else was thankfully dressed. "Okay so lobby?"

When everyone was in the lobby Mr. Grant led them out of stating the restaurant was only a few blocks away and that he called to make sure they had enough space for the Warblers. The boys were loud, a tad rowdy, running on the high of winning, when they entered the restaurant, it was smallish, kinda dim, but was perfect.

"Let's move some tables together." Mr. Grant demanded, going over to the owner, to say his hello's to the old friend.

Kurt leaned forward, he was wedged between Blaine and Joseph, "Do you know what this place reminds me of?"

Joseph nodded, standing and making his way to the head of the table, a huge grin on his face. "Dearly beloved, we're gathered here to say our goodbyes."

The Warblers cheered before starting Collins and Rogers lines. Mr. Jenkins snorted, standing back to watch the performance. Joseph smiled as the Warblers stood, falling back in their waiting arms.

_Here she lies, no one knew her worth__  
><em>_The late great daughter of Mother Earth__  
><em>_On these nights when we__  
><em>_Celebrate the birth__  
><em>_In that little town of Bethlehem__  
><em>_We raise our glass - you bet your ass to -__  
><em>_La vie Boheme_

Kurt knew they must look ridiculous, but it was fun, all of them singing just to sing._La vie Boheme__  
><em>_La vie Boheme__  
><em>_La vie Boheme__  
><em>_La vie Boheme_

Wes took over for Joseph, jumping on the table

_To days of inspiration__  
><em>_Playing hookey, making__  
><em>_Something out of nothing__  
><em>_The need to express-__  
><em>_To communicate,__  
><em>_To going against the grain,__  
><em>_Going insane, going mad__  
><em>_To loving tension, no pension__  
><em>_To more than one dimension,__  
><em>_To starving for attention,__  
><em>_Hating convention, hating pretension__  
><em>_Not to mention of course,__  
><em>_Hating dear old Mom and Dad__  
><em>_To riding your bike,__  
><em>_Midday past the three-piece suits__  
><em>_To fruits - to no absolutes-__  
><em>_To Absolute - to choice-__  
><em>_To the Village Voice-__  
><em>_To any passing fad__  
><em>_To being an us for once ... instead of a them!_

MR. Jenkins caught his partners eye, making sure this performance was okay, but he noticed the owner was enjoying just as much as the warblers were, it even looked like the customers were having fun, and he for one wasn't going to stop their fun if everyone was okay with it.

_La vie Boheme, La vie Boheme_

Blaine and Kurt kissed obscenely right in front of Mr. Jenkins who purposely cleared his throat.

_Ahem_

Blaine smirked at him, pulling Kurt close to him.

_Hey Mister - she's my sister_

The owner grabbed his notepad, joining the little charade.

_So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad__  
><em>_Three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter__  
><em>_And one pasta with meatless balls_

Nick wrinkled his nose.

_Eww_

Jeff shrugged, nudging him.

_It tastes the same_

Kurt snorted.

_If you close your eyes_

The owner nodded

._And thirteen orders of fries__  
><em>_Is that it here?_

The Warblers gave him a look of disbelief._  
><em>_Wine and beer!_

Kurt jumped on the table, pulling Joseph with him

._To hand-crafted beers__  
><em>_Made in local breweries__  
><em>_To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese__  
><em>_To leather, to dildos, to curry vindaloo__  
><em>_To Huevos Rancheros and Maya Angelou_

Trent joined in with Cameron, a huge smile on his face.

_Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion__  
><em>_Creation, vacation_

Wes said the next line, trying not to bust out laughing.

_Mucho masturbation_

Together the Warblers took turns with the next few turns, making sure to keep the beat up.

_Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new__To Sontag__To Sondheim__To anything taboo_David and Blaine jumped on the table as Kurt and Joey jumped down.

_Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunnigham and Cage,_

David pointed to Blaine.

_Lenny Bruce_

Blaine took a bow motioning to David.

_Langston Hughes_

Kurt jumped up on a chair again.

_To the stage_

Together the sung the next lines, Blaine was laughing, knowing most of these Warblers only knew the words because Kurt made them all watch Rent together one movie weekend. As well as Kurt and him always playing the soundtrack.

_To Uta. To Buddha. Pablo Neruda, too__._

Andrew and Mason took over, smiling as they did universal gestures of 'fuck-you'.

_Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow__  
><em>_To blow off Auntie Em__  
><em>

_La vie Boheme_

Blaine pulled Kurt to him again, pulling him in for an intimate kiss, right in front of Mr. Jenkins, right on time he said his line.

_Sisters?_

Kurt grabbing Blaine's ass, knowing Joseph was going to tease him over the simple gesture.

_We're close_

David and Wes happily sung the next line. Before the Warblers all sung together again.

_Brothers!__Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens,__  
><em>_Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,__  
><em>_Pee Wee Herman__  
><em>_German wine, turpetine, Gertrude Stein__  
><em>_Antoniotti, Bertolucci, Kurosawa__  
><em>_Carmina Burana__  
><em>

_To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstacy__  
><em>_Vaclav Havel - The Sex Pistols, 8BC__  
><em>_To no shame - never playing the Fame Game__  
><em>

_To marijuana__To sodomy, it's between God and me__  
><em>_To S & M_

Mr. Grant shook his head in fake dismay.

_Waiter ... Waiter ... Waiter ... Waiter!__La vie Boheme_

Trent stood on a chair, happily saying the next part._In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon__  
><em>_will commence immediately following dinner ...__  
><em>_Maureen Johnson, just__  
><em>_back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot,__  
><em>_will perform Native American tribal chants__  
><em>_backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric__  
><em>_cello - which she ain't never studied._Blaine shook his head, gesturing to Wes.

_And Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary about his inability__  
><em>_to hold an erection on the high holy days._Wes took the table again.

_And Mimi Marquez, clad only in bubble wrap,__  
><em>_will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds__  
><em>_of iced tea being stirred.__  
><em>_And Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song.__  
><em>_That doesn't remind us of "Musetta's Waltz!"_Nicholas shrugged, gesturing to Dylan.

_Angel Dumott Schunard will model the latest fall fashions__  
><em>_from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10 gallon plastic pickle tub._Dylan took a bar stool, doing a little spin.

_And Collins will recount his exploits as anarchist -__  
><em>_including the tale of the successful reprogramming of the M.I.T.__  
><em>_virtual reality equipment to self-destruct, as it broadcasts the words:_

_"Actual reality - Act Up - Fight AIDS"_

_Yeah!__  
><em>_To dance!_

They started taking turns singing parts again, no rhythm to who sung who.

_No way to make a living, masochism, pain, perfection__  
><em>_Muscle spasms, chiropractors, short careers, eating disorders!_

_Film!__Adventure, tedium, no family, boring locations,__  
><em>_Dark rooms, perfect faces, egos, money, Hollywood and sleaze!__Music!_

_Food of love, emotion, mathematics, isolation,__  
><em>_Rhythm, feeling, power, harmony, and heavy competition!__Anarchy!__Revolution, justice, screaming for solutions,__  
><em>_Forcing changes, risk, and danger__  
><em>_Making noise and making pleas!__To faggots, lezzies, dykes, cross dressers too__To me__To me__To me__To you, and you and you, you and you__  
><em>_To people living with, living with, living with__  
><em>_Not dying from disease__  
><em>_Let he among us without sin__  
><em>_Be the first to condemn__  
><em>_La vie Boheme__  
><em>_La vie Boheme__  
><em>_La vie Boheme__Anyone out of the mainstream__  
><em>_Is anyone in the mainstream?__  
><em>_Anyone alive-with a sex drive__La vie boheme__  
><em>_La vie boheme__  
><em>_La vie boheme_

_Tear down the wall__  
><em>_Aren't we all?__  
><em>_The opposite of war isn't peace...__  
><em>_It's creation!__La vie Boheme__Viva la vie Boheme!_

They sunk back in their seats again, blushing from the cheers. The owner came back over smiling, Now that we got a free show, what would you all like to drink?

Kurt looked at Blaine, grabbing his hand, Tell me that wasn't the funnest thing us Warblers did this year?

Blaine shook his head, I must not tell lies.

Kurt laughed, kissing the tip of Blaine's nose, Dork.

Hey stop with the cutesy, we just won second place, sang la vie boheme inside a real restaurant, and we're about to graduate in a few weeks! Joseph said, grabbing his drink from the waiter. To friends for life!

Friends for life. The Warblers echoed back. Knowing it was the truest toast they could have made.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note. Okay I'm sorry but I didn't really proof read because 12 pages is a lot and ugh I wrote it isn't that enough...<strong>

**Next chapter is Graduation, and... its the last before the epilogue. **


	76. Chapter 76

_**Mandifa1315 **_**I love you too honey :) (sorry it took so long to update... We were giving Sunday back to her owners and then I sat on the porch with my aunt making farm animal noises, and then she decided she want chinese but here you go.)**

_**TheawsomeGayKidYouWantToBe **_**You are aware of my deep love for Adam Lambert right? You read the first story didn't you? Anywho I always said Kurt should sing **_**Underneath **_**and come on, **_**Outlaws of Love **_**is a must! But thank you.**

_**KlainersTeenagerDream101 **_**Of course I like it, I'll just miss the old one. I don't want the fic to end either, but it has to. We all know that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So this is short... and the last chapter, but never fear, we have an epilogue before we say goodbye.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer, I don't own glee. You know it, I know we all know it.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt glared at the empty room, it felt naked, the only thing left was the bag holding his most needed things. He demanded one last night at the Warbler house, all the seniors did. And they spent the night telling their favorite stories of the school, of boarding together. Kurt sighed fixing his outfit before tossing the bag over his shoulder, he was going to put it in his car before putting on his gown.<p>

When he came back it was to see all the seniors in the kitchen, "Hey what's going on?"

"Nothing. Spending our last time in the kitchen together, you're going to keep in touch right?"

Kurt tilted his head, smiling softly at Thad. "Of course. We all are. For those not going to New York for College you'll have to text anytime you're around and we can get together. Now can we save the waterworks? We were supposed to be with everyone else five minutes ago."

They stood from their various spots, putting on their caps as they made their way through the courtyard and outside the auditorium. Principal Riddle gave them a stern look before waving them into their spots. "Now that you're all here, I'm going to go in give my introductory speech and then you'll be let in. You remember how?"

They affirmed and he turned, going into the auditorium. Blaine turned from his spot close to the head of the line, smiling back at Kurt, who blew a kiss to him. This was it, they were graduating. Blaine tried to calm his nerves as the guy in front of him started walking.

They walked through the auditorium, taking their seats when signaled. The principal started his speech, saying what a good class they were, how they would make a change in the world. Kurt leaned back crossing his leg, this was just the cliched stuff, one thing was for sure, he wasn't going to miss the principal's speeches. Finally the principal stepped away from the podium and motioned the first row of students up. Kurt watched the first couple students, clapping politely, before Blaine's name was called, he let out a loud shout, clapping as loudly as he could, he couldn't be prouder, watching Blaine cross the stage in his navy robe.

Blaine stood at his seat, turning his head to wink at Kurt, he heard his cheers, and the cheers of his family, but Kurt's were the loudest. Finally Kurt walked, taking the diploma from the principal's hand before going back to seat, he was officially no longer a high school student.

* * *

><p>Kurt waited for Blaine at the doors, they had to leave in an orderly fashion, but now they could take a last walk through the school, say goodbye to their teachers and friends. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand giving him a smile, Blaine pulled him in for a hug, "Hey. The boys wanted us to meet them at the tree once we go get our families."<p>

Blaine kept a hold of his hand before turning, "Well its a good thing I told dad to tell Burt that's where we're going. Saves time you know?"

Kurt grinned pulling Blaine along to where the boys spent so much time studying, or gossiping. He went to them hugging them, "Come on picture, all of us graduated Warblers, Dad you have the camera right?"

Burt nodded, his eyes were slightly red and Kurt gave him a smile as they all stood together, arms around each giving their best award winning smile, "Okay boys, goofy pose, we know you want to."

They did various forms of sticking out their tongues and making funny faces before Wes motioned to the surrounding Warbler who had to sing the schools alma mater so they went to the graduation, it wasn't just for the support. "Come on boys, join us."

After a few pictures with them Kurt took the camera from his dad, wrapping his arms around his neck. Burt hugged him tightly. "You made it Kurt, you finished high school and now you're on to the next journey, I'm so proud of you."

Kurt smiled, his eyes watering up, "Thank you." He turned hugging Finn and Carol next. "Thank you for coming."

With that his tears overflowed, but they were happy tears, he survived high school, he was leaving behind his comfort zone and going out to the real world, who knew he'd ever have a comfort zone in high school, but he did. He was going to miss his friends, his teachers, hell even his homework.

Kurt wiped the tears aside, looking at Blaine, "I think we need one last Warbler party, I think it's at your place right?"

"It is. Dad I'm taking Kurt's car. We'll see you there."

* * *

><p>"To a group of amazing seniors." Roger said, holding up his glass. "I couldn't be more proud. And you know, anytime any of you in the area I expect you to come by, say hello, stay the night if you need to. You might be adults but you are all still the little boys that helped my own little Baby and for that-"<p>

"Okay Dad, enough of your speech." Blaine butted in, the few parents (including Wes' grandfather) that attended the graduation party decided they needed to make speech's before leaving the boys to their own devices.

Burt stood, "I'm last, only fitting as my son was the last to join out of the parents here. You boys are the most rowdiest I know. And also the most polite. One day Kurt was a scared kid at a new school and the next he had a whole group of friends. I won't lie, I doubted them multiple times, I've threatened some," Burt glanced at Nicholas as he said that, "And I realized that the bonds you share with Kurt are deep. Hopefully as you each go and chase your dreams you keep that bond and it only gets deep. Good luck to you all."

Kurt clapped giving his dad a one armed hug. "Blaine and I will be home tomorrow by supper. Now I think you adults were leaving?"

They watched the cars leave and then ran up to Blaine's apartment, which had their alcohol and food for the real party. Blaine grabbed Kurt a wine cooler, popping it open. "So we're free."

"We're free, and guess what?" Kurt asked, leaning close to Blaine with a light smile.

"What?"Blaine responded, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"We made it. We survived high school and are on our way to the big apple." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine nodded watching Kurt slip through the rest of the Warblers, they made, together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note. I'm going to save my super long note until after the epilogue. I'm going to bed now (shut up, I know its early, but I only got about one and half hours of sleep last night. Look for the last update sometime this weekend, (I'm aiming for Saturday).<strong>


	77. Epilogue

_**KlainersTeenageDream101 **_**Trust me when I was writing this I realised that I didn't want to say goodbye either. (shhh we don't bring up the cheating. This is a happy space).**

_**Mandifa1315 **_**Aw it'll be okay sweetie, remember even if we don't get to see it any more they'll always have each other. I'll be waiting for the sappy review babe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note. This is it. Dig in.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer, I don't own glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue.<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine grabbed his bowtie from Wes, "Can you back up? I need breathing space."<p>

"Nope. I promised Kurt to take in every second of this, of your jitters and shakes and he's going to love watching this say hi to Kurt."

Blaine turned glaring at the camcorder. "Hi honey, Wes is about to die. He'll be dead before you get this."

Wes snorted, "Hey you can't kill your best man."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Five minutes, I have to go stand at the alter. Oh my god. What if Kurt changes his mind? What if he runs off with Joey? Kurt's going to leave me Wes."

Roger lifted an eyebrow at Blaine, "Seriously? Because if so you should change your name or something, I want Kurt as my son, I don't like you as much."

Blaine glared at him, "I hate all of you. Dad go. Wes and I will be there in a minute."

After looking at his reflection one more Blaine nudged Wes out the door following him to his spot at the alter. He just got in place as the music started, and in walked little Audrey, Millie's and Laurie's five year old daughter, tossing flower petals and making her up to Blaine. Blaine bit his lip, she was adorable, her hair was light brown and it had a slight natural curl to it, he knew Kurt loved having a younger cousin. Next came Joey, who walked by himself as Kurt demanded and finally Kurt, who was walking with Burt. But Blaine barely saw Burt, he's seen Kurt in his tux before but this was the most breathtaking he has ever been. Kurt's smile was lighting up the room, and Blaine's heart was soaring, this gorgeous man was going to be his for life, and suddenly they were holding their hands, and Blaine couldn't remember if he said 'I do' correctly. But he guessed he did as Kurt slipped a ring on his finger and he returned the favor, barely registering 'you may kiss your groom' before pulling Kurt to him.

"You still with me baby?" Kurt asked, gripping tightly to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I'm most definitely with you. From now until forever I'm with you."

Kurt's smile widened, "You're a sap. Why do I even bother?"

"Well its not like you can find another celeb as hot as me." Blaine teased, he got found by per chance but he was famous, every teenager in the continental US knew his name and his music.

"Yeah like you'd find another designer like me?" Kurt retorted, he somehow skyrocketed in the fashion world once his designs were on Blaine for gigs and interviews.

"Bickering already boys?" Millie asked, holding her daughter and leaning in to kiss their cheeks, "It was gorgeous, I wish your mother was here."

Kurt nodded, "Hey after our first dance and all the other customary 'we-have-to-do-it' things I want to kidnap Caleb. I haven't seen my little cousin enough."

"He's somewhere, with Laurie of course." Caleb was only a few months old and Kurt never passed up the chance to hold him, even if it was just for a little bit.

"Baby I think you should be glad you have a designer like Kurt. Or else you would have been ugly up there." Claire piped up from beside them, hugging Kurt tightly.

"Claire-bear be nice to my husband. What do you want?"

"Dad said that Jay said that you all should say its time to eat."

They shook their heads, somethings never changed.

"Okay hold up, before we eat? A toast, as Kurt's best man I get to make a toast." Joseph demanded, standing up from his seat, "You know Kurt hated me when we first met? It was so absurd, because I was kissing buddies with Blaine he hated me. As if its my fault he wouldn't profess his love. Poor Nicky boy got drawn into it too, all of us Warblers did. But we kept up with trying to keep them happy? Because we knew they were meant for each other. If they didn't make it there was going to be no hope for any of us. But they did, and this is only another step to a glamorous life together. To Kurt and Blaine."

Wes stood next, "Blaine wore a hole in David's and mines floor multiple times, complaining about Kurt, if only we knew it would take one party and them singing Peacock we would have had that happen a the first day they met. Kurt, Blaine, you're it, you're the couple everyone aspires to be, thanks for setting the bar high."

The rest of the old Warblers then demanded to say something and Kurt laughed as they all said the same thing, just differently, he knew inviting the boys was just inviting chaos and a annoyance.

* * *

><p>Finally they got to eat, and after they ate they danced, having agreed it was tacky to have words during their first dance they took an instrumental version of <em>At Last<em>, this gave Kurt the chance to have Blaine hum in his ear.

"Hey Newlyweds, the song is over." Dylan called, Kurt pulled away from Blaine.

"How about we give them the dance floor for a bit before we try taking the spotlight." Kurt said softly, Blaine led him away from the dance floor and Kurt relaxed in his arms just as their old schoolmates (warbler and New Directions alike) came up to them, wrapping them in a hug full of happy laughter.

* * *

><p>"He's adorable isn't he Blaine?" Kurt asked, rocking Caleb in his arms, they had to leave soon or they'd miss their plane, but he wasn't willing to let his cousin go yet.<p>

"He is. Just think, when we get back we can plan to have our own." Blaine said softly, kissing Kurt's temple.

"You actually want kids with me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes, after being together for six years Kurt still doubted him. "I want everything with you. And for you. Let's go Mr. Hummel-Anderson, its time to start our life as one."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note. Wow. This has been quite a journey hasn't it? This story went so far and its all thanks to you, the readers, you never gave up on it, not even when I'd complain about my life, or when I wouldn't post for weeks, and it came out great. Thank you.<strong>

**Thank you for reading and enjoying this journey with me, thank you for enduring bad grammer and chapters that weren't even skimmed over, thanks for enduring my crazy plotlines, my intense love for random people, thanks for being there as I wrote, for giving ideas, without even meaning to.**

**This fic is more than a fic, it was my first Glee fic, its what convinced me to get a tumblr, its what made me meet some amazing people who have changed my life and even though the fic is over, its not gone, it'll always be here, and we can always come back to it. We can relive their story over and over again, we can watch them fall in love all over, and it'll be okay. **

**Okay is Wonderful.**

**Seriously I'm stopping here because I've tears in my eyes, you all have no idea how much this whole journey meant to me, thanks for making it possible.**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**I also have to tell you, if you want me to write drabbles for this I will, just prompt me, you can pm me or reach me via tumblr (redridingharlot). Take it easy fellow Klainers.**


End file.
